GENIO EMBOTELLADO
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: UA. INU/KAG. Kagome tiene mala suerte, así que cuando abre la botella del Genio Inuyasha, cree que su vida ha cambiado para bien. TRADUCCIÓN. Un fic de Rozefire... CAP.28! FINAL!
1. Desenterrando una Maldición

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto para leer esta nueva historia. Aquí está finalmente así que espero que les guste y se diviertan como siempre. Este fic es mi favorito después de Dead Famous, es una historia llena de ingenio y creatividad como todas las historias de Rozefire. En lo personal me encanta por eso la dejé para el final. Les recuerdo que esta historia **NO ES MÍA, SÓLO SOY SU TRADUCTORA**. Siéntanse libres de dejarme cualquier comentario si lo desean. Les agradezco de antemano todo el apoyo y el interés que nos han demostrado. Esto es todo por el momento, no les quito más tiempo así que les deseo una feliz lectura!!!

------

------

Capítulo 1

Desenterrando una Maldición

------

------

"¡Kagome!" Souta la golpeó en la cabeza con su morral. "Despierta, estamos aquí."

El ceño de Kagome se frunció mientras tomaba un profundo respiro y se estiraba en el asiento de pasajero del auto. Sintió la fría corriente de aire que se deslizó sobre su cuerpo desde donde Souta ya había salido dejando una raja abierta en la puerta trasera. Parpadeó lentamente y depositó su mirada en la oscura y sombría silueta delineada por la luz de la luna ante ella.

"Así que él vive aquí, ¿huh…?" le dijo Kagome a su madre a su lado.

Aquello era cualquier cosa menos una mansión… vieja y un poco desgastada en los bordes. Pero el lugar era más grande que cualquier otra casa que hubiese visto antes…

La Sra. Higurashi miró al otro lado y debió haber visto la pensativa expresión de Kagome porque la alcanzó y tocó su hombro. "No te preocupes, es sólo hasta que resolvamos esta deuda y los problemas económicos, entonces podemos mudarnos de nuevo a la ciudad."

"Lo sé." Kagome bostezó levemente mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y salía del auto.

En cierta forma esto no parecía completamente justo. Tenían problemas monetarios… así que se mudaron de su Templo a algo parecido a un palacio. No era completamente lo que esperarías, pero por supuesto, había unas cuantas trampas en este arreglo. La primera, ahora tenían que vivir con el abuelo, pero eso no era tan malo. Era tranquilo después de todo (usando ese término en la forma más vaga posible).

La otra trampa por supuesto era que tenían que mudarse fuera de la ciudad, fuera de su distrito y al campo. Nada de tiendas, ni personas, ni puntos de comida rápida ni cines por millas.

Pero fuera de todos los lujos y cosas a las que tuvo que renunciar, extrañaría más a sus amigas… todas vivían en Tokio… mientras que ahora Kagome estaba atascada en la rural Izu con un parlanchín por abuelo.

"Trata de no verte tan deprimida." Le dijo su madre suavemente mientras cargaban sus maletas hacia el arco que se suponía era un pórtico. "Lastimarás sus sentimientos."

"¿Crees que tengan ranas y pececillos en ese río…?" preguntó Souta distraídamente, mirando hacia los árboles cercanos donde el sonido de agua corriendo hacía eco. "Tal vez podamos ir a pescar."

"Tal vez no." Dijo Kagome secamente.

La Sra. Higurashi se movió para golpear la puerta cuando se abrió de repente y encontraron a su radiante abuelo en el umbral. La madre de Kagome sonrió enseguida. "¡Papá! ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mucho mejor al verlos a los tres otra vez." Él aceptó animado su abrazo y volteó hacia sus nietos. "Souta - ¡has crecido al menos un metro desde la última vez que te vi!"

Souta sonrió orgulloso.

Kagome esperó su turno con solemne aceptación. Su abuelo volteó hacia ella y de una vez hizo la parte del abuelo… pellizcó sus mejillas y palmeó su hombro. "Y la pequeña Kagome, creciendo más linda cada día."

Souta resopló incrédulo mientras Kagome sólo continuaba sonriendo, aunque sentía que sus mejillas ya tenían suficiente tensión ese día.

"Entren, entren, fuera de este frío." Su abuelo los invitó a entrar y cerró la puerta tras ellos. "Dejen sus maletas en el corredor, podemos recoger el resto de cosas del auto más tarde. Supongo que quieren el recorrido ahora, no es así. Les mostraré dónde dormirán."

¿Qué, sin comentarios o preguntas sobre su padre? Bueno… tal vez su madre ya le había dicho al abuelo toda la historia por teléfono… o tal vez eso vendría después. Mientras tanto arrastraba sus pies siguiendo a los otros por el corredor y por unas escaleras que crujían cuando ascendieron.

"¿Estás seguro que esto es seguro para subir?" Preguntó Kagome impulsivamente.

"Por supuesto." Su abuelo desvaneció su preocupación. "Ha estado en pie por dos siglos y medio. No nos ha fallado todavía."

Eso no fue tan confortante como creyó.

"Por dos siglos y medio esta casa ha estado de pie." Comenzó el abuelo. "Fue construida por la familia Yashimoto - sus dos hijos trabajaron con sus cuatro manos desnudas por años para construir este lugar."

Oops, ella lo había hecho hablar con una de sus clases de historia. Suspiró y siguió obediente, especialmente después de esa fuerte mirada que su madre le envió cuando suspiró un poco fuerte.

Pero realmente era muy impresionante… considerando que el lugar había sido construido por sólo dos personas, el lugar era excesivamente grande. Probablemente había habitaciones que el abuelo nunca había visto en esa casa… y que probablemente nunca vería. Si ella ponía su cerebro y lo juntaba con Souta… el mejor refugio con el que saldrían sería dos tablas de madera sostenidos juntos con tal vez una sábana si querían echar al agua el bote…

"¿Crees que si cavamos en el patio encontremos algunos muertos?" le susurró Souta tranquilamente a Kagome mientras el abuelo continuaba divagando, mientras su madre se esforzaba en pretender escuchar.

"¿Cadáveres de quién?" Kagome le frunció. "Hemos estado aquí cinco minutos y ya estás planeando renovar el jardín."

"¿No escuchaste sobre la leyenda de este lugar?" Souta le parpadeó.

"¿Qué leyenda?"

"¿Leyenda?" Los oídos del abuelo se agudizaron ante la palabra. "Te aseguro que la leyenda es sólo un mito… una buena historia que a los locales les gusta pasar por las tabernas cuando no hay nada de qué hablar. Ahora, ¿ven esa ventana de allá? Muy interesante la forma…" y entró en las divagaciones otra vez.

Souta tiró de la manga de Kagome. "¿Ves lo rápido que cambió el tema? Obviamente hay alguna seria actividad paranormal por aquí."

"Actividad paranormal en tu cerebro." Kagome retiró su brazo. "No seas tan infantil."

"Sólo estás gruñona porque dejamos atrás la ciudad y la escuela."

"Oh, ¿debo estar sonriendo en vez?" preguntó ella sarcástica.

"Ustedes dos." Su madre los interrumpió antes de que pudiera desarrollarse una discusión. Ella movió su cabeza, indicándoles que se callaran. Ambos se vieron obligados, a regañadientes y siguieron a los adultos para ver dónde estaban las habitaciones.

****

El abuelo y su esposa, también conocida como la abuela, habían vivido en esa casa por los últimos treinta años. Unos años atrás, la abuela había muerto dejando solo al abuelo en la casa. Kagome tenía que respetar que probablemente estaba solo algunas veces… nada sorprendente si vivía en una casa del tamaño de una tienda por departamento con casi sesenta acres de tierra alrededor. De lo que había visto, parecía sólo usar dos o tres habitaciones en toda la casa. El dormitorio, el baño, la cocina y la sala. Todas las otras habitaciones eran frías y húmedas y parecía que nadie había entrado en ellas por muchos, muchos años.

Estaba comprobado por la espesa capa de pegajoso y fijo polvo que cubría los pisos de tales habitaciones, nada perturbadas por años.

En su época, el abuelo había sido un hombre de negocios. Él les había dejado el Templo a su hija y familia cambiándose a cosas más grandes involucrando el comercio internacional. Se había vuelto lo rico suficiente para comprar este lugar con su esposa, y luego se había retirado para vivir el resto de sus días.

La casa había estado vacía por mucho tiempo antes de que sus abuelos decidieran adquirirla y a la tierra circundante. No podía entender por qué… el lugar tenía una vista agradable, aire limpio y mucho espacio - algo por lo que la gente mataría esos días.

"Dicen que una joven mujer poseía la casa hace cincuenta años." Le dijo Souta mientras desempacaban sus maletas sobre sus camas. Infortunadamente ambos tenían que compartir una habitación hasta que uno de los otros dormitorios se limpiara. "Ella murió en forma misteriosa… la encontraron muerta en el ático, sin explicación."

"Tal vez su corazón se detuvo." Dijo Kagome con un giro de sus ojos, intentando callar la historia que parecía ser creada por su imaginación. "Eso pasa."

"Tenía dieciocho años, no pudo haber sido un ataque cardíaco. Y no hay una causa de muerte disponible…" de repente adquirió una misteriosa voz. "Excepto que su rostro portaba una feliz sonrisa, debe haber estado sonriendo cuando murió."

"¿Murió de risa?" sugirió Kagome.

Souta la miró. "Pero, ¿no te parece extraño que después de morir, la casa estuvo desocupada por como, veinte años, mientras que por las otras propiedades que eran más costosas que ésta se peleaban en todo el lugar?"

"No realmente." Kagome colocó sus medias en el cajón al lado de su ropa interior. "¿Entonces una chica murió? Gran cosa. Muchas personas mueren en el mundo."

"Dicen que ella se mudó a la casa con su padre que también murió en extrañas circunstancias cortamente antes de que ella muriera." Le dijo Souta. "Este lugar probablemente está embrujado. Al menos dos personas han muerto aquí."

"Y prontamente una tercera si no dejas de ser tan crédulo." Dijo Kagome despreocupada.

Souta se encogió de hombros y continuó desempacando hasta que de repente la miró y sonrió. "Oye - apuesto que el abuelo nunca ha estado en el ático."

"No con sus caderas, probablemente no." Kagome lo miró al otro lado. "¿Por qué?"

"Lo cual significa…" él giró sus ojos hacia arriba. "Nadie ha estado allá arriba por cincuenta años…"

Kagome siguió su mirada lentamente a un hueco cuadrado en el techo que estaba entablado… el camino al ático. "Probablemente tienes razón."

"¿Estás pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando?" él le sonrió y ella se la devolvió.

Cuando se refería a aventura y exploración a lo desconocido, los dos hermanos eran de la misma opinión.

****

"¿Qué ves?" le preguntó Souta.

Kagome levantó la tabla a un lado y trepó los últimos escalones de la escalera de mano en el desván. Tosió cuando el polvo invadió sus pulmones, levantado del piso por su pesado caminar. Telarañas se enredaron en su cabello, pero nunca había sido increíblemente delicada y sólo las retiró apresuradamente, rezando porque ninguna araña hubiese estado asentada en ellas.

"¿Y bien?" llamó Souta otra vez.

"Dame un minuto." Ella encendió la vieja linterna que habían sacado de la alacena de la cocina y tuvo que golpearla pocas veces para que iluminara lo suficiente. "Um… veo… paloma muerta… paloma muerta… paloma muerta… y ¡oh! Rata muerta."

"Voy a subir también." Ella lo escuchó decir antes de escuchar la escalera crujir otra vez. Él amarró la parte de arriba para que no cayera accidentalmente sin nadie sosteniéndola abajo. Ella lo subió al ático y sonrió divertida cuando su reacción al polvo y a las telarañas fue un poco más irracional que la suya.

"¿No hay luz por aquí?" preguntó él, aún mirándose por arañas y telarañas.

"Si la hay, dudo que funcione." Le dijo ella e iluminó su luz por el desván y entrecerró sus ojos entre las nubes de polvo que se habían levantado como humo, o fina niebla. Aparte de las palomas muertas y varios viejos y aislados materiales que yacían alrededor, olvidados, había varios cajones de madera y cajas. "¿Qué crees que hay en ellas?"

"¿Cuerpos?"

"No son lo grande suficientes."

"¿Cuerpos descuartizados?"

Kagome lo ignoró y se agachó bajo un contrafuerte para arrodillarse junto al más cercano conjunto de cajas. Colocó la linterna sobre una y comenzó a abrir otra. Souta estaba detrás de ella, observando sobre su hombro mientras hacía a un lado la tapa y miraba dentro.

"Eso es…" comenzó ella.

"Moho." Souta terminó con un suspiro. "¿Quién empacaría moho en una caja?"

"No lo hicieron." Kagome movió su cabeza y miró hacia arriba. "Debe haber habido una gotera en el techo… el agua debe haberse filtrado en las cajas."

"No en todas, ¿verdad?" Souta la observó mientras se levantaba otra vez.

"Bueno, tal vez no las cajas sobre las que están en el piso." Ella levantó la linterna y se la alcanzó. "Sostén esto por mí." Ella bajó una de las cajas de arriba y la colocó sobre la que había abierto previamente. Agitó sus manos por un momento, tratando de retirar el polvo antes de clavar sus dedos bajo el borde de la caja y abrirla con un tirón.

"Bien. No hay moho." Souta se asomó a su lado.

"No… sólo libros… libros viejos y olorosos…" Kagome levantó uno y lo hojeó. Las páginas cayeron en un instante y se esparcieron sobre su regazo y el piso. "Oops."

"Nadie va a extrañarlo." Souta se encogió y tiró de su blusa. "Intenta las de aquí - están marcadas."

Pero quienquiera que las había marcado tenía una caligrafía muy ilegible. Eso o el tiempo la había borrado a sólo garabatos. Kagome bajó la caja de arriba del montón y la abrió. Los contenidos eran levemente más interesantes esta vez.

"¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?" Souta sacó un artículo de la caja.

"Un cepillo." Kagome suspiró impacientemente. "No has cepillado tu cabello con un - espera, no respondas eso. ¿Qué más tenemos aquí…?"

Unos cuantos vestidos carcomidos, un espejo de mano, algunas botellas de perfume y una brillante caja de cuero negro. Kagome la levantó cuidadosamente mientras Souta se ocupaba con los vestidos. Ella abrió la caja lentamente y frunció ante los contenidos. No otro libro…

Esperen… no era otro libro. Era un diario.

Kagome lo sacó con más cuidado del que tuvo con el libro anterior y abrió la dura cubierta en la primera página.

"Kikyo…" Kagome frunció pensativa. "¿Esta era la joven mujer?"

"Una joven mujer con un gusto en ropa de una anciana de setenta años." Souta arrugó su nariz mientras colocaba de nuevo la ropa y comenzaba a oler alrededor de las botellas de perfume. "¿Cuánto supones que valen estas cosas? Digo, si las vendemos a un museo tendríamos dinero, ¿verdad? Entonces tal vez podamos regresar a nuestro Templo."

"No lo creo. Sólo son cincuenta años… no es realmente tan antiguo." Kagome hojeó las primeras páginas. "Quieres vender algo antiguo, vende al abuelo, él es más viejo que todas estas cosas juntas."

"¿Crees que encontraremos un arma asesina?" preguntó Souta, mirando alrededor del ático. "Ella murió aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Si la policía no encontró una hace cincuenta años, ¿crees que encontrarás una hoy?" Kagome le disparó una divertida mirada.

"Tal vez." Él volteó hacia otro lado y olvidó agacharse bajo el par. Casi se noquea. "OW! Cielos…" él gruño y frotó su golpeada cabeza. "Tal vez ella murió así."

Kagome rió a su expensa.

"Me alegra que encuentres divertido mi dolor, Kagome." Espetó él.

"No divertido del todo. Hilarante." Kagome sonrió levemente. Luego notó las botellas de perfumes que Souta había estado mirando. "Estas son bonitas… vidrio de color… ¿tal vez valgan algo?"

"Siento como si estuviéramos saqueando un cadáver." Murmuró Souta, todavía frotando su cabeza.

"Tonterías. El abuelo compró todas estas cosas cuando compró la casa. Posee todo en este desván así que no estamos saqueando ningún muerto hoy." Le dijo Kagome mientras cuidadosamente cerraba el diario y lo regresaba a su caja negra. No quería dañarlo.

"¿Dónde crees que encontraron el cuerpo…?" Souta continuó preguntando mientras se movía por el desván cuidadoso, mirando el piso atento por alguna vieja mancha de sangre.

En algún lugar en la casa bajo ellos escucharon la voz de su madre. "¡¿Souta?! ¡¿Kagome?! ¡La cena!"

"¡Vamos!" ambos corearon, esperando que su madre los escuchara desde arriba.

"Huelo espaguetis, ¡hurra!" Prácticamente Souta se deslizó por la escalera en su apuro para llegar a la cocina antes de que el abuelo se los comiera todos. Ambos eran notorios fanáticos de los espaguetis en salsa de tomate. Kagome comenzó a seguirlo, antes de dudar y mirar la caja abierta. Ese diario se veía interesante - ¿tal vez debería llevarlo con ella?

Recogió la caja negra y las botellas de perfume mientras estaba en eso. Las acunó en su blusa como un bolsillo y con cuidado bajó la escalera.

****

Ella estaba sentada tarde esa noche leyendo las desvanecidas anotaciones en el viejo diario. Mantuvo encendida la luz al lado de su cama mientras Souta dormía sonoramente en la cama opuesta a la suya.

Kikyo era… descubrió ella… un tipo de chica muy sumisa. Había tenido diecisiete años cuando escribió esas entradas, aunque parecía mucho mayor. Kagome conocía a las de diecisiete… probablemente eran más tontas que Souta en los casos extremos. Y mientras a Kagome le gustaba pensar en ella como una chica algo madura, sabía que nunca sería madura como la joven de la que estaba leyendo.

Las entradas eran directas, eficientes. Un párrafo largo usualmente, recontando eventos interesantes de ciertos días con una pequeña fecha en la parte superior para probarlo. Kagome leyó la entrada ligeramente más larga que había hecho en su cumpleaños dieciocho. Kagome ya podía imaginar a la joven por el tono de su escritura… básicamente una joven que nunca esbozaba una sonrisa, hablaba en una monótona voz y era muy, muy, muy aburrida.

Kagome decidió saltar unas páginas hasta que una entrada captó su ojo. Era de dos páginas de largo. Sobre su mudanza a la casa con su padre… y por el sonido de eso, resentía la idea de mudarse a tan vieja casa, justo como parecía resentir su padre.

"Parece que tenemos algo en común…" susurró Kagome para sí.

Después de eso había un largo espacio de fechas. Tres meses, de hecho. Y su próxima entrada sorprendió a Kagome de alguna forma.

_Deseé un humilde palacio. Recibí lo que pedí. Qué tonta soy…_

Kagome pasó a la siguiente página.

_Deseé cantar con la voz de un ángel. Obtuve lo que pedí. No puedo cantar más._

Kagome re-leyó la entrada, no segura de que estuviera viendo las palabras correctamente. No tenían ningún sentido… ¿por qué estaba pasando esta joven?

_Deseé poder tocar el piano. Recibí lo que pedí. Puedo tocar, pero no puedo leer música, y no puedo aprender las piezas de corazón. Tampoco puedo inventar música… no puedo tocar el piano._

"Bueno…" Dijo Kagome lentamente, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando en la mente de esta joven a este punto.

_Deseé que mi padre me dejara en paz para bien. Encontraron su cuerpo en el río. Mi padre está muerto._

Ahora eso estremeció a Kagome. Miraba la palabras mientras una fría sensación caía sobre ella, haciendo que su cabello se parara de punta como si alguien hubiera restregado sus uñas por un pizarrón.

_Deseé encontrar el amor. Lo encontré. Pero no puedo conservarlo._

La próxima entrada era la última, fechada el 14 de enero, 1954.

_Deseé __morir como una mujer feliz al final. Temo por mi vida._

Kagome cerró de golpe el diario y lo miró perturbada. Eso era horripilante… ¿morir como una mujer feliz? La sonriente mujer muerta en el ático fue encontrada en enero de 1954.

Tal vez sólo estaba soñando… uno un tanto sediento, o tal vez no. Bajó el diario otra vez y deslizó sus piernas fuera de la cama. Su mirada cayó en las tres botellas que estaban en la mesa al lado de su cama. Vidrio coloreado de azul con visos púrpura que brillaban en la luz, el aceite brillaba coloridamente en el agua algunas veces. La tapa en cada una era tan azul como cada botella, pero dos estaban rotas y obviamente habían sido pegadas, mientras la tercera permanecía intacta. Kagome había decidido que las dos tapas rotas probablemente bajarían un poco el valor de las botellas… ¿pero la tercera?

Ella la recogió y la volteó boca abajo. Retiró la tapa y olió el interior. Olía a sándalo. No muy fuerte… pero colocó la tapa y la regresó a la mesa. Le hablaría a su abuelo mañana y averiguaría si realmente valían algo, o si sólo eran baratijas que se venderían en ventas de portaequipajes.

Esa sed estaba comenzando a molestarla y salió de la cama tranquilamente, para no molestar a Souta mientras caminaba por el frío piso hacia la puerta. Debió haber vagado sin rumbo fijo por al menos cinco minutos antes de que eventualmente encontrara la cocina. Era la única parte moderna de la casa, completa con estufa actualizada y un horno microondas. Obviamente el abuelo no planeaba vivir en la edad de piedra en lo que a comida se refiere.

Kagome tomó uno de los vasos limpios de la alacena y lo llenó con el agua del grifo. Fastidiosamente, el grifo se rehusó a funcionar apropiadamente y la salpicó con una pequeña llovizna de agua… y justo cuando había colocado su mano para ver cuál era el problema, disparó un chorro de agua tan fuerte que podía jurar perforó su palma. "Hijo de…"

"Burbujas de aire."

Ella giró tan rápido que el vaso voló de su agarre y se quebró contra el espaldar de una de las sillas de la cocina. El joven sentado en el borde de la mesa parpadeó con poca sorpresa cuando los pedazos de vidrio se esparcieron por el suelo. "Supongo que la tubería no ha cambiado mucho… aunque eso es nuevo." Él torció una mirada al horno.

La boca de Kagome trabajó furiosamente. Un millón de preguntas se desencadenaron a la vez dentro de ella. ¿Quién demonios era él? ¿Cómo diablos entró en la casa sin activar la alarma de seguridad? ¿Por qué tenía cabello blanco? ¿Por qué estaba hablándole de plomería? Y sobre todo - ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba en la cocina con ella?!

"¡G-gritaré!" amenazó ella con una voz temblorosa. "Y mi familia llamará a la policía."

Él se encogió de hombros con un giro de sus ojos. "Estoy seguro que lo harán. Tú fuiste quien quitó la tapa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Kagome lo miró.

"Sí." Suspiró y se bajó de la mesa. "Una nueva. Diré esto sólo una vez, así que tienes que escuchar."

"Tú escúchame - ¡fuera de esta casa!" demandó Kagome, buscando alrededor por algún tipo de arma defensiva. Su mano aterrizó en el rodillo… bien, muy bien. "¡Te lo advierto!"

"Y yo te lo advierto." Él cruzó sus brazos y le frunció el entrecejo. "Sólo voy a decir esto una vez así que tienes que escuchar."

Furiosamente, Kagome trató de reñir con él, pero la interrumpió.

"Soy una décima generación así que tienes diez deseos. Las reglas son simples. No desear por más deseos de los diez que te son dados. No puedes revertir un deseo, la única forma de hacer eso es hacer otro deseo revirtiendo el anterior. No puedes hacerme traer la muerte de nuevo a la vida. No puedes hacerme conjurar, aún cuando pueda doblar las reglas de la física, no puedo romperlas todavía. No desear que yo sea tu esclavo sexual, de lo contrario estoy obligado a lanzarte en medio del océano y a encontrarme un nuevo amo. Y por último, pero no en importancia, no puedes expulsarme de lo que hago al usar tu último deseo para liberarme, aunque por qué demonios querrías hacerlo está más allá de mí. ¿Entiendes?"

Kagome lo miró. Debe estar loco…

"Y una petición personal. Trata de no romper mi botella, ya pasó once veces y apreciaría si ustedes las personas tienen algo de cuidado alguna vez." Él le dio una sonrisa sin gracia. "Diez deseos. No estoy de humor esta noche, así que llámame cuando pienses en algo que te gustaría."

"¿Llamarte…?" repitió Kagome confundida. Ella quería saber más, de qué estaba hablando, quién era él. ¿Por qué su cabello era tan perfectamente blanco y sus ojos tan brillantes e inhumanamente dorados? ¿Por qué sus dedos terminaban en esas uñas que eran más como garras para ser uñas reales? ¿Por qué estaba usando ropa que nadie había visto por al menos cuarenta años? Mejor comenzar con preguntar su nombre. "Quién-"

"¡Ahora no!" espetó él, obviamente malhumorado. "Te dije que no estoy de humor. Llámame mañana o cuando sea."

Con eso volteó, como si fuera a salir por la puerta. Pero a la mitad del camino pareció derretirse en humo rojo y se desvaneció de vista. El humo que dejó atrás hizo toser a Kagome y ella sacudió su mano ante su rostro para aclarar su visión.

Olía a sándalo.

Cuando la cocina estuvo limpia del espeso humo, lo cual fue rápidamente porque esa cosa parecía volverse aire, Kagome miró el punto donde él había desaparecido y parpadeó, tratando de comprender lo que había presenciado.

La gente no desaparecía en el aire. Era tan simple como eso.

Tal vez fue algo en esa salsa…

Finalmente se sacudió y se dijo que sólo estaba cansada y bajo mucho estrés últimamente. Ser echada del Templo porque no podían pagar las cuentas no fue fácil. Tener que dejar la ciudad y a todos sus amigos no fue fácil. Tener a su padre huyendo con una rubia sueca y dejando a su familia sin dinero había sido lo que comenzó todo. Eso tampoco había sido fácil. Y ahora estaba siendo obligada a vivir en una espeluznante y vieja casa encantada. Nada fácil.

Sí, sólo era estrés, decidió ella mientras se arrodillaba a barrer los pedazos de vidrio en una cacerola para que nadie entrara en la cocina mañana descalzo y tuviera una desagradable sorpresa.

Sirvió otra bebida y encontró el regreso a la cama, mayormente al seguir el sonido de los ronquidos de Souta por los corredores. Se metió en la cama, apagó la luz y trató de dormir.

Sin suerte.

Después de girar y dar vueltas por dios sabe cuánto, finalmente se sentó y encendió la luz. Miró las tres botellas en la mesita de noche y supuso que la tercera con la tapa intacta debía haber sido la botella del muchacho…

¿Un genio o algo?

No, esa era una noción estúpida. Los genios vivían en lámparas - ¡además del hecho que no existían! Ella había alucinado, eso era todo. Sólo estaba cansada… aunque no sentía como si necesitara dormir.

Tomó el diario de Kikyo y releyó las últimas entradas. Todo esto habla de deseos…

Hojeó las últimas páginas vacías del diario - pero se detuvo cuando ubicó más escritura cerca del final del libro. Su garganta se secó y su voz era un simple y frágil susurro cuando repitió las palabras escritas. "Cuidado con la maldición de la Décima Generación de Cumplidores de Deseos… Inuyasha…"

Kagome lo cerró de golpe y casi lanza el libro sobre la mesa, apagó la luz y se dejó caer con todo su cuerpo escondido bajo las cobijas.

Notó que pudo haber tropezado con algo allá arriba…

****

Continuará…


	2. Deseo Número Uno

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 2

Deseo Número Uno

------

------

La fuerte luz de la mañana por la ventana al lado de la cama de Kagome fue lo que probablemente la despertó a la mañana siguiente… eso o Souta luchando con la cómoda para sacar su ropa de los pegajosos cajones. Ella hizo una nota mental para recordarle a su abuelo las cortinas y las habitaciones separadas mientras halaba las cobijas sobre su cabeza e intentaba pretender que era alguien más… un cierto alguien que vivía en un Templo en Tokio y quien aún podía seguir en contacto con sus amigas.

No fue sino hasta que Kagome enlistó todas las cosas malas en su vida, que recordó la última.

Lentamente retiró las cobijas y se asomó sobre ellas para mirar las tres botellas en su mesa de noche. La experiencia de la noche anterior regresó con repentina claridad y mordió su labio… ¿había sido real?

La respuesta a eso obviamente era no. Los muchachos no tenían cabello largo - hecho mayor numero uno del mundo real. Y ciertamente no tenían garras como alguna especie de… dinosaurio… tal vez esa era la asociación equivocada… Pero también sabía por un hecho que los chicos no se materializaban y se desvanecían a voluntad ante sus ojos - ¡eso era físicamente imposible!

Obviamente había estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente y había imaginado todo el asunto. Probablemente de nuevo había estado caminando dormida y soñó que un genio había venido a ofrecerle hacer realidad su sueño - diez deseos para sacarla de vivir ese infierno. Por supuesto, no era como vivir un infierno… pero ciertamente no le gustaba su nuevo hogar o su nueva vida.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza mientras decidía sacar al chico genio de su mente y regresar a su cama para continuar con su descanso. Bueno, ese era el plan, pero su madre tenía otras ideas.

"Kagome - tienes que levantarte pronto - ¡es lunes!" gritó la Sra. Higurashi a todo pulmón para ser escuchada en la enorme casa.

Eso extrajo un doloroso gruñido de la adolescente mientras encontraba algo nuevo para añadir a su lista de 'cosas malas que me pasan a mi.' Pero no había caso en andarse con rodeos, y entonces deslizó sus piernas y salió de la cama levantándose con la gracia de un bebé elefante. Caminó por el frío piso para sacar su nuevo uniforme escolar de sus cajones.

Era marrón… ugh… y el estilo era de hace veinte años. Arrugó su nariz con desaliento y se tambaleó para encontrar el baño.

Mientras vagaba sin propósito fijo por los corredores se preguntó ¿qué demonios haría con diez deseos? Recordó algo en sus años de escuela, donde cada estudiante tenía que decidir qué desearía si se les otorgaran tres deseos.

Prácticamente todos habían deseado por la paz mundial y resolver el hambre del mundo con sus primeros dos deseos. Kagome había decidido que, como todos los demás estaban alimentando a todos los niños hambrientos y haciendo a los políticos estrechar sus manos, podía permitirse ser un poco egoísta.

El primero sería desear un pony - uno negro llamado Clover. Esa había sido su fantasía a la edad de seis. Aunque dónde demonios pondría este pony, no tenía idea. Nunca había habido espacio en el Templo para uno, pero eso no era importante.

El deseo número dos sería una casa hecha de dulces y chocolate. Así podría crecer mordisqueando las cortinas y nunca tener que ir a la dulcería. Por supuesto, con este tipo de casa, probablemente pesaría trescientas libras a la edad de veinticinco. ¿Sin necesidad de ir a la dulcería? No podría salir por la puerta para _ir _a la tienda con tanta grasa. Terminaría comiéndose el marco de la puerta…

El tercer deseo había sido más bien inmoderado (como si los anteriores no lo fueran). Deseaba mil deseos más, y juró que usaría al menos uno de ellos para curar el cáncer y purgar el odio y el mal del mundo. Tal vez.

Pero todo eso había sido cuando tenía seis años. ¿Qué desearía ahora? Ella esbozó una ensoñadora sonrisa mientras flotaba hacia el baño para cepillar sus dientes y lavar su cara. Con diez deseos podría ser un poco menos limitada con los deseos. Definitivamente desearía por la paz mundial. Desearía volverse una exótica princesa y tener su propio palacio y sirvientes y filas de hermosos hombres haciendo cola para cortejarla. Ah! Hablando de hombres - desearía que ese lindo chico en la escuela mirara en su dirección alguna vez. Olviden eso - ¡lo haría enamorarse locamente de ella!

Pero probablemente nunca vería al chico lindo otra vez…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se tropezó con los dos escalones en el corredor y golpeó su espinilla en el borde superior. "Desearía ser menos torpe…" siseó ella con dolor.

Con otro suspiro se levantó y continuó hacia el baño para alistarse para su primer día en la nueva escuela.

------

Souta levantó la mirada del río cuando escuchó la puerta del frente y su hermana salió de la casa con una descontenta expresión. Mentalmente chasqueó su lengua y giró sus ojos. Algunas veces Kagome podía ser tan obstinada y fija en sus ideas… no iba a aceptar el cambio de paisaje tan fácilmente como todos los demás.

La Sra. Higurashi apareció en la puerta para despedirlos. "¡Recuerden lo que les dije! La escuela está por el camino - sigan derecho y la encontrarán pronto."

Kagome aún se veía reprendida mientras tomaba la mano de Souta y lo arrastraba por el camino.

Por supuesto, 'por el camino' parecía como unas cien millas para Kagome. El camino era largo, aburrido y muy tranquilo, y la escuela estaba justo al extremo opuesto a la casa del abuelo.

Iban retrasados cuando llegaron - mayormente porque Kagome otra vez se había perdido en el camino al baño. Kagome; siendo responsable por su propio retraso también como el de Souta, fue llevada inmediatamente ante la directora que le dio la rutina de 'no sólo te has fallado…'

Si ese no había sido un mal comienzo de día, entonces el ser matemáticas la primera clase lo haría el peor comienzo. Ella llegó a mitad de la clase y obviamente ofendió al profesor al hacerlo - quien se había deleitado mucho al descubrir que matemática no era la materia más fuerte de Kagome!

La siguiente hora había sido una tortura… amablemente el profesor había lanzado preguntas fáciles a los otros estudiantes, tales como '¿cuánto es siete más tres?' o '¿cuánto es dos veces cinco?'. Y cuando llegó a Kagome le hizo una pregunta como '¿cuál es la raíz cuadrada de trescientos cincuenta y uno?'.

Casi se desmaya con alivio cuando sonó la campana, señalando que la hora del descanso estaba comenzando. Optimista (y tontamente) pretendió que el día posiblemente no podría ponerse mucho peor de lo que ya era. Las cosas sólo podían mejorar.

Error.

------

La Sra. Higurashi tarareaba y sonreía para sí plácidamente mientras arreglaba las flores recientemente cortadas en el florero frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina. Se inclinó y olió la maravillosa fragancia antes de colocar el florero en el centro de la mesa y levantar los cortes caídos con sus manos.

Tiró los retazos en la caneca antes de moverse para lavar sus manos en el lavaplatos - el polen de la azucena siempre era bueno para manchar tus dedos y ropa. Mientras se lavaba distraídamente miró por la ventana de la cocina para ver el jardín - antes de pensar dos veces, sus manos se paralizaron en la jabonosa agua.

Ahora no había nada ahí… pero por un segundo podría haber jurado que había visto un joven de cabello blanco sobre el gran y oxidado tanque de aceite a pocos metros, de la misma forma en que el perro Snoopy se acostaría en su perrera. Pero ahora no había nada, excepto por el vaivén de las flores blancas en las rejas rodeando el tanque. Tal vez se había equivocado por un momento…

Con un frunce, se retiró del lavaplatos y sacudió el agua de sus manos. "¡¿Papá?!" Llamó ella en la casa. "Sabes, cuando dijiste que esta casa no estaba embrujada…"

------

"No lo creo!" Kagome humeó mientras dejaba a Souta en el río afuera de la casa a donde ahora parecía pertenecer, y entró en la casa con mal genio. Tiró las puertas a su entrada y cerró sus manos a sus costados. Planeaba ir a encerrarse y enfurruñarse por una buena parte del día, pero primero quería descargar sus problemas con su madre.

"Mamá - no creerás esto!" comenzó furiosa mientras entraba a la cocina. "No creo que pudiese haber tenido un peor… día… si… tú… qué… um…" se desvaneció lentamente, su rabia se tornó confusión cuando vio a su madre subiendo un ajo al lado de la ventana de la cocina.

"Hola, Kagome querida." Dijo su madre animada, como si nada extraño estuviese pasando. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela?"

"Mamá - ¿has estado viendo dimensión desconocida otra vez?" Kagome frunció. "¿Qué pasa con el ajo?"

"Sólo desvaneciendo los malos espíritus, cariño." Respondió su madre despreocupada.

"Oh… bueno…" Kagome avanzó para mirar de cerca. "¿Entonces tenemos una infestación de vampiros?"

"Oh, no pretendas burlarte de mi - sólo estoy haciéndolo por tu abuelo. Dije algo sobre fantasmas - gran error - y ahora está haciendo todo tipo de hechizos contra el mal." Su madre sonrió levemente antes de limpiar sus manos y voltear a mirar a su hija. "¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Horrible." Dijo Kagome, dejando caer su expresión. "La directora me dio detención en los primeros cinco minutos, luego el profesor me escogió durante toda la clase porque soy nueva y estúpida en matemáticas y entonces este grupo de 'chicos rudos' decidió seguirme en el almuerzo, y la única forma en que escapé de ellos fue escondiéndome en el baño de las chicas, y aún entonces creo que la única razón por la que me salí con la mía es porque eran muy estúpidos para buscar ahí."

"Aw." Su madre acarició su cabello compasiva. "Tal vez será mejor mañana."

Sólo el recordatorio de que habría otro día de escuela puso a Kagome en un humor más profundo. Sin olvidar el miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábado. "Grandioso… tal vez vaya a colgarme esta noche y me ahorro el jaleo." Se quejó mientras salía, dejando a su madre continuar su trabajo con el ajo.

Kagome logró encontrar su habitación sin muchas vueltas equivocadas y se desplomó sobre su cama, escondiendo su cara en la almohada y esperando a que vinieran las lágrimas. Divertida, se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba muy enojada consigo y su situación para sentirse completamente miserable. De cierta forma eso era bueno… la rabia la detenía de ser una maníaco-depresiva… esa era una plácida idea.

Su madre debió haber entrado en algún punto del día porque la cama estaba hecha bajo ella y la ventana estaba abierta para dejar entrar algo de aire fresco. Notó esto vagamente mientras escuchaba el sonido de la infantil risa de Souta barbotear desde abajo. Probablemente otra vez estaba jugando con el abuelo en el puente. Bueno, al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo…

Kagome cerró sus ojos y dejó ir su rabia… realmente no podía contenerla por mucho más… se hundió visiblemente y sintió una sensación de lágrimas. "Deseo poder regresar a casa…"

"¿Ese sería tu primer deseo?"

Por un momento Kagome se preguntó cómo su madre obtuvo de repente una voz tan ruda y masculina. Lentamente levantó su cabeza y fijó una confundida mirada en la larga mano que descansaba casualmente contra un lugar de la cama. No, su madre definitivamente no lucía semejantes manos… o semejantes uñas… Curiosa siguió el brazo hacia el dueño de la mano y parpadeó estúpidamente cuando encontró penetrantes ojos dorados.

Un perfecto momento de completa calma y total silencio descendió en la pequeña habitación, mientras Kagome lo miraba y el joven la miraba. Hasta que de repente él destelló esa misma sonrisa ligeramente engreída que le había mostrado la noche anterior. "Hola." Un pequeño colmillo brilló.

"¡No!" Kagome se alejó de la cama y se estrelló inestable en el cojo librero contra la pared. Cayó a sus pies y escondió su rostro en sus manos. "No - esto no es real - todo esto es un sueño - me dormí otra vez y estoy soñando con el chico genio de nuevo-" ella pellizcó duro su brazo. "Ow - despierta - ow - de acuerdo… de acuerdo… una alucinación…" tomó un profundo y continuo respiro, aún con sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

Contaría hasta tres y él se iría… todo sería normal… uno… dos… tres…

Tímidamente bajó sus manos y abrió sus ojos… para verlo aún ahí, con la cabeza ladeada y observándola como si fuera una extraterrestre. Ella colocó sus manos de nuevo sobre sus ojos y luchó por permanecer calmada. Diez! Uno… dos… tres…

"Oh, tranquilízate." Esa misma mano fuerte y grande se cerró alrededor de su antebrazo y lo levantó. Kagome retiró su brazo al minuto que la soltó y se recostó contra el librero, tumbando unos libros viejos en el proceso… antes no había sido capaz de mirarlo - ahora no podía parpadear por temor de quitar sus ojos de él. La había tocado… había sentido su mano… se sentía muy real…

"Tú…" ella luchó por encontrar su voz. Él frunció sus ojos impaciente mientras trataba de formar las palabras. "T-tú…"

"Oh maldición… no eres muda, verdad?" gruñó él de repente. "No hablaste mucho anoche - mira - si no puedes pedir los deseos entonces por qué demonios te molestaste en abrir la botella para convocar-"

De repente él gritó y fuertemente se echó hacia atrás cuando Kagome le dio un fuerte pellizco a través de su camisa. "¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?!" explotó él.

"¡Eres real!" Exclamó ella. "¡No estoy imaginándote!"

"No Sherlock…" él frotó su ofendido pecho con un distante frunce en su dirección. "Qué estabas tratando de hacer - ¡¿darme una torsión de pezón?!"

"Sólo estaba asegurándome-" ella se interrumpió. "Oye espera - ¡¿quién demonios crees que eres para entrar aquí y gritarme así?! ¡Llamaré a la policía!"

"¿Y qué harán con un Cumplidor de Deseos?" replicó él ácidamente.

Kagome se tragó su respuesta sorprendida. Su supuesto sueño de anoche parecía muy real hoy… "Tú… no estabas bromeando anoche… cuando hablabas de esos deseos… ¿verdad?"

Él resopló y se movió para desplomarse sobre su cama pulcramente hecha. "Estos son negocios. No te ensucias con negocios." Le dijo él cortamente, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "Tenemos dos formas de hacer esto, la rápida o la larga. Personalmente prefiero la larga, viendo que me deja permanecer activo por algunos días al menos, pero contigo, tal vez debamos hacer de esto una corta visita y pidas todos tus deseos dentro de los próximos diez minutos por toda la felicidad que tendré con _tu_ compañía." Él le dio una mirada de reojo mientras le decía esto.

"¿Qué?" Kagome había estado muy perdida en shock para captar realmente lo que había dicho.

Él la miró. "¿No estás escuchándome? ¿De cuál forma será? ¡¿Larga o corta?!"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" Se defendió ella con un grito. "Hablas tan rápido de esta cosa de los deseos - ¿qué diablos significa?"

"Bueno, bueno…" El joven tomó un profundo respiro y forzadamente se relajó en la cama. "Tú eres nueva… lo olvido… usualmente cuando las personas destapan el tapón de la botella saben qué esperar exactamente, no tengo que andarme con rodeos."

"Sólo…" Kagome encajó el librero tras ella el cual ahora estaba extrañamente ladeado. "Sólo dime… ¿qué eres tú…? No puedes ser… humano."

"Bueno, de seguro te ganaste tu permanencia en la escuela, ¿no es así?" Respondió él secamente. "No, no soy humano."

"Entonces… ¿eres un Genio?" La voz de Kagome se elevó levemente.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió perezosamente en su rostro. "Nop. No hay tal cosa como un Genio."

"No, vi la película - todos vimos la película de Disney donde Aladino frota la lámpara y un Genio salía para-"

"Qué, ¿quieres decir esa estúpida y vieja historia Árabe?" El joven se bufó. "Ese cuento es tan viejo que todos se confunden. El 'Genio' era un cumplidor de deseos - sólo que era llamado Genio. Es una estúpida y engañosa historia que ha estereotipado a los cumplidores de deseos y serías inteligente si la olvidas."

"Oh." Fue todo lo que Kagome logró decir a eso. "Y… si Genio era el nombre de ese otro Ge- digo, cumplidor de deseos… entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Él pareció tomarse su tiempo para responder. "Es Inuyasha. Pero puedes llamarme como quieras."

"No… Inuyasha está bien." Kagome asintió rápidamente. "Pero… estoy confundida… ¿cómo Aladino obtiene tres deseos y supuestamente estás dándome diez?"

"Porque ese cumplidor de deseos era una tercera generación y yo soy una décima generación." Le dijo el cumplidor de deseos llamado Inuyasha como si estuviera hablándole a una niña lenta. "Obviamente."

"Bueno… cómo es que eres décimo y él era-"

"Porque el cumplidor de deseos que lo hizo era de una segunda generación y el cumplidor de deseos que me engendró era de una novena generación." Le dijo él sin rodeos. "¿Entiendes?"

Kagome no pensó que hubiese entendido algo. Sólo permaneció callada mientras miraba el piso, tratando de procesar toda esta nueva información. Con un suspiro, Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama, encarándola. "¿Quieres que otra vez continúe con las reglas, niña?"

Kagome asintió lentamente y se sentó en la cama de Souta.

"Bien. Soy de una décima generación lo cual significa que tienes diez deseos, no más, no menos, ¿entiendes?"

Kagome asintió otra vez, confiada de que al menos captaba esa parte.

"No puedes desear que conjure cosas. Como dije, puedo doblar la física pero no puedo romper las reglas. Aunque estoy trabajando en eso." Él le dio esa burlona sonrisa de nuevo. "Pero si cada cumplidor de deseos en este mundo pudiera conjurar entonces este mundo estaría inundado con todo tipo de basura que aparecería en el aire y ¿qué tipo de lugar sería ese?"

"Uno muy desastroso." Aceptó Kagome.

"Cierto. Y no desear que la gente regrese de la muerte. Como lo es la conjuración de cosas - los muertos necesitan almas que usualmente ya están siendo usadas por gente nueva, así que si levanto lo muerto entonces harás zombies que irán por ahí consumiendo almas. No es muy bonito y placentero el olor. Así que no puedo revivir gente para ti." Él le dio una mirada conspiradora. "Pero puedo matar tantas personas como quieras."

Kagome tragó. "Um… próxima regla, por favor."

"No desear que yo sea tu esclavo sexual, esposo trofeo y así sucesivamente. Dije antes que estoy obligado a borrar tu patética existencia de esta tierra y esperar a que un nuevo amo llegue."

"Yo… no estaba planeando hacer eso." Le dijo ella incómoda.

"Bien, entonces no tendré que matarte." Respondió él seriamente.

"¿Eso ha pasado antes?"

"¡A propósito!" Inuyasha pareció esquivar bien esa pregunta al hacer el show de levantarse. "La última regla es que no estás autorizada a liberarme con tu último deseo."

Kagome se animó. "¿Eso significa que entonces puedo liberarte con mi noveno deseo?" preguntó brillantemente.

Él hizo una leve mueca y la miró. "No." Dijo cortamente. "Sólo dije el último deseo porque conozco a tu tipo. Piensas 'oh, pobre, atrapado en una botella para dormir por décadas - por qué no liberarlo,' pero por supuesto tu tipo tomaría ventaja de mi poder para nueve deseos antes de oh liberarme generosamente con el último deseo. Pero ya que preguntas - no puedes liberarme con ningún otro deseo. No se hace."

Kagome se movió levemente en la cama de Souta. "Entonces, ¿no puedes desear tu libertad?"

"Esa es la trampa de ser un Cumplidor de Deseos. Tienes fenomenal poder para cambiar el mundo, cambiar a la gente, todo con la simple pronunciación de 'Deseo…'. Pero intenta usar ese poder en ti y terminas matándote. O termina usando ese poder fuera de los deseos, y terminarás matándote de todas formas."

"¿Entonces tu poder es sólo para cumplir deseos?" Preguntó ella, observando su rostro intensamente. Él no estaba mostrando mucho.

"Puedo hacer cosas pequeñas… como…" él movió su muñeca y un libro salió flotando del librero hacia Kagome. Ella lo atrapó rápidamente antes de que la golpeara en la cara. "No mucho más de eso o gasta mi fuerza vital. Así que no puedes atraparme con el truco de 'Simón dice.' No puedo darte nada a menos que digas 'Deseo' de lo contrario haré trabajo extra. ¿Entendido?"

Kagome asintió, levemente afligida.

"Bien." Él cruzó sus brazos. "¿Ahora qué será?"

Kagome lo miró un momento, asimilando la vista. No podría ser mucho mayor de lo que era ella… diecisiete por mucho… y usaba una antigua y apolillada ropa que había visto hace mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar la pequeña risa que se le escapó.

"¿Algo divertido?" demandó él bruscamente.

"No… es sólo que…" ella lo miró otra vez. "Realmente no pareces un genio… lo siento… un cumplidor de deseos… supongo que, estaba esperando brazaletes y aretes y piel azul y-"

"Turbantes y una lámpara. Lo sé." Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Una imagen muy cliché, sabes. Es asombroso cuán estúpida e ignorante puede ser la gente."

"Supongo…" Kagome notó la forma como una oreja estaba girando hacia la ventana, escuchando los sonidos del abuelo y de Souta, mientras la otra estaba dirigida hacia ella. "¿Entonces los cumplidores de deseos tienen cabello blanco y orejas de perro?"

"No. Sólo yo." Él frunció levemente sus ojos, ambas orejas en ella… haciéndola sentir extremadamente incómoda al saber que tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en ella. "Pero eso es pisar espacio personal. Haz tu primer deseo, o intentas continuar atascada en pequeñas pláticas y cháchara un poco más?"

"Yo… no sé qué desear…" admitió ella. "¿Puedo pedir cualquier cosa?"

"Cualquier cosa." Él estaba observándola con toda la atención de un gato viendo al ratón.

"Yo…" ella desvió sus ojos, al libro que mantenía en sus manos. "Nunca he pensado en eso seriamente. No sabría dónde comenzar…"

"Seguro que sí. Qué tal un pony negro… no… un caballo negro, creo que estás más crecida que un pony. Aún podrías llamarlo Clover."

Kagome movió su mirada hacia la suya, los delgados cabellos en la parte trasera de su cuello se levantaron con aprehensión.

"Y podrías desear ser de trescientas libras instantáneamente sin pasar por todo el problema de comerte tu casa." Él ladeó su cabeza otra vez con una lenta sonrisa. "O podrías pedir el deseo de tu corazón. Salir de este infierno." Él le dio una desaprobadora mirada a la habitación. "Alejarte de todo este polvo y mugre y regresar a tu amada ciudad. ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Eso es lo que quieres sobre todas las cosas?"

A Kagome no le gustó su tono… no le gustó su expresión y no le gustaba la forma en que estaba observándola, la forma en que el predador mira a su presa. Vagamente recordó el diario de Kikyo… las advertencias, los deseos de los que se arrepentía…

Pero él estaba ofreciéndole regresarla a donde pertenecía. Algo que necesitaba, algo que sólo él podía darle. Sólo un deseo y ella regresaría a casa en el Templo.

"¿Dónde está la trampa?" preguntó ella cautelosamente. "Diez deseos. Debe haber alguna especie de trampa."

"Oh, una astuta." Su sonrisa se amplió tanto que casi era una sonrisa abierta. "Tengo que admitir que la mayoría de las personas no son así de inteligentes. Se lanzan de cabeza por desear todo tipo de cosas cojas como el dinero y la belleza. Nunca se detienen a pensar en alguna trampa."

Kagome frunció levemente. "No estás respondiendo mi pregunta. ¿Hay una trampa en esto?" ¿Había una maldición…?

Él la consideró por un momento antes de mover su cabeza lentamente. "Sólo hay una trampa… pero tú ya la pasaste. Él único truco para ganar diez deseos es una en un millón de encontrar un cumplidor de deseos para cumplirlos. Te has ganado la lotería, niña. Ese es el truco. El golpe de suerte de encontrarme."

Su ceño se profundizó. "Tiene que haber algo más que eso… algo que no estás diciéndome… como si tuviera que vender mi alma o algo después… o morir…"

"No seas tan macabra." La reprimió él, pero sus ojos aún permanecían satisfechos de sí mismo. "Te juro por mi vida que no hay otro truco. Lo que ves es lo que obtienes. No puedo mentirte, eres mi ama."

Kagome lo observó un momento. Estaba escondiendo algo… pero no sabía qué.

"¿Vas a pedir tu primer deseo… ama?" Sugirió él. "¿Deseas estar de regreso a donde perteneces o tal vez preferirías tener una copa C en vez de una ínfima B?"

El mentón de Kagome se apretó levemente y tímidamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es desearlo… y tú ¿me lo darás?"

"Creo que he puesto muy claro mi punto, ¿no crees?" Él la esperó.

Kagome mordisqueó su labio antes de levantar su cabeza para encararlo. "Deseo regresar a casa, donde pertenezco. Quiero volver al Templo."

Esa reservada y pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios mientras inclinaba su cabeza levemente. "Como desees."

------

Continuará…


	3. Otro Éxito y Fracaso

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 3

Otro Éxito y Fracaso

------

------

En el tiempo que le tomó a Kagome parpadear, todo había cambiado. El aire que llenaba sus pulmones pareció más fresco, menos mohoso que hace unos momentos atrás - sin mencionar que sus alrededores habían cambiado completamente. Antes había estado sentada en la cama de su hermano, mirando al Cumplidor de Deseos… y ahora estaba en la parte de atrás de una mediana habitación, observando gente rezando de rodillas.

Por largo rato Kagome estuvo muy sorprendida como para mover un músculo. Escaneó la sala confundida, preguntándose dónde demonios estaba exactamente. Luego la golpeó finalmente, estaba en un pequeño Templo. Un altar budista estaba puesto en la cabeza del salón, complementado con incienso encendido y tablas con nombres de fallecidos… habían muy pocos.

Kagome nunca había visto esta sala en su vida, este Templo miniatura… algo no estaba bien. Con una perpleja y estupefacta expresión se deslizó por las puertas tan tranquilamente como pudo pero se detuvo en seco afuera.

Había entrado en un corredor blanco. Dos mujeres en uniforme de enfermera pasaron con una amable sonrisa mientras un hombre en silla de ruedas con un gotero atado a su mano estaba rodando con una tercera enfermera.

Kagome no tuvo que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

¡¿Y desde cuándo había mencionado algo sobre un hospital en su deseo?!

No le tomó mucho molestarse, pero mayormente fue para cubrir su temor. Cuando pidió ese deseo había estado medio convencida de que nada pasaría, que tal vez el joven había sido un producto de su imaginación. Pero en un pestañeo, literalmente, había sido… ¿teletransportada? Tomaba increíble poder hacer algo así… no estaba segura de querer que se metieran con ella.

"¿Disculpe?" Kagome detuvo con señales a un doctor. "¿Podría decirme qué hospital es este?"

Él le dio una extraña mirada pero de todas formas respondió. "Hospital Murayami."

"Murayami… ¿está seguro?" le parpadeó sorprendida.

"Sí, muy seguro." Él asintió.

"Gracias." Kagome estuvo tan confundida como nunca mientras se tambaleaba en busca de un teléfono monedero. Los del lobby del hospital estaban en uso, así que salió del edificio hacia las cabinas telefónicas. Con el poco cambio que tenía planeaba llamar a su madre… ¿qué más podría hacer?

Kagome abrió la pesada puerta de una de las cabinas y entró. Tristemente levantó la bocina y marcó el número de su casa… el problema era… que no recordaba su nuevo número telefónico… después de todo, sólo había vivido ahí por unos días. "Ah… mierda…" Ella golpeó su frente contra la máquina. "Ow…"

Hubo un golpe en la puerta de vidrio tras ella y levantó la vista expectante… para ver a Inuyasha afuera dándole un animado saludo. "No te ves feliz." Dijo él. "¿Algún problema?"

Kagome se precipitó de la cabina para enfrentarlo, rabia quemaba sus mejillas y apretó sus manos. "¡¿Qué demonios se supone sea?!" le gritó ella. "¡Dije que quería ir a casa! ¡¡El hospital Murayami no está cerca a mi casa!!"

Él resopló y cruzó sus brazos. "Tú no dijiste nada de eso."

"Bueno, ¡estoy segura que no pedí ser enviada al hospital!" ella movió un brazo a su alrededor. "¡¿Esto parece _mi _templo para ti?!"

Él miró alrededor dudoso. "Realmente no puedo decirlo, porque nunca he visto tu estúpido templo." Él la vio a punto de estallar otra vez y la interrumpió. "Pediste regresar a donde perteneces - y por el grado filosófico logrado en el siglo veintiuno - técnicamente cada persona pertenece a donde haya nacido, sea un hospital, establo o el baño de un vagón de tren. Tú naciste en este hospital si no lo recuerdas."

"¡¿Qué?!" Chilló Kagome. "¡Esto no es lo que quería! Quería ir a mi Templo - ¡eso dije!"

"Sí, el templo de aquí, ¿cierto?" Inuyasha miró al hospital.

Kagome dio un exasperado gruñido y se recostó contra el costado de la cabina telefónica. "Sabías que esto no era lo que quería… Quería ir a casa…"

"Aún si lo hubiera hecho hubieras estado sola." Señaló él secamente.

"¿Cómo?" ella lo miró.

"Porque nunca mencionaste nada sobre una familia en tu deseo."

Kagome suspiró y de nuevo dejó caer su cabeza. "Apuesto que Aladino nunca tuvo tanto problema…"

"Bueno, si querías tus deseos concedidos con tanta iniciativa de mi parte tal vez debas encontrarte en una décimo quinta generación o más allá. No es mi culpa que seas lo estúpida suficiente para pedir deseos vagos y esperar que los conceda exactamente como _tú _los quieres."

"¿Quieres decir que tengo que cuidar lo que digo?" Kagome le frunció sus ojos fuertemente. "Eso suena como una trampa para mi."

"Llámalo como gustes." Él se encogió con una mirada pagada de sí mismo. Los ojos de Kagome se fruncieron ante su evidente actitud.

"¡¿No te _preocupas_ por esto?!" Espetó ella. "¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a ir a casa?! ¡No puedo recordar mi número y mi familia no sabe que me fui!"

"No necesitas estresarte." Él volteó sus ojos. "Sólo desea regresar a la vieja casa."

"No - porque probablemente me enviarás a Siberia o a algún loco lugar como este." Respondió Kagome furiosa. "¡Al menos hubieras podido decirme ser cuidadosa con los deseos! ¡Ahora sé de lo que Kikyo estaba hablando!"

La atención de Inuyasha de nuevo se había devuelto hacia ella ante la mención del previo nombre de la joven. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Dije que al menos pudiste decirme ser cuidadosa!"

"¡¿Cómo podrías conocer a Kikyo?!" El rostro de Inuyasha de repente estuvo ante el suyo con una oscura y tormentosa expresión que su enojo la dejó en un latido y retrocedió un paso. "Kikyo era anterior a tu época - ¡murió cuarenta años antes de que nacieras!"

"Y-yo encontré su diario…" tartamudeó Kagome. "Ella mencionó… deseos… tú… y algo sobre una maldición…"

"¿Este diario?" él de repente alcanzó en el aire, haciéndola hacer una mueca como si estuviera a punto de golpearla - pero todo lo que hizo fue tomar el viejo libro que se había materializado en el aire al lado de su cabeza. Volteó el libro en su mano, mirándolo planamente con desprecio. "Qué cantidad de basura."

La pregunta salió de boca de Kagome antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en cómo iba a tomarla. "¿Tú la mataste?"

Esos inteligentes y profundos ojos se fijaron en los suyos. Él no se movió o hizo algún movimiento para responder.

"¿Mataste a su padre?" continuó ella tranquilamente. "¿Le quitaste su voz para que no pudiera cantar? ¿Le diste la vieja casa porque lo deseó? ¿Encontraste a alguien para que amara, pero no le permitiste conservarlo?"

"Sí, sí, sí, sí y… sí." Respondió él entre dientes. El libro en su mano se hizo polvo y cayó al pavimento. Los ojos de Kagome siguieron su polvorienta mano mientras caía a su lado antes de levantar sus ojos para encontrar los suyos. Ella no estaba más segura de querer diez deseos.

"Quiero ir a casa." Dijo ella eventualmente, volteando un ceño fruncido hacia el pavimento.

Inuyasha retrocedió lentamente y extendió su mano. "Dame tu cambio."

"¿Por qué? ¿Intentas robarme también?"

"Sólo dame el dinero." Él le frunció. "Recuerdo el número."

Cautelosamente, ella le alcanzó el cambio y observó cuando entró a la cabina telefónica. Él levantó la bocina y se reclinó contra el lado mientras marcaba el número de su casa. Hubo unas silenciosas pulsaciones. ¿Iba a hablarle a su madre por ella?

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, intentando hacerse cargo cuando Inuyasha habló de repente por el teléfono.

"Hola, mamá, creo que necesitaré un auto a casa… sí… bueno, recuerdas que el padre de Eri tuvo ese problema con su corazón, bueno sufrió un infarto."

Y él dijo todo eso en una perfecta imitación de la voz de Kagome. Ella lo miró, sin notar realmente lo que estaba diciendo, sino fija en la femenina voz que vagamente reconoció como la suya.

"Bueno, Eri quería que viniera al hospital Murayami como apoyo emocional - oh no te preocupes - él está bien - sólo un mal caso de indigestión… sí… lo haré… gracias… Entonces te veré pronto, estaré esperando afuera."

Él colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta. "Bueno, ella parece agradable."

"Tú… pretendiste ser yo."

"Bueno, eres muy lenta para pensar en una buena excusa y sonar como una mentirosa natural."

"Tú no lo sabes. En realidad miento muy bien." Le dijo ella concisamente.

"Estás mintiendo." Él cruzó sus brazos.

Ella movió su cabeza y se abrazó. "Supongo que debo agradecerte al menos… ¿por qué me ayudaste?"

"Porque podrías desear que me convierta en un sapo la próxima vez por 'engañarte'."

"No me des ideas…" Él tendría suerte si no tiraba su botella a un río y se alejaba riendo. Ella no planeaba usar ninguno de sus futuros deseos… no después de que él admitiera descaradamente asesinar a una joven y a su padre…

"Llámame otra vez cuando pienses en un deseo más conveniente." Dijo él de repente y desapareció antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de protestar. Con un suspiro fue a sentarse en los escalones de concreto y colocó su cabeza en sus manos, pasando cansadamente sus dedos por su cabello mientras contemplaba la magnitud de en lo que se había metido.

No entendía a Inuyasha… al principio había llegado a ella como un chico arrogante, ligeramente malhumorado y petulante. No mucho mayor que ella. Pero ahora… toda esa mala actitud sólo era superficial… bajo la superficie parecía tener órdenes ocultas… motivos escondidos…

¿Estaba tratando de ayudarla, o lastimarla?

Algo le decía que no era un joven bueno… pero tampoco la tocaba como un chico malo. Esos ojos contenían mucho… como si hubiera visto más cosas de las que podría imaginar… y esa mirada en sus ojos cuando mencionó a Kikyo…

Kagome dejó salir un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Inuyasha era un rompecabezas para ella… pero tal vez debería dejarlo en paz… en vez de tratar de ¿comprenderlo?

------

Inuyasha lamía su pulgar distraído mientras hojeaba las páginas del gran libro que sostenía contra la almohada. Se sonó, el polvo levantándose de las viejas páginas cosquilleó su nariz e irritó sus ojos, pero eventualmente encontró la página que había dejado y se rodó sobre su espalda para levantar el libro en su pecho para continuar leyendo.

En cuanto comenzó a leer, escuchó la puerta del frente y dos voces femeninas entraron a la casa. Pausó brevemente para mirar hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación antes de regresar al libro. No pasó mucho antes de que escuchara pasos ligeros subiendo por las escaleras, viniendo hacia él.

No se molestó en levantar la vista cuando Kagome entró por la puerta, pero por el rabillo de su ojo la vio detenerse al verlo y recostarse contra el marco.

"¿Fue un agradable paseo?" cuestionó él distraído, sin levantar la vista del libro.

"Tres horas. Y llovió como las cataratas del Niágara en el parabrisas todo el viaje." Respondió ella.

Inuyasha gruñó en respuesta y volteó la página.

"He estado pensando…" comenzó Kagome.

"Calma, niña."

Él la escuchó suspirar y entrar más en la habitación hasta que estuvo al lado de su cama. Aún no se molestó en mirarla. "Tú… ¿tienes algún control sobre cómo concedes deseos?" preguntó ella.

Inuyasha estaba teniendo problemas en leer más allá de la primera oración de la página en la que estaba. ¿Por qué esta niña tenía que hacer preguntas tan perceptivas? Por qué no podía ser como cada otro amo que había tenido y sólo asumir que él era malo y punto. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Deliberadamente haces que los deseos salgan mal o es sólo… tú sabes…" ella luchó por las palabras. "¿La forma en que funciona?"

"No es mi culpa que tú digas mal tus deseos. Si quieres regresar a tu templo al menos tienes que pedir cinco o seis deseos antes de que lo hagas bien." Él sonrió levemente. "Sólo te quedan nueve, sabes."

"Conozco una mejor forma." Dijo ella de repente.

"¿Oh?"

"Deseo 25,000,000 yenes."

Inuyasha cerró el libro de golpe y le dio un lento aplauso con una larga e incrédula mirada. "Felicidades - eres el amo cincuenta y seis en pedir dinero - y ¡sólo he tenido sesenta y dos amos en total."

Kagome se movió incómoda bajo su mirada. "No es lo que parece."

"Oh, no te culpo. Pero realmente pensé que eras diferente." Él se sentó en la cama y se sostuvo con sus manos. "Pero te gusta probarme lo contrario, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, es cliché, aburrido, débil y codicioso pero si eso es lo que quieres…"

"Es para comprar el Templo." Le dijo Kagome de repente. "Desearlo directamente parece crear muchos problemas y malentendidos… así que pediré el dinero y podemos hacerlo nosotros."

"Con veinticinco millones sólo comprarán el Templo. ¿Por qué no deseas cien millones y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por ser desalojada otra vez?" señaló él.

"No necesito cien, sólo quiero mi Templo, gracias." Respondió Kagome imparcial. "Así que, deseo veinticinco millones de yenes en este momento."

Inuyasha suspiró y se levantó, alcanzándole una bolsa al mismo tiempo que aparecía en su mano. "Ya, tómalo." Él la soltó en sus brazos. "Ve a comprar tu estúpida casa."

Kagome le parpadeó un momento antes de asomarse dentro de la bolsa y quedar boquiabierta. Sus brazos casi se tornan gelatina… no podía creer que estaba sosteniendo tanto dinero… "Gracias." Susurró ella sin aire.

"No te molestes con la gratitud." Gruñó él mientras se desplomaba en su cama otra vez. "No es que tuviera opción."

"Bueno… gracias de todas formas." Ella se había girado y salido de la habitación antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ver la mirada levemente perpleja que le dio.

------

"¡Mamá!"

La Sra. Higurashi levantó la mirada cuando su hija entró en la cocina como un pequeño huracán. Era una completa sorpresa verla tan feliz y excitada repentinamente cuando sólo unos minutos atrás había sido una miserable campista en el auto todo el camino a casa desde Murayami.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó su madre distraída cuando se dio cuenta de la bolsa en los brazos de Kagome. La sonrisa de Kagome se amplió aún más y corrió para dejar caer la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina antes de abrirla ampliamente, llevando todo.

La Sra. Higurashi dejó caer el plato que había estado secando. Este se rompió a sus pies pero no le prestó atención mientras miraba la pila sobre pilas de billetes dentro de la bolsa. "¿Qué demonios…?" Inútilmente avanzó, mirando ampliamente el dinero. "Cómo tú…"

Una llamada desde el corredor las interrumpió. "¿Qué fue ese estrépito?" El abuelo y Souta llegaron a la puerta momentos después - y su reacción al dinero fue muy similar a la de la Sra. Higurashi. Souta fue el primero en romper el estupor cuando se apresuró al lado de Kagome y levantó el taco de billetes de encima.

"¿Esto es lo que creo que es?" Él olió el dinero antes de ojear los billetes. "Vaya… ¿lo robaste Kagome?"

"No seas tonto, lo encontré en el ático." Inuyasha tenía razón, era una terrible mentirosa, pero entonces su familia estaba muy sorprendida y absorta por la bolsa para notarlo.

"¿Cuánto crees que hay?" Murmuró la Sra. Higurashi, arrebatándole el dinero a Souta antes de que corriera con él.

"Veinticinco millones… lo conté antes de bajar." Kagome observó a su madre con reprimida excitación. "Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad… veinticinco millones podrían comprar nuestra vieja casa-"

"Kagome - ¡no podemos conservar este dinero!" gritó su madre mientras quedaba boquiabierta ante su hija. "¡Eso sería robo!"

"¿Qué…?" Kagome miró a su madre, su sonrisa se desapareció trágicamente de su rostro.

"Las personas no encuentran veinticinco millones de yenes en sus áticos todos los días - este dinero no nos pertenece, tenemos que dárselo a la policía." La Sra. Higurashi cerró la bolsa firmemente y rompió el momento de asombro que hubo sobre todos ellos.

"¡Pero mamá!" gimió Souta.

"Sin peros - no podemos conservar el dinero, Souta." Su madre le movió su cabeza.

"¿No podemos conservar un poco?" Le suplicó el abuelo a su hija. "Sólo lo suficiente para comprar una tina caliente-"

"¡O una piscina térmica interna!" Intervino Souta.

"¡Sí!" El abuelo estuvo de acuerdo con su nieto.

"¡Eres tan malo como él!" La Sra. Higurashi de dijo al abuelo con el ceño fruncido. "Lo siento, pero este dinero debe ir a la policía, no está bien conservarlo… cómo podríamos vivir con nuestras conciencias si tomamos este dinero y lo usamos."

"Yo podría." Souta se encogió de hombros.

"Yo también." Asintió el abuelo.

"¡No va a pasar!"

"Pero mamá-" Kagome intervino rápidamente, aferrándose a la manga de su madre. "No entiendes - este dinero es nuestro - ¡no es robado!"

"Kagome, estoy muy segura que sabría si tuviéramos veinticinco millones a nuestro nombre."

"Pero…" Kagome luchó por encontrar alguna excusa que no sonara tan asestada como 'Lo deseé de un Genio.' "Todo en esta casa es del abuelo y el dinero estaba en el ático - ¡es suyo! Tal vez… ¡tal vez es algo de la vieja fortuna que quedó de Kikyo!"

"¿Kikyo? ¿Quién es Kikyo?" repitió su madre.

"¡La chica que vivió aquí antes que nosotros!"

"La que murió con la sonrisa." Añadió Souta útilmente. "En el ático. Oigan… creen que sea una especie de conspiración de la mafia y Kikyo tenía problemas financieros y robó el dinero de gángsters que la siguieron y como eran ellos, tiraron la puerta y como era ella, se escondió en el ático aferrando el dinero en su pecho y luego subieron y la mataron - pero ya había escondido el dinero bajo las palomas muertas para que nunca supieran dónde estaba y-"

"Souta - ¡cállate!" espetó Kagome, sus nervios ya estaban crispados lo suficiente como estaban. Después de todo… sabía la verdad sobre cómo murió Kikyo…

"Entonces _es _dinero robado." Les respondió la Sra. Higurashi.

"Um…" Por su vida, Kagome no podía pensar en otra excusa de por qué debían conservar el dinero. Tal vez estaba por divulgar el secreto… decirles que tenía un Genio en la habitación… perdón… un joven _Cumplidor de Deseos_ en la habitación leyendo 'Paraíso Perdido.' Que él fue quien le dio el dinero… quien la había teletransportado directo a Murayami más rápido de lo que podrías decir 'No seas estúpida Kagome.'

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra de la verdad, de repente Souta los calló a todos y todos se silenciaron, esforzándose por escuchar lo que él estaba escuchando. El único sonido en la casa era el radio encendido en la sala. Hasta hace unos momentos, había estado tocando música clásica, pero ahora había sido interrumpida por la profunda voz de un lector de noticias.

"- Boletín Urgente de Noticias: la policía local ha reportado que exactamente veinticinco millones de yenes han desaparecido de la bóveda del Banco Central de Izu. Testigos oculares están desconcertados y especialistas están buscando los extraviados veinticinco millones en este momento-"

La señal se interrumpió y el boletín de noticias se perdió… todo lo que ellos escucharon fue ruido haciendo eco desde la sala. Todos voltearon sus ojos hacia el dinero frente a ellos.

"Creo… que debemos llevar esto a la policía." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi lentamente, mirando a Kagome quien tenía una mano presionada en su boca.

"¡No espera!" gritó Souta. "¡Tenemos que esperar un momento y entonces la policía comenzará a ofrecer una recompensa por el dinero para ser entregado!"

"Pequeño avaro." La Sra. Higurashi reprimió a su hijo. "No podemos conservar el dinero, tenemos que llevarlo al Banco. ¿Entiendes?"

La mano de Kagome cayó de su boca y tomó un profundo respiro. "Ella tiene razón. No podemos conservar el dinero… no es nuestro…"

Souta hizo un rudo ruido por lo bajo y salió refunfuñando sobre mujeres. El abuelo sólo asintió en acuerdo con Kagome. "Es mejor entregarlo."

Kagome los dejó a los dos para decidir cómo contactarían a la policía y darían la impresión de que no eran los que habían robado el dinero. Se tambaleó por los corredores, por las escaleras y se detuvo silenciosamente en la puerta de su habitación. "Tú…"

Inuyasha sonrió plácidamente desde donde estaba sentando en su cama. "¿Algún problema?" preguntó él en un tono engañosamente inocente.

"Tú _tomaste_ el dinero… del _banco_…" Kagome gruñó furiosa. "¡Lo _robaste_!"

Él chasqueó sus dedos y su lengua en la forma 'fracasé otra vez'. "Era el reporte de noticias, ¿no es así? Sabía que debí haberlo interrumpido pronto. Habrías seguido sin entender nada."

"¡Robaste el dinero y pensaste que estaría bien!" Kagome entró en la habitación para encararlo furiosamente, "Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos intentado comprar la casa - habrían _sabido_ que nosotros éramos los que teníamos el dinero - ¡pudimos ser arrestados y llevados a juicio!"

"¿Pueden hacerlo ahora, huh?" él parecía pensativo. "Eso apagaría la diversión…"

Kagome presionó sus manos en su rostro y ahogó un grito. "Esto es ridículo - ¡no te pedí robar el dinero!"

"Bueno, entonces ¿de dónde se supone que vendría, eh?" espetó él. "Te dije - ¡no puedo conjurar! Si quieres dinero tiene que salir del bolsillo de alguien más. Y era mejor que viniera de un banco que de alguna familia abatida por la pobreza, ¿verdad?"

Con un gruñido Kagome se deslizó en la cama de Souta. "Esto es demasiado… no puedo creer que saliera mal…"

"Supongo que no eres tan brillante como pensabas." Dijo Inuyasha, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "No importa. No habrías sido capaz de conservar el dinero de todas formas, aún si no fuera robado… tu madre no se habría quedado con nada de él, ¿cierto? Todavía tienes ocho deseos. Y por favor trata de hacer del próximo uno más imaginativo."

Kagome le lanzó una mirada.

"Estoy seguro que hay cosas más importantes que quieres más que tu estúpida casa. Podría darte todo lo que quisieras. Podría hacerte locamente feliz en tanto como pidieras el deseo correcto." Él se levantó y ladeó su cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "Podría hacerte hermosa… tan hermosa que la gente se arrodillaría a tus pies pensando que eres una especie de ángel. Podría hacerte famosa, más famosa que Elvis."

"Sí, podrías hacerme famosa y hermosa." Dijo Kagome imparcial. "Pero probablemente también podrías arruinar mi vida. Me harías tan hermosa que tendría atención indeseada y comenzaría a ser acechada por hombres horripilantes. Y me harías tan famosa que enfermarías a la gente ante mi vista. Mucho antes sería famosa por ser tan odiada. Infame si lo prefieres."

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos. "No tan estúpida como pensé… aprendes rápido…"

"¿Más rápido que Kikyo?" Kagome encontró su mirada firmemente.

"Infortunadamente para ella, sí." Inuyasha descruzó sus brazos y rotó sus hombros como si trabajara en la tensión en sus músculos. "Bueno, quién necesita la fama y la belleza. Son tan cliché y cojas como la fortuna. ¿Qué tal si te transformo en un hombre?"

"No es algo que procurara conseguir."

"Pero es un deseo que funcionaría sin ningún tipo de problema." Respondió él. "Una vez tuve un amo que deseó ser una mujer - porque se había enamorado de una lesbiana. Infortunadamente para él, la mujer declaró que no le gustaban las rubias como él y estuvo destinado a quedar atrapado como una mujer por el resto de su vida. También había usado su último deseo en algo tonto, así que no pudo transformarse en él otra vez."

Kagome lo miró.

"Eso me recuerda de esa vez cuando un amo deseó volverse un árbol - enamorado de la naturaleza, supongo… pero irritablemente, ese fue su quinto deseo. Y estuve atrapado con un árbol por amo por dos años hasta que eventualmente encontré un leñador que cortó el árbol por mí y luego tomó una semana para que el estúpido árbol muriera realmente después de ser hacheado. Pero al final me volví a dormir hasta que alguien nuevo me recogiera…"

"Parece que todos los que te tienen terminan miserables o muertos." Comentó Kagome.

"Eso no es verdad." Dijo él indignado, "Hay muchas personas que continuaron la vida normal después de conocerme."

"Sí… ¿como quién?" Lo retó Kagome.

"Como… bueno…" Inuyasha extendió sus dedos, contando bajo su respiración antes de mirar a Kagome. "Um… oh - ¡ya sé! Hubo este chico - fue como mi segundo amo - y pidió ser el Dueño de todo Japón."

"Hah! Saca otro." Kagome giró sus ojos.

"No, seriamente… creo que su nombre era… Noddy… no… Nobunaga… Oddy Nobunaga o algo…"

Kagome le dio una lenta y sorprendida mirada. "Qué… quieres decir Oda Nobunaga."

"Ah - ese es." Asintió. "¿Ves? Hubo un hombre que sabía cómo hacer sus deseos - destruir la oposición y equipar sus armadas con Trabucos del oeste… aunque nunca pensé que fuera una buena idea… tenía una perturbadora tendencia a explotar en tu cara. Pero oye, funcionaron para él."

Un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Kagome. "Pero Oda Nobunaga fue asesinado a una joven edad."

"Cuarenta y ocho no es joven."

"Pero está muerto." Señaló Kagome.

"No es mi culpa que sus generales lo asesinaran. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te involucras en luchas de poder. Él _era_ un hombre un poco despiadado. No le importó a quién tuve que matar… Sin tener en cuenta sus edades o inocencia."

La mirada de Kagome cayó a su regazo.

"Entonces verás… no todas las personas terminan tan mal como… tan mal como terminó Kikyo."

"No me importa." Kagome sacudió levemente su cabeza. "Sólo vete."

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame en paz." Ella lo pasó mientras regresaba a su cama y se desplomaba sobre el colchón, boca abajo. Pero grandioso… ahora su cama olía vagamente a sándalo.

Unos momentos después levantó la mirada para ver si aún estaba ahí… pero se había ido… y de nuevo estaba sola en su habitación. Regresó su rostro a su almohada y apretó sus ojos.

Odiaba esta casa. Odiaba compartir una habitación con su hermano. Odiaba el mohoso olor del polvo y cómo todo estaba cubierto en él. Odiaba la forma como su cama se hundía en la mitad como si un elefante hubiese estado usándola la últimas décadas… odiaba que probablemente nunca vería otra vez a sus amigas, que nunca vería un centro comercial, o que nunca tendría agua caliente. Y sobre todas las cosas… odiaba esta escuela…

Kagome abrazó su almohada más fuerte mientras hacía una mueca mental. Y, como toda la gente tendía a hacer cuando se encontraba en una posición miserable, comenzó a llorar en silencio. "Odio esta casa… odio mi vida… odio esta escuela… deseo nunca tener que ir allá de nuevo…"

Lo había dicho simplemente por divagaciones depresivas, olvidando que en esos días, desear no era tan atractivo como solía creer. Y estaba muy ida con lágrimas y sollozos para escuchar la suave voz en algún lugar de la habitación.

"Como desees."

------

Continuará…


	4. La Venganza de Kagome

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 4

La Venganza de Kagome

------

------

El segundo día de escuela fue más fácil que el primero. Principalmente porque no tenía clases de matemática ese día (pero significaba que tenía clases dobles mañana como resultado). Kagome pasó el tiempo en la mesa, aprendiendo nada nuevo y rezando por que el tiempo se apresurara para que pudiera salir de la escuela más rápido.

Ella era una estudiante promedio, no increíblemente inteligente, pero tampoco tonta. Sólo hacía su mejor esfuerzo y usualmente terminaba arriba… pero eso había sido cuando le gustaba la escuela… ahora la odiaba… no encontraba interés en ella y ya estaba consciente de que si no se abofeteaba, se quedaría atrás.

Por supuesto, siempre podría pedirle a Inuyasha hacerla una de las personas más listas. Las que no trabajaban y no iban a revisión y aún obtenían el noventa por ciento en sus exámenes.

Pero de nuevo Inuyasha podría hacer explotar su cerebro como un efecto colateral… mejor no tentar al destino.

Ciencia era su próxima peor materia con matemática… pero afortunadamente la profesora era una mujer decente y no escogía a Kagome por su debilidad. Su materia más fuerte era historia… pero con un profesor tan aburrido, estaba perdiendo el interés en el tema, y en el quiz sorpresa sobre cuándo fue inventada la tubería interna encontró que ya estaba quedándose atrás de nuevo.

La hora de almuerzo no fue de mucho alivio. Normalmente estaría afuera con sus amigas, hablando sobre cosas sin sentido y chicos y las nuevas canciones en las tiendas de música… pero aquí no tenía a nadie. Así que se ocupaba con tarea de química.

Mirando distraída de su tarea ubicó a Souta llevándose muy bien con los otros chicos de su edad… bueno… al menos uno de ellos era feliz en este infierno. Sin embargo… Souta era uno de los afortunados aquí. Movió su mirada hacia la esquina del campo donde un chico de la edad de Souta estaba siendo empujado bajo un árbol por uno de los chicos mayores. Suspiró y bajó su lápiz, preguntándose si debería intentar ponerle un alto al bravucón, o ir con un profesor. Pero muchos de esas personas lo eran… ella ya se había quejado una vez con un profesor sobre un caso de acoso y el profesor sólo se había encogido de hombros y dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Kagome estuvo por levantarse y salir a decirle a los bravucones dejarlo cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella, bloqueando su vista del acoso. Reenfocó su mirada rápidamente para ver a la chica que ahora estaba sentada opuesta a ella. Era muy plana con lentes y pecas y cabello tan alborotado que era una maravilla si lo cepillaba. "No te molestes, niña, sólo resultarás golpeada."

"¿Perdón?" Kagome le parpadeó.

La chica levantó su mentón tras ella. "No ayudes al niño, no lo vale."

Kagome abrió su boca para protestar pero cuando miró hacia el árbol, los bravucones habían partido y el chico estaba a salvo de nuevo… por ahora. "¿Cómo pueden los profesores dejarlos hacer…?"

"No sé. No son lo que solían ser para los profesores." La chica haló el libro de Kagome y pasó su mirada por las páginas. "¿Y qué es esta basura?"

"Es física." Kagome recuperó el libro, ya irritada por la actitud de la chica.

"¡Qué gracioso!" exclamó la joven. "¿Un mundo esférico? Qué locura… ¡todos saben que es plano! ¡Te caerías si esto fuera verdad!"

"Cierto." Kagome cerró el libro lentamente, planeando hacer su escape de la loca.

"De cualquier forma, eso no es por lo que vine a hablarte." Ella ondeó sus manos mientras se imponía. "¿No has pensado en nada nuevo todavía?"

"¿Qué?" Kagome dejó de empacar sus libros. "Creo que me has confundido con alguien-"

"No." Dijo la joven sin rodeos, antes de espiar a alguien al otro lado de la cancha. "Oh, es bien parecido… ¿lo quieres? Puedes tenerlo si quieres."

"¿Qué?" Kagome siguió su mirada con un frunce antes de mirar a la chica. "¿Estás bien?"

"Oh, estoy bien." Respondió la joven airosa. "Excepto que esta falda es muy incómoda… no estoy acostumbrada a ellas. Muy corta creo… en fin. En lo que necesites ayuda - tarea extra, bravucones, amores, acosadores - todo lo que tienes que hacer es desear."

Kagome se paralizó y miró duro a la joven. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la chica en forma familiar y por un momento esos ojos avellana destellaron con un vibrante ámbar a través de los espejuelos. La respiración de Kagome se atascó en su garganta. "¡Inuyasha!" siseó ella.

"¿Sí?"

"¡¿Qué estás _haciendo _aquí?!" Ella miró alrededor como si alguien pudiera verlo por lo que realmente era. "¡¿Y qué demonios eres?!"

"La tonta promedio." Él le destelló una pequeña sonrisa que reveló unos frenillos. "Nadie mira dos veces a la chica fea. ¿Qué mejor forma de andar por ahí y ver este lugar que tanto odias?"

"Eres increíble." Dijo Kagome enojada, guardando sus libros en su bolsa. "¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?"

"Porque eres mi ama y no puedo dejarte hasta que completes todos los diez deseos." Respondió Inuyasha.

"Aún tienes el valor de hablarme de esa forma después de engañarme con esos primeros dos deseos." Le espetó Kagome mientras colocaba su bolsa en su hombro y se levantaba de la silla. "Haz lo que quieras aquí - pero no dejes que alguien vea el verdadero tú - o estaré en problemas."

Por alguna razón lo que dijo lo divirtió. "Ya estás en problemas, niña."

Kagome lo observó un momento, intentando imaginar lo que quiso decir antes de darse por vencida y sacudir su cabeza. "Como sea. Sólo déjame en paz a… a… ¡animal!"

"Vaca viscosa." Llamó él burlón tras ella mientras comenzaba a alejarse. "¡Podrías haberme marcado emocionalmente por el resto de mi vida!"

"De cualquier forma creo que sobrevivirás." Dijo ella secamente mientras regresaba al edificio.

Inuyasha esperó un momento, sólo en caso de que asomara su cabeza de nuevo para gritar otro insulto, pero no regresó. Casualmente miró alrededor para revisar que nadie estuviera mirando en su dirección antes de agacharse bajo la mesa como si estuviera intentando recoger un lápiz perdido. Cuando emergió usaba el rostro de Kagome y el cuerpo de Kagome.

Arrogantemente movió su cabello sobre su hombro y practicó batir sus pestañas. "Soy una total tonta. No tengo nada sino aire y tacos de cera entre mis oídos y creo que Inuyasha es el joven más sexy en la faz de esta tierra."

Síp. Sonaba como ella. Miró alrededor discretamente para asegurarse de que nadie hubiese notado el cambio antes de que su mirada cayera en una multitud a una corta distancia, estaban molestando a otro pequeño niño. Sonrió y se alejó de la mesa. Era tiempo de hacer funcionar ese tercer deseo…

------

Kagome golpeteaba su lápiz contra sus notas y miraba el graffiti rayado en la superficie de la mesa en la que se inclinaba. Obviamente su golpeteo estaba molestando a los otros habitantes de la biblioteca y levantó la mirada cuando uno de los profesores la calló enojado.

"Lo siento," murmuró ella y regresó a intentar resolver la ecuación de álgebra. Bah… álgebra… era lo peor inventado desde… desde… en realidad no pensaba que hubiese algo inventado que posiblemente pudiera ser peor que el álgebra. Suspiró y retiró sus libros, recostando su mentón en sus manos mientras intentaba pensar en el deseo perfecto que pudiera sacarla de Izu y regresarla al Templo. Algo que no tuviera pretextos… algo que no pudiera ser interpretado de forma diferente, de lo contrario Inuyasha lo _concedería_ de otra forma a la que quería.

Afuera podía escuchar las voces de otros estudiantes elevándose en volumen, hasta que escuchó el distintivo canto de '¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!'. Kagome giró sus ojos e intentó cerrar sus oídos al sonido. ¿Otra pelea? Qué infantil… parecía que las peleas estallaban cada unos cuantos minutos en esta escuela. Y los profesores también se hacían los sordos sobre eso…

Tres chicas quienes estaban sentadas en otra mesa rieron en su camino hacia la ventana para mirar la pelea afuera. Después de unos momentos quedaron boquiabiertas simultáneamente.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Está loca…"

"Todos esos chicos contra ella - está muerta…"

El interés de Kagome se picó y levantó su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. No podía ver sobre el borde así que se levantó y avanzó hacia la ventana donde estaban las chicas y miró.

Aparentemente era una gran pelea, todos los estudiantes afuera se habían reunido en un enorme anillo y en el centro había un desastre de cuerpos en movimiento. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó ella.

"Los chicos decidieron molestar a la chica nueva, supongo." Respondió una chica sin mirar a Kagome. "Parece que está peleando…"

"¿La chica nueva?" Kagome se asomó más, intentando distinguir detalles de los furiosos estudiantes. Por un momento pensó que era alguna especie de batalla real… estaban peleando mutuamente… pero en realidad, ahora que veía apropiadamente, _todos _ellos estaban siguiendo a la chica de cabello negro en el centro que entregaba patadas y puños con la fuerza y el poder de un boxeador de doscientas libras. Miembros de la pandilla prácticamente estaban siendo lanzados en todas direcciones.

"Ella es fuerte." Comentó una de las chicas.

"Esteroides." Otra resopló conspiradora.

"Alguna especie de droga al menos…"

Kagome de repente se alejó de la ventana y salió de la biblioteca tan rápido que se sorprendió. Voló por los corredores a velocidad divina… pasando a otros estudiantes en su prisa por encontrar una salida. Eventualmente encontró una salida de emergencia y bajó una barra para liberar la puerta y apresurarse hacia la pelea en la cancha. Tras ella escuchó el fuerte timbre de la alarma de incendios e hizo una mueca para sí. Las salidas de emergencia de su antigua escuela nunca habían hecho eso…

Alcanzó a los estudiantes reunidos y valientemente intentó abrirse paso entre los chicos. No estaba funcionando… la multitud era muy espesa y no era tan fuerte como la otra Kagome quien actualmente estaba tacleando a dos chicos a la vez.

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó ella, su voz aplacada por los cantos. "Inuyasha - ¡qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! ¡Vas a meterme en problemas!"

Se agachó entre dos estudiantes para acercarse más a la pelea… casi se arrepiente. Esto la puso en el centro de la multitud, entre todos los empujones y los movimientos de los chicos mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie y obtener suficiente oxígeno. "¡Inuyasha!" gritó ella. "¡Basta! ¡Estúpido violento! ¡Inuyasha!"

Milagrosamente, él la escuchó. Ella lo vio esquivar un golpe de un joven fuertemente construido antes de girar para fijar su mirada directo en ella. Kagome notó con espanto que realmente estaba disfrutándolo… sus ojos brillaban con malicia y excitación y estaba sonriendo como un idiota. El joven se abalanzó de nuevo contra él, pero en un parpadeo Inuyasha lo esquivó, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lo lanzó hacia ella.

Kagome se tensó sorprendida mientras lo veía aproximarse a la velocidad y la fuerza de una estampida de rinocerontes. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, una fracción de momento después. "NO - no te atrevas-"

Fue interrumpida con un sonoro 'oof' mientras la tacleaba duro en el suelo y aterrizaba sobre ella. En el breve segundo que siguió él simplemente le sonrió con su propio rostro y desapareció con una pequeña nube de humo escarlata. Kagome yacía sobre su espada, respirando duro y mirando hacia el cielo.

Los estudiantes a su alrededor estaban alejándose… pero Kagome sólo se dio cuenta de esto cuando el rostro de su profesor de matemáticas se asomó en su campo visual hacia cielo azul. No se veía muy feliz.

"Higurashi. A la oficina de la directora… ahora." Él agarró su brazo no muy gentilmente y la levantó.

------

"¿Te importa explicar qué te poseyó para involucrar a dos docenas de chicos en una pelea?"

Kagome jugueteó nerviosa en la incómoda silla ante el escritorio de la directora. Tras ella estaba su tutor y a su derecha estaba su profesor de matemática. Kagome había perdido su voz… ¿qué más podría decir? ¿Su malvada gemela había comenzado la pelea, no ella? No creería eso… nadie lo haría… lo dudaba ella misma. Pero estarían menos dispuestos a creer que la chica peleando con esos mocosos realmente era un chico y un chico Cumplidor de Deseos quien tendría quinientos años si Oda Nobunaga no tuviese algo que ver.

La mujer que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio ante ella era pequeña y con apariencia de musaraña o gorrión. A Kagome ya le disgustaba… viendo cómo la mujer ya la había llevado a detención ayer.

"¿Y bien?" presionó la directora.

"Yo… yo no sé qué decir…" Realmente no lo sabía. "No quise lastimar a nadie…"

Excepto Inuyasha. Ella había visto la mirada en sus ojos cuando había estado golpeando a esos chicos, disfrutó lanzar esos puños… vivía para pelear. La mirada de Kagome cayó en las manos que mantenía juntas en su regazo. Sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos. Pero no podía entender por qué Inuyasha había hecho tal cosa… no se había dado cuenta que estaba fuera de su control así. A donde quiera que pareciera ir el caos y la disrupción parecía seguir. A quienquiera que conocía, todo parecía encontrar su propio fin. ¿Tal vez realmente era malo?

"Seis chicos tienen las narices rotas." Dijo el profesor de matemática a su derecha, haciendo a Kagome moverse nerviosa. "Dos tienen brazos rotos y siete tienen costillas rotas. Los otros tienen ojos negros y golpes y labios rasgados. Los brutalizaste, Higurashi."

¿No pensaban que era un poco extraño que Kagome hubiese golpeado dos docenas de chicos como un Jackie Chan de cinturón negro? Bueno… todo el cuerpo estudiantil que había atestiguado la pelea no podía estar equivocado. Kagome mordió su labio. "Yo no quise…"

"Sin mencionar que encontramos esto en tu casillero." Su tutor avanzó y colocó una caja de zapatos en el escritorio. Kagome nunca la había visto antes en su vida, estaba segura de eso. El tutor removió la tapa y todos los ocupantes de la oficina se inclinaron para darle un vistazo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la directora con un perplejo frunce. Kagome repitió su pregunta en silencio.

"Es una bomba casera programada para estallar en cinco minutos." Les dijo el tutor.

Kagome se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo en su silla. Su tutor la miró. "No te preocupes, la desconecté."

"Te importa explicar ¿por qué tienes una bomba en tu casillero, Higurashi?" Preguntó la directora, mirando lo que parecía un cronómetro huevo atado a un pequeño radio.

"Y-yo…" Tartamudeó Kagome mientras miraba de un profesor al otro. "¡No es mía! Yo no lo puse en mi casillero - apesto en la electrónica - ¡¿cómo podría hacer una bomba?!"

Ellos no le creyeron si todas las malas caras observándola sirvieran para juzgar.

"Creo que…" la directora presionó sus dedos mientras descansaba sus codos en la mesa. "Tendré que llamar a tu madre… estás expulsada de esta escuela, Higurashi."

Kagome se hundió en su asiento miserablemente.

------

Inuyasha suspiró satisfecho mientras observaba las escasas nubes moverse por el toldo azul sobre su cabeza. Kagome estaría en casa en cualquier momento si esa llamada telefónica había sido alguna indicación. La madre de la chica había respondido el teléfono… y sus treinta segundos de sorprendido silencio fue suficiente confirmación de que el deseo había sido concedido. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando escuchó la amortiguada voz de la madre de Kagome repetir, "¿Expulsada…?"

La mujer estaba afuera recogiendo a su hija, e Inuyasha se recostó una vez más en el tanque de aceite afuera de la ventana de la cocina, su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y sus piernas cruzadas con un pie botándose gentilmente en el aire. En algún lugar al otro lado de la casa, el abuelo podía ser escuchado barriendo el polvo y la tierra seca de los escalones externos y el pórtico, su cepillo hacía un rítmico sonido que Inuyasha pudo seguir con su pie.

Por supuesto si el anciano se acercaba mucho Inuyasha estaba preparado para desaparecer… no sería atrapado rondando este lugar.

Sus orejas se irguieron mientras escuchaba el distante sonido de un conocido motor acercarse por el camino. Las posibilidades eran, que fuera el auto de Higurashi - no muchos otros vehículos pasaban por este camino. Además, reconoció el tono del motor.

El auto llegó afuera de la casa y el motor se apagó. El sonido de dos puertas siguió e Inuyasha ladeó mejor su cabeza para escuchar las voces del otro lado de la casa.

"… No me importa lo que digan, Kagome, deben ser estúpidos si creen que una estudiante modelo como tú podría ser una buscapleitos…"

La Sra. Higurashi no recibió respuesta vocal de su hija.

"Debe haber un error. Pero de todas formas era una mala escuela… probablemente estás mejor estudiando en casa."

"¿Estudiar… en casa?" Kagome habló finalmente.

"Bueno, no hay otra escuela en millas, no tenemos opción." Le dijo la Sra. Higurashi. "¿No vas a entrar a casa, Kagome?"

"No… creo… que iré a caminar…"

La puerta del frente se cerró e Inuyasha de nuevo giró su cabeza hacia las nubes… aquella de allá parecía una oveja sin piernas o cabeza. Kagome estaba acercándose al tanque, pero ignoró su presencia en favor de ubicar nubes.

Pero sin avisar, una mano sorprendentemente fuerte agarró su manga y tiró. Duro. Estaba totalmente desprevenido para el rudo saludo y se deslizó del tanque con un grito de sorpresa cayendo directo a los pies de Kagome. No desperdició tiempo para insultarlo o mirarlo. Agarró su oreja y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos - no tuvo elección sino seguirla o arriesgar tener una oreja muy lastimada en la mañana… su agarre era enervantemente fuerte.

"Perra - ¡suéltame!" gritó él mientras lo llevaba por el pastoso jardín hacia los árboles. "¡¿Me escuchaste, vaca sorda?! ¡Dije suelta!"

Ella no respondió o dio alguna indicación de haberlo escuchado mientras lo arrastraba sobre el pequeño puente del río y hacia los árboles del otro lado. No se detuvo hasta que pareció decidir que estaban lo lejos suficiente de la casa. Se preguntó por qué lo había llevado tan lejos… tal vez para asesinarlo horriblemente. Se giró hacia él calmada después de liberar su oreja, retrocedió unos pasos, frotándola enojado. "¿Por qué demonios fue eso?" espetó él.

"¡_POR ARRUINAR MI VIDA!_"

El grito hizo eco por los árboles circundantes como una especie de muro de Banshee. Inuyasha parpadeó sorprendido mientras una parvada de cuervos tomaba vuelo en algún lugar desde los árboles hasta más allá de su pequeño claro. "No lo hice." Respondió el, pero sin mucha convicción.

"Robaste mi cuerpo y luego golpeaste a dos docenas de chicos - ¡todos lo vimos! ¡¡No sólo lo hiciste para satisfacer tus sobrecargadas necesidades agresivas y violentas sino para METERME en problemas!!" ella se acercó a él y agarró su cabello con ambas manos para bajar su cabeza a su nivel. "¡¿Ahora entiendes por qué estoy tan molesta?!"

Él retiró sus manos no muy gentilmente y se alejó de ella. "Yo no hice nada de-"

"Por qué-"

"Pediste el deseo - ¡_Yo _te lo concedí!"

"¡¿Desde cuándo?!" gritó Kagome.

"¡Desde anoche cuando estabas llorando y gimoteando y deseaste nunca regresar a la escuela!" gritó él.

Por un momento sólo lo miró, sin entender. Entonces recordó… "Tomaste eso fuera de contexto… no quise decir que nunca quería ir a la escuela de nuevo… ¡debiste saber que no era en serio!"

"NO - ¡no lo hice!" él la miró acalorado. "¿Pero no estás feliz? No tienes que ir más allá - ¡no llorarás otra vez!"

"¡_Necesito_ ir a la escuela!" Le gritó Kagome. "¡Necesito mi educación si se supone que voy a llegar a algún lado en este mundo! ¡Acabaste con eso y sin razón!"

"Un deseo es una razón-"

"¡Ese deseo no significa nada y lo sabes!" Ella golpeó su hombro furiosa. Él no se movió.

"¡Estás tan fuera de control! ¡Eres tan violento y malo! ¡No fue suficiente que rompieras el corazón de Kikyo y robaras su voz y mataras a su padre - sino tenías que matarla también! ¡¿Cuándo planeas _matarme_?!"

"¡Cállate! ¡No tuve elección! ¡Tengo que cumplir deseos lo quiera o no!" gritó él furioso.

"¡Tienes una opción! Pudiste haberle advertido de lo que eras capaz - ¡pero no lo hiciste! ¡Y tampoco me advertiste a mí! ¡Esta es tu manera de hacerte el gracioso, no!"

"¡No sabes nada!"

"¡No me importa más - sólo dime cómo deshacerme de ti y ambos seremos felices!" Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, apenas lo notó, y una pequeño rastro húmedo bajaba por su mejilla desde el rabillo de su ojos. "Si pido más deseos podría costarme mi vida - ¡así que te ordeno decirme cómo deshacerme de ti!"

Él frunció sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. "No puedes. La única forma para deshacerte de mi es matarme. O matarte. La única otra forma es completar todos los diez deseos y luego estarás libre de mi… pero posiblemente mueras, ¿no?" Sonrió sarcástico. "¿Ahora estás satisfecha? No es nada sino la verdad."

"¡Te odio!" Gritó Kagome, sus puños apretados a su costado y su cabeza gacha… sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras temblaba con rabia contenida o lágrimas… probablemente ambas. "Deseo…"

La cabeza de Inuyasha se levantó sorprendida.

"¡Deseo que me escucharas por una vez - que entendieras mis deseos e hicieras lo que quiero en vez de correr y hacerlo a tu manera! ¡Obedéceme! ¡Sé honesto! ¡Dime lo que quiero saber y haz lo que te digo hacer! ¡Eso es lo que deseo!"

Dos rudas manos agarraron sus brazos fuertemente y la sacudieron hasta que su cabeza se levantó casi temerosa para encontrar su mirada. "¡Retíralo!" le gritó él en su rostro.

"¡NO!"

"¡No sabes lo que estás deseando!"

"Sí - ¡quiero que concedas mis deseos a _mi_ manera!"

"Niñita estúpida - ¡no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo!" de nuevo la sacudió furioso.

"¡Mi nombre no es niñita estúpida, o vaca, o perra o arpía o alguno otro a Kagome!" Kagome forcejeó furiosa contra su agarre de acero. "¡Ahora concédelo!" gritó ella, rehusándose a encontrar sus ojos.

Él no hizo nada por unos segundos, ambos permanecían tensos y paralizados, rabia recorriéndolos a ambos. "Como… lo… desees…" dijo él peligrosamente, sus ojos frunciéndose más. "Voy a hacer que lo sientas."

Kagome encontró sus ojos y también los frunció. "Bueno, puedes besar mi trasero, idiota."

Con un fuerte golpe ella golpeó el suelo del bosque de frente, medio enroscándose. "¡Bastardo!" gritó ella, e inmediatamente comenzó a levantarse. Sin embargo, una mano callosa y con garras agarró la parte trasera de su chaqueta marrón y la empujó de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera gritar más insultos y amenazas sintió los dedos de su otra mano engancharse en el cinturón de su falda y bajarla. Se paralizó en puro shock y horror cuando sintió la inconfundible sensación de un par de cálidos labios presionarse contra su piel justo al sur de su cadera.

No podía moverse, mucho menos respirar, incluso cuando soltó su camisa y subió de nuevo su falda para alejarse. Ella sólo miraba en mudo shock al suelo enfrente, y sólo lo reconoció cuando Inuyasha habló tras ella.

"Voy a hacer de tu vida una pesadilla viviente… _Kagome_." Dijo él, veneno goteaba de su tono y de alguna forma hizo que su propio nombre sonara como el peor insulto de todos.

"¡¿Kagome?!" La voz de Souta salió entre los árboles hacia ella y escuchó el crujir de ramas bajo los pies mientras su joven hermano se acercaba. Miró tras ella a tiempo para verlo llegar trotando por los arbustos, su lonchera aún en mano apenas llegando a casa de la escuela.

Inuyasha no estaba en ningún lugar.

"¿Y… qué estás haciendo?" Souta miró su peculiar posición en el suelo del bosque.

Tímidamente Kagome se sentó e intentó sacudir las manchas de tierra de su uniforme… sin mucho caso… nunca lo usaría otra vez.

"Escuché que fuiste expulsada por patear los traseros de los chicos." Dijo Souta, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. "¿Es verdad?"

"Um…" ella mordió su labio antes de asentir levemente.

"¡Genial! ¡Espera hasta que le diga al abuelo!" se giró y comenzó a correr antes de mirar atrás rápidamente. "Oh - pero esto no significa que vayas a ser una de esas hermanas mayores que siempre pelean las batallas de sus hermanos - porque no quiero eso."

"Pero ya lo hice." Respondió ella con un frunce levemente irritado.

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de que todos se dieran cuenta que estabas loca." Sonrió él ampliamente y corrió de nuevo.

Kagome miró alrededor titubeante, medio esperando que Inuyasha estuviera tras ella, pero parecía tan sola como se sentía. Aún temblando de una diatriba tan emocional pasó sus sucias manos por su rostro y secó sus lágrimas.

Se sentía tan débil y ansiosa como un nervioso conejito… y muy vulnerable de repente. Casi podía sentir el calor de sus labios aún quemando contra su piel, y cautelosamente deslizó sus manos bajo su falda para frotar su ofendida cadera.

¿Tal vez hacer ese cuarto deseo no había sido una buena idea…?

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Próximo capítulo - 'La venganza de Inuyasha' *inserten música aquí*


	5. La Venganza de Inuyasha

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 5

La Venganza de Inuyasha

------

------

Kagome tuvo muchos problemas para dormir esa noche. Tal vez era porque había una leve tormenta afuera, y en una casa tan vieja, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo era cercano al sonido de los truenos. La ventana a su lado estaba temblando tímidamente en su marco, y el árbol a unos metros de la casa tenía extendidas sus ramas para golpetear incesantemente contra el vidrio de vez en cuando.

De alguna forma, Souta logró dormir durante todo el evento - y añadía al ruido con sus suaves ronquidos.

Kagome intentó todo por dormir. Se movió, giró, colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza, y descolgó sus piernas fuera de la cama, luego sus brazos, y le lanzaba medias a Souta para callarlo.

Pero normalmente las tormentas no perturbaban el sueño de Kagome... así que tuvo la sensación de que su insomnio tenía algo que ver con cierto chico de cabello blanco. Su cerebro estuvo trabajando y como resultado, no estaba dejándolo como debería. Su mano se mantenía rascando su cadera pensativamente... irritada de que si cerraba sus ojos e intentaba relajarse, aún podía sentir sus labios ardiendo contra ella.

"Maldición..." murmuró y se giró, metiendo sus manos bajo la almohada para no estar tentada a frotar más su cadera. Cerró sus ojos e intentó vaciar su mente completamente... pero en vez, su cabeza sólo se llenó con ideas de un muy molesto y enojado Inuyasha.

Sus ojos de nuevo se abrieron lentamente mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las ramas afuera. ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto con su deseo? Él mismo había dicho que no podía controlar cómo eran concedidos los deseos - había hecho ese cuarto deseo para intentar controlarlos... pero él se había molestado con ella.

Su intención sólo había sido hacer que los deseos futuros fueran concedidos más a su gusto de lo que lo habían sido previamente. Eso era todo. Él parecía tener problemas en evitar arruinarlos... así que había querido cambiar eso.

Pero el deseo había resultado mal, ¿no? Cuando le había dicho besar su trasero él se había lanzado sobre ella.

Luego le había dicho que iba a hacer de su vida una pesadilla viviente.

Kagome se encogió delicadamente y colocó las cobijas más ceñidamente alrededor de su cuerpo como si hubiese sentido una repentina corriente de aire. Nunca había tenido a alguien tan enojado con ella como Inuyasha lo estaba. Y de alguna forma tuvo la sensación de que aún tenía que experimentar la full fuerza de la rabia de la que era capaz. Era aterrador... como un malvado demonio con ojos, dientes y garras destellantes.

Con un suspiro intentó mover sus pensamientos a temas más cómodos, como preocuparse si iba a recibir suficiente educación para ingresar a una universidad. Si iba a ver a otros adolescentes por los próximos años atrapada en el campo como lo estaba. Y cómo iba a obtener el dinero para la operación de Souta para detenerlo de roncar.

Se acomodó y se entregó a una larga noche de insomnio.

------

"Buenos días, chica Panda." Exclamó Souta animado a la mañana siguiente cuando Kagome se sentó pesadamente en la mesa. Sólo murmuró una respuesta de una mujer de las cavernas y haló un tazón y una caja de cereal hacia ella.

"No dormiste anoche." Su madre acarició su cabello afectuosamente.

Kagome gruñó otra respuesta, seguido por un bostezo. Traducción: 'no, querida madre'.

"Pobrecita." La Sra. Higurashi suspiró y se movió para traerle un vaso de leche. "Creo que ayer fue un día traumático para todos."

Kagome recordó vívidamente ser tirada al piso por un chico con orejas de perro dementemente fuerte y enojado. Sí... definitivamente un día traumático...

"¿Por qué no vas a hablar con la directora?" Señaló Souta con una bocanada de cereales. "Obviamente ha habido un error - Kagome nunca podría derrotar a doce locos sola. Podrías intentar acudir a ella."

"No lo creo." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi con un pequeño y enojado frunce. "Esa escuela es corrupta por albergar bandidos como esos chicos. Y son ciegos y estúpidos si creen que nuestra Kagome - una estudiante esforzada - pudiera ser una de esos cretinos. Kagome estará mejor siendo educada en casa de ahora en adelante."

"¡¿Puedo estudiar en casa?!" Preguntó Souta animado.

"No te gustaría." Kagome habló por primera vez esa mañana, sus ojos aún encapirotados y oscuros. "No tienes ningún contacto humano salvo por tu tutor."

La Sra. Higurashi miró su reloj. "Será mejor que te muevas si no quieres llegar tarde a tu tercer día." Ella depositó su almuerzo junto a él y recibió un beso antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando estuvo por salir, miró a Kagome y rió. "En tu segundo día..." resopló y se fue.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Kagome movió el cereal en su tazón hasta que estuvo empapado e incomible.

El abuelo, quien había estado sentado tranquilamente en la mesa leyendo su periódico rió de repente. Cuando Kagome le disparó una inquisidora mirada, le pasó el periódico y señaló un artículo en la página ocho... "Loca chica kung fu, golpea a dos docenas de chicos en canchas de una escuela... ¿qué demonios...?"

"Parece que llegaste hasta los periódicos." Animó el abuelo.

Kagome frunció mientras leía. "Una estudiante transferida ayer de Tokio Central perturbó la paz de nuestra escuela local... bla, bla, bla... Kagome Higurashi, de 15 años, comenzó una pelea con dos docenas de chicos... y procedió a usar una oscura forma de arte marcial de combate para... no creo esto... ¡¿romper brazos, piernas y narices?!"

La Sra. Higurashi tomó el periódico y frunció mientras leía. "¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a hacer patadas tijeras?"

"Es un error - fue otra... chica... quien golpeó a esos chicos."

"A menos que hayas estado observando muchas artes marciales recientemente." Señaló el abuelo. Ella le dio una seca mirada que claramente le dijo lo que pensaba de esa idea.

"No importa." La Sra. Higurashi tiró el periódico en la caneca, a pesar de las protestas de su padre de '¡lo estaba leyendo!'. "Tenemos un nuevo tutor para ti que llega la próxima semana. Estará aquí cuatro veces a la semana por tres horas."

"Eso no... es mucho." Kagome parpadeó sorprendida.

"Bueno, es una clase de uno a uno, sólo tú y el profesor para que puedas recibir más atención y ayuda de la que estabas acostumbrada en una clase llena de cuarenta chicos." Explicó la Sra. Higurashi mientras retiraba el tazón de Souta. "Así que naturalmente no necesitas tanto tiempo con él."

¿Tal vez salir de esa escuela no había sido tan mala idea después de todo...? Kagome sacudió su cabeza mentalmente y frunció ante su desayuno. Eso no hacía correcto que Inuyasha la arruinara así. Era el principio del asunto - no debió haber ido y concedido el deseo así... aún cuando pueda no tener completo control sobre él...

Con un suspiro Kagome bajó su cuchara y se levantó. "Voy a ir a caminar."

"¿Realmente lo necesitas?" su madre la miró suplicante. "Es sólo que tengo tantas labores que hacer en la casa - ir de compras y el abuelo tiene que arreglar la calefacción central - ¿no podrías ayudarnos un rato?"

"Seguro." Kagome les dio una sonrisa.

"Bien - bueno desde que la calefacción central no está funcionando, va a hacer mucho frío esta noche así que ¿podrías traer un poco de leña del garaje y secarla para la chimenea en la sala?" Su madre sonrió mientras Kagome se tambaleaba levemente. "Oh, no me mires así - todos tenemos que ayudar en la casa si queremos ganar nuestro sustento."

"Exactamente." Intervino el abuelo.

"¿Qué hay de Souta? ¿Qué hace él?" preguntó Kagome, sólo por el bien de la discusión.

"Él va a la escuela a diferencia de algunas personas." Su madre señaló por la ventana de la cocina. "Sabes cómo usar esa hacha de allá, ¿verdad?"

------

"¡Estúpida casa... estúpido Souta... estúpido, estúpido Inuyasha...!" refunfuñó ella mientras cargaba cuatro pequeños troncos del cobertizo que llamaban garaje. Los dejó caer en la pila acumulada al lado de un árbol cortado y regresó a traer más, sólo podía cargar unos cuatro troncos en cada viaje. Tomaría aún más llevarlos todos a la casa.

Será mejor que su familia aprecie todo este trabajo - y si el abuelo arreglaba la calefacción esa noche, estaría muy molesta de que sus esfuerzos hubiesen sido desperdiciados.

Ella soltó los últimos troncos en la pila y sacó el hacha de la cepa... sólo para cerrar su mano en el aire... el hacha se había ido. Kagome se paralizó sorprendida... estaba muy segura de haberla visto ahí antes de su último viaje al garaje.

Miró alrededor rápidamente y se echó atrás dramáticamente cuando sus ojos cayeron en Inuyasha a una corta distancia. No lo había notado antes, y por alguna razón parecía aún más asustada... y nerviosa... tenerlo aparecido de la nada esta vez. Intentó reunir su disperso juicio, consciente de que sus manos estaban temblando levemente. "Oh... h-hola..." ella intentó sonreír débilmente, pero fracasó. Era difícil sonreírle genuinamente a alguien que te miraba duro mientras botaba un hacha en sus manos. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella...?

Kagome de nuevo hizo una mueca, cuando él se levantó, saltando de la hamaca en la que previamente había estado sentado que había sido amarrada entre dos árboles al límite del bosque con el río. Por un momento el patio trasero estuvo muy tranquilo, realmente el único movimiento era la fría brisa que soplaba gentil alrededor. Kagome apenas notó el escalofrío en sus piernas expuestas... no cuando estaba recibiendo una mirada más fría de Inuyasha.

Él avanzó hacia ella, lento pero seguro, y Kagome tuvo que luchar con la urgencia de retroceder ansiosa. Realmente no estaba asustada... sólo increíblemente nerviosa y segura de que no quería hacer estallar la rabia que había visto el día anterior.

Llegó a un alto a unos pies frente ella. Su altura se suspendía sobre la suya, intimidándola y dominándola sin ningún esfuerzo consciente. Sus manos se juntaron frente a su pecho y abrió su boca para intentar decir alguna excusa para irse, o para que él se fuera... no podía desviar sus ojos de los suyos.

De repente él sonrió plácidamente y levantó el hacha. "¿Quieres que haga el trabajo?" preguntó amable.

La boca de Kagome se abrió levemente. Pasó un momento antes de que hablara. "¿Tú qué?"

"Es sólo que dudo que hayas usado una de estas cosas - y con tus brazos de fideo apuesto que te tomaría todo el día." Confía en él para cambiar un amable ofrecimiento en una especie de insulto.

"Oh. ¿Así que tú has hecho esto antes?" su nerviosismo estaba dejándola lentamente mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta que él estaba de un humor más ligero que antes. Tal vez Inuyasha no era el tipo de persona que guardara resentimientos...

Sí, cierto.

"Por supuesto que lo he hecho antes. ¿Crees que he vivido cinco siglos por nada?"

"Bueno... no estabas durmiendo la mayor parte de ese tiempo - y cuando no estabas durmiendo ¿estabas ocupado concediéndole deseos a la gente? ¿Tuviste el tiempo o la necesidad de cortar madera?" ella le levantó una ceja.

"Sí." Fue su simple respuesta.

Kagome abrió su boca para rechazar su oferta, antes de detenerse. ¿Por qué estaba rechazando su ayuda? Sabía jota sobre cortar madera, y muy probablemente se lastimaría cortándose su mano... así que era mejor dejarlo. "De acuerdo..." dijo lentamente. "Gracias..." ella se movió hacia la hamaca en la que previamente había estado sentado y se subió a la cama mecedora para observarlo.

Por un momento lo vio mirar entre el hacha en su mano izquierda y las garras en su derecha. Luego la miró, sonrió de nuevo cuando la vio observándolo, se giró, sosteniendo el hacha firmemente en su mano para comenzar sus labores.

Había algo extraño sobre esto... ¿Qué le había pasado a esa amenaza de 'haré tu vida una pesadilla viviente'? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable y útil hoy?

Ella frunció sus ojos levemente intentando descifrar qué era exactamente lo que estaba planeando. Estaba medio girado hacia ella, dándole una vista lateral de su perfil. No estaba sonriendo o enojado - las únicas dos emociones que lo había visto poseer los últimos días. Sólo estaba... trabajando... con una expresión similar a la suya cuando hacía multiplicaciones en matemática. Se agachó y levantó fácilmente un tronco en una mano y lo colocó sobre la cepa.

Levantó el hacha en su mano y la llevó sobre su hombro, pausando un momento antes de bajarla y cortarlo en una perfecta mitad - pero el hacha continuó moviéndose hasta que hiciera un círculo completo y bajara hacia el tronco. Kagome parpadeó y se perdió de la mayoría - pero el resultado final fue un tronco cortado en cuatro piezas iguales. Su boca se desplomó levemente sorprendida... no muchas personas podían manejar un hacha así...

Él colocó los trozos en una pila separada con el hacha y se movió para recoger un segundo tronco - doble movimiento otra vez y dejó los cuatro nuevos trozos caer en la nueva pila que rápidamente se acumulaba a su lado. Kagome observaba asombrada - había visto cortar madera antes - pero no así de rápido. Pronto acabó con los troncos...

Iba a media pila antes de detenerse de repente y dejar caer el tronco en el suelo. Kagome levantó su cabeza para preguntar cuál era el problema - pero rápidamente cerró sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que estaba quitándose el oscuro y desgastado haori. Lo tiró a una corta distancia y recogió de nuevo el hacha, trabajando mejor sin sus mangas atravesándose en el camino.

Kagome era apreciativa... ahora tenía una amplia vista de su pecho por la raja en su kimono. Físicamente se abofeteó por esa idea... bueno... levemente en la nariz. Frunció mientras alejaba los indeseados pensamientos de su cabeza... pero...

Mirando a Inuyasha, su frunce se desvaneció lentamente mientras lo observaba levantar de nuevo el hacha y bajarla dos veces en rápida sucesión en el infortunado tronco. Podía apreciar a un chico bien parecido... eso no significaba necesariamente que le gustara como persona. Sólo le gustaba su cara bonita. Después de todo... era muy raro encontrar a alguien de su edad tan bien parecido como él. Le estaba permitido comer con los ojos, ¿verdad?

El cabello y las orejas la desconcertaban... se había preguntado al principio si eso era algo que todos los Cumplidores de Deseos tenían... pero obviamente eso lo había ofendido cuando le había mencionado sus pensamientos. Básicamente le había dicho que era el único con tales atributos... pero entonces ¿por qué era el único? Si algo, lo hacía más canino en apariencia... lobezno... si perro sonaba un poco insultante y desaliñado. Aunque él era un poco desaliñado. Ese cabello de color puro parecía como si no hubiese visto un cepillo en mucho tiempo... incluso desde aquí podía decir que era de una áspera textura sin la necesidad de tocarlo. Aunque tenía potencial de ser lo contrario...

Ella suspiró y una vez más intentó sacudir sus ideas de persuadirlo para usar Pantene Pro V o algo así... ¿tal vez el de Esencias Herbales haría el truco...? Esta vez logró dejar de pensar en su cabello... en vez, comenzó a pensar en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Era afortunado... tener piel tan clara, una frente alta y pómulos que lo marcaban con un rostro más masculino... unos pómulos más altos y se habría visto femenino (como cierto hermano que permanece innombrable en este fic). Una nariz recta, arrugada levemente en el momento en concentración. Una quijada fuerte y cuello que parecía crear el perfecto balance entre la gracia natural y la fuerza concedida. Hombros anchos que estaban hacia atrás orgullosos y confiados todas las veces, notó esto cuando se enderezó por un momento para mirar la pila de trozos de madera que estaban creando una montaña a su lado. Hombros que tal vez lucían como si hubiesen estado cargando el peso del mundo por mucho tiempo... y aún no se hundían. Le habría gustado saber qué peso podría ser...

"¿Siempre miras a la gente sin vergüenza cuando crees que no están mirando?" dijo él, sacándola de su escrutinio. Él la miró y ella fijó miradas con esas increíbles órbitas ámbar.

"Sí." Respondió ella simplemente, viendo sus ojos abrirse levemente sorprendidos ante la audacia de su respuesta, pero rápidamente lo cubrió con un corto 'keh' y un bufido antes de regresar con la tarea. Ella se sentó en la hamaca, cuidadosa de balancear su peso para que no pudiera caer. "Quiero saber lo que estás planeando."

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" él movió una mano en despedida. "Nada."

"Estás planeando algo - ¿por qué más ofrecerías hacer mis labores por mi?" ella frunció sus ojos levemente.

"Sólo porque no quiero que me pidas besar de nuevo tu trasero. La razón por la que me fui tan abruptamente ayer fue porque tenía prisa de lavar mi boca con ácido." Esto fue puntualizado con el sonido de madera cortándose.

Síp... su cuerpo puede ser agradable y atlético, pero su personalidad apestaba. Tal vez si hubiese tenido una personalidad como un chico llamado Hojo en su antigua escuela... se hubiese sentido más atraída a él... pero ¿cómo quedaba? Encontraba el hacha en su mano más atractiva para llevar a una cita.

"No eres una persona amable - oh, no luzcas tan sorprendido - ¡también lo sabes! ¡Estás planeando algo horrible! ¡Ahora qué es! ¡Dime!" demandó ella.

El hacha se bajó en su mano hasta que el extremo estuvo descansando en el suelo. "Te juro por mi vida de Cumplidor de Deseos que no estoy planeando nada contra ti." Le dijo él... algo en esa vacía expresión parecía más sincero que algo más que hubiese dicho. Estaba dispuesta a creerle... por ahora...

"Entonces ¿qué pasa con esa cosa ayer de 'haré de tu vida un infierno'?" preguntó ella.

"No dije eso." Le dijo cortamente.

"¡Sí lo hiciste!" frunció ella. "Lo recuerdo."

"Obviamente recuerdas mal - porque dije que la haría una pesadilla viviente - no infierno." Respondió él. "Realmente."

"Pero... no estás más molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?" preguntó cuidadosa. "¿De que hiciera ese deseo...?"

"Oh no." Él frunció y se encogió. "Por qué me enojaría de que me quitaras mi dignidad y mi higiene oral por encima de humillarme. No estoy molesto en lo absoluto."

Kagome mordió su labio. Incluso había notado el sarcasmo, fuerte y claro. "Lo estás, no es así..."

Él hizo un vago movimiento de hombro y se agachó para recoger otro tronco. "Tal vez..."

"¿Qué deseé... exactamente?" preguntó ella, saltando de la hamaca. "Sólo planeaba resolver el problema de los deseos... ¿pero no creo que funcione?"

Él rió ásperamente con su espalda aún hacia ella. "¿Eso piensas?"

"Dime lo que pasó."

Él mantuvo su espalda hacia ella y habló mientras continuaba trabajando. "Me dijiste obedecerte. Escucharte y ser honesto contigo. Eso tuve que hacer exactamente como lo dijiste en vez de salir con mis propias ideas."

"Sólo lo dije... mientras concedieras mis deseos."

El tronco se partió en frente de él. "Sí, bueno, no se concedió en la forma como lo querías. Ahora yo tengo que obedecer cada orden tuya. No es sólo cuando se refiere a deseos..."

"Oh... así que cuando te dije besar mi trasero..."

"No tuve opción." Él de repente bajó el hacha y lo clavó en la cepa del árbol para girarse hacia ella. No se veía más tan amigable. "Realmente eres una niña estúpida, hacer deseos así sin darte cuenta. ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho?!"

"Tengo un nombre - ¡úsalo!" espetó ella.

"Kagome." Su boca había dicho la palabra sin su propia aprobación y de repente sus puños se apretaron y le mostró sus dientes. "Perra - ¡no me ordenes así!"

Kagome cruzó sus brazos y se giró abruptamente con igual rabia. "Tal vez esto te enseñará por arruinar mi educación."

Hubo un fuerte crujido tras ella y se giró bruscamente para ver el hacha deslizándose por el suelo, habiendo sido pateada de la cepa por Inuyasha. Tragó levemente, notando lo cerca que el hacha había pasado por sus pies.

"¡No necesito tu castigo, perra!"

"¡Deja de llamarme perra!"

"¡Cara de rata con pasto de cerebro!"

La quijada de Kagome se apretó y su entrecejo se bajó más. "Sabes qué - ¡mereces ser convertido en un perro faldero - parece el único tratamiento para un hombre feo y fuera de control como tú!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" explotó él. "¡No soy un perro faldero!"

"Bueno, ahora lo eres - ¡así que acostúmbrate!" espetó ella bruscamente.

"TÚ-"

"¡Y baja tu voz!"

Él bajó el resto de su furiosa diatriba y se tensó. "Pequeña vaca. ¡Te odio!" siseó él.

"Dime que te agrado."

"Me agradas." Gruñó él. "¡Me agradas cuando no tienes ideas de deseos! ¡Estás tomando ventaja de mi!"

"Escasamente. No te he hecho saltar de un acantilado todavía." Le dijo ella, admitiendo para sí que era divertido ordenarlo así.

"Tal vez me lance por un acantilado por mi propia voluntad, sólo para alejarme de ti." Siseó él.

Ah... era muy inteligente para permitirle irse con la última palabra.

"Inuyasha..." dijo ella lentamente. "Ve a saltar por ese puente de allá." Señaló hacia el río.

Él la miró un momento, antes de precipitarse en dirección de los árboles, pasándola tan fuertemente que la hizo tambalear. Lo valió cuando desapareció en el bosque y unos momentos después un fuerte splash pudo escucharse. Ella rió y ondeó su mano. "¡Considera esto tu castigo por arruinar mis deseos - junto con todos los demás a los que has tenido como amos!"

Se giró, planeando regresar a la casa, pero se topó con una persona húmeda al momento que lo hizo. Se echó hacia atrás levemente, abriendo su boca para gritar sorprendida - pero Inuyasha tomó sus brazos rudamente y se acercó. Cualquier grito murió en su garganta mientras temblaba levemente en su agarre. Ninguna orden encontró la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca...

"¡Nunca quise arruinarlos!" le gritó él en su cara. Kagome estaba lejos de lo cerca que estaba él, y del agua que estaba humedeciendo desde sus manos hasta las mangas de su camisa. "¡Nunca quise lastimar a nadie! ¡Nunca quise matar a Kikyo! ¡Nunca quise matar a su padre - o a alguno de los malditos monjes Budistas que Oda Nobunaga me hizo exterminar! No tuve elección - ¡eso es lo que soy! ¡Es mi maldición! ¡Estás castigándome por mi castigo! ¡No necesito tu basura cuando aún tengo que tratar con la mía!"

"Qué-"

Pero el agarre de sus fuertes dedos en sus brazos desapareció, milésimas de segundos antes de que también desapareciera en una fuerte explosión de humo escarlata que la tuvo jadeando por aire y aguara sus ojos. Sólo pasaron momentos antes de que la brisa dispersara el humo y pudiera ver de nuevo... también pudo ver que Inuyasha se había ido.

"Inuyasha - ¡regresa aquí!" le gritó ella al campo vacío. "¡Qué quisiste decir con ese castigo! ¡¿Qué maldición?! ¡Te ordeno regresar y enfrentarme!"

Pero lo que sea que fuera, no estaba escuchándola más. Permaneció, respirando duro por unos momentos, una vez más consciente de que lo había enfurecido más de lo que debió y la había dejado de mal humor. Esto la enojó más de lo que la hizo sentir culpable y apretó su cabello mientras dejaba escapar un sonido que sonó como un grito apretado. "¡¡ERES EXASPERANTE, MALDITO PEDO!!" gritó ella.

"¿Qué fue eso, Kagome?" El abuelo asomó su cabeza por una ventana del segundo piso.

"¡No tú abuelo!" le gritó ella y se precipitó hacia el garaje para traer una bolsa para reunir la madera que Inuyasha había cortado tan útilmente para ella. Cualquiera observándola podría haber jurado que tenía humo saliendo de sus orejas.

------

Era un comienzo a lo que probablemente sería el peor día de su vida. Posiblemente un poco peor que ayer, pero no tan malo como mañana o pasado mañana. Después de reunir la madera en una enorme bolsa Ikea azul había tenido de colocarla al lado de la chimenea en la sala para que se secara apropiadamente. No era una horrible tarea... pero mientras lo hacía, había sido obligada a escuchar un reporte en la radio sobre una loca que había iniciado una pelea ayer en la escuela. Y no era lo alta suficiente para alcanzar la parrilla que estaba encendida y apagarla.

Obviamente no pasaba mucho en este pueblo si lo único interesante era una chica siendo expulsada de la escuela.

Al final le había lanzado un palo al radio, haciéndolo caer de su repisa y sobre el sofá abajo, perdiendo la señal en el proceso.

"¡Oye - estaba escuchando eso!" llamó su madre desde la cocina.

"¡Lo siento!" Respondió Kagome, aunque la irritación bordeaba su tono.

Ella terminó de acomodar la madera y se dirigió a su habitación, intentando encontrar algo de consuelo y mantener su mente lejos de Inuyasha. No quería ver su enojado y hermoso rostro en su mente. Y no quería pensar en cualquier secreto que estuviera escondiendo. Así que metió su nariz en un libro de historia para aprender algunos hechos aburridos sobre cuándo había sido introducida a la sociedad la plomería interna. No era realmente hábil en esto... pero cualquier cosa para mantener su mente ocupada.

Entonces el martilleo había comenzado abajo. Aparentemente el abuelo estaba 'arreglando' la unidad de calefacción. Gruñó frustrada y bajó su libro sobre su escritorio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para cerrarla en un esfuerzo por bloquear el ruido. Pero las paredes prácticamente eran de papel y el ruido no fue muy amortiguado.

Intentó concentrarse en su lectura pero lo encontró casi imposible con el incesante golpeteo. Después de unos minutos parecía que el martillo estaba golpeando su cabeza.

Kagome estaba comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

Luego el ruido se detuvo y levantó la mirada por un momento, como si encontrara difícil de creer que el tormento terminara. Se acomodó, disfrutando de sus pocos momentos de quietud.

El sonido de pies corriendo por el corredor la alertaron de un visitante y frunció mientras levantaba la mirada - la puerta se abrió rudamente y Souta irrumpió cargando una caja de zapatos. "¡Muy bien!" gritó él. "¡¿Qué hiciste con Bessie?!"

"¡¿Con quién?!" Espetó Kagome.

"¡Bessie! ¡Mi rana!" Gritó Souta. "¡La dejé en la caja esta mañana - pero regresé y se había ido!"

"Bueno - tal vez aprendió a saltar - ¡las ranas lo hacen!" Kagome se giró, dándole la espalda y bloqueándolo. Él no captó la directa mientras corría hacia su otro lado.

"La tapa estaba puesta y la banda elástica alrededor - ¡no podría haber escapado sola! Alguien la dejó salir - fuiste tú, ¡verdad!"

"¡Yo no sabía que tenías una estúpida rana!" ella se giró de nuevo en su silla. "¡Piérdete ya!"

"¡Le diré a mamá que estás destrozando mis cosas!" amenazó él.

"¡Le diré a mamá que estás guardando ranas en la habitación trasera - sin mencionar renacuajos y pececillos!" le gritó Kagome.

"¡Entonces SABÍAS que tenía ranas!" Él le apuntó un dedo. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Dejaste salir a Bessie!"

"¡FUE-RA!" rugió ella, enviándolo a volar por la puerta, dejándola bien abierta en su salida.

Kagome lanzó su libro sobre su escritorio y fue para cerrarla tras él, liberando toda su rabia y energía mientras la puerta se estrellaba en su marco y rebotaba de nuevo. La tiró una segunda vez, su rabia sólo se elevaba en vez de ser saciada.

Luego el martilleo había comenzado de nuevo.

"¡Odio esta casa!" gritó ella sobre el ruido. "¡Odio este lugar! ¡Es demasiado desear por algo de paz y tranquilidad por una vez!"

Casi instantáneamente colocó una mano sobre su boca y miró a su alrededor, esperando que el Cumplidor de Deseos apareciera y concediera otro deseo fugaz. Nada pasó... entonces recordó... Inuyasha no estaba hablándole o escuchándola... así que había una buena posibilidad de que no hubiese escuchado ese último comentario...no es que hubiese sido realmente un deseo sólido. Fue más como un deseoso pensamiento.

El martillo se detuvo abajo... pero no supo cuánto duraría. Casi pesimista, agarró un libro diferente del estante y lo bajó a su cama para adelantar alguna búsqueda.

Por el resto de la tarde, su ánimo comenzó a elevarse mientras leía. Inuyasha temporalmente dejó su emproblemada mente y el martillo de su abuelo no la perturbó más. La casa estaba inusualmente callada. Jugó con la idea de que Inuyasha tal vez hubiese concedido su deseo después de todo y bien. Pero no lo escuchó decir 'Como desees' así que no había mucha opción de que eso pasara. No había escuchado su deseo.

Kagome cambió la página del viejo libro, y captó un repentino cosquilleo de tierra en su nariz. Levantó su mano hacia su nariz cuando el estornudo se acumuló, antes de que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera al soltarlo. Lo había sentido reverberar por su pecho y en el ambiente... pero no lo había escuchado. Normalmente había tenido estornudos muy fuertes, o pequeños que sonaban como un zumbido. Ese definitivamente había sido uno fuerte... pero no lo había escuchado.

Se sentó de repente, muy consciente de los resortes de la cama crujiendo bajo su peso. Siempre chillaban y crujían... pero no escuchó nada.

"¿Hola?" dijo ella urgentemente, o al menos intentó decirlo. No sintió sus cuerdas vocales vibrar con su voz - no había dicho nada y no había escuchado un jadeo. Estrelló sus manos - sintió sus palmas chocar en lo que debió haber creado sonido - pero el aire a su alrededor pareció muy callado.

Intentó hablar de nuevo - intentó decir su nombre - pero lo único que sintió salir fue un soplido de aire. Su mano deliberadamente alcanzó para tirar su libro al piso. Aterrizó con un silencioso golpe, sintió el impacto en la cama, y vio la pequeña nube de polvo que se elevó.

Estoy sorda... No puedo hablar... ¡¡¡Estoy sorda!!! Gritó ella mentalmente. Intentó vocalizar ese grito, pero una vez más no sintió nada sino una corriente de aire.

Se tambaleó de la cama hacia su escritorio y desesperadamente tiró todo al piso, en un último intento por hacer algo de ruido - pero nada la alcanzó. Continuamente trató de gritar 'hola' pero aún no sintió voz dejar su garganta. Pánico la llenó mientras corría por la puerta y comenzaba a tirarla en su marco, pero su ruido cayó en oídos sordos y estaba comenzando a sentir sollozos sin aliento elevarse dentro de ella. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras continuaba tirando la puerta, esperando por que sus oídos se destaparan y el sonido regresara. Sollozó... pero sin voz, eso lastimó su garganta.

Algo golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se giró de repente, una mano voló hacia el lugar donde un bolígrafo la había golpeado y fijó sus aterradores ojos en Inuyasha. No podía escucharlo, pero podía ver que estaba riendo y sosteniendo un bloc en el que había escrito.

Las palabras eran, 'Como desees'.

------

Continuará...

------

**Nota de la autora**: No puedo imaginar algo peor que estar sorda... aparte de estar ciega tal vez... o ambas. De cualquier forma, el próximo capítulo estará pronto - así que están autorizados a contener el aliento (si pueden contenerlo por cuarenta y ocho horas o más).


	6. Trabalenguas

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 6

Trabalenguas

------

------

"Abre y di 'ah'." Indicó el doctor mientras levantaba el mentón de Kagome y encendía su linterna. Kagome obedeció - excepto por la parte de decir 'ah'. Se sentó ahí, parpadeando ante un afiche detrás del doctor, revisando en privado que sus propios ojos al menos aún funcionaran.

"Bueno, no puedo ver nada malo ahí…" el doctor retrocedió y miró a Kagome. "Y no tiene ninguna obstrucción o ruptura en sus oídos… no puedo encontrar nada malo en ella."

"Pero debe haberlo - ¡las personas no se vuelven sordomudas de la noche a la mañana!" La Sra. Higurashi retorció sus manos en el material de su delantal… no había desperdiciado tiempo para quitárselo cuando había llevado a Kagome al consultorio del doctor.

"Tiene razón. No les pasa." El doctor suspiró antes de regresar a su escritorio y sentarse. "¿Qué estuvo haciendo en el momento cuando perdió su audición y su voz?"

"No lo sé… no estaba con ella…" La Sra. Higurashi miró a Kagome, como si esperara a que le respondiera al doctor… pero Kagome no había escuchado al doctor y devolvió la mirada de su madre curiosa.

"¿Tiene alguna alergia?" continuó el doctor. "¿Problemas auditivos? ¿Laringitis? ¿Algo?"

"No, ella nunca tuvo problemas como este antes." La Sra. Higurashi mordió su labio nerviosa. "¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"Puedo enviarla a un especialista… pero el único que conozco vive al otro lado del distrito, y con frecuencia no tiene mucho tiempo libre. Podría arreglar una cita… pero podría demorar seis meses verlo." La mujer observó a Kagome quien la miró. La joven obviamente no tenía idea de lo que había dicho. "Hasta entonces… sólo puede esperar a que sus sentidos regresen tan rápidamente como se fueron."

"¿No podemos tener una consulta antes de seis meses?" preguntó la Sra. Higurashi, consternada.

"No a menos que pueda costear los fuertes pagos." El doctor se encogió inútilmente.

La respuesta a eso obviamente era no. La Sra. Higurashi guardó silencio y le dio a la mano de Kagome un gentil apretón. La chica miró a su madre pero no devolvió la esperanzadora sonrisa. De hecho se veía levemente molesta…

Bueno, era mejor que estar en el desastroso llanto en el que había encontrado a su hija hacía una hora.

------

Oh sí… todo había sido diversión y juegos, pero entonces alguien tenía que ir y perder una voz y ahora todo era deprimente y aburrido. Inuyasha suspiró fuerte y dramáticamente mientras rodaba de estómago sobre el tanque de aceite. Ahora estaba oscureciendo…Kagome pronto regresaría con su madre de los doctores.

¿Aún estaría llorando?

Indudablemente cuando superó su shock inicial había querido hacerlo pasta… tal vez lo merecía. Él se frunció mientras intentaba sacar de su mente la culpa… como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Usualmente funcionaba. Después de matar al extraño enemigo de un último amo, había aprendido a no pensar en eso… no era su culpa, ¿por qué sumergirse en culpa innecesaria? Intentar no pensar en cómo había matado _armadas_ de monjes budistas había sido levemente más difícil… pero la culpa no lo había molestado mucho. Las únicas veces que realmente le pasaba era cuando eran por accidente… cuando el amo no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba deseando…

Como con Kikyo.

Ahora ella y su padre estaban muertos gracias a los deseos. No su culpa. La de Kikyo. Trató de ignorar al culpa y se repitió una y otra vez que le había advertido… pero ella no lo había escuchado ni creído… No se sentía culpable, así que debió haber funcionado.

Ahora por hacer llorar a una estúpida jovencita, se sentía como un monstruo.

"Vaca…" había deseado llamarla perra… pero ella lo había detenido de hacerlo con una de sus previas órdenes de '¡No me llames perra!'. Aún podía llamarla otras cosas, como bruja… y uh… otras cosas. Tal vez tenía que ser un poco más inventivo de ahora en adelante.

O podría usar su nombre y ahorrarse el problema.

Un auto entró por el camino y fue golpeado por una fuerte sensación de dèjá vu. Particularmente no quería ser arrastrado al bosque para que le gritaran de nuevo (a pesar del hecho de que Kagome no podía gritar más). Así que en vez, se levantó y saltó del tanque de aceite - sólo para aterrizar en la vieja cama chirriante de Kagome en vez del duro suelo bajo el tanque.

Se sentó, codos descansando contra sus rodillas mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación de Kagome - también medio habitación de Souta. Pero nadie estaba ahí - o hubiese habido varios gritos sobre un chico Cumplidor de Deseos que de repente se materializó en el aire.

Abajo escuchó cerrarse la puerta del frente, el sonido de pasos corriendo del hermano menor de Kagome y los pasos ligeramente más lentos de su abuelo moverse hacia la entrada para pedir noticias. Inuyasha no escuchó la voz de Kagome entre todo el intercambio, sólo a la Sra. Higurashi explicando la situación. Algo sobre ver a una persona especial en seis meses y algo más sobre no poder hacer nada hasta entonces.

Un conjunto de pasos furiosos pudieron escucharse subiendo las escaleras y mentalmente se abrazó mientras deliberadamente se forzaba a relajarse. Kagome apareció en la puerta, cara pálida y ojos ardiendo con vívida rabia que pensó sólo había visto en un espejo. Él le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. "¿Qué pasa?"

Su mentón se levantó levemente mientras intentaba determinar lo que había dicho, pero dejó de intentar leer los labios, decidiendo que no era importante. En vez, marchó hacia su escritorio y se agachó para recoger unas cosas que había derribado antes. Agarró una pluma y un bloc y procedió a escribir algo rápidamente. Él se levantó para mirar sobre su hombro, pero ella se giró rápido y lo empujó en su cara.

'TÚ H.D.P.'

"Qué demonios se supone que-"

Fue interrumpido mientras Kagome comenzaba a golpearlo con el bloc, boca en una delgada línea mientras apuntaba a sus sensibles orejas. "Ow - oye - ¡deja eso!" él medio intentó alejarla, aunque estaba muy enojada y determinada para dejarlo sacar lo mejor de ella. Después de un momento dejó caer el bloc y agarró un mechón de su cabello - bajando su cabeza lo suficiente para poder darle una buena y dura bofetada para que entendiera exactamente cómo se sentía cuando las palabras le fallaban.

Él se tambaleó un paso o dos, una mano en su ardiente mejilla. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo verse en un espejo y se giró para mirar… ahora exhibía una bonita y rosada marca vagamente en forma de una mano. Cuando miró a Kagome pudo ver que estaba temblando con rabia, o consternación… en realidad, ambas. Lágrimas estaban comenzando a llenar sus ojos…

Era extraño cómo no decía nada, no le gritaba… sintió el vacío silencio… aún cuando sabía que no podía decir nada aún si quisiera.

Esperó que cayeran lágrimas, que se derrumbara llorando, pero después de un momento lo sorprendió al agacharse para recoger el bloc para escribir algo. Lo levantó después de un momento. '¿Por qué?' fue todo lo que había escrito.

"Porque lo deseaste." Respondió él. Kagome frunció sus ojos antes de mover el bloc hacia él, indicándole que debía escribir su respuesta. Él obedeció y se lo devolvió. Ella miró la respuesta antes de voltear la página y escribir algo nuevo.

'No lo hice,' fue su mensaje.

'Sí,' escribió él.

Ella recuperó el bloc y escribió algo. 'No.'

"¿Por qué no me muestras de nuevo el primer mensaje?" señaló él, pero ante su vacía mirada se rindió. "Como sea…"

Entonces ella escribió exactamente cómo había pronunciado su deseo. '¿Es mucho si deseo un poco de paz y tranquilidad?' lo miró y le pasó el bloc.

Él lo miró un momento antes de tomar la pluma y tachar 'Es mucho' y 'si'. Cuando lo devolvió, leía 'Deseo un poco de paz y tranquilidad.'

'¡Lo tomaste fuera de contexto!' escribió ella enojada. '¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!'

Él asintió con una malvada sonrisa.

'¡¿Por qué?!' escribió de nuevo.

'Porque lo merecías por ser una perra', al menos podía escribir esa palabra, aún cuando no pudiera decirla más.

'Así que me hiciste sordomuda?!' demandó ella.

Él asintió de nuevo, su sonrisa ampliándose aunque no se sintiera sonreír.

'Te odio' ella estrelló el bloc en su pecho y fue a sentarse en su cama. Él la observó acostarse de estómago y abrazar su almohada hacia su mentón.

"Gran cosa. No me importa si me odias." Le dijo él mientras tiraba el bloc sobre su espalda. "Consérvalo, podrías necesitarlo más tarde."

Ella lo observó como un halcón, aún cuando no podía decir lo que estaba diciendo. Estuvo por irse cuando ella de repente agarró el bloc y escribió algo nuevo. Esperó por que sostuviera el nuevo mensaje. 'Deseo retractar mi último deseo.'

Él la observó por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. Tomó el bloc y escribió su respuesta bajo su mensaje. 'No puedo. Necesitas decir tus deseos.'

Tan pronto como leyó la respuesta comenzó a tener problemas para respirar. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, así que rápidamente escribió algo más. 'No es permanente. Sólo deseaste un 'poco' no permanente.'

Ella lo miró, la pregunta obvia en sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Él levantó diez dedos.

Ella tomó el bloc. '¿10 días?' preguntó.

Él hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza.

'¿Horas?' fue su nueva suposición.

Él señaló hacia arriba.

'¡¿Años?!'

Rápidamente señaló abajo.

'¡¿Semanas?!'

Él le dio pulgares arriba y una sonrisa. "¡Bingo!" le dijo.

Su expresión se nubló como el cielo antes de una tormenta. Le lanzó el bloc, sólo para hacerlo esquivarlo. Señaló la puerta con una mirada severa. Quería que se fuera de su vista. Él se encogió con otro 'keh' y se giró para salir, disolviéndose en el aire hasta que se fue de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo segura que no estaba más a la vista se tumbó en su cama de nuevo y lloró silenciosamente en su almohada.

------

Los días siguientes pasaron increíblemente lentos para Kagome. Su madre no podía entender qué demonios había pasado… un minuto Kagome había estado hablando y al siguiente… no…

El abuelo era de la opinión de que las oscuras fuerzas del mal eran las culpables (no estaba muy equivocado) y mientras Kagome luchaba por decirle a su madre cómo quería hechos sus huevos, el anciano deambulaba por la casa colocando protecciones y conjuros contra los espíritus malignos. Kagome supuso que pudo haber funcionado… porque no vio mucho de Inuyasha después de esto. Aunque podría haber sido que ellos no estaban en los mejores términos.

Souta pensó que sólo era una broma que Kagome no pudiera hablar y escuchar. Afortunadamente no era tan cruel como para tomar ventaja de ella y decir cosas sabiendo que no podía golpearlo por eso. En vez hizo orgullosa a su madre al ser cuidadoso en enunciar sus palabras cuando estuviera hablándole a Kagome, para que pudiera leer sus labios.

Pero sin importar cuánta ayuda recibiera de su familia, todo iba muy lento. Y después de un tiempo, incluso Souta se aburrió de la broma y comenzó a preguntarse cuándo regresaría la voz de Kagome.

"Kagome…" Souta levantó la mirada de su juego de solitario hacia donde Kagome estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá de la sala. "¡Oye, Kagome!" él movió su mano para llamar su atención ya que gritar y chasquear sus dedos no iba a ayudar. Finalmente lo notó y miró con cejas levantadas. Él agarró el desgastado bloc que todos habían estado usando y escribió algo para sostenérselo. Dijo las palabras mientras ella las leía. "Cómo te pasó… Digo, ¿qué estabas haciendo para perder tu voz y audición?"

Ella abrió su boca para hablar pero se rindió con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza y encogiéndose inútilmente. No podía explicarlo… era muy complicado.

"¿Crees que regresará?" preguntó él. Ella leyó las palabras de sus labios y sonrió.

'Tal vez', le moduló ella luego le indicó acercarse. Él bajó el bloc y se movió hacia el sofá donde ella también había bajado su libro y extendido sus brazos para recibirlo. Se movió en su abrazo con un suspiro… las cosas que enfrentaba por las mujeres de esta familia… Cuando se separó vio su melancólica expresión y juguetonamente pinchó los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Él sonrió y observó mientras ella sonreía… quería escucharla reír… pero eso no iba a pasar ¿verdad?

"¡Souta!" Llamó la Sra. Higurashi desde algún lugar de la casa. "Ven a ayudarme a mover este librero, ¡¿sí?!"

"¡Sí!" gritó él antes de mirar a Kagome. "Mamá está llamando - mejor me voy."

Con eso le destelló una sonrisa y corrió de la habitación, dejando a una despistada Kagome a su salida. Se sentó por un momento mirando tras él antes de recoger su libro y mirarlo vacíamente. Quería asegurarles que esto no era permanente… que en un tiempo recuperaría su voz y su audición… pero luego harían preguntas sobre cómo lo sabía. No quería revelarles a Inuyasha… no quería ponerlos en peligro con esta 'maldición' suya.

Nueve semanas y media más… podría manejarlo. Pero su familia ¿sí?

Kagome levantó la mirada de su libro hacia el hogar y casi se sale de su piel cuando vio a Inuyasha ahí. No lo había escuchado llegar… y estaba hablándole… pero no le importaba menos lo que decía. Estaba muy preocupada con calmar de nuevo su corazón.

"… Así que estaba pensando que como eres una estúpida tonta sin alma - bueno, admito que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Estaba pensando que como vas a estar fuera de acción por un tiempo - tú sabes - incapaz de pedir deseos como lo estás - tal vez deba tomarme unas vacaciones… sí… en algún lugar bonito y cálido como… um… leeré más tarde sobre países extranjeros pero… oh… quieres algo - ¡estoy hablando!" Espetó él mientras le ondeaba el bloc. Lo arrebató y leyó lo que había escrito. "Cállate, Inuyasha… Kagome. Lee mis labios. Estofado de elefante."

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de recuperar el bloc y escribir algo nuevo. 'Dijiste '¿te amo?'

"No, dije estofado de elefante. ¡¿No puedes decir la diferencia?!" él mantuvo una seria expresión, aunque era difícil. Tal vez demasiado… provocarla en esta condición. Ah… no era permanente, podría hacer lo que quisiera. Él tiró el bloc en su regazo y le dio su espalda. "Te compadezco, pequeña que huele a axila de gorila. No puedo soportar mirarte, eres tan fea que revuelves mi estómago y mi pecho se infla. Pareces una cabra que fue cruzada con un cocodrilo… no espera… eso es ofensivo para las cabras y los cocodrilos. Aunque serías una bonita gallina, eso es seguro…"

Él miró atrás para verla leyendo su libro de nuevo, inconsciente del largo insulto que había salido de su lengua. Maldición… sólo lo había hecho porque sabía que no escucharía. Pero ¿dónde estaba la satisfacción en verla ignorarlo?

"Discúlpame, bruja, pero necesito ir a volar el mundo después de que resuelva el hambre del mundo y traiga paz al mundo. ¿Eso está bien contigo?" él se giró hacia ella. Sólo levantó la mirada, sonrió y ondeó su mano.

Él suspiró profundamente… dios… la vida era tan monótona de repente. Sólo diez semanas más, entonces de nuevo podría tener una decente conversación humana. "Maldición." Maldijo por lo bajo y fue a encontrar algo más interesante que hacer.

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de encontrar algo divertido en este último deseo…

------

"Bueno, al menos aún está comiendo." La Sra. Higurashi observó a Kagome escarbar en su segunda porción de Oden. "Al menos supongo que no hay nada letal en ella."

"Estaba pensando en llamar a un médico brujo," comenzó el abuelo. "Obviamente hay algo místico-"

"¡No!" Souta y su madre rechazaron esa idea. El abuelo gruñó y continuó comiendo. Kagome era inconsciente del intercambio, tan involucrada con su comida como lo estaba.

"Se está tornando un poco… um… cómo lo llaman…" comenzó Souta.

"¿Tedioso?" Sugirió su madre.

"Lees mi mente." Asintió él. "Todo esto de escribir notas con Kagome. Mis manos están acalambradas… y se demora mucho. Como si quisiera preguntarle si ha visto a Yuki y-"

"¿Quién es Yuki?" preguntó su madre de repente.

"Um… un amigo…" Más como ratón de campo que tomó por amigo. "Bueno, de cualquier forma - hacerle una simple pregunta toma cinco minutos. ¿Cuándo va a recuperarse?"

La Sra. Higurashi le envió a Kagome una dolida mirada. "No sé… es muy misteriosa esta… condición suya."

Kagome de repente se dio cuenta que todos estaban mirándola y dejó de comer. Levantó la pequeña libreta que había sido colgada en su cuello. La página de arriba ya tenía la útil pregunta de 'huh?' escrita. Ellos sacudieron sus cabezas y regresaron a comer. Kagome se encogió y los siguió.

"Debe haber una manera de ayudarla." La Sra. Higurashi suspiró. "Mi pobre Kagome…"

"Podrías enseñarle el lenguaje de señas." Señaló el abuelo, aún levemente molesto de que su idea sobre el médico brujo hubiese sido tirada por la ventana. "No la curará. Pero al menos podríamos comunicarnos mejor."

"Abuelo… pero eso significa que también tendríamos que saber cómo hablar por señas." Señaló Souta.

"Conozco el lenguaje de señas." Intervino la Sra. Higurashi. "En el hogar… fue una de las primeras cosas con las que las enfermeras aprendimos a tratar con los mayores sordos."

"Y yo también lo conozco." Confirmó el abuelo (siendo uno de esos mayores sordos). "Lo aprendí hace treinta años cuando un amigo de un amigo mío era sordo. La única forma de hablarle era con señas. Le enseñé a Ayame." Él palmó el hombro de su hija.

"¡¿Me enseñas, abuelo?!" suplicó Souta.

"Sí, pero primero a Kagome. Ella está más desesperada, creo."

Kagome miró a su familia y sus palitos se paralizaron a medio camino hacia su boca. Todos estaban mirándola y sonriéndole de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre hacían eso?

------

Había un límite de cuánta diversión podrías tener ante una persona discapacitada como Kagome. Inuyasha ya estaba pasando ese límite para la tercera semana.

"Siete semanas… siete semanas… siete semanas…" se decía él mientras miraba el techo sobre la cama de Kagome. Kagome estaba sentada a un metro en su escritorio, estudiando literatura bajo la luz de su lámpara. Discretamente giró su cabeza para poder verla. Frunció cuando notó que sus labios se estaban moviendo levemente, como si repitiera las palabras que estaba escribiendo.

Habría sido mejor si aún estuviera molesta con él. Si aún le lanzara cosas e intentara gritarle… pero para entonces había aceptado su situación y era toda sonrisas. Dudaba que lo hubiese perdonado… pero no parecía guardarle rencor. No le lanzaba cosas o lo llamaba malo o deseaba que nunca lo hubiese conocido (eso había pasado algunas veces - usualmente resultaba en cambios de épocas que eran molestos, y el amo perdiendo todos sus futuros deseos y lo antiguos siendo revocados).

Hubo un ruido del escritorio y vio a Kagome escarbando su mano en un paquete de caramelos. Metió dos en su boca y regresó a trabajar.

El silencio estaba comenzando a pesarle… no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

"Siete semanas… mátame… siete semanas… me mataré… querido dios ayúdame…" se estaba enloqueciendo de aburrimiento. Había muy poco que hacer esos días. Usualmente la mayoría de su tiempo se ocupaba en conceder deseos o hablar con los amos… y cuando no podía hacer ninguna se tornaba muy deprimente si duda. Había reglas estrictas de que no podía estar separado de un amo por más de dos días. Así que no podía huir y dejarla… aunque cómo deseaba poder… entonces tal vez encontraría algo que hacer.

La mano de Kagome subió de repente y él desvió su mirada hacia ella. Estaba sosteniendo el paquete de dulces. Él miró el paquete un momento, frunciendo pensativo antes de sacudir su cabeza y rechazar su mano. "No tengo hambre."

Ella simplemente se encogió y regresó a trabajar.

Debió haberla molestado… rechazar su oferta tan rudamente debería molestar a cualquiera. Pero lo había aceptado en la manera en la que estaba ahora… no había perdido su temperamento tanto en esos días…

"No puedo soportarlo más." Él de repente salió de la cama y fijó a una sorprendida Kagome con una malvada mirada. "¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Sobre algo! El clima - mazapán - ¡no me importa! ¡Sólo necesito hablar con alguien!"

Ella no había captado una palabra de lo que dijo, y lo malentendió con algo más. De nuevo sostuvo el paquete de dulces y él apretó sus puños. "No, no quiero dulces, ¡quiero conversación humana! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!"

Kagome frunció sus labios pensativa antes de tomar la libreta de su cuello y escribir una nota. '¿Pasa algo?' preguntó ella con un aire casi inocente en su mano.

"Necesito… palabras…" él pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, no las removió. "Dios, si esto ayuda, siento haber concedido ese deseo como lo hice. Pude haberlo dejado así. Pude haber asumido que no era un deseo y dejarlo así - pero no lo hice. Esa fue mi venganza y nunca me he arrepentido de algo como esto en mi vida. Pensé que era divertido… pero ahora _no_ es tan divertido… ¡Voy a morir de aburrimiento!"

Él dejó caer las manos de su rostro para encontrar a Kagome lejos de su escritorio moviéndose hacia su librero para tomar un libro nuevo. No lo había escuchado en lo absoluto… había presumido que había dejado de hablar hacía años y regresó a sus asuntos.

"Creo que realmente estoy solo…" declaró Inuyasha mientras su espalda estaba volteada. "¿Qué tan malo es…? Estoy tan solo, realmente me siento un poco triste…"

Ella se giró hacia él, un frunce de repente marcaba su entrecejo. Él frunció confundido mientras bajaba su libro y se acercaba a la cama para sentarse a su lado. Tomó su libreta y escribió algo. '¿Le harías cosas malas a mi familia si los conocieras?'. Ella esperó por su respuesta.

Él frunció furioso. Sacudió su cabeza malgeniado y se giró. Después de un momento lo pinchó y le pasó un nuevo mensaje. 'Si mamá pudiera enseñarte el lenguaje de señas entonces podríamos hablar. Tú y yo.' Él la miró, notando cómo desviaba su mirada. Él la pinchó de repente para hacerla mirar, nueva esperanza se elevaba de repente.

"¿Cuánto sabes?" le preguntó él, antes de abofetearse mentalmente por olvidar que no podía escuchar. En vez, hizo las señas. Kagome saltó de él con susto.

'Un poco…' ella hizo la pequeña seña con su mano, sacudió su cabeza y preguntó algo con sus manos. '¿Cómo…?'

"Una de esas cosas…" dijo él con un movimiento de su hombro. Era mucho para explicarle que una vez su amo había deseado que le enseñara a usar señas. Por supuesto, eso había significado que Inuyasha tenía que haber aprendido señas primero en orden de pasarle el conocimiento. Todo había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo… pero guardaría esa explicación para cuando ella pudiera hablar más fluidamente con sus manos…

Ella escribió algo para él. '¿Puedes ayudar a enseñarme? ¿Por favor?'

El por favor lo sorprendió por un momento. No muchas veces en quinientos años alguien había añadido un por favor o un gracias. Era siempre dar, dar, dar. Los amos lo trataban como un chico de entregas. Sólo pedir y recibir. Era su trabajo así que ¿por qué agradecerle por lo que hace?

Él soltó una corta y cáustica carcajada y sacudió su cabeza. "Como sea… si tengo que hacerlo."

------

La tutoría en casa había sido aplazada por un tiempo debido al desarrollo de la nueva 'condición' de Kagome. Además del hecho de que la comunicación entre Kagome y un tutor sería muy difícil, la Sra. Higurashi no creía que su hija estuviera lista emocionalmente para tratar con una carga de trabajo.

Pero ese último punto lentamente fue reevaluado con las semanas mientras la Sra. Higurashi observaba a su hija moverse en la casa. No estaba deprimida o infeliz. Aún sonreía y la velocidad a la cual aprendió el lenguaje de señas fue impresionante por decir lo menos.

"¿Crees que tenga ayuda externa?" Le preguntó la Sra. Higurashi a su padre mientras lavaban y secaban los trastes después de la cena una noche. "Digo… al principio tropezaba al aprender las bases – luego de repente une todas las oraciones con cosas que _sé _que no le he enseñado todavía."

"Aprende rápido." Se encogió el abuelo.

"Mm." La Sra. Higurashi aún no estaba convencida. "Ella pasa horas sentada en su habitación sola desde que salió de la habitación de Souta… asumo que lee… ¿pero no está muy solitaria allá arriba?"

"Tal vez tiene un pequeño amigo que la mantiene entretenida." Rió el abuelo.

Su hija le disparó una asustada mirada. "Kagome no tiene el tiempo para conocer y amistar con chicos – ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!"

"Una broma – una broma." Despidió su preocupación. "Kagome está bien… sólo es que no es tipo de chica que deja que las cosas la derriben. No te preocupes por ella."

"¿Cómo no?" La Sra. Higurashi suspiró miserable. "Ha estado así por dos meses… ¿nunca se mejorará? Fue tan repentino…"

"Parece que eres la única deprimida aquí." El abuelo golpeó su brazo reprimente. "¡Anímate! No se está muriendo – tal vez ocurra un milagro. Y posiblemente cuando disponga unos nuevos conjuros ofuda el mal se disperse y la voz de Kagome será libre de nuevo."

"Sí. Lo olvidaba." La Sra. Higurashi giró sus ojos. "Bueno, esto está terminado… iré a lavar."

"Mm hm." Su padre sólo pronunció en acuerdo mientras continuaba secando los platos que había lavado.

La Sra. Higurashi lo dejó y fue a recoger las canastas de ropa limpia de la pequeña habitación trasera donde estaban la lavadora y secadora. Una canasta para la ropa de Souta y la otra para la de Kagome. Ella subió las escaleras con ambas y fue a descargar primero la de Souta.

"¿Nunca apagas esa máquina?" le preguntó a su hijo mientras colocaba su ropa en sus cajones.

"Ahora no, mamá – ¡estoy en el último nivel y los pequeños demonios de Satán me muerden!" gritó él mientras golpeaba furiosamente el control de su playstation, ojos fijos en la pequeña pantalla frente a él.

"Por supuesto." Ella sacudió su cabeza y fue a descargar la ropa de Kagome.

Estaba acercándose a la puerta de la nueva habitación de Kagome cuando se detuvo en seco, su mano medio extendida hacia el pomo de la puerta. Una carcajada… había escuchado una carcajada adentro.

La alegría la inundó. Kagome había reído – ¡su voz regresó! Aunque… había sonado muy masculina – ¡pero de todas formas!

No desperdició tiempo abriendo la puerta. "¡Kagome, tú-!" su voz se atascó en su garganta mientras sus ojos asimilaban la situación en la habitación y la transmitía a su cerebro. Bueno… si había esperado encontrar algo… probablemente _esto _no era.

Kagome estaba en el piso de manos y rodillas y arrodillado detrás con sus manos al lado de las suyas, su cuerpo suspendido sobre el suyo… había un… chico de apariencia interesante. Ambos levantaron las miradas hacia su visitante, todas las sonrisas y risas desaparecieron de sus rostros mientras las dos partes intercambiaban miradas.

"Uh…" Su madre sacudió su cabeza levemente, como si intentara aclararla. "¿Por qué estás jugando Twister con un chico en tu habitación?" ella hizo señas para acompañarlo.

Las manos y pies de Kagome finalmente se deslizaron del resbaladizo tapete bajo ellos y cayó de estómago con un golpe. Inuyasha saltó ágil. "¡Gané!" sonrió él.

Kagome le dio a su madre una tambaleante sonrisa, antes de liberar sus manos para 'hablarle' a su madre. 'Puedo explicarlo…'

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Y para aquellos que se preguntaban sobre el castigo que mencioné en el último capítulo – ¡todo será revelado la próxima vez que actualice!


	7. Un Fantasma del Pasado

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 7

Un Fantasma del Pasado

------

------

"¿Papá…?"

Souta y el abuelo levantaron la mirada mientras la Sra. Higurashi entraba en la cocina con una mirada levemente perturbada en su rostro. "¿Sí?" preguntó el abuelo.

"Sabes ¿cuando dijiste que Kagome estaba entreteniendo chicos en su habitación?" La madre de dicha chica tambaleó para sentarse en una silla entre los chicos.

"Sí…" respondió él lentamente.

"Bueno…" la Sra. Higurashi parpadeó levemente. "Con el Twister creo que lo descubrirás."

"Oh." El abuelo y Souta se dieron una mutua y extraña mirada. Obviamente la mujer estaba en estado de shock o algo similar.

------

'¡Vio tus orejas!' Le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha en total pánico. Sus manos estaban temblando tanto que estaba tartamudeando sus palabras.

"¿Y?" Respondió él con un corto movimiento de hombro. "Sobresalen de mi cabeza, no puedo evitarlo."

Kagome obviamente había mejorado en su lectura de labios. '¡¿Cómo lo explico?!'

"¡Sólo dile la verdad!" Respondió Inuyasha.

'¡No puedo!' ella titubeó un momento, olvidando su ansioso caminar mientras se giraba hacia él y mordía su labio. 'Los perturbará - ¡molestará al abuelo! ¡No me creerán y no los quiero involucrados en todo este asunto de la maldición!'

El frunce de Inuyasha se bajó una fracción. "No es como si estuviera programado para matarlos…" gruñó él, aunque sus labios apenas se movieron para que no pudiera captar lo que dijo.

'Pensaré en algo.' Le dijo ella y señaló su botella. 'Sólo quédate escondido por un rato. ¿De acuerdo?'

Él le dio un brusco suspiro con sus manos para mostrarle que entendió, aunque su mirada estaba desviada y un profundo frunce arrugó su entrecejo. Kagome se sorprendió levemente por su repentino humor y habría preguntado, si no se hubiese disipado de la habitación.

Ella suspiró en su ausencia y se giró para salir e ir a enfrentar la situación.

------

"¿Quién era él?"

"¿De dónde viene?"

"¿Cómo lo conociste si estás metida en tu habitación todo el tiempo?"

"¿Es genial?"

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

Kagome levantó sus manos para detener el flujo de preguntas. Todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y no podía entender una palabra. '¡Uno a la vez!' le dijo a su madre con un giro de sus ojos.

"¿Qué dijo?" Demandó Souta.

"Te dijo callarte un momento." Le dijo su madre mientras se inclinaba contra la mesa, ojos intensos en los de Kagome. "¿Y cuál era su nombre?"

Kagome le dijo.

"¿Qué dijo?" repitió Souta, mirando rápidamente entre Kagome y su madre.

"Inuyasha… ¿su nombre es Inuyasha?" La Sra. Higurashi sonrió levemente. "Ese es un nombre inusual."

"¿De dónde es?" Preguntó el abuelo rápidamente.

La Sra. Higurashi tradujo para beneficio de Souta. "Dice que es del pueblo siguiente. Va a la escuela comprensiva. Así fue como lo conoció. No sabía que ya habías hecho un amigo, Kagome?"

La cabeza de Kagome se agachó ligeramente y podrían haber jurado que vieron un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… pero se fue en un momento. La Sra. Higurashi se preguntó exactamente cuánto 'amigo' era.

"Tiene que tener la paciencia de Buda para soportar a Kagome así." Señaló Souta, ganándose una patada bajo la mesa de sólo dios sabe quién.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Le preguntó la Sra. Higurashi a Kagome.

'Está…' Kagome pausó un momento, intentando pensar en algo. 'Fue a casa'.

"Ah…" La Sra. Higurashi asintió antes de ladear su cabeza. "No pude evitar notar… el… uh… el asunto de las orejas… y… el cabello…"

Souta miró a su madre. "¿Entonces tiene un arete y un mohicano?"

"Extraordinario…" respiró el abuelo.

"¡No!" La Sra. Higurashi sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "Tenía… bueno… tendrían que verlo, pero era muy extraño." Ella miró a Kagome. '¿Qué pasa con sus orejas?' preguntó ella.

Kagome sonrió tontamente y sacudió su cabeza con un movimiento de hombro. Que pena que no hubiese pensando en una historia convincente para eso.

"Bueno… cualquier amigo de Kagome es un amigo nuestro." La Sra. Higurashi se sentó con una sonrisa. "Puedes invitarlo a cenar cuando gustes."

Kagome asintió levemente, preguntándose si esa era una buena idea…

"¡Por ahora dinos más sobre él!" la sonrisa de su madre se tornó en un destello.

------

Kagome golpeteaba su pluma a un ritmo irregular en su libro de texto. Tal vez hubiese podido mantener el ritmo si pudiera escucharlo. Mirando tras ella, casi revisando si Inuyasha aún estaba ahí, una repentina idea se le ocurrió.

Tal vez ahora era el momento para proseguir con ese castigo…

Le lanzó su borrador, golpeándolo en la nariz. Sus ojos subieron y se sentó en su cama. "¿Qué?" gritó él, frotando su ofendida nariz.

'Qué quisiste decir antes,' le preguntó ella con una inquisidora mirada. '¿Cuando dijiste que aún estabas enfrentando castigo por algo más?'

Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de fruncir y levantar sus manos para responder. 'Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos, perra.'

Los ojos de Kagome se fruncieron. 'Me lanzaste un hueso Inuyasha, no puedo evitar preguntar lo que quisiste decir. Así que respóndeme.'

'No te incumbe'. Él cruzó sus brazos. "Así que olvídalo."

Los dedos de Kagome se cerraron en puños por un momento antes de intentarlo de nuevo. '¡Me importa! ¿Por qué no me dices?'

"No lo entenderías." Él suspiró impaciente, dándole la espalda en favor de descansar sus brazos en la ventana al lado de su cama y mirar afuera.

Kagome estaba escasa de cosas para recuperar su atención. Por un momento jugó con la idea de marchar hacia él para presionar el tema… pero eso probablemente no los llevaría a ningún lado… a menos que planeara hacerlos enojar de nuevo. Ella levantó su pluma y se giró en su silla para regresar a sus estudios.

Le preguntaría de nuevo más tarde hasta que él cediera y le dijera.

------

"Si le dices a alguien que estoy jugando esto contigo, te morderé." Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome una tarde.

Kagome sonrió y le pasó la malla. Había hecho la misma amenaza con el juego de Twister. Eso no había significado que disfrutaría menos. Tuvo que pausar y la miró mientras los recibía, sólo para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ella asintió y los hilos se deslizaron de sus dedos a los suyos.

Con sus manos ahora libres, Kagome hizo la pregunta. '¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?'

Ella recibió la malla para que pudiera responder.

'No.' Fue su respuesta.

Ella le regresó la malla rápidamente, él vaciló por un momento mientras replicaba enojada. '¡¿Por qué no?!'

"¿Por qué debería?" Frunció él, luchando por mantener un agarre en los hilos. "Suena como si estuvieras invitando un novio a casa para conocer a los padres. No voy a hacerlo."

'No dejarán de preguntarme sobre mi pequeño amigo,' le dijo Kagome con un frunce. 'Por favor ahórrame más tortura y déjalos verte.'

'¿Para que puedan ridiculizarme?' preguntó él cuando la malla estuvo de nuevo en sus manos.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, deshaciendo la malla para hablar. 'Ellos no son así. Sólo quieren conocerte.'

"Lo arruinaste…" suspiró él, mirando el desastre de hilos en la cama. "Estaba cogiéndole el hilo…"

Kagome curvó un dedo bajo su mentón para hacerlo mirarla. Él se zafó del contacto… fue casi una mueca. "¡¿Qué?!" espetó él irritado.

'Ven. Por favor.' Ella le dio la mirada más sincera y vulnerable que pudo lograr.

Él la observó por un momento antes de encogerse. "Como sea."

Como sea. Siempre era 'como sea'. Nunca un 'seguro' o un 'de acuerdo' o incluso un 'sí'. Lo hacía sonar como si no le importara… como si no tuviera elección. No quería que pensara así de eso…

------

"¿Entonces creciste aquí?" preguntó la Sra. Higurashi plácidamente en la mesa esa noche.

"No." Respondió Inuyasha, consciente de que Kagome estaba observándolo como un halcón. "Usualmente no me quedo en un lugar por mucho tiempo."

"Cuánto tiempo has estado en Izu?" preguntó la madre de Kagome mientras le pasaba los tomates a Souta.

"Alrededor de cincuenta… uh…" él se desvaneció cuando vio a Kagome hacer movimientos de corte de garganta al lado de su madre. "Cincuenta semanas… rudamente un años, supongo…"

"Ya veo." La Sra. Higurashi estaba genuinamente interesada. "¿Dónde naciste entonces?"

"En un castillo en Kai." Inuyasha aceptó felizmente los tomates que había pasado Souta. "¡Esta comida es genial!"

"Naciste… ¿en un castillo?" La familia se veía perpleja.

Kagome interrumpió el momento. 'Su madre entró en trabajo de parto en el recorrido del museo.' Explicó ella apresurada.

"Ah…" La Sra. Higurashi asintió. "¿Entonces tus padres viven por aquí? Tal vez escuchamos de ellos."

"Nop. Ambos murieron." Inuyasha bajó los palitos.

"Que… terrible… siento haberlo mencionado." La Sra. Higurashi llevó una mano hacia su boca sorprendida.

"Creo que encontré una nueva comida favorita." Dijo Inuyasha inconscientemente.

"No creo que sea algo reciente, mamá." Señaló Souta, notando la actitud de Inuyasha.

"Supongo que vives en hogares adoptivos, ¿eso es por qué te mudas mucho?" Preguntó la Sra. Higurashi.

Inuyasha tragó lo último de su comida para liberar su boca. "Nah… Nadie me aceptaría. Mi madre murió cuando tenía como… uh… siete años, creo. Fui echado del pueblo y del estado y entonces me quedé donde me gustaba."

"Oh." La Sra. Higurashi pausó sorprendida. "¿Las autoridades no te recibieron?"

Inuyasha sonrió. "Lo intentaron. Pero siempre son muy lentos."

Kagome estaba inusualmente tranquila… incluso para una muda.

"¿Entonces fuiste como un niño de la calle?" preguntó Souta, obviamente habiendo idolatrado a Inuyasha en los primeros tres minutos. "Vas por ahí robando cosas y brillando zapatos de la gente para vivir. Como ¿'Brilla mis botas'?"

"Algo así…" Inuyasha se encogió.

"Eso suena como a una forma dura de crecer…" dijo la Sra. Higurashi con un toque de compasión. "Debe haber sido difícil."

"No lo jures." Inuyasha se encogió de nuevo, de repente un poco molesto por los compasivos ojos que lo observaban.

"¿Entonces conociste a Kagome en la escuela?" El abuelo finalmente habló. Todos lo miraron… "¿Qué? Era hora de que interviniera."

"Ella nunca habla de ti." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi, asegurándose de que la cabeza de Kagome estuviera gacha comiendo su cena para que la joven no pudiera ver lo que decía. "Me sorprende que aún conozca personas de esa escuela. Fue expulsada después de dos días."

"¿Qué puedo decir? No puede deshacerse de mi." Inuyasha se encogió con una malvada sonrisa.

"Es bueno para Kagome tener amigos en un momento como este. Debe sentirse muy sola. Necesita compañía." La Sra. Higurashi le sonrió. "Es afortunada de tener a alguien como tú."

"Sí…" la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro con eso. "No diría que es tan afortunada de tenerme."

Hubo una carcajada del par de mayores Higurashi. "No seas tan modesto." Le dijo la Sra. Higurashi levemente. "Para un amigo permanecer con ella a pesar de todo este problema de ser muda… debes ser muy leal."

Kagome levantó la mirada a tiempo para verlo responder la pregunta.

"Lealtad es mi segundo nombre."

------

"Fueron más agradables de lo que pensé." Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome esa noche. Kagome asintió con una feliz sonrisa. "No dijeron nada sobre mis orejas…"

'Les dije que era un defecto de nacimiento.' Kagome hizo una leve mueca. 'Lo siento.'

"Eso no es completamente mentira." Él se encogió y se sentó al extremo de su cama mientras Kagome luchaba por acomodarse donde estaba contra la almohada en su pijama con las sábanas sobre sus piernas.

'No lo sabía…' comenzó Kagome incierta.

'¿No sabías qué?' preguntó él.

'Que creciste como un mortal.' Ella frunció pensativa. 'Pensé que siempre habías sido un Cumplidor de Deseos. No sabía que tuviste padres.'

"¿Qué, piensas que comencé a existir hace quinientos años, del aire como lo estoy hoy?" él frunció y desvió la mirada. "Todos los Cumplidores de Deseos fueron mortales en algún punto, Kagome."

¿Él había usado su nombre? No… debe haberlo escuchado mal… pero eso no era importante ahora. '¿Qué cambió?'

"¿Qué?" él la miró.

'Si fuiste mortal como yo entonces ¿por qué te volviste un Cumplidor de Deseos?' preguntó ella.

Su mirada se deslizó de su rostro hacia las sábanas entre ellos, sus ojos trazaban las formas en el edredón. "Nunca fui como tú…"

Kagome ladeó su cabeza, esperando en silencio y urgiéndolo a continuar. Eventualmente fue recompensada por su paciencia cuando desvió la mirada de nuevo, por la oscurecida ventana, pero habló otra vez. "Era… soy… un hanyou. Sabes qué es, ¿verdad?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza levemente.

"Significa que soy medio youkai. Mitad monstruo. Mitad humano… infestado con todas las debilidades que vienen con ser humano." Él sonrió levemente, pero no significó nada. Una sonrisa vacía. "No mentí cuando dije que nací en un castillo. Mi madre era la hija de un terrateniente… una princesa. Murió por una enfermedad cuando era pequeño, y sin su influencia en el castillo, fui echado."

Kagome lo observó intensamente. Nunca había pensado que tuviera una vida más allá de conceder deseos… esto era un lado nuevo.

"Así que," comenzó él fuertemente, mirándola con un movimiento de los hombros, como si recordara oscuros recuerdos o ideas. "En un mundo donde eres rechazado por humanos, pero muy débil y humano para ser aceptado por los youkai, ¿qué hace un hanyou? Quise quedarme con los youkai… era fuerte… aunque sólo porque mi padre era fuerte y yo no era un cuarto de fuerte como él. Quise ser más fuerte. Quise probar que podía ser un hijo para un taiyoukai real… como lo era… sólo era un pequeño y bastardo hanyou. Quería ser legítimo, supongo… así que pasé por muchas cosas para obtener el poder que quería."

Kagome notó que su mirada había regresado al piso… no era como si estuviera hablándole más.

"Fui ambicioso… egoísta y estúpido… encontré a una novena generación de Cumplidores de Deseos en un recipiente que rompí. Mi primer deseo fue tener poder infinito… poder que estuviera sobre y más allá del de cualquier mortal o youkai. Quería ser más fuerte que mi padre… más fuerte que mi hermano… y obtuve lo que quería." Él suspiró y cerró sus ojos. "Este es mi castigo. Mi maldición. Me destruí con mi primer deseo, e incluso he tenido que ver amo tras amo destruirse de la misma forma que yo. Por la muerte o alguna desagradable sentencia… Es mi castigo observarlos destruirse, pero sé que soy la causa. Es un recordatorio de mi ambición…"

Un leve toque contra su brazo lo hizo girar su cabeza para mirar a Kagome. Ella se había acercado más mientras había estado perdido en sus pensamientos. Muy cerca.

Su corazón dio un desconocido salto en su pecho mientras intentaba deslizarse de la cama, pero encontró su camino bloqueado por el poste de la cama. Había visto esa mirada antes. Tenía pena por él… lo _compadecía_. También había algo más, pero decidió enfocarse instantáneamente en la rabia que causaba con su compasión. No quería eso de ella.

"¡No me mires así!" siseó él. "Si crees que soy infeliz - ¡no lo soy! ¡Me gusta ser de esta forma!" él forzó una carcajada. "¡Tengo poder infinito, poder que podría hacer llorar a Sesshomaru y que haría orgulloso a mi padre! ¡No necesito compasión! He logrado matar miles de personas en un parpadeo - ¡algo que ellos nunca podrían hacer!" Oh dios… su respiración se estaba volviendo laboriosa e inestable… necesitaba dejar de pensar en sus vidas… o él…

Su sonrisa y carcajada se desvanecieron de sus labios mientras Kagome de repente alcanzaba y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su torso desde su costado. Un brazo alrededor de su espalda, el otro alrededor de su pecho, atrapando su brazo.

Era una sensación extraña… no el abrazo, había sido abrazado antes. Esto era algo nuevo. Pero era como si algo dentro de él estuviera llevándolo hacia ella… llevándolo al abrazo como si esto fuera lo que quería. Compasión… comprensión.

No. No la necesitaba.

Su respiración se estaba tornando más inestable y su corazón estaba latiendo levemente más rápido de lo normal. Miró la oscura cabeza descansando contra su hombro derecho.

No debió haberle dicho.

Con un repentino movimiento se zafó rudamente de sus brazos y se levantó, intentando poner su respiración bajo control y detener la sensación levemente mareada que sentía de sacudir el ser interior que había estado inclinado hacia Kagome. Giró sus hombros y la miró para encontrarla mirándolo cautelosamente. "Escucha. Diez semanas se cumplirán cuando amanezca mañana. Tendrás tu audición y también tu voz."

Eso no pareció hacerla ver más alegre. Aún lo miraba como si lo sintiera…

"Basta…" gruñó él. "No necesito esto…" él se giró y se disipó… reubicándose en otro lugar. No podía soportar estar más en esa habitación, el silencio había sido muy tenso incluso para él.

Se encontró de pie sobre el viejo tanque de aceite en medio de la oscuridad. Sobre él la habitación de Kagome aún proporcionaba un cuadro de luz naranja en el suelo frente a él. Pero después de unos minutos desapareció… Kagome había ido a la cama.

"No importa." Dijo él en voz alta a la tranquila noche. Sólo los grillos chillaban. "Ellos están muertos… ni yo puedo regresarlos a la vida."

Él saltó del tanque para aterrizar en el suelo a seis pies por debajo… elegantemente y sin un tambaleo… o ese había sido el plan. Pero su manga se atascó en las enredaderas alrededor del tanque y escuchó un fuerte sonido de rasgado.

"Torpe bastardo…" él haló su haori y examinó la manga. Puede haber sido una armadura tan relativamente fuerte como pobre de calidad, pero era vieja y desgastada… los rasguños y las rasgaduras estaban comenzando a mostrarse. "Soy muy viejo…" le dijo a la noche antes de resoplar. "Deseo…"

Por un momento pausó, el abrigo cayó en su mano a su costado mientras se recostaba pensativo contra el tanque de aceite y las enredaderas. Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo y pedir un deseo diferente… ¿qué desearía si no fuera poder infinito?

Sonrió para sí. Habría deseado un barril de sake que nunca se secara. Un plato de comida que se llenara cuando estuviera vacío. Eso era lo que habría deseado…

Y esa mocosa, Kagome, había tenido que recordarle todo de nuevo. Él frunció de repente y colocó el oscuro haori sobre su cabello en la forma como las niñitas colocaban las fundas de sus almohadas sobre sus cabezas y pretendían ser una novia. Pretendió ser Kagome. "¡Oh pobrecito, ser hecho inmortal! ¡Con poderes que pondrían celosos a los dioses! ¡Poder superar en vida a tu patético hermano y reír en su tumba! ¡Qué horrible debe ser para ti!" Una perfecta imitación de su voz.

Él lanzó el haori al suelo enojado y pateó las enredaderas, haciéndolas sacudir violentamente. "Estúpida bruja… ¡siempre mirando la vacía mitad del vaso!"

Él era cualquier cosa menos infeliz. Síp. Era perfectamente feliz. Lo sabría en un mes, cuando Kagome pidiera su último deseo él regresaría a descansar y la próxima vez que abriera sus ojos, años habrían pasado para él. ¿Qué nuevas y extrañas cosas vería en el próximo futuro? Sería capaz de mirar atrás a Kagome y ver a una anciana arrugada y estar agradecido de que nunca envejecería en la forma que ella lo haría. Era afortunado… sí…

Sí, verdad.

Si era tan feliz y libre de culpa… entonces ¿por qué había querido quedarse y aceptar su abrazo?

Algo cosquilleó sus sentidos y miró arriba y alrededor inseguro. No podía reconocerlo… pero se sentía familiar. Pero tan rápidamente como había llegado, se había ido.

Probablemente sólo un murciélago y su sonido…

Vagó para encontrar algo más que hacer, viendo como todos ahora se habían ido a la cama. Fue y lanzó piedras en el río, pero no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad así que rápidamente perdió el interés.

No pasó mucho antes de que se encontrara sentado en la pared al lado de las puertas de la vieja casa. Se recostó contra el pesado poste a su lado y miró el suelo a cuatro o cinco pies bajo él.

Entonces regresó, el inquieto sexto sentido que molestaba en el fondo de su consciente. Frunció un momento, intentando entender y localizarlo, antes de que la presencia se hiciera conocida para su quinto sentido. Su oído.

Miró hacia el camino, frunciendo fuertemente mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose. Eran irregulares y torpes. Conocía ese modo de andar.

Su frunce se levantó de su rostro y dejó de recostarse en la puerta en favor de descansar sus codos en sus rodillas, una lenta sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la nueva presencia se detuviera en su línea de visión.

Nada fue dicho por un tiempo.

"Así que aún estás vivo." Inuyasha levantó su mentón levemente.

"Una estúpida observación."

Inuyasha se encogió ligeramente. "Es lo que querías. Vida inmortal. La tienes."

"Me engañaste."

"Mm…" la sonrisa de Inuyasha se amplió. "Tal vez."

"Sólo utilicé seis de mis deseos. Tengo derecho a mis últimos cuatro."

"No estoy en desacuerdo." Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza. "Los usaría en ti si fuera tú, eres un desastre."

"Gracias a dios no eres yo. Ahora ven. Tenemos asuntos."

"_Yo _tengo asuntos aquí." Interrumpió Inuyasha.

"Tu prioridad es para tu último amo. Ahora ven conmigo o te haré arrepentir."

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Inuyasha y se dejó deslizar al suelo. "Como desees."

------

Continuará…


	8. Donde Yacen tus Lealtades

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 8

Donde Yacen tus Lealtades

------

------

Parecía que el clima finalmente estaba comenzando a cambiar, porque cuando Kagome abrió sus ojos la mañana siguiente la luz entrando por la vieja ventana era brillante y cegadora. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos mientras rápidamente intentaba ajustarse a la brillante luz. Cuando estuvo segura dejó caer sus manos y sonrió levemente para ver que no había una nube en el cielo. Era un cielo tan azul que podría poner celosa a la Locomotora de Thomas.

Los pájaros también lo estaban disfrutando por lo que se oía. Estaban trinando animadamente en el árbol afuera de su ventana, sus pequeños cuerpos se movían de una rama a otra en el coro matutino.

Probablemente fue su alboroto lo que la había despertado.

Un momento…

Kagome se tensó en su cama, escuchando intensamente. ¿Pájaros cantando? Las pequeñas y dulces notas cristalinas eran amortiguadas levemente por la ventana cerrada, pero aún podía escucharlas. Una ola de excitación la sacó de la cama en segundos - el chillido de viejos y oxidados resortes se quejaron bajo ella y las sábanas sonaron mientras las lanzaba. Abajo podía escuchar a Souta hablando fuertemente con alguien en el teléfono y el sonido de ollas y sartenes mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno.

Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió, el trinar la golpeó totalmente en la cara por primera vez en dos meses. "¡Los extrañé chicos!" les dijo, su voz sonaba extraña para sus propios oídos y tan arañada y quebrada como si no la hubiese usado en un tiempo. La cual no, obviamente. Inmenso alivio y alegría la inundó por dentro y tomó un profundo respiro y lo liberó de la menor manera que pudo.

Gritó a todo pulmón.

Los pajaritos en el árbol dejaron de cantar y se dispersaron y Kagome terminó su grito, riendo. No debería haberse sorprendido así – después de todo había estado contando las semanas e Inuyasha le había dicho la noche anterior que sus sentidos regresarían a la mañana siguiente. Por supuesto, anoche no había estado prestándole mucha atención a asuntos tan triviales.

"Inuyasha?" Ella se giró en su habitación y miró alrededor. "¿Hola? ¡Inuyasha quiero hablar contigo! ¡Realmente _puedo _hablarte!"

La habitación permaneció vacía y en silencio. La sonrisa de Kagome se desvaneció levemente mientras comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaba. Realmente nunca había pedido que viniera a ella – cada vez que pensaba que lo necesitaba, siempre aparecía. En realidad nunca había tenido que pensar en llamarlo… siempre estaba ahí.

"¿Inuyasha?" llamó ella, un poco más fuerte esta vez. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Pensé que venías cuando te llamaba?"

Como un perro de esa forma. Pero un perro un poco desobediente entonces, porque no se materializó ante ella.

Pausó un momento, frunciendo preocupada, antes de olvidar rápidamente su confusión mientras recordaba que ¡podía escuchar y hablar de nuevo! "¡Sí!" gritó ella mientras saltaba a la cama y estampaba sus pies en el piso repetidamente. "¡Ya era tiempo!"

Procedió a vestirse en la forma más ruidosa que pudo lograr. Tiraba las puertas de su armario y los cajones en su lugar mientras recogía su ropa, saboreando el sonido de cada eco. Podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Tarareó feliz mientras se dirigía hacia el baño y aún más felizmente lavó sus manos por casi diez minutos, no teniendo suficiente de chapotear sus manos en el agua jabonosa. ¡Juró y prometió que nunca tomaría por sentada la audición, y tampoco el don de hablar!

Cuando bajó y saludó a su familia, gritos de felicidad, no como los suyos, se escucharon.

"¡Puedes hablar! ¡¿Puedes escucharnos?!" La Sra. Higurashi abrazó felizmente a su hija.

"Ugh… más fuerte mamá, creo que aún queda un poco de oxígeno en mis pulmones…" Jadeó Kagome contra el fuerte abrazo de su madre. La Sra. Higurashi se separó y la besó en la frente. "¡Es un milagro! ¡Debe ser!"

Fue el turno de Souta mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor alrededor de su medio. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estuviste fingiendo todo el tiempo!"

Kagome rió y pellizcó su oreja burlona. "Sí, sólo para molestarlos."

El abuelo palmó a su hija en el hombro. "Te dije que mis conjuros contra el mal serían útiles uno de estos días. Tuve la sensación de que el mal presente en esta casa se fue anoche."

Kagome hizo a Souta a un lado para darle un gran abrazo. "¿Qué haría sin ti abuelo?" Ella se separó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Hablando de la presencia del mal – ¿alguien ha visto a Inuyasha?"

"¿Inuyasha, tu amigo?" La Sra. Higurashi sonrió mientras se encogía. "¿Deberíamos haberlo visto?"

"Bueno… usualmente anda por ahí…" Kagome se enserió levemente mientras miraba a su madre. "Esperaba verlo esta mañana…"

"Estoy segura que se alegrará de ver que puedes hablar de nuevo." Le dijo la Sra. Higurashi. "Que joven tan agradable. Tan educado. Y realmente halagador de mi cocina."

"Cierto…" Kagome rió y sacudió su cabeza. ¿Elogios para Inuyasha? Hah… al menos una especie de milagro había ocurrido.

Pero mientras el día transcurría, Kagome estaba comenzando a preocuparse levemente por la no presencia de Inuyasha. Fue a su habitación varias veces, porque ese era el lugar en el que usualmente se topaba con él… pero nunca apareció. Llamó su nombre pocas veces e incluso hizo un riesgoso juego en algún punto.

"Inuyasha… ante el riesgo de sonar como una postal… deseo que estés aquí… ahora…" Ella juntó sus dedos nerviosa y miró alrededor con cautela, preguntándose si era una buena idea desperdiciar un sexto deseo así. Pero nada pasó, nadie apareció y estaba sola como siempre. Se sintió un poco triste… ¿había huido? ¿Eso era posible? Estaba enojado con ella por lo que pasó anoche. La había alejado y desapareció. Lo había ofendido al ofrecerle consuelo… era el tipo de persona orgullosa… no quería compasión como si fuera una especie de débil – entendía eso. ¿Pero aún estaba enojado y molesto con ella? ¿Eso era por qué estaba evitándola hoy?

¿O había pasado algo peor?

Genial… ahora estaba comenzando a extrañar esa bola de aire. Con un suspiro regresó abajo para ir a ver un poco de TV (¡sin subtítulos esta vez!) y finalmente puso un aburrido juego que hacía mucho ruido y tenía mucha gente animando en el fondo para mantener sus oídos entretenidos. Pero en algún punto perdió el hilo de lo que estaba observando a favor de preguntarse dónde estaba Inuyasha… y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento…

"¡Oye Kagome!"

Ella parpadeó de regreso en el presente y se sentó cuando Souta entró corriendo a la sala sosteniendo lo que pensó por un momento era un trozo de tela en sus manos. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó mientras alcanzaba su lado.

"¿Esto no es del chico perro?" él sostuvo la tela en sus manos y Kagome se atascó en su garganta.

Rápidamente le arrebató la tela a Souta y lo levantó más alto para inspeccionarlo. Era de Inuyasha… ese oscuro haori rojo estaba tan viejo y maltratado que ahora se acercaba al marrón. Pero lo que la preocupaba más era la larga raja que prácticamente había rasgado el abrigo desde la manga, por la espalda, hacia la otra manga. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a este abrigo… o qué demonios algo más le había hecho a _él_?

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?" le preguntó a Souta sin mirarlo.

"Por el tanque de aceite." Le dijo Souta. "Debió haberlo dejado anoche. ¿Qué crees que le pasó?"

"Se rasgó." Dijo Kagome planamente.

"Bueno, todos estamos felices de verte usando tu habla a su full potencial." Souta giró sus ojos y comenzó a irse. "Tal vez ahora puedas comprarle ropa nueva como un regalo. Podrías gustarle aún más."

Kagome no registró realmente lo que dijo mientras tocaba el áspero material de su haori… esto significaba que algo estaba muy mal. Inuyasha no desaparecería y dejaría su abrigo de ratas por ahí… si se hubiese ido lo habría llevado con él.

Y qué si _alguien _o _algo_ se lo llevó. Las manos de Kagome se tensaron y apretó el haori cerca de su pecho mientras contemplaba. Todo tipo de escenarios y situaciones pasaban por su cabeza. La mayoría involucraba espías del gobierno y oficiales y algunas veces helicópteros…

Qué si el gobierno lo había capturado y ahora estaban diseccionándolo parte por parte, oreja por oreja, para descubrir lo que era y cómo hacía las cosas que hacía.

"Oh…" Kagome gimoteó levemente y llevó sus manos a su boca, olvidando que aún sostenía el haori en sus manos. El resultado fue que obtuvo una muy fuerte inhalación de su ropa. Parpadeó y miró sorprendida mientras le daba otra olfateada. "Vaya… huele como a…" olió de nuevo su cuello para asegurarse. Síp, había un muy sutil olor a humedad… de la forma en que el aire húmedo del bosque huele en la mañana en clima cálido. Por supuesto… eso podría ser porque el abrigo había estado afuera toda la mañana y el clima estuvo muy húmedo hoy… pero vagamente había notado el similar olor anoche cuando había envuelto sus brazos a su alrededor y su nariz tocó su manga.

El rostro de Kagome se acaloró levemente. Maravilloso. Era malo apreciar su apariencia, era aún peor comenzar a apreciar su aroma personal. Pero era tan… tan _bebible_… ella llevó el material hacia su nariz e inhaló profundamente. Durante los últimos dos meses, con su audición bloqueada y su voz inservible, estaba segura que sus otros sentidos se habían vuelto más agudos. Como su sentido del olfato por ejemplo…

Si cerraba sus ojos podría imaginarse en un bosque, la humedad presente en el aire después de una tormenta y un almizclado aroma de masculinidad que parecía mezclado con el dulce aroma del bosque.

Y oh santo dios se estaba volviendo una pervertida. Rápidamente soltó el haori en su regazo y miró alrededor para revisar que nadie hubiese visto sus travesuras. Tuvo suerte esta vez… porque usualmente Inuyasha tenía el molesto hábito de aparecer cuando menos lo necesitaba, usualmente en un momento como este.

Kagome suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "La próxima vez estaré escarbando en sus cajones de ropa interior y oliendo los contenidos…" se dijo irritada mientras doblaba el haori en su regazo y pasaba un dedo a lo largo de la muy prominente rasgadura. Tal vez accidentalmente lo había rasgado en una rama o algo y había estado tan molesto que huyó llorando.

Realmente esperaba que fuera la verdadera explicación para su desaparición… aún cuando sabía lo improbable que era que Inuyasha llorara. Pero era mejor que la explicación más lógica de que estuviera molesto con ella y estuviera rehusándose a verla. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría guardar rencor Inuyasha?

Tendría que esperar y ver.

------

"Bueno, este parece un lugar horriblemente alegre…" dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba alrededor. "En una forma maníacamente deprimente."

"Cierra tu boca." Su amo se tambaleó precariamente para sentarse en una desgastada silla.

Inuyasha le dio una sucia mirada y se levantó para sentarse en lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez una lavadora, pero ahora era más como una oxidada caja gris. De hecho, toda la casa sólo era una habitación llena con todo tipo de chatarra y basura que parecía que hubiese caído el camión de la basura dentro. Arrugó su nariz de disgusto y se recostó contra la pared. "Y los olores se ponen mejor y mejor…" él suspiró y giró sus ojos hacia su amo. "¿Estás bien? Parece como si estuvieras a punto de caer muerto." Él rió un poco cruel después de decir eso.

"¿No te dije cerrar tu maldita boca?" Una botella de cerveza partió en dirección de Inuyasha. Aunque no necesitó molestarse en esquivar o moverse para evitar ser golpeado. La botella se estrelló a unos pies de su cabeza contra la pared y la sonrisa de Inuyasha se amplió y silbó. "Bueno. Tu puntería es mucho peor de la que solía ser."

"Pasa cuando tu cuerpo comienza a traicionarte como lo hizo para mi…"

"Mi corazón sangra por ti." Inuyasha golpeteó sus dedos contra la lavadora en la que estaba sentado. "Y en una nota más ligera, ¿qué quieres que haga sobre eso? Arreglarte, supongo…"

"Escasamente. Probablemente torcerás el deseo y lo harás peor." La respiración de su amo era intensa y laboriosa.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se desvaneció a algo más hacia la compasión. "Pobre bastardo… qué tal si deseas que te mate. Confía en mi, creo que será por piedad."

"Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha se encogió y desvió su mirada.

"Fui un tonto… desear vida inmortal. Sí… eso fue lo que obtuve… pero aún envejezco, ¿no? He sido baleado en el pecho seis veces y debería estar muerto… y la sangre aún se filtra a mis pulmones todos los días… pero nunca muero. He sido arrollado dos veces y mis piernas se han roto tres veces. Me curo… pero nunca completamente. Debería estar muerto… pero eso nunca pasará."

"Onigumo…" Inuyasha se bajó de la lavadora y se acercó a la silla. "Si eso te molesta tanto, ¿por qué no deseas una crema anti-arrugas? Pero estarías haciéndonos a todos un favor si me dejas terminarlo por ti."

Una áspera carcajada salió de la garganta de su amo, Inuyasha levantó una ceja cuando notó unas salpicaduras de sangre. "¡Tú! Sólo buscas venganza contra mí por Kikyo. Puedes intentar esconderte detrás de una genial máscara de pretender no importarte - pero quieres matarme porque-"

"_**¡**__**CÁLLATE!**_" Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia él, golpeando a su anciano amo en la quijada y enviándolo y a la silla hacia atrás. Pero al momento que su puño se conectó, una horrible descarga de lo que se sintió como electricidad se disparó e hizo a Inuyasha doblarse en agonía. Jadeó y se alejó de la silla caída y de Onigumo mientras espasmos destruían sus músculos y sentía una ardiente sensación en la carne de su brazo derecho… el brazo que había golpeado a Onigumo. "M-Maldición…"

El dolor se desvaneció gradualmente hasta que pudo enderezarse de nuevo. Tentativamente tocó su brazo quemado y miró los agujeros en la manga de su camiseta. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a Onigumo comenzar a reír.

"¿Lo olvidaste?" Onigumo lentamente se levantó del piso, hombro jorobados y manos agarrando el borde de una mesa cercana. "Mi segundo deseo. Alguien que intente lastimarme recibirá una horrible sorpresa…"

"Nunca olvido un deseo." Inuyasha apretó su puño derecho, aliviando el suave dolor que aún sentía.

"Tal vez debas pensarlo dos veces antes de golpear a un amo." Onigumo movió su mentón hacia la silla. "Levántala de nuevo."

Inuyasha apretó su quijada fuertemente y usó su pie para patear la silla levantándola. "¿Feliz?" espetó él.

"Extasiado." Onigumo se sentó con un agotado suspiro, pero un siseo aún salió de sus delgados labios. "Aunque… probablemente es mi culpa. No debí provocarte sobre Kikyo. Siempre fuiste sobre protector con ella. Supongo que aún sobre proteges su memoria."

Inuyasha calmó forzoso su temperamento y se encogió mientras se giraba. No iba a dejar que ese idiota lo molestara.

"Ahora… te encontré por una razón…" comenzó Onigumo. "Quiero mis últimos cuatro deseos concedidos."

"Como sea." Inuyasha se giró hacia él. "Probablemente los necesitas. Así que termina con eso."

"Para mi sexto deseo… quiero a Kikyo… regrésala a la vida y tráemela." Dijo Onigumo.

Inuyasha lo miró un momento antes de reír. "Eres más tonto de lo que pensé. Tu cabeza sólo es algo para que coloques tu sombrero, ¿no? Tienes cuatro gloriosos deseos en tus dedos - podrías recuperar tu juventud y tu salud y deseas ¿que una mujer muerta camine de nuevo? ¿Y luego qué? No miraría dos veces a un monstruo como tú. Además, no puedo regresar chicas muertas a la vida. ¿U olvidaste esa regla? Han pasado cincuenta años después de todo."

"Le hablas con mucha insolencia a tu amo."

"No eres digno de ser un amo." Le dijo Inuyasha. "La única razón por la que te involucraste fue por tu lujuria por Kikyo. Ella deseó encontrar el amor - ¡y encontró tu amor! Te despreció pero no pudiste sacar las horribles ideas sobre ella fuera de tu cabeza. Y cuando me descubriste, robaste mi recipiente y por chiripa ganaste diez deseos para ti."

"_Lo _recuerdo sabes…"

"Eras patético. Desperdiciaste cinco deseos en cosas estúpidas, como ser capaz de evadir la policía. Vengarte de viejos camaradas. Dispararle a la gente con corrientazos de energía si te tocaban con malas intenciones. Y luego finalmente tuviste algo de sentido y usaste tu sexto deseo para hacer tuya a Kikyo."

"Un deseo que nunca llegó a pasar." Onigumo frunció sus ojos. "Fui engañado."

"Sólo porque ella pidió su sexto deseo el mismo día… morir como una mujer feliz. Prefirió haber muerto que someterse a ti." Inuyasha apretó sus puños. "Estabas enfermo… fue un milagro que nunca me cruzara contigo después de eso…"

"Hasta ahora."

"Créeme, no estoy feliz por eso." Inuyasha tocó su brazo lastimado tentativamente.

"Bueno… si no puedes traerme a Kikyo entonces deseo que me traigas a su réplica. Tráeme a la chica que más se parezca a Kikyo… era una mujer muy hermosa… una belleza fría… quiero ver su rostro una última vez." Onigumo sonrió para sí.

"¿Y qué harías con ella?" Inuyasha frunció, sintiendo los vellos de su nuca erizarse ansioso.

Onigumo rió. "Eso es para mi saberlo y para ti descubrirlo."

"Enfermo pervertido…"

"Ahora concédelo." Le dijo Onigumo bruscamente.

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. "Como desees." Él se disipó para comenzar su búsqueda. Ya conocía una joven que podría igualar la descripción de Kikyo… pero no había chance de que la entregaría a Onigumo.

Había una joven en Tokio, Taito para ser exacto. Estaba en la caja de un supermercado. Debió haberla asustado cuando se materializó tras ella y agarró su hombro para darle la vuelta. Ella dio un agudo grito y los compradores rodeándolos, habiendo presenciado su repentina aparición también gritaron alarmados. Inuyasha inspeccionó su rostro un momento antes de liberarla y disiparse de nuevo. Un parecido cercano… pero Kagome aún era más parecida en apariencia… tenía que continuar buscando…

Una chica en los baños en Nerima fue el siguiente prospecto. En realidad, más una mujer que una joven. Ella gritó e intentó abofetearlo cuando la sacó del agua para ver su rostro. Él golpeó su mano y le frunció. Muy vieja. Ya habían líneas en su rostro - Kagome aún era la candidata más prominente.

Se disipó de nuevo e intentó en otro lugar. Una chica en Hino… pero era muy joven. Tal vez en cinco años se parecería a Kikyo, pero apenas tenía once años. Intentó en otro lugar.

Encontró seis chicas en total en todo el país, todas similares en apariencia a Kikyo, o similares en la forma de su cuerpo… pero ninguna era tan acertada como Kagome. Pero ahora había llegado al final… no había más chicas que se parecieran a Kikyo. Buscó desesperadamente pero no encontró a nadie. Extendió su búsqueda a países cercanos, pero encontró menos chicas que se le parecieran. Con desesperación extendió más la búsqueda, extendió su búsqueda sobre la faz de la tierra y regresó de nuevo.

Una chica en un lugar llamado Rusia se parecía… o más como una versión gaijin de Kikyo… pero era extranjera y menos apropiada.

No había nadie. No podía encontrar a _ninguna_ chica que se pareciera más a Kikyo que Kagome. Tal vez si Kagome tuviera un punto hermoso en su rostro, podría haber escogido a la chica en el supermercado… pero no había caso.

No tenía opción.

Se materializó afuera de la vieja casa y levantó la mirada hacia la ventana de Kagome para asegurarse de que estuviera sola antes de reubicarse detrás de su escritorio. Estaba sentada en la estructura de madera, estudiando una nueva materia que no reconoció. Resolvió su consciente y avanzó tranquilamente, alcanzando para tocar un punto de presión… no necesitaba que estuviera consciente para esto.

Pero segundos antes de que sus dedos alcanzaran ella se giró, para recoger un nuevo libro, pero gritó y saltó cuando lo vio ahí de pie. "¡Inuyasha!" ella parecía un poco sorprendida de verlo. Más sorprendida de lo normal. Pero rápidamente lo superó y señaló su garganta. "Ves - ¡puedo hablar! ¡Y mi audición regresó! Y dónde estuviste todo el día - estaba preocupada por ti, especialmente cuando encontré tu abrigo roto afuera… bueno, en realidad Souta lo encontró, no yo, pero fue encontrado, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Estaba preocupada de que pudieras haber sido lastimado y…" su mirada se deslizó de su rostro hacia su brazo derecho y sus ojos se abrieron. "Oh dios - estás cubierto de quemaduras - ¡qué demonios pasó! ¡¿Te cocinaste?!"

Oh sí, su voz definitivamente había regresado, infortunadamente para aquellos a su alrededor. Él suspiró y se alejó de su alcance cuando intentó tocarlo. Se tornó dudosa ante esta acción y miró su rostro. "¿Aún no estás… molesto… por lo que pasó anoche?" preguntó ella titubeante.

Él bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por desaparecer? Por irte todo un día… y… uh… qué crees que estás-"

Él presionó un punto detrás de su hombro, cerca donde su paleta terminaba en su cuello. Dio un salto cuando una nueva sensación se disparó en ella, antes de que sus párpados se cerraran y cayera. Él la atrapó con cuidado con su brazo ileso y su peso lo llevó al suelo de rodillas, su cuerpo atravesado en su regazo y sobre su brazo. Por un momento miró la parte trasera de su cabeza, intentando encontrar alguna falla en el deseo de Onigumo. Intentó encontrar otra manera de interpretar el deseo… pero Onigumo había imaginado el truco para pedir los deseos. Primero explicabas exactamente lo que querías en tu deseo. Y luego básicamente decías 'deseo todo lo mencionado antes' y obtienes más o menos lo que querías. Onigumo quería a Kagome… e Inuyasha estaba indefenso para evitarlo.

Estaba atascado… retrasando el cumplimiento de un deseo que realmente no quería conceder. Pero era como una máquina intentando dominar su propia programación… no podía hacerlo. Tenía que llevar a Kagome a Onigumo. Fin del asunto.

Aunque odiaba que Onigumo estuviera por destruir la vida de otra joven con sus deseos básicos.

"Lo siento." Susurró él de nuevo y se levantó, cargándola sobre su hombro mientras lo hacía para desaparecer con ella.

La habitación se desvaneció y se encontró en la pequeña y oscura cabaña de Onigumo, aún estaba sentado en su silla. Su amo estaba mirando el reloj en su muñeca. "Cinco segundos. Te estás haciendo lento…"

Inuyasha no se atrevió a soltar a Kagome.

"Bueno. Déjame ver su cara." Ordenó Onigumo.

Inuyasha apretó a Kagome fuertemente contra él por un momento antes de bajar su ligero cuerpo de su hombro y girarla para que enfrentara a Onigumo, su cabeza rodó a un lado.

"Un parecido casi perfecto, creo. Aunque no exacto…"

"Te aseguro… no hay mujer en el mundo que luzca exactamente como Kikyo." Inuyasha depositó con cuidado a Kagome en el piso, sentándola contra la lavadora en la pared. "Miré. Me aseguré. Aunque han pasado cincuenta años y mi recuerdo sea un poco borroso."

"Basura."

Inuyasha giró sus ojos y revisó que Kagome estuviese dormida. No quería que presenciara esta atrocidad que era Onigumo. Finalmente se enderezó y se giró hacia el anciano. "Ahora pide un deseo que tenga sentido. Desea tu eterna juventud."

"Si lo hago me harás un bebé por la eternidad."

Inuyasha sonrió en secreto. "Me conoces muy bien."

"Pero tienes un punto…" Onigumo se levantó tembloroso de su silla. "Cuando esa joven despierte estará repudiada de mi. Estoy viejo y débil… hará todo y cualquier intento por alejarse de mi en esta condición. Y con mi dañado cuerpo no podré detenerla."

"Oh… basta, me harás llorar." Inuyasha pretendió sonarse.

"Restáurame a mis inicios. Haz mi cuerpo apropiado y saludable… restaura mi juventud y cura mis heridas. Eso es lo que deseo." Le dijo Onigumo.

"Entonces tienes un cerebro ahí, aunque marchito e inútil como el resto de ti." Inuyasha movió su peso y cruzó sus brazos. "Como desees, amo."

Inuyasha no se molestó en observar mientras le daba la espalda a Onigumo y observaba el pacífico rostro de Kagome. Tras él escuchaba gruñidos y jadeos de dolor. Inuyasha mantuvo su expresión vacía y adiestrada mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el manchado piso de concreto frente a él y a un lado de Kagome. No había nada agradable en revertir la edad. Y no había nada plácido en curar huesos que crujían y se quebraban para reacomodarse y curarse de nuevo.

No era nada que Onigumo mereciera. Inuyasha sólo se sentó ahí por casi diez minutos mirando el piso mientras escuchaba los sonidos de un hombre perdiendo cincuenta años de su vida. Miró rápidamente a Kagome cuando la escuchó suspirar inaudible y arrugar su entrecejo mientras comenzaba a moverse. Apretó sus puños y rezó por que no despertara pronto.

"¿No has terminado todavía, bastardo?" Espetó Inuyasha, mirando enojado sobre su hombro. "¡Te estás demorando mucho tiempo!"

Él se levantó y avanzó hacia donde Onigumo yacía de estómago. "Aunque con todas esas heridas por arreglar… no es de extrañar. ¿No te molestaste en cuidarte por estos cincuenta años?"

Una mano se disparó, buscando agarrar su tobillo pero Inuyasha rápidamente se alejó a una distancia segura y bajó la mirada. "Ah… veo que puedes moverte."

"Bastardo…" Onigumo comenzó a levantarse inestable. "Hiciste eso a propósito."

"Te diré lo que le digo a todos los que conozco." Inuyasha frunció. "No es mi culpa."

"Te destruiré…" Onigumo se levantó del suelo y se enderezó, mirando a Inuyasha enojado. Inuyasha lo miró igual de fiero.

"Maldición, olvidé lo feo que eras entonces."

La mano de Onigumo se lanzó para golpear a Inuyasha, pero el joven lo esquivó y desapareció, reapareciendo agachado sobre la lavadora donde Kagome aún se movía gentilmente. "No abuses del chico de las entregas o no tendrás más pizzas." Siseó Inuyasha enojado.

Onigumo rió oscuramente. "Supongo… entonces guardaré mi último deseo para borrarte de la existencia." Él se agachó con la recién encontrada facilidad de un cuerpo más joven y gentilmente bajó una mano por el rostro de Kagome. "Contigo muerto disfrutaré de esta joven para mi."

Inuyasha lo miró mortal.

"Pero tengo un deseo más urgente que necesito concedido." Se levantó y miró a Inuyasha a los ojos. "Quiero poder infinito. Poder que pueda igualar a cien demonios como tú. Eso es lo que quiero."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" una repentina sonrisa se esbozó por su rostro. "Entonces quieres ser tan poderoso como yo." Eso podría arreglarse fácilmente.

"Excepto," Onigumo levantó un dedo sabiamente. "No deseo volverme un Cumplidor de Deseos como tú. No soy estúpido."

"Mierda…" maldijo Inuyasha enojado. Había superado un truco que Inuyasha moría por usar en él…

"Entonces dame el poder. Ahora. Eso es lo que deseo." Onigumo sonrió lentamente.

Inuyasha destelló una furiosa mirada desde Kagome hacia Onigumo. "¿Quieres poder infinito? Poder que pudiese igualar a cien demonios. Bueno, eso es lo que tendrás."

"Di las palabras mágicas, Inu." Su amo se burló.

Inuyasha esbozó una sucia sonrisa. "Como desees."

Iba a disfrutar esto…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Sí, parece que he notado una pequeña tendencia de siempre terminar los capítulos de la misma forma. Uh… probablemente pronto comenzaré a ser supersticiosa y los terminaré todos de esa forma. Maldición…


	9. Lavandería y Aloe Vera

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 9

Lavandería y Aloe Vera

------

------

"Como desees."

El mentón de Onigumo se levantó levemente mientras notaba la siniestra sonrisa que se había extendido en los labios de Inuyasha. "¿Por qué estás tan feliz? He superado la trampa que querías ponerme."

"No puedes volverte un Cumplidor de Deseos." Inuyasha continuó levemente pagado de sí. "Sin embargo, _no _pediste tener algo peor que la esclavitud eterna…"

"Esclavitud. Así es como los niños lo llaman estos días." Comentó Onigumo secamente.

"Quieres poder como yo… un hanyou…" él ladeó su cabeza levemente, aún con mofa. "Bueno, supongo que lo dice todo, así que me saldré con la mía." Sin una mirada atrás Inuyasha se giró y se detuvo para recoger a Kagome en sus brazos.

Onigumo avanzó hacia él enfurecido. "¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!"

Pero de repente comenzó a desacelerar su paso mientras cada ventana en la pequeña y ruinosa edificación se abría simultáneamente con un fuerte estallido que lo hizo saltar. Inuyasha no parpadeó ni una vez. La puerta se abrió unos momentos después, rebotando contra la pared. Onigumo saltó de nuevo para encarar la puerta. Inuyasha no se inmutó, pero continuó observando a Onigumo de cerca.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" murmuró Onigumo, una molesta expresión pasó sobre su rostro, pero la ansiedad era clara en su voz.

Inuyasha se giró sin más palabras y atravesó la puerta abierta, la mano derecha de Kagome golpeó el marco levemente mientras pasaba. Murmuró algo gruñona y levantó su mano hacia su pecho. Onigumo frunció otra vez. "¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, idiota?!" él se precipitó furioso, planeando seguirlos por la puerta – si no se hubiese cerrado antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Afuera Inuyasha se detuvo en el camino y bajó a Kagome al borde del pavimento, tras él escuchaba la furiosa sacudida del pomo mientras Onigumo intentaba abrir la puerta. Después de unos momentos se detuvo – luego la puerta comenzó a saltar en su marco mientras el ocupante de la cabaña comenzaba a lanzar su peso contra ella. Inuyasha observaba pasivamente. Ninguna fuerza en el mundo podría derribar esa puerta ahora.

El viento estaba comenzando a arreciar. Leves susurros de aire que habían estado meneándose en las alturas de los árboles se transformó en fuertes ráfagas. Los árboles mismos no se mecieron más gentilmente, sino que comenzaron a doblarse y a azotarse. Irritado, Inuyasha retiró su rebelde cabello de su rostro mientras comenzaba a dar latigazos alrededor de su garganta y a oscurecer su visión.

Nubes de tormenta estaban amenazando arriba, y el discreto lamento del viento fue superado por el profundo bramido de los truenos en la distancia. Kagome comenzó a moverse de nuevo cuando pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se impacientaba. "No debería demorarse tanto…"

Pero en cuanto vociferó su queja, los cielos sobre él se abrieron y cadenas sobre cadenas de demonios comenzaron a atravesar el espacio entre las nubes. Una pequeña sonrisa tocó a Inuyasha mientras escuchaba a Onigumo renovar sus esfuerzos por derribar la puerta con más vigor. Los demonios estaban acercándose… tenían que ser cientos, si no miles de ellos.

No había contado con tantos, pero entre más mejor.

Inuyasha le dio a Kagome una cautelosa mirada, pero encontró que sólo se movía gentilmente, perdida en sus sueños. Eso era bueno, si veía todo esto probablemente se espantaría de forma mayor.

La distancia estaba cerrándose, los demonios se acercaban, dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha. Garras, colmillos, ojos abiertos y horribles parecían revolverse como un enjambre de abejas descendiendo. El espacio se tornaba a simples metros entre ellos, y los demonios en las líneas frontales comenzaron a abrir sus bocas y a extender sus brazos, descubriendo cualquier arma que tuvieran mientras se preparaban para atacar.

Hasta que Inuyasha levantó su mano. Y todos se detuvieron.

Un mortal silencio descendió en la vecindad. "No se preocupen… no voy a exterminarlos, no son mis órdenes." Inuyasha bajó su mano y cruzó sus brazos gruñón. "Estoy aquí para entregarles un poco de comida… y un nuevo recipiente."

El silencio continuó.

"Así que ustedes son todo lo que queda de la población youkai…" él suspiró antes de dirigir una mirada hacia la cabaña que aún emitía furiosos gritos de un enojado Onigumo. "Cerdo. La maldad en su alma será muy apetitosa, se los aseguro."

La fila de demonios de repente se desvió a un lado, dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña.

Con su trabajo hecho, Inuyasha se agachó y levantó a Kagome en sus brazos, no muy al estilo novia ya que sus brazos descolgaban flácidos y él la sostenía debajo de las rodillas y bajo los brazos – no en la tierna posición de los muslos y cintura.

No miró atrás mientras bajaba por el camino, moviéndose a full velocidad por el caliente pavimento de la vacía carretera, dirigiéndose hacia la vieja casa de Kagome. Tras él escuchó el sonido de la cabaña siendo destruida y desaparecida mientras los demonios descendían en ella. Escuchó los gritos de Onigumo mientras era consumido. Pero no se sentía culpable… de todas las personas que habían muerto por él – este era el primer hombre que merecía su muerte.

Ellos lo consumirían, sus poderes se fusionarían y Onigumo se perdería en él. Sería un hilo en un tapiz de youkai. Un humano perdido en poder sobre su cabeza. No pedirá más deseos… efectivamente estaba muerto - aunque su deseo por la inmortalidad eterna no se rompería… después de todo, técnicamente aún estaba vivo.

"Inu… yasha…"

Él dirigió su mirada hacia la chica en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero aún parecía aturdida y fuera de sí.

"¿Qué pasó?" ella levantó su mano para frotar sus ojos. "¿Dónde estamos…?"

"Uh… verás… la cosa es…" él buscó torpemente su punto de presión. Lo tocó y ella gritó de dolor.

"¡Ow!" ella lo golpeó furiosa en el hombro. "¡Eso duele, tonto!"

Él lo tocó de nuevo desesperadamente.

"¡¡Oye!!" gritó ella, ahora totalmente consciente a pesar de sus esfuerzos. "¡Bájame en este instante!"

De acuerdo… tal vez el punto de presión sólo funcionaba una vez. Obedientemente suspiró y la bajó, bien consciente de que estaban lejos del rango de la pequeña cabaña de Onigumo… o lo que sea que quedara de ella para entonces. Kagome se alejó de él, frotando su cuello y mirándolo sospechosamente. "¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer? ¡¿Secuestrarme?!"

"No." Él giró sus ojos y la pasó, retomando su camino de nuevo. Kagome lo siguió con sus ojos.

"Inuyasha qué-"

"Por favor no me preguntes." Dijo él cansado.

Kagome miró su cuerpo alejándose, estremeciéndose ante una inestable sensación en la brisa… algo no estaba bien en este lugar… "¿Esa es tu explicación para noquearme y llevarme a… donde sea que estemos?"

"No quiero explicarte." Dijo él planamente, aún con su espalda hacia ella. "Es algo de los Cumplidores de Deseos… pero ahora está bien. Se terminó."

"Uh… bueno…" ¿Qué se terminó? Se preguntó ella, pero nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan… tan reservado como últimamente. Su brazo pasó rozando su cuerpo, antes de caer en su brazo de nuevo. "¡Estás lastimado!"

"Sí… dijiste eso antes," él se detuvo y miró su brazo levemente sorprendido mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba su mano derecha. "No te preocupes, sólo es una quemadura."

Ella posó levemente un dedo contra los quemados agujeros en su manga, o lo que quedaba de ella. "Parece que alguien te disparó con un lanzallamas."

"Está bien," él retiró su brazo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"¿No te curas mágicamente, o algo? ¿Pensé que eras un Cumplidor de Deseos?" ella corrió para alcanzarlo y caminó a su lado.

"Ya te lo dije. Si un Cumplidor de Deseos intenta usar poder en él mismo por un deseo o sin un deseo, terminaré matándome." Él flexionó sus dedos con un indiferente movimiento de hombro. "Aunque… el poder de curación de un hanyou no es broma. Se curará con el tiempo."

"Estarás cubierto de cicatrices."

"¡Nah!" él arrugó su nariz con una sonrisa. "Y si pasa - ¡a las pollitas les atraen las cicatrices!"

Kagome giró sus ojos y lo empujó juguetona en el brazo. Él gritó y casi se cae.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… ¡¿POR QUÉ FUE ESO?!" gritó él.

"¡Bebé!" ella lo miró con una extraña mirada. "¡Pensé que eras muy macho para sentir dolor!"

Él instantáneamente se enderezó. "Lo soy. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Ella lo rodeó y agarró su manga del otro brazo. "Vamos - necesitamos regresar y tratar tus heridas."

------

"Necesitas cuidar mejor de ti." Le dijo ella tocando la mesa de la cocina mientras la pasaba hacia el cajón medico. "Siéntate aquí."

"Pero-"

"Esa fue una orden, no una petición." Le dijo fríamente mientras escarbaba en la caja blanca donde mantenían todas las provisiones. Tras ella, Inuyasha se infló molesto y se encaramó en el borde de la mesa. "Y quítate la camisa, necesito alcanzar tus heridas." Ordenó ella sobre su hombro. Otro suspiro y un sonido de tela siguieron antes de voltearse con una sonrisa y una caja en sus manos.

"Es asombroso que el todopoderoso Cumplidor de Deseos no pueda curar sus propias…"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció trágicamente de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta lo que ahora estaba sentado en la mesa.

Había pensado que Inuyasha sin haori había sido malo. Intenta completamente un Inuyasha sin camisa. Sus manos estaban comenzando a temblar tanto que los contenidos de la caja estaban agitándose. Inuyasha le dio una extraña mirada. "¿Qué? Parece que has visto un fantasma." Le dijo él.

No había nada increíblemente sexy en su pose. Estaba balanceando sus piernas casualmente y estaba inclinado levemente con su mano buena descansando contra su rodilla - su rostro inconsciente y despistado de cómo estaba afectándola. Kagome esbozó un sonrisa en su rostro y se forzó a acercarse, sus pasos tan temblorosos como sus manos. Inuyasha aún la observaba incierto, probablemente intentando descifrar cuál era el problema.

"Uh - brazo." Dijo ella mientras bajaba la caja. Él se enderezó cooperativo y recogió su cabello sobre su hombro mientras extendía su brazo derecho. Sólo ayudó el exponer más de él, y mostró los músculos perfectamente tonificados desde su pecho, por su hombro, hasta su brazo en cuestión. Se flexionaron levemente mientras apretaba y aflojaba sus dedos. Todos esos músculos trabajando… sólo con apretar su puño…

Kagome mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su brazo y las provisiones en sus manos, la sonrisa en su rostro se estaba tornando una máscara mientras se lamentaba de desesperación bajo ella. ¡Él era un pecado! No era justo para una persona tener tanta belleza masculina… iba a derretirse en cualquier minuto…

¡Y aún! ¡Aún era un idiota! ¡Se había burlado de su discapacidad y violentamente había golpeado dos docenas de chicos en la escuela! ¡Era un rufián y un total cabeza dura! El hacha aún era una opción más atractiva para llevar a una cita… aún le desagradaba Inuyasha. Era un idiota. Uno sexy. Pero un idiota sin duda.

Esta pequeña reflexión ayudó un poco a controlarse. Lo repetía constantemente en un mantra. _Es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota-_

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Inuyasha, aún inconsciente, sin notar la razón de por qué sus mejillas estaban tan rosadas.

"Es crema. Para tus quemaduras. Promueve la curación." Dijo ella en palabras simples. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el pequeño tubo en sus manos mientras desenroscaba la tapa y depositaba un gran globo de la crema en su mano. "Extiende tu brazo," le dijo de nuevo, viendo cómo lo había bajado levemente después de unos minutos.

Cuando depositó la crema en su brazo, él siseó e hizo una mueca, casi retirando su brazo por instinto. Kagome paralizó sus acciones. "¿Duele?"

"Arde…" él sacudió su cabeza, indicando que estaba bien. "Está fría."

"También aliviará las quemaduras." Advirtió ella mientras levemente usaba sus dedos para esparcir la crema por su quemada y tierna carne, probablemente como si estuviera frotando una quemadura de sol. Dolorosa como el infierno. "Sólo dale un minuto… se sentirá mejor en un segundo…" sus dedos pasaron su codo para esparcir la crema a lo largo de su antebrazo. Unos momentos después y lo sintió relajarse bajo sus suministros mientras aplicaba la crema, se tornó más intrépida y menos tímida y aplicó más crema, usando toda su mano para esparcir la crema por su brazo.

"Huele bien…" comentó Inuyasha distraído, ganándose una sonrisa de Kagome.

Esto realmente se estaba volviendo placentero. Kagome se encontró hechizada en sus propias acciones, subiendo y bajando su mano por el brazo, a pesar de que la piel estaba roja, manchada y lastimada en algunas partes. Pasó unos minutos usando ambas manos para cubrir de crema su afectada mano, pasando gentilmente sus dedos sobre los suyos y deslizando sus pegajosas manos sobre su palma. Estaba muy consciente de lo grande que era su mano comparada a la suya.

Innecesariamente, pasó unos momentos en sus garras - sin sentido considerando que no necesitaban alivio. Estaban chamuscadas, pero no adoloridas. Tal vez él notó que permaneció mucho tiempo en ellas… pasando con cuidado sus dedos por cada uña, fascinada con ellas. No eran cortantes, más bien despuntadas, como las de los perros, pero cuando presionaban con fuerza podrían inflingir un gran daño.

"Uh… Kagome… mi brazo se siente mejor ahora…" Definitivamente estaba notando algo extraño para entonces.

Kagome se paralizó y de repente dejó caer sus manos. "¡Bien, bien!" dijo ella. "¡Bueno, sólo aplicaré el vendaje y terminaremos!"

Él observó mientras recogía un rollo del prístino material y levantó su brazo que se había descolgado de nuevo a su costado.

Si Kagome había pensado que aplicar la crema había sido una dulce tortura, el vendaje fue ligeramente peor. Primero comenzó envolviendo su mano, antes de subir más para aplicar el vendaje a todo su brazo. A lo largo de todo el camino no estuvo dispuesta a notar lo bien formado que estaba su brazo… fuerte y firme al contacto y a la vista - pero también flexible.

¡Maldito!

Kagome dejó caer sus manos de nuevo cuando terminó, girándose rápidamente para esconder sus ardientes mejillas mientras recogía sus provisiones en su caja original y se movía para guardarla. Cuando regresó tenía el sonrojo bajo control y vio a Inuyasha dándole una gran olfateada a su brazo. "Mm… huele como a… ¡aloe vera!"

Ella sonrió al ver su sonrisa y avanzó para ofrecerle de nuevo su camisa. "Podemos cambiarlo de nuevo en unos días cuando lo tengas sucio."

Inuyasha se metió de nuevo en su camisa y perezosamente la guardó de nuevo en su hakama. "Oh sí… a propósito."

Ella lo miró expectante, aliviada mágicamente en su presencia ahora que no estaba medio desnudo.

"Me alegra que puedas hablar de nuevo. Me estaba dando flojera tener que escribir conversaciones y lo que sea…" él bajó sus ojos hacia su mano vendada con una mirada que podía jurar que estaba bordeando la vergüenza.

"Bien." Sonrió ella. "Porque no podía esperar para decirte que tu caligrafía realmente apesta."

Él le disparó una sorprendida mirada… antes de devolver su sonrisa con una caprichosa suya.

------

"No - no - ¡tienes que presionar el botón X para saltar!" Souta azotaba su control.

Inuyasha estaba en una situación similar. "¡_Estoy_ presionando el estúpido botón!" lo golpeaba desesperadamente. "No está funcionando - y ¡deja de patear mi cabeza!"

"Bueno, ¡no te estás defendiendo!"

"¡¿Se supone que debo defenderme?!"

Kagome pasó una mano por su rostro con un suspiro. Habían estado así durante una hora… ¿quién sabía que Inuyasha sería el peor luchador callejero?

"¡Candado de cabeza!" gritó Souta feliz.

"¡Quítate de mi!" Inuyasha prácticamente se lanzó a un lado como si eso zafara a su ser virtual del agarre de Souta. Kagome hizo una mueca cuando hubo un fuerte sonido de la TV mientras la cabeza de Inuyasha era arrancada… en el sentido virtual, por supuesto. Inuyasha se desplomó y tiró el control. "Cruel…"

"Esos son diez asaltos para mi y… nada para ti." Souta le sonrió. "Supongo que perdiste."

"¡Supongo que eso significa que vamos por otro asalto!" Inuyasha se enderezó rápidamente, pero Kagome de repente estuvo sobre él, arrebatándole el control de la mano, para su molestia. "¡Oye!"

"Es mi turno." Le dijo ella, sacándolo del camino para sentarse.

"¡De ninguna forma!" Protestó su hermano fuertemente. "¡Aún es el turno de Inuyasha - al menos obtengo un puntaje perfecto cuando juego contra él!"

"¡Oye!" Inuyasha se infló enojado.

"Oh, siéntate en este asalto Inuyasha. Dale un descanso a tu brazo." Kagome lo codeó a un lado de nuevo. "¿Ahora qué personaje escogeré…?"

Con otro enojado suspiro Inuyasha tomó la previa posición de Kagome en el sofá, observándolos batallar en el playstation mientras retiraba sus vendajes.

"Deja de hacerlo - puedo escucharte." Advirtió Kagome sobre su hombro mientras procedía a patearle el trasero a Souta, literalmente.

"¡No estaba retirándolo!" replicó él, pero rápidamente retractó su mano con aparente inocencia.

Kagome y Souta estaban a medio asalto cuando la Sra. Higurashi apareció en la puerta. "Niños, necesito ayuda para doblar la lavandería."

Nadie dio alguna indicación de que la habían escuchado.

La Sra. Higurashi suspiró. "Souta, por qué no-"

"Kagome puede hacerlo." Interrumpió el niño.

"El abuelo puede hacerlo." Siguió Kagome.

"Está en el club de ajedrez." Les recordó ella.

"Entonces Inuyasha puede hacerlo." Los dos hijos le dijeron simultáneamente.

"¿Pensé que debía dejar descansar mi brazo?" señaló él fríamente.

"No tienes que hacerlo Inuyasha, eres nuestro invitado." Le dijo la Sra. Higurashi amablemente.

"Nah, estaba por ofrecerme de cualquier forma." Él se levantó y la siguió por la puerta, pero no antes de mirar atrás casualmente y girar su muñeca hacia el playstation…

La energía se apagó y de repente Kagome y Souta estaban mirando una pantalla de TV llena de nieve. Inuyasha se mofó para sí mientras escuchaba los varios gritos desde la sala. "¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Gritaba Souta. "¡Mi puntaje perfecto!"

"¡¿_Tu_ puntaje perfecto?! - ¡Yo estaba por derribarte al suelo!" Fue la respuesta de Kagome.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien con ese brazo?" preguntó la Sra. Higurashi mientras lo guiaba al cuarto de lavandería. Inuyasha se encogió mientras miraba las pilas de ropa recién planchada y sábanas.

"Se ve peor de lo que es realmente. Kagome sólo se entusiasmó con los vendajes." Le dijo él.

"Ella tiende a entusiasmarse cuando está con personas que les agrada." La Sra. Higurashi sonrió en secreto mientras recogía una sábana y le daba un extremo. "Sabes cómo doblar sábanas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. No es como si no hubiese hecho labores domésticas antes."

"No puedo decirte lo suficiente lo afortunada que es Kagome de tenerte mucho alrededor." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi animada mientras coordinaban sus movimientos. "Me siento muy culpable por sacarla de la ciudad… amaba mucho la antigua casa… los jardines del Templo y especialmente el árbol Goshinboku. Rompió su corazón el tener que alejarla."

"Sí… tuve esa impresión." Inuyasha juntó las puntas y aleteó de nuevo, antes de doblar una vez más para pasarle su extremo a la madre de Kagome. "¿Por qué se mudaron?"

"Problemas de dinero."

"Tuve la impresión de que había algo más que eso." Remarcó Inuyasha sin tacto mientras otra sábana le era lanzada.

"¿Supongo que Kagome no te dijo sobre su padre?" La Sra. Higurashi aún sonrió, pero ahora se había tornado un poco triste. "Confío en que te lo dirá a su tiempo."

Traducción: 'No voy a decirte nada, extraño.'

"Pero ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí, bajo los pies del abuelo?" La Sra. Higurashi le dijo conversadora. "Tal vez en el momento que Kagome pueda conseguir un trabajo y regrese a Tokio… pero hasta entonces…" Ella estaba deteniendo su trabajo, forzando a Inuyasha a igualar su paso. "¿Entonces has estado aquí un año? ¿Planeas quedarte?"

"En realidad… me iré pronto." Él le dio una pensativa mirada a los montones de ropa tras la Sra. Higurashi que aún necesitaba doblarse.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo planeas irte?" La Sra. Higurashi se vio un poco entristecida por esta noticia.

"No sé… en un futuro cercano." Él se encogió y terminó de doblar la segunda sábana con ella.

"Es una lástima… Kagome se entristecerá de verte ir."

Inuyasha la miró, no entendiendo por qué diría algo como eso. La madre de Kagome sólo se encogió levemente y se giró para seleccionar una nueva sábana… sólo que… ya estaban todas dobladas. "Uh…" ella miró las ordenadas pilas ante ella. "No estaban todas… um…"

"Bueno, está hecho." Dijo Inuyasha animado mientras se retiraba. "Agradable charla, Sra. H."

"No recuerdo hacer todo esto…" La Sra. Higurashi continuó mirando, enmudecida. "Debió haber… pasado…"

------

"¿Vas a decirme lo que estabas haciendo esta mañana?" preguntó Kagome amigable mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta. "¿O vas a perderte para que pueda cambiarme para dormir?"

"Ya te dije. No me preguntes sobre eso." Refunfuñó Inuyasha.

"Siempre podría obligarte a decirme." Le dijo ella con una mirada de advertencia mientras se acercaba a su cama donde él estaba recostado. "Pero… también me he prometido no tomar ventaja así de mi poder."

Él giró sus ojos. "Porque eres una persona tan buena, entiendo."

"No… sólo espero que confíes en mi lo suficiente para decírmelo a tu tiempo."

Él frunció ante la improbabilidad de esa posibilidad y rodó para encarar la pared lejos de ella. Ella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. "Bien… supongo que eso prueba lo mucho que estás dispuesto a confiar en mi."

Inuyasha continuó mirando la pared mientras la escuchaba agarrar su ropa y salir para cambiarse. Podría haberle ordenado salirse… pero no. Sacudió su ser mental con un gruñido. Tenía que admitir que era diferente de los otros… pero eso no necesariamente significaba que debía intentar atarse a ella. Sólo terminaría en lágrimas…

Ella no necesitaba saber más de lo que debía. Y no necesitaba decirle algo innecesario. Así era como siempre había sido. Y así era como siempre sería…

Excepto que había roto las reglas con una chica… y no iba a cometer el mismo error tan pronto después.

Con un suspiro se giró de espalda y observó el techo sin verlo realmente. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Onigumo no existía más… pero aún estaba allá afuera. Aún si ahora estuviera fusionado a mil demonios, ¿su mente y alma aún se levantarían y tomarían control de su nueva forma? ¿O permanecería sepultado por la eternidad? Y más importante - ¿cuál _era_ ahora su nueva forma?

Nunca se había preocupado de Onigumo en el pasado - había sido clasificado como un amo secundario - un amo cuya prioridad siempre llegaba después del amo primario. Desde que Kikyo lo había encontrado primero, era la primaria. Pero uno de sus deseos había introducido a Onigumo en el panorama, y eso eventualmente había resultado en descubrir la identidad de Inuyasha. Los Cumplidores de Deseos no podían negarse a ningún amo… y así Inuyasha no tuvo opción sino obedecerlo como a Kikyo… pero los deseos de Kikyo aún eran primero, y era el amo al que debía seguir. Onigumo siendo de segunda clase significaba que Inuyasha no tenía que quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo, no había tenido que esperar por él de pies y manos, que si pedía un deseo contra Kikyo primero, Kikyo aún podía pedir un deseo efectivo contra el de segundo rango…

Lo cuál era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Y como sin importar qué situación, cuándo expira la vida de un amo, o sus deseos, el Cumplidor de Deseos tiene que regresar a su contenedor - Inuyasha tuvo que regresar a dormir. Onigumo nunca encontró de nuevo el contenedor… pero sus últimos cuatro deseos aún eran válidos.

Aún le quedaba uno. Pero dudaba que pudiera ser capaz de usarlo de nuevo.

Ahora Kagome lo había encontrado. Cuando había despertado primero había temido que Onigumo al fin lo hubiese encontrado y planeara consumir lo último de sus deseos. Eso es por qué lo había confundido cuando había notado que su nuevo amo se veía exactamente como Kikyo. Había mantenido su distancia por unas horas antes de dar a conocer su presencia…

Era posible que Kagome fuera una especie de reencarnación. Aunque sólo podría ser que sus parecidos fueran coincidencia. De cualquier forma no importaba. Kagome no era Kikyo, así que ¿por qué especular el vínculo entre ellas?

El problema era… la vida de Kagome ahora estaba en peligro gracias a Onigumo… gracias a Inuyasha más bien…

¿Tal vez estaba en sus mejores intereses advertirle sobre él? Para mantenerla a salvo y consciente de lo que ahora pasaba.

Inuyasha resopló y se giró para encarar de nuevo la pared. Tal vez debería exterminarse y salvarla del infierno que enfrentaría en su compañía. Sólo era una niña… no merecía ser enfrentada con las mismas cosas que él había enfrentado… era de espíritu puro e inocente. Igual a Kikyo hasta que… pero había manchado a esa joven y ahora estaba muerta en un acto de asesinato-suicidio.

Un gentil sonido comenzó desde atrás y se asustó. Estaba seguro que no había escuchado a Kagome regresar… si lo hiciese, había sido horriblemente rápida en cambiar su ropa. Se sentó y miró al otro lado de la habitación, la mirada fija en la chica sentada en su tocador en su pijama, cepillando su cabello con un pequeño cepillo en largos movimientos.

No era Kagome.

Inuyasha la miraba, inestable y reprochante. "¿Quién demonios eres?" Había un leve hedor a muerte… y una especie de veneno que ensuciaba el aire de la habitación. No olía familiar para él de ninguna manera…

La melodía se detuvo, unos momentos antes de que la chica bajara su cepillo en el tocador y se girara para encararlo. Su corazón literalmente se detuvo.

"Kikyo…"

"Soy la maldad condensada. Odio y malicia purificada. Soy pura oscuridad… y…" la imitación de Kikyo se levantó de la butaca para fijarlo con una fría mirada, una sonrisa engreída que podría reconocer como propia. "Soy tu creación. Aunque puedes llamarme Naraku."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bien - y _eso_ se explicará más tarde. ¡Ciao por ahora!


	10. La Amenaza Latente

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 10

La Amenaza Latente

------

------

"¡Qué demonios-!" Inuyasha siseó cortamente mientras prácticamente saltaba de la cama. "¡¿Onigumo?!"

Era desconcertante, por decir lo menos, mirar así de nuevo el rostro de Kikyo. Estaba usando exactamente el mismo pijama que el que usó cuando… Pero ¡_esto_ no era Kikyo!

"¿Onigumo?" un perfecto frunce marcó el entrecejo de la criatura. "¿Soy Onigumo…? Supongo que podrías decir eso. Bueno… al menos parte de él… de lo que queda, aquí," ella señaló su pecho donde estaría el corazón. "Recuerdo lo que él recuerda… todos sus pervertidos pensamientos."

Inuyasha miró ansioso hacia la puerta y rezó por que Kagome no regresara pronto. Rápidamente le dio una mirada a Naraku. "¡¿Por qué estás usando esa estúpida forma?! No eres Kikyo - no estás planeando pretender ser ella así que ¡¿por qué molestarte?!"

"A…" ella ladeó su cabeza. "Después de todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en hacerme - pensé que devolvería el favor al ofrecerte algo que perdiste."

"¡Basura!" él apretó sus puños, listo para usarlos.

"Tienes razón. No tengo intención de hacerte ningún favor." Dijo Naraku, amargura llenando su tono. "¿Tal vez sólo te recuerdo del rostro que destruiste sin piedad hace cincuenta años?"

"¡¡Mejor te vas antes de que te haga un nuevo-!!"

"Siempre el violento, ¿verdad?" Comentó Naraku fríamente con ojos encapirotados. "No vine a charlar contigo. Más bien vine a advertirte."

Inuyasha se movió tenso, garras flexionadas con anticipación. "¿De qué?"

"Que al minuto que dejes caer tu guardia, te haré sufrir por lo que le hiciste a Kikyo. Mi Kikyo."

"Bastardo-" Inuyasha se abalanzó, intentando agarrarla. Ella esquivó su golpe y usó su impulso para sujetar su brazo lastimado y estrellarlo en la pared, manteniéndolo ahí con fuerza inhumana y nada como la de Kikyo.

"Destruiste todo lo que amaba. ¡Mataste a su padre, la pusiste en este desolado infierno y luego la llevaste al límite y la urgiste a matarse!" La voz de Kikyo siseó en su oído mientras luchaba por soltarse. "¡Nunca te perdonaré!"

"¡Qué te importa - nunca la conociste!" gruñó Inuyasha, aún intentando alejarse de la pared pero sin ningún efecto.

"El corazón de Onigumo aún reside dentro de este pecho - y con él ¡todo lo que siento es inigualable odio por ti!" ella torció su brazo derecho, mientras Inuyasha mordía su labio para detenerse de vociferar su dolor. "A cambio, tomaré todo lo que amas. Te llevaré al límite y _te _mataré."

"¡Jódete!" Inuyasha lanzó su brazo izquierdo y rozó sus garras por la manga de su pijama. Podría haberle arrancado el brazo… pero de cierta forma, era muy perturbador lastimar la imagen de Kikyo. De cualquier forma, produjo el efecto deseado y Naraku retrocedió rápidamente.

"Será mejor que duermas con un ojo abierto, idiota." El rostro de Kikyo se retorció con rabia. "¡Y también esa pequeña reencarnación!"

Esa había sido la última gota para Inuyasha y echó hacia atrás un puño, garras listas para cortar la cabeza del cuerpo. "Deja a Kagome fuera de esto-"

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro antes de disiparse en forma similar a la suya, y su golpe no atravesó nada sino aire. Miró alrededor por un momento antes de patear el viejo librero, rompiendo sonoramente la repisa de abajo y tirando sus libros. "¡Maldición!" gritó él a nadie en particular.

"¿Qué hizo enfurecerte así?" preguntó Kagome mientras entraba en la habitación, un vaso de agua en una mano y su ropa de día en la otra. Ubicó la rota repisa del librero y le dirigió una seca mirada a Inuyasha. "Tienes suerte de que no me gustara esa repisa."

"¡Deshazte de mi estuche!" Espetó Inuyasha en su dirección antes de disiparse igual que Naraku.

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Qué demonios le pasó a ese chico…?" ella sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cama, inconsciente de lo que había tenido lugar en la habitación segundos antes.

------

Esto era malo, esto era muy, _muy_ malo.

Inuyasha se paseaba sobre el tanque mientras tiraba de su cabello. Esto era tan malo, no pensaba que pudiese haber algo que pudiera ser peor. Había tenido algunos enemigos en su época, pero tal vez este era el primer enemigo por el que de verdad estaba preocupado. Porque no sólo él mismo era un blanco… sino ahora Kagome también - y sólo por su mala suerte de parecerse a Kikyo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Un… súper demonio estaba caminando por ahí con el corazón y alma de Onigumo y el cuerpo de Kikyo… aunque Inuyasha dudaba que fuera la única forma de Naraku. Las posibilidades de ser un camaleón eran altas… y preocupantes. La criatura era tan fuerte como mil youkais… y había concentrado todo su odio en Inuyasha, y probablemente estaba concentrando toda su lujuria y deseos básicos en la dulce e inocente Kagome.

Tal vez ahora era un buen momento para advertirla… tenía que saber sobre esto, o podría caminar ciegamente al peligro.

"Maldición…" él se desplomó, cruzado de piernas, en el tanque y dejó su mentón caer contra su pecho mientras la brisa nocturna ondeaba su cabello. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Esto era culpa de su maldición. Había destruido a Kikyo como se había destruido a sí mismo, y si eso no hubiese sido castigo suficiente de ver - ahora iba a presenciar una repetición de los sucesos de hace cincuenta años. Naraku - Onigumo renacido, estaba afuera para buscar de nuevo a Kagome y a él. Kagome - más probablemente Kikyo renacida, estaba por ser asesinada una vez más.

¿Tal vez era inútil intentar evitar los efectos de su maldición? Tal vez sólo debería sentarse y dejar que su amo fuera destruido. Le ahorraría mucha pena y problemas al intentar defenderla, luego en cincuenta años más, encontraría un nuevo amo y comenzaría con una nueva lista. Podría olvidar este desastre con Onigumo… o Naraku o como sea…

Aunque sabía, mientras jugaba con la idea, que esa opción estaba fuera de pregunta. Era malo (tenía que admitirlo) pero no era tan cruel como para sentarse y observar a Kagome caer víctima de Onigumo/Naraku como Kikyo lo hizo. No podía permitir que pasara… no otra vez…

En cual caso… probablemente era mejor ir a advertirle. Ahora.

Él se levantó de nuevo y se reubicó en su habitación, sintiendo la ingravidez que llegaba con el proceso de disiparse en el aire. Su habitación lo rodeó rápidamente y giró sus ojos hacia su cama bajo la ventana. La luz de la luna caía sobre su forma y avanzó cauteloso.

"Oye…" llamó él apenas en un susurro. "¿Estás despierta?"

No hubo respuesta, así que se acercó más hacia la cama hasta que pudo inclinarse sobre ella para ver su rostro. Sonaba dormida, una mano estaba bajo la almohada y la otra descansando cerca a su frente. Por un momento se congeló… preguntándose si debería intentar despertarla para hablar con ella…

Pero parecía mal arruinar su paz. Así que en vez se alejó de ella y se giró, listo para removerse de su habitación para que pudiera darle vueltas en algún lugar más tranquilo. Pero se detuvo… ¿qué si Naraku atacaba tan temprano como esta noche? Inuyasha le dirigió una insegura mirada a Kagome… no tendría oportunidad sola, ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro tomó su decisión y se sentó en el piso, usando la cama para recostarse. Se quedaría aquí durante la noche, se aseguraría de que estuviera bien y llegando la mañana se iría. Probablemente no le gustaría saber que se quedó en su habitación toda la noche…

------

Kagome liberó un bostezo la mañana siguiente mientras se estiraba en la cama, enredando las sábanas alrededor de sus piernas y accidentalmente logrando empujar su almohada del colchón en el piso. No es que la necesitara ahora…

Los pájaros estaban trinando felizmente fuera de su ventana y sonrió para sí, aún en la luna sobre el hecho de que sus oídos estaban en apropiadas condiciones otra vez. Y sólo para asegurarse de que sus cuerdas vocales estaban en condición similar abrió la ventana y dejó salir un fuerte, "Boo!"

Los pájaros se espantaron instantáneamente, y rió para sí mientras cerraba la oxidada ventana. Ah… la vida era buena.

Su rutina matutina básicamente siguió el mismo paso de la rutina de ayer - la cual involucraba muchas estampadas de pies, chapoteos de agua y tiradas de puertas. Deliberadamente apuntó para pararse en cada crujiente tableta en el camino desde su habitación, por las escaleras y hacia la cocina.

"¡Buenos días!" cantó ella feliz mientras encontraba a su familia ya sentada en la mesa desayunando - Souta ya en su uniforme escolar. "¿Cómo están todos esta mañana?"

"Descuartizado." Gruñó Souta mientras masticaba letárgico su tostada.

"Tieso." Dijo el abuelo mientras frotaba su espalda.

"Creo que estoy resfriada…" respondió la Sra. Higurashi, sonándose en su pañuelo.

"Eso es bueno." Kagome sonrió natural mientras agarraba un poco de tostadas del plato de Souta e iba a buscar a Inuyasha. Debía estar alrededor en algún lugar.

El primer lugar que miró fue afuera - presumiblemente cerca al viejo tanque donde usualmente le gustaba estar. Para su leve sorpresa, no estaba cerca al tanque - sino en el puente sobre el río a corta distancia. No es que eso fuera importante. Animadamente cruzó el campo hacia los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia el puente. Su espalda estaba volteada, pero podía decir que sabía que estaba yendo, viendo cómo sus orejas estaban fijas en ella.

"Buenos días." Saludó y rompió la tostada en dos mitades iguales. "¿Quieres un poco de esto? Mamá hace buenas tostadas."

Él la consideró extrañamente, como si por un momento estuviera tratando de descifrarla. Ella sostenía la ofrecida mitad mientras masticaba la suya. "Apresúrate o se enfriará."

Él pareció aceptar esto y recibió la tostada, aunque no hizo movimiento para comerla.

"A propósito," ella recogió su cabello sobre su hombro mientras se inclinaba sobre la baranda del puente y miraba la rápida corriente de agua. "Tuve este sueño anoche - que estaba en la Antártica, con todos los pingüinos y osos polares y esquimales y todo. E imaginé, no quiero vivir aquí, es muy frío, despertaré en la mañana con hielo en mis pies. Desperté y me dio una idea… y… ¿por qué estás mirándome como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza?"

Él había estado mirándola intensamente, pero tan pronto como lo había comentado, sonrió levemente, sacudió su cabeza y miró el río. "¿Decías?"

"Sí, bueno, tuve el sueño sobre el blanco lugar al norte-"

"Sur."

Kagome casi se ahoga con su tostada. "¿Qué?" palmó su pecho.

"Antártica es sur. Ártico es norte." Dijo él, picando la tostada en sus manos.

"Er… de acuerdo." Ella intentó de nuevo. "Soñé sobre el blanco lugar en el _sur_ y entonces tuve esta gran idea para un nuevo deseo - el sexto - y prometo que intentaré no arruinarlo esta vez… y… estás haciéndolo de nuevo."

Esta vez no se molestó en desviar la mirada. "¿Qué piensas de mi… Kagome?"

"Uh…" ella lo miró, perpleja.

"¿Qué pensaste de mi cuando me conociste la primera vez?" Ella casi se sale de su piel cuando su mano se extendió hacia ella como si fuera a tocar su rostro, instintivamente retrocedió un paso.

"¿P-por qué estás preguntándome algo estúpido como eso?" tartamudeó ella levemente. Pero su inhibición de repente salió de su cabeza cuando notó algo. Prácticamente se abalanzó hacia él para agarrar su brazo. "Oye - tus quemaduras se fueron - ¡es asombroso!"

"Qué divertido ver cómo te asombran las pequeñeces ." Él sonrió, pero pareció corta y vacía, una que no había visto desde cuando lo conoció y pensó que era un total idiota. "Y estás desviándote de mi pregunta."

"¿Qué pregunta?" Kagome le parpadeó, habiéndola olvidado ya.

"De qué pensaste de mi cuando me conociste."

"Pensé que eras un idiota." Dijo ella honesta. No había necesidad de endulzar la bala.

"¿Y qué hay de ahora?"

¿Ahora? Eso era levemente engañoso de responder… "Um… ¿p-por qué preguntas?" ¿Por qué tenía que tartamudear cada vez que preguntaba algo muy personal y cerca a casa?

Él suspiró y de repente se encontró halada en un abrazo. Estaba acariciando su cabello e inhalando profundamente. Kagome estaba muy rígida del shock para saber qué hacer.

"Eres una mujer muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías?" le dijo él suavemente. "Muy bella."

"Y-yo no…" su corazón estaba golpeando contra su tórax, y no estaba segura de si le gustaba cómo estaba abrazándola. "I-Inuyasha - ¿qué estás haciendo?" Él no respondió, y cuando levantó una mano contra su pecho para empujar, su agarre sólo se apretó. No lo suficiente para lastimarla, pero la alarmó. No podía soltarse.

"Inuyasha - esto es ridículo - ¡basta!"

No se detuvo. Ella intentó empujar de nuevo, pero era como ser mantenida en un abrazo de acero, de ninguna forma iba a superarlo. Intentó retorcerse y forcejear para zafarlo, pero no funcionó. "Te ordeno detenerte - ¡en este instante!" Por alguna razón estaba teniendo problemas en mirarlo a la cara, miraba a todos lados excepto a su persona, aún forcejeando. "¡Suelta!"

¿Por qué no estaba obedeciéndole? ¿El cuarto deseo que había pedido para controlarlo había expirado? Si es así, ¿por qué? Y ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto en primer lugar? - nunca había dado una señal de este tipo de cosas antes… y no le gustaba. "Inuyasha - ¡suéltame!"

"Deberíamos ir a otro lugar donde haya más privacidad." Declaró de repente, ignorando sus forcejeos mientras procedía a girarse y a arrastrarla hacia los árboles.

"¡NO!" Ella forcejeó fieramente esta vez, lanzando su peso de un lado a otro. Casi se suelta en algún punto - pero rápidamente él agarró sus antebrazos en un agarre tan fuerte que pensó que su circulación había sido cortada.

"No hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser, niña."

¿No estaba llamándola 'Kagome' hace un minuto? "¡Esto no es divertido!" gritó ella. "¡Deseo que me sueltes!"

Él sólo rió y la ignoró. Ahora sabía que algo definitivamente estaba mal con él…

"_¡Kagome!"_

Kagome intentó girarse hacia el origen de la voz tras ella, pero antes de poder fue tirada rudamente al suelo, aterrizando contra un árbol antes de caer al suelo, sus sentidos dando vueltas. Fue consciente de fuertes maldiciones lanzadas al aire y el sonido de ropa y respiración como si una especie de forcejeo estuviera sucediendo. Hubo un fuerte grito muy Inuyasha y un golpe que siguió.

Aunque para el momento Kagome tenía suficiente energía para levantarse del suelo, todo lo que vio fue a un Inuyasha muy sin aire sentado en medio del bosque, cuatro horribles cortadas cruzaban su mejilla. La sangre estaba bajando por su rostro en pequeños riachuelos, hasta que pasó una mano por la piel, juntando la sangre, manchando el vendaje blanco de su brazo derecho.

_Este_ no era el mismo chico que había intentado secuestrarla.

Miró alrededor titubeante para verificar que no hubiese nadie más. "Inu… Inuyasha?" llamó ella tímida.

Él la miró y ondeó unos pocos dedos débilmente para reconocerla. Aún estaba respirando duro. Kagome instantáneamente se levantó y corrió hacia él. Cuando lo alcanzó cayó de rodillas y retiró su cabello del camino para poder ver su herida. Él hizo una leve mueca pero no intentó rechazarla.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?" ella hizo una mueca cuando hizo que los cortes en su rostro expulsaran un poco más de sangre. "Eso es tan grotesco…"

"Oh, siento mucho…" gruñó él sarcástico entre jadeos, "… que mis heridas te ofendan."

"Me salvaste de ese… ese hombre…" Kagome miró alrededor. "¿A dónde fue?"

"Se fue. No te preocupes por él ahora…" suspiró Inuyasha cansado.

"Se veía como tú." Kagome se giró hacia él. "¿Era otro Cumplidor de Deseos?"

"No. Era… algo más… no estoy muy seguro…" Inuyasha se levantó tembloroso, a pesar de las protestas de Kagome de que debía acostarse por un tiempo. "¡Sólo es un rasguño!" discutió él.

"Sí, pero estás todo inestable y tembloroso-"

"No estoy tembloroso - sólo agotado." Espetó él, pero sin mucho fuego tras las palabras. Después de todo, no había dormido mucho anoche.

"¿Puedes apoyarte en mi si quieres?" ella ofreció su hombro.

"No, gracias - eres muy baja."

"Cielos, gracias." Cerrando un puño en su haori comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección de la casa. "Necesitamos curarte de nuevo."

"Aw… no más vendajes, ¡por favor!"

------

"¿Y quién era él?" preguntó Kagome mientras presionaba la húmeda bola de algodón contra su mejilla. Tenía que darle crédito, era muy valiente para soportarlo con una expresión estoica.

"Naraku."

"¿Quién?"

"Una criatura que puede cambiar de forma… no sé…" Inuyasha se encogió.

"Sabía mi nombre…" Kagome frunció mientras ladeaba su mentón para tener mejor acceso a su mejilla. "¿Cómo me conocía? ¿Cómo lo conoces?"

Inuyasha pareció un poco reluctante para responder. Ella frunció. "No me importa si no quieres decirme - te lo estoy _ordenando_. Esto ha ido más allá de una broma - quiero saber qué está pasando."

"Lo conozco… porque lo hice."

"¿Lo hiciste qué?" Kagome tiró el algodón y tomó uno nuevo. "Maldición, sangras mucho…"

"Lo siento." Él le frunció sus ojos brevemente, y ella captó la cínica mirada que le dio. "De cualquier forma… yo _lo _hice. Mi amo, ayer deseó poder infinito que pudiera igualar mil demonios. Así que ahora está fusionado con mil demonios y el resultado final fue el bastardo que trató de atacarte."

"E-espera." Kagome se separó bruscamente. "Tenías otro amo - y ¡¿no me dijiste?!"

"Uh…" él miró el piso tontamente. "Bueno… no…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado engañándome?" ella plantó sus manos en sus caderas, una mirada de dolor en su rostro. "¿Estabas engañándome? ¿C-con una especie de psicópata? ¿Es allá a donde desapareces todo el tiempo? ¡¿Ibas con _él_?!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Lo haces sonar como una especie de aventura!"

"¡¿Cómo es que no me dices?!"

"¡No necesitabas saber!"

"Me habría _gustado_ saber." Kagome bajó su cabeza levemente, aún dolida. "Realmente no confías en mi, ¿verdad?"

"¡No es eso!" espetó él enojado. "Me había olvidado de él - fue mi amo hace cincuenta años-"

"Pensé que Kikyo fue tu ama hace-"

"¡Déjame terminar! Ambos eran mis amos - les di diez deseos a cada uno - pero Kikyo murió antes de Onigumo así que-"

"¿Quién es Oni-?"

"Naraku."

"¿Cambió su nombre?"

"¡No es la misma persona!"

"¡Eso es confuso! ¡Deja de cambiarlo!" gritó ella.

"¡No lo hago! ¡Estoy tratando de explicarlo!" él cerró una mano en su cabello con exasperación. "¡Sólo escúchame! Onigumo fue mi amo hace cincuenta años, y ha estado viviendo en este mundo mientras yo dormía cinco décadas en el ático. Apenas me encontró ayer - eso es por qué estuve perdido. Comenzó a usar sus últimos deseos… uno de ellos fue _llevarte_ con _él_…"

"¿Qué quiere conmigo?" Kagome frunció. "Nunca he escuchado de él antes."

"Bueno… conoció a Kikyo… y tú te pareces mucho a Kikyo."

"¿Yo?" Ella le parpadeó sorprendida, pero lo pasó como algo superficial. No creía que notara cuán profundo era el parecido. "Eso es extraño… y supongo que le gustaba Kikyo…"

"En una forma disgustante y pervertida." Ella notó la forma en que él se erizaba cuando habló de esto. "No tuve elección sino llevarte con él."

"¡Entonces _eso es _por qué me secuestraste!" ella chasqueó sus dedos. "Ahora tiene sentido."

"Sí, como sea… de cualquier forma, como dije, uno de sus deseos fue ganar poder - y ahora está tras de ti y de mi."

"Oh." Kagome asintió como si ese fuera un comentario razonable.

Él la miró. "'Oh'?" repitió él, perplejo. "Qué quieres decir con 'oh'?"

"Bueno… no estoy muy preocupada. ¿Debería?" preguntó ella levemente. "Digo, me salvaste la última vez - me protegerás, ¿verdad? Eres mi Cumplidor de Deseos después de todo."

"Sí - ¡Cumplidor de Deseos! ¡No guardaespaldas!" él cruzó sus brazos. "Podría no poder estar ahí la próxima vez que pase algo como eso."

"Pero - lo intentarás, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez…"

"Entonces estoy satisfecha." Asintió ella firme. "Cuidarás de mi."

"¡Oye!" espetó él indignado. "¡No hay nada en la descripción de mi trabajo que diga que tengo que defenderte! Sólo tengo que conceder tus deseos - algo más no es mi asunto-"

"Pero no te quedarás y dejarás que una chica sea lastimada por un monstruo que _tú_ ayudaste a crear, ¿verdad?" señaló ella con una ceja temblorosa.

Su boca trabajó por un momento, antes de que la cerrara firmemente. Era muy lista - y muy rápida en ver la verdad por lo que era. "Cierto…" admitió él gruñón. "Pero eso no significa necesariamente que la hago mi razón para vivir – el protegerte, quiero decir."

Ella sólo le sonrió conocedora y tomó un poco de gasa. La presionó contra su mejilla, ignorando su siseo de dolor. "Sostenlo ahí." Ordenó gentilmente antes de cortar un poco de cinta médica para sujetarlo a su rostro. "Ya… ahora sólo parece que te hubieses cortado afeitándote."

"No tengo que afeitarme." Le dijo él mientras tocaba la gasa inquisidor.

"Bueno, eso no me sorprende." Dijo ella airosa mientras recogía los implementos. De repente recordó algo. "¡Oh! ¡Tenía algo que quería decirte!"

"¿Uh huh?" él la miró de arriba abajo cansado. "Bueno, ¿qué es?"

"Bueno, ya le dije a ese hombre, pero no creo que estuviese interesado." Ella se movió para sentarse en la mesa de la cocina con él. "Tuve este sueño anoche donde estaba-"

"Ve al grano."

Ella se infló. "Bueno, al menos el otro hombre escuchaba." Giró sus ojos. "De cualquier forma, me dio una idea para un sexto deseo."

"Oh no…"

"¡Unas vacaciones!" sonrió ella. "¿No sería genial? Una salida veraniega de este lugar - agradable y sutil y no muy ambicioso. ¿Tal vez una especie de isla tropical? O Nueva Zelanda - ¡tal vez Florida! Llevaré a toda la familia y podemos divertirnos y esas cosas. Porque no es como si vayamos a tener más vacaciones ahora que nuestros ingresos prácticamente son… bueno, nada en este momento. Así que creo que unas vacaciones serían lo que necesitamos."

"¿Tú crees?" él frunció. "Saldrá mal, sabes."

"No si me aseguro que no haya trampas cuando pida el deseo." Definitivamente estaba excitada con su idea. "Lo escribiré primero y puedes leerlo y asegurarte de que no me enviarás al espacio por accidente ni nada."

Él la consideró por un momento. "Bien. Veremos si funciona…"

------

"Tienes que asegurarte que tu mamá no haga preguntas y rechace el viaje, ¿recuerdas?" dijo él mientras se inclinaba sobre su hombro para leer lo que escribía.

"Sí, sí… aprendí mi lección después de lo del dinero." Ella asintió mientras escribía furiosamente en su escritorio.

"¿Con auto-abastecimiento o que te den la comida?" señaló él.

"Uh… auto-abastecimiento, creo."

"¿Y qué hay del lugar?"

"Hmm… ¿una isla tropical al azar?" supuso ella. Él sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

"Nunca digas al azar - terminarás en el peor lugar posible."

"Bien…" ella suspiró. "Esto realmente es difícil…"

Muchas horas de búsqueda después e Inuyasha finalmente dejó la presión. "Eso está bien… no puedo ver más trampas ahora." Le dijo seriamente. Prácticamente ella se hundió aliviada - quién sabría que desear el viaje perfecto era lo más difícil desde… bueno… siempre.

"Bien, pide el deseo." Él se enderezó, permitiéndole tomar las dos hojas.

"¿Tengo que leer todo esto?" gruñó ella. "¿No puedo desear todo lo mencionado en este papel?"

"Seguro." Se encogió él. "Adelante."

Kagome sonrió un poco. "Bien - deseo todo lo mencionado en esta hoja de papel."

Él sonrió y le dio una burlona reverencia. "Como desees."

"¿Así no más?" ella continuó sonriendo. "¿Cuándo recibiremos la llamada?"

"En cinco minutos."

Kagome saltó de su silla y salió de la habitación. "¡Souta! ¡Cuelga el teléfono por diez minutos!"

Sintiéndose levemente más aliviado, Inuyasha se acomodó en la cama, brazos cruzados y un pensativo frunce en su rostro. Tal vez esto era lo mejor. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor manera de esconder a Kagome de Naraku y mantenerla a salvo que removerla del país? Naraku nunca la encontraría de esa forma, y mientras tanto Inuyasha podría pensar en una manera de destruir al hanyou que había creado…

¿Kagome ya había sugerido usar su sexto deseo para destruir a Naraku? Bueno…. No destruirlo, sino removerlo de sus vidas de una forma humana. Pero, eso era imposible. El amo de un Cumplidor de Deseos no puede destruir o lastimar a otros amos del Cumplidor de Deseos. Sin embargo, _podrías _desear otras cosas, como hacer del otro amo un esclavo, sexual o lo contrario. Cualquier cosa estaba permitida… sólo no estabas permitido a lastimar al otro amo…

Así que no había manera en que Kagome pudiera desear contra Naraku. Además… aún no le gustaba la idea de involucrarla más de lo necesario. Naraku era _su _problema, no el de Kagome. No necesitaba preocuparse por él…

Aunque Inuyasha tenía que asegurarse que Naraku nunca se acercara a Kagome como antes.

Eso lo asustaba.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ah… um… er… ¿qué más digo? Uh… ¿hasta pronto?


	11. Cinco Pasajes al Paraíso

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 11

Cinco Pasajes al Paraíso

------

------

El abuelo lamió su pulgar para pasar la página del periódico que estaba leyendo. ¿Otra inundación en la costa? Maldición… el clima estaba poniéndose un poco feo para el verano, ¿no? Bueno, probablemente era una compensación para algún otro país que tuviera un clima extrañamente bueno.

La canción sonando en la radio terminó y el anciano medio escuchó al locutor mientras leía una nota.

"_Y ahora es momento de anunciar el ganador de nuestro sorteo 'Cinco pasajes al paraíso'. Cinco afortunados volarán directo a una isla tropical privada en el Archipiélago de Indonesia - ¡en primera clase nada menos! Y amigos - ¡el pronóstico del clima para ese lugar es bueno!"_

"Probablemente es allá a donde se fue todo el buen clima…" murmuró el abuelo para sí.

"_El ganador recibirá ahora su llamada de notificación._" Continuó el locutor, y en el radio un tono de marcado pudo escucharse.

En la cocina el teléfono sonó y el abuelo casi ríe. ¿No sería genial si esa fuera la estación de radio llamando? Él sacudió la idea con otra carcajada mientras escuchaba el sonido de pies golpeando sobre su cabeza. - obviamente alguien arriba estaba corriendo para responder el teléfono.

Dejó de sonar antes de que los pies dejaran de correr.

"_¿Hola?_" Dijo una mujer en la radio. Cielos. Sonaba igual a su hija. ¡Qué coincidencia!

"_¡Felicitaciones! ¡Esta es la FM de Izu y ha ganado cinco pasajes al paraíso!_"

"_¿A dónde?_"

Otra voz femenina se le unió a la mujer en la radio. "_Dame el teléfono, mamá - ¡¿Hola?!_"

Vaya - esa sonaba como a Kagome.

"_Has ganado el sorteo del mes - ¿cómo te sientes?_" preguntó el locutor.

Él no obtuvo una respuesta viendo cómo la chica en el teléfono pareció haber soltado el aparato y estaba alejándose, sus gritos de alegría se hacían distantes en la radio. No mucho después, Kagome pasó la sala con similares gritos de alegría. "¡Ganamos! ¡Realmente lo hicimos! ¡Vamos al Paraíso! ¡Woohoo!"

"Hmmm." Fue todo lo que dijo el abuelo mientras bajaba su periódico pensativo.

------

"¡Lo hicimos!" Gritó Kagome mientras se precipitaba en la habitación y agarraba a Inuyasha por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con éxtasis. "¡Vamos a pasar toda una semana en una remota isla tropical con restaurantes y playas y toda una villa para nosotros!"

"¡Creo que mi cerebro se aflojará si me sacudes más!" él se zafó bruscamente y saltó al borde de la cama, cruzando sus brazos automáticamente con un frunce. "Bueno, pareces feliz."

"¡Y _tú _no te ves feliz!" ella intentó sonreír motivadora. "¡Cinco pasajes al paraíso, nene!"

"¡Qué - espera! ¡¿Cinco?!" le jadeó él. "¡Escribiste cuatro!"

"Yo… uh… podría haberlo cambiado cuando no mirabas." Le dijo ella.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¿A quién planeas llevar contigo?" demandó él.

Ella lo miró antes de pellizcarlo en la oreja. "¡A ti - perro idiota!"

"¡Eres estúpida, no sólo una tonta completa!" espetó él. "No necesito pasajes aéreos para ir - puedo acomodarme en la botella y puedes llevarme en tu bolsa."

"Y ¿cómo le explicaré a mi mamá que apareciste en el viaje sin venir en el avión con nosotros?" espetó ella. "Además… es divertido ir en primera clase. ¿Pensé que podría gustarte intentarlo con nosotros? Tú sabes… ¿divertido?"

Él desvió su mirada de repente, mirando enojado al piso. "Supongo." Dijo él.

Kagome suspiró levemente mientras lo observaba, antes de moverse para sentarse junto a él. "Aún estás preocupado por Naraku?" supuso ella.

Su silencio fue tan bueno como cualquier 'sí'.

"No deberías." Le aseguró ella. "Digo - la última vez que estrellaron garras, parezco recordar ser él quien huyó con su cola entre sus piernas. No pudo lastimarte. Además… _no_ es tu culpa lo que le pasó a Kikyo, así que sólo está sujetando el extremo equivocado de la vara, eso es todo. Estoy segura que todo este malentendido puede aclararse y-"

"No es un malentendido y no será aclarado." Le espetó él. "No entenderías porque eres muy joven e ingenua para saber de lo que personas como él son capaces. Él no olvida y no perdona. Sólo continuará regresando hasta que su meta sea cumplida y luego continuará sin pensarlo dos veces."

El entrecejo de Kagome se arrugó con un frunce. "Pero… aún puedes derrotarlo - no sería tan rápido para comenzar una pelea contigo la próxima vez."

Él se giró para mirarla. "No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No es a _mí_ a quien quiere. Eres _tú_. Porque eres la viva imagen de Kikyo. Si sólo estuviera tras de mi entonces no estaría así de preocupado - ¡no me importaría si sólo estuviera tras de mi! Pero tú no eres tan fuerte como yo - te matará en un segundo - o algo peor y _eso_ ¡no podría detenerlo!"

Él regresó su mirada al piso mientras Kagome lo miraba, enmudecida por un momento o dos. ¿Realmente le importaba tanto su seguridad? ¿Naraku realmente era así de malo como Inuyasha estaba describiéndolo? Pero lo más importante… ¿cuándo había comenzado a preocuparse de si estaba a salvo o no?

Él debió haber estado medio desnudo de nuevo, porque su corazón estaba latiendo inusualmente rápido en su pecho. Tragó nerviosa e intentó una nueva táctica para animarlo. "Bueno… si vamos de viaje, entonces no podrá seguirnos allá, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que pueda… no…" asintió Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió de repente. "Entonces cuál es tu problema - ¡tenemos una semana completa libre de preocupaciones!"

"Nada te desanimará, ¿verdad?" él sonrió levemente ante su felicidad, no cruelmente.

"Nop." Ella tiró de su mano. "¡En tanto como me ayudes a empacar!"

"De acuerdo…"

------

"¿No crees que Kagome es mucho más feliz de lo que solía ser?" Le preguntó la Sra. Higurashi a su padre mientras empacaban su ropa juntos (ella tenía mucha, así que necesitaba tanta ayuda como pudiera tener, aunque no quería pedirle de nuevo a Inuyasha en caso de que parpadeara y encontrara _todo_ empacado).

"¿Lo crees?" dijo el abuelo.

"Bueno… cuando llegó aquí estaba muy… bueno… irritada, creo que es la palabra que estoy buscando. Molesta de que tuviéramos que sacarla de la ciudad. No le sacábamos una sonrisa - era como si tratáramos de hacer sangrar una roca."

"Sabes lo que es, ¿verdad?" señaló él.

"¿Qué?" ella le parpadeó.

"Es ese amigo suyo, Inuyasha." El abuelo le guiñó a su hija. "Ciertamente comenzó a animarse cuando llegó."

"Eso es verdad." Admitió ella con una sonrisa. "Es una bendición disfrazada."

"Siempre está con ella."

"Siempre habla con él." La Sra. Higurashi de repente juntó sus manos ante su pecho mientras jadeaba felizmente. "¡Qué si están enamorados! Oh - ¡eso es tan romántico! Son perfectos el uno para el otro - un chico devoto como Inuyasha es justo lo que ella necesita."

"Y una persona estable y cuerda es justo lo que el chico necesita para mantener sus pies en la tierra." El abuelo continuó. "Quien sabe, tal vez Inuyasha no esté tan inclinado a empacar sus maletas e irse como dijo que lo haría."

"Espero que no… eso rompería el corazón de la pobre Kagome y _nunca_ podríamos sacarle una sonrisa otra vez…" La Sra. Higurashi asintió tranquila.

Unos minutos después la conversación había proseguido un _poco_ más de lo usual.

"Una boda grande o una pequeña, ¿qué crees?"

------

"Ahora no te preocupes, Inuyasha," dijo Kagome en una profunda y calmada voz mientras pasaban el pasaje hacia el lugar. Las ventanas de cada lado del pequeño corredor les daba una buena vista de todos los vehículos aéreos a lo largo de la pista. "No es un demonio ni un enorme pájaro de metal - esto es lo que las personas del futuro llamamos-"

"Un aeroplano." Dijo él. "Sí, recuerdo que los hermanos Wright fueron los primeros en diseñar y construir un aparato volador que pudiera ser controlado en el aire."

"Oh." Kagome parpadeó.

Pero no había terminado todavía. "Cada exitoso planeador construido, comenzando con el planeador Wright de 1902, ha tenido controles para girar las alas derecha o izquierda, levantar o bajar la nariz y moverla de lado a lado. Tres controles los cuales dejaban al piloto navegar un aeroplano en todas las tres dimensiones, haciendo posible volar de un lugar a otro. Todo el negocio aeroespacial, la industria más grande en el mundo, depende de esa simple idea. Así los transbordadores espaciales, los submarinos e incluso los robots."

Ella quedó boquiabierta mientras Souta aplaudía tras ellos. "Vaya… cuando regresemos ¿puedes hacer mi tarea?"

"Ya preguntaste eso y ¡dije que sí!"

El abordaje pasó sin problema y pronto encontraron los asientos individuales. Básicamente podría ser resumido en cuatro palabras. "¡Mucho espacio para piernas!"

De hecho sólo había otras cuatro personas en primera clase con ellos. Kagome se estiró feliz y clavó sus dedos en los súper acolchados brazos de las sillas. A su lado Inuyasha estaba pasando las estaciones de radio en su propio brazo, tratando de decidir qué música le gustaba más. Se quedó en la clásica.

"Te encantará la parte del despegue." Le dijo Kagome. Estaba sentada en el medio de una fila de tres asientos, Inuyasha a su derecha y Souta a su izquierda en la ventanilla. No habían despegado del suelo todavía pero Souta ya estaba pegado al vidrio.

"¡Todos se ven como hormigas!" gritó él feliz.

"Souta… sólo están a unos metros." Señaló ella.

"Quiero decir, hormigas gigantes - del tamaño de mi pulgar."

Ella giró sus ojos y volvió su mirada hacia el frente de su sección. "Oh, dios mío - tenemos una pantalla de TV - y-y ¡una de plasma!"

"Y aire acondicionado, y comida digestiva." Les dijo la Sra. Higurashi desde donde estaba sentada con el abuelo en la fila frente a ellos.

"¿C-comida?" Inuyasha luchó por remover sus audífonos (¿cómo demonios se los puso en primer lugar?). "¿Cuándo llega la comida?"

"No hasta que alcancemos la mitad del vuelo."

"Ah… loco."

Souta logró despegarse de la ventanilla lo suficiente para agarrar el brazo de Kagome. "Oye - ¿podemos visitar la cabina y hablar con los pilotos?"

"Tú - los harás estrellar el avión." Ella rascó su oreja afectuosa. "Pero sí, más tarde cuando estemos en el aire."

"¡Genial!" él regresó a observar a las hormigas gigantes.

Después de juguetear con todos los dispositivos disponibles para ellos, y después de muchas discusiones entre Inuyasha y Souta sobre quién se sentaría después en la ventana (en la cual Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha quedarse donde estaba y a Souta callarse), finalmente habían despegado. Una experiencia agradable para todos.

Kagome tuvo que admitir que apretó el brazo de la silla un poco más fuerte de lo necesario mientras ganaban velocidad a lo largo de la pista - había olvidado lo rápido que estos enormes aviones eran capaces de ir. Souta, sin embargo, estaba gritando cosas para ir más rápido e Inuyasha tenía una mano contra su estómago.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" se burló ella. "¿Asustado?"

"Siento como si hubiese dejado mi estómago allá en el aeropuerto." Y continuaba sintiendo este extraño olor en su nariz… tal vez era el combustible de los motores. Olía un poco nocivo para su gusto, pero pareció irse después de un tiempo. Pero dentro de todo, ¡estaba divirtiéndose mucho!

Una vez que estuvieron en el aire sólo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que alcanzaran su destino... y por supuesto, su comida a medio vuelo. Inuyasha pasó el tiempo viendo la película, algo con muchas explosiones y autos rápidos. Pero eventualmente su ruidoso estómago lo alcanzó y retiró sus audífonos. "Tengo hambre."

Kagome señaló el portaequipaje sobre sus cabezas mientras sorbía su botella de cola dietética. "Tengo unas galletas en mi bolsa. ¿Quieres una?"

"¿O tres?" él desabrochó su cinturón y se levantó para halar el pomo del pequeño compartimento. Casi de inmediato tuvo que esquivar cuando una enorme bolsa amarilla caía hacia él. Golpeó el piso con un estruendo. Extrañamente, un corrientazo de dolor se disparó en su interior en respuesta al sonido. Kagome no lo había escuchado.

"Pásala aquí y las sacaré para ti." Ella extendió sus manos para recibirla.

Con una fuerte sensación en sus entrañas se sentó y le pasó la bolsa caída. Ella abrió la parte de arriba y escarbó por un momento antes de encontrar finalmente el paquete de galletas que había guardado. Se las alcanzó a Inuyasha para que las tomara. "Aquí tienes." Ella sonrió y las dejó caer en su mano…

Sólo que… el paquete atravesó su mano como si fuera aire y cayó en el piso en frente de su asiento. La mano en cuestión pareció perder su forma y se desvaneció en el aire como disperso humo rojo. Kagome lo miró horrorizada. "¿Qué demonios…?"

Inuyasha estaba mirando su propia mano con igual horror. "Mierda… la botella está rota…"

"De qué estás hablando - tu botella está justo aquí en perfecta condición…" ella se desvaneció mientras sacaba la botella azul de la bolsa… excepto, el fondo del delicado recipiente de vidrio estaba roto y llenando su bolsa con fragmentos azules. "Oh no…"

"Me estoy desvaneciendo." Dijo él tranquilamente, y tan calmadamente que ella no le creyó por un momento. Aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. Y si no hacían algo Inuyasha iba a volverse una gran nube de humo.

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!" siseó ella, tratando de no alertar a Souta o al resto de su familia de lo que estaba pasando. Ella intentó bajar su brazo y fuera de vista, pero su mano pasó a través, de ropa y todo… resultando en más de su carne desprendiéndose en humo.

"Busca un recipiente nuevo - ¡rápido!" siseó él, captando su punto e intentando esconder su brazo con su otro brazo, el cual también estaba comenzando a desintegrarse lentamente.

"Pero - ¡estamos en un avión!" gritó ella.

"Y no podemos hacerlo aquí - ¡la gente verá!" él la miró. "Busca un recipiente y encuéntranos algo de privacidad - _¡ahora_!"

El aliento de Kagome se atascó en su garganta y de repente tuvo una idea. "¡Ven conmigo!" se levantó y lo agarró por el frente de su camisa para alzarlo con ella y arrastrarlo por el avión. No podía agarrar mucho desde que su camisa también comenzaba a volverse insustancial entre sus dedos. Lo llevó tan rápido como pudo hacia el baño más cercano que no estuviese en uso - todo el tiempo en la segunda clase entre muchas personas. Agarró a Inuyasha por el cabello y lo metió en el baño, sin recordar preocuparse de lo que la gente afuera pensara. Estaba más preocupada con el hecho de que su cabello estaba comenzando a evaporarse como un gas.

"Ya - privacidad." Dijo ella sin aliento, cerrando la puerta rápidamente para que no hubiese más intromisiones.

"Sí, ¡pero necesitamos un recipiente!" dijo él apresurado.

"Sólo un momento." Ella desenroscó la tapa de su cola y rápidamente vació los últimos sorbos de líquido. Inuyasha la observó impaciente.

"¡No puedes tomar una bebida cuando estoy por morir!" siseó él. La mitad de su rostro estaba comenzando a mezclarse con el aire. Kagome jadeó mientras terminaba la bebida, comenzando a sentirse un poco mareada, pero hizo la sensación a un lado. Levantó la botella de cola. "Ya - un recipiente."

Él lo miró. "Creo que preferiría morir."

"¡Tómalo ya!" ella lo empujó hacia él, sólo que su mano y la botella atravesaron su pecho. Estaba perdiendo rápido cualquier forma humanoide. "Haz tu cosa - ¡rápido!" Alarma aumentaba en su voz.

Los deteriorados restos de su brazo alcanzaron la botella que ella sostenía en su puño. Al principio pensó que la atravesaría como antes, pero se sorprendió de encontrar de repente firmes y sólidos dedos sujetar la botella sobre los suyos.

Su forma comenzó a reunirse de nuevo, armando su brazo tan rápidamente que casi parpadea y se lo pierde. En segundos estuvo sólido de nuevo… y mirando sólidamente la botella que ambos sujetaban. Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse muy consciente de lo fuertes y cálidos que parecían sus dedos sobre los suyos.

"Alguna vez fui conservado en una urna sagrada." Dijo él. "¿Y ahora esto?"

Él llevó la botella de plástico hacia él, fuera de su agarre mientras lo inspeccionaba. "Me siento… barato."

"Bueno… mírale el lado bueno." Intentó ofrecer inútilmente. "Al menos no se romperá tan fácil."

Justo para poner a prueba esa teoría, Inuyasha estrelló la botella contra el costado del pequeño baño. "¡Maldición!" espetó él cuando no se rompió. La estrelló una cuantas veces más sólo para comprobarlo.

"Oye - ¡deja eso! ¡¿_Quieres _evaporarte como una especie de nube?!" espetó ella.

"¡¿Una barata botella de plástico?!" de repente se giró, moviendo la botella bajo su nariz. "De todos los recipientes en el mundo - ¡¿escoges esta cosa común que vemos aquí?!"

"¡Salvó tu vida!" espetó ella.

No era bueno comenzar una discusión con alguien en una habitación de dos por tres pies y que fuera ocupada por un excusado. Para comenzar, forzaba a los dos combatientes a permanecer a pulgadas del otro, subiendo y bajando sus narices. Bajo circunstancias normales, estar a simples milímetros de Inuyasha habría sido la perdición de Kagome. Muy malo que estuviera ocupada estando enojada con él.

"¡Al menos pudiste haber tenido una Pepsi!" gruñó él. "Al menos esas botellas se ven más geniales - y la etiqueta ¡no es tan estúpida y gay!"

"¡Tú eres estúpido y gay! ¡Es una combinación perfecta!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡Tal vez no debí haberme molestado en ayudarte!" ella le dio un empujón en el pecho, enviándolo contra la puerta con un golpe. "¡Tal vez deba dejarte evaporar!"

"¡Cualquier cosa para deshacerte de mi, perra!"

"¡No me llames perra!"

"¡Bruja come-ranas!"

"¡Muérdeme!" ella saltó de repente. "Espera - ¡no me muerdas!"

"¡Esto es degradante y barato y tan desmoralizante que yo, como un honrado y bien respetado Hanyou Cumplidor de Deseos de la Décima Generación, me sienta ultrajado!" gritó él. "¡Y tiene tus gérmenes en la parte de arriba!"

"¡¿Tanto te disgusto?!" ella lo pinchó en el pecho de nuevo. Pero para entonces parecía cansado de ser pinchado y empujado por la pequeña joven y agarró su mano, sosteniéndola estacionaria entre ellos. Pero había hecho una pregunta y estaba obligado a responder.

"Por supuesto que no me disgustas." Respondió él de mala gana.

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida ante su declaración, la rabia comenzó a dejar sus mejillas… sólo para ser reemplazada por un rubor ligeramente más caliente por otras razones. La realización la golpeó como un pescado húmedo cuando encontró lo cerca que estaba a él; lo fuertemente que sujetaba su mano en la suya más grande y cálida; cómo los dos estaban un poco sonrojados y sin aliento al expresar su rabia en una habitación tan pequeña, confinada y acalorada… y cómo la rabia estaba disipándose de su intensa mirada mientras comenzaba a notar las mismas cosas.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que _quieres _mis gérmenes en tu botella?" dijo ella de repente, sintiéndose un poco dominada ante la esperanzadora sensación que punzaba su corazón. El efecto de sus palabras fue como un balde de agua fría en ambos… y la mirada que le dio mientras rápidamente soltaba su mano la hizo pensar que había hecho una mala broma en un funeral o algo.

"Como sea…" murmuró él y desvió su mirada rápidamente hacia el mesón a su lado. Eso era lo que decía usualmente cuando estaba sin palabras, terminaba las discusiones y las conversaciones rápidamente… ella notó que usaba mucho esa palabra cuando se entrometía un poco en asuntos privados.

Inconscientemente, frotó la mano que había sujetado mientras también desviaba su mirada hacia el inodoro.

Era patético e infantil de ambos, decidió ella.

"Mejor regresemos o mamá comenzará a pensar." Le advirtió ella y él rápidamente asintió en acuerdo y dio un paso hacia ella, llevándola contra la pared. Su corazón se atascó en su garganta de repente mientras se preguntaba qué nuevo truco estaba tratando de hacer…

Ah… sólo abrir la puerta tras él… Mentalmente se pateó por ser tan ridícula.

Él abrió la puerta y salió a una multitud de aplausos, aullidos de lobos y silbidos. Kagome se tambaleó tras él y se asomó sobre su hombro para ver prácticamente a todos los pasajeros de segunda clase animándolos.

"¡Bienvenidos al club de las millas!" fue el grito general.

Kagome de repente se hundió y escondió su ardiente rostro en la parte trasera del haori de Inuyasha (el que había sido torpemente cosido). "Oh, dios mío…"

Inuyasha rascó su oreja. "Qué demonios es el club de-"

"Deja de hablar y no preguntes eso de nuevo." Ordenó ella, agarrando su brazo y arrastrándolo rápidamente hacia la primera clase. Gracias a la madre de dios que su propia madre no había presenciado eso. Inuyasha aún estaba perplejo pero incapaz de decir algo sobre eso mientras lo empujaba en su asiento y se sentaba también.

"¿A dónde fueron?" inquirió Souta.

"A la cabina." Logró decir Kagome.

"Pero… estaban en la parte trasera del avión." Señaló él.

"Nos unimos al club de las millas." Le dijo Inuyasha. "Lo que sea que fuera."

"¿Qué es eso?" Souta le preguntó a Kagome quien palideció fuertemente.

"N-no tengo idea." Mintió ella, rezándole a la abuela de dios que los dos mayores Higurashi con los audífonos en sus oídos no hubiesen escuchado eso…

------

Inuyasha se acomodó y olvidó su corta rabieta cuando la comida fue servida. Kagome imaginó que usualmente se ponía gruñón con el estómago vacío, e hizo una nota mental que en el futuro, si sus orejas comenzaban a humear – debía meter una galleta en su boca para callarlo antes de que estallara.

El aterrizaje fue la única parte que no le gustó a nadie. El salto cuando las llantas golpearon la pista hizo saltar a todos en sus asientos.

"Normalmente no es tan inestable, ¿verdad?!" Kagome entró en pánico. "¿Nos estrellamos?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha escuchó y observó. "Parece que nos detuvimos. Pero tal vez…"

Kagome exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Los pilotos reportaron el clima afuera, mientras Souta observaba que el ardiente calor hacía que el aire sobre el pavimento de la pista brillara como una especie de ilusión - haciendo que el aeropuerto adelante pareciese un espejismo.

"Vaya…" respiró él. "Esta es la primera vez que estoy en el extranjero así."

Desde el aeropuerto en la capital de Jakarta, sólo fue cuestión de subir a un pre-preparado helicóptero para volar hacia su pequeña isla donde se quedarían. Kagome observó el agua y los arrecifes destellar bajo ellos con ávido interés, mientras Souta se aferraba a su brazo como un oso koala. Inuyasha sólo observaba con una expresión extrañamente muda… como si estuviera pensativo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó ella.

"Huelo algo extraño." Respondió él, gritando sobre el ruido, "también lo olí en el avión."

"¡No te preocupes - probablemente sólo el combustible!" ella le dio el pulgar arriba para mostrarle que todo estaba bien.

Él asintió y regresó su atención a las destellantes aguas debajo. En realidad… si el viaje continuaba así mucho más, su comida podría ser devuelta.

"¡Mira - mira!" Kagome de repente saltó en su asiento a su lado. Agarró su cuello cuando pareció ignorarla y literalmente lo arrastró. "Ahí está, ¡mira!"

"¡Estoy mirando!" él retiró sus manos infladamente, no gustándole ser perturbado cuando estaba pensando (como a la mayoría de los hombres). "¿Qué estoy mirando?"

"¡La isla!" ella señaló de nuevo, luciendo animada.

Él siguió su dedo y asintió con una leve sonrisa. "Oye - puedo ver la villa."

También estaba en una buena posición - justo en una colina sobre la playa mirando al este para poder apreciar el amanecer en la mañana. El clima lucía bien (y continuaría bien como lo habían planeado en el sexto deseo) y Naraku parecía estar a millones de millas. Una intensa sensación que había estado pesando en el corazón de Inuyasha desde que escuchó a Onigumo llegar por el camino se levantó un poco. ¿Quién dijo que escapar de tus problemas te llevaba a la nada?

Tan pronto como aterrizaron Souta ya estaba corriendo en dirección de la playa. Kagome saltó en la plataforma al lado del helicóptero y llamó tras él. "¡Oye! ¡No voy a cargar tus maletas, sabes!" ella parpadeó sorprendida cuando Inuyasha la pasó, también hacia la playa. "¡Tampoco voy a llevar las tuyas!"

"¡No tengo ninguna!" gritó él sobre su hombro.

"Hombres." Dijo su madre mientras bajaba del helicóptero al lado de Kagome. "Dales algo divertido que hacer y todos son niños de nuevo." Comentó ella mientras el abuelo también comenzaba a correr en dirección de la playa.

Cuando todas las maletas habían sido descargadas, el helicóptero partió de nuevo con una ráfaga de viento. Kagome colocó sus manos sobre su cabello mientras se alejaba de la plataforma y comenzaba a volar. Souta corrió tras él, gritando y moviendo sus manos.

"Bueno, aquí estamos, abandonados en la isla tropical de nuestros sueños." La Sra. Higurashi suspiró feliz y levantó sus brazos para encarar el sol. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto… pero primero tenemos que llevar todas las maletas a la… uh… ¿Kagome?"

"¡Pueden esperar!" Gritó Kagome sobre su hombro mientras corría por el rocoso camino desde la pista del helicóptero hacia la playa. "¡No van a ir a ninguna parte!"

La Sra. Higurashi observó mientras su hija llegaba detrás de Inuyasha quien había estado balanceándose precariamente en un afloramiento de rocas sobre las cristalinas aguas, sólo para empujarlo y huir riendo. Naturalmente el chico no iba dejar pasar eso - y pronto se encontró derribada de las mismas rocas en el mar por un Inuyasha muy húmedo.

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió para sí mientras miraba las maletas. No había nadie en este lado de la isla por una milla al menos - así que había poca o ninguna posibilidad de que sus maletas fueran robadas. Bueno, si no podías vencerlos - ¡úneteles! La madre de Kagome se encogió y fue tras el resto de su familia por el rocoso camino hacia la playa abajo.

------

"¡Mi habitación!" Gritó Souta, lanzándose en la cama de la habitación más grande en la villa. Kagome corrió desesperada buscando la siguiente en tamaño. Infortunadamente, dos de las tres habitaciones restantes ya fueron ocupadas por el abuelo y su madre. Maldijo y colocó su maleta en la cama de la habitación más pequeña. Bueno… ¡al menos era una cama de agua tamaño king! (Justo como la que había deseado.)

"¿Y dónde está mi habitación?" Inuyasha entró en la habitación tras ella.

La realización golpeó a Kagome como una tonelada de ladrillos. "Ups." Ella lo miró apologéticamente. "¿Recuerdas cuando cambié el número de pasajes a cinco? Pude haber olvidado cambiar también el número de habitaciones en la villa a cinco…"

"Oh bueno." No se veía muy molesto. "Supongo que puedo dormir mis noches en la cómoda… botella de _cola_." Ella no perdió la forma en que casi espeta la palabra 'cola'.

"Dije que lo siento… ¿aún estás molesto?" ¿Realmente él era así de tonto para guardar rencores ridículos?

"Nah, es sólo que si paso mucho tiempo en una botella de cola, comenzaré a oler a cola…" él olfateó su ropa tentativamente e hizo una mueca.

Grandioso… estaba intentando hacerla sentir culpable.

"En realidad, huelo a algas marinas." Remarcó él.

"Bueno… siento la mezcla." Ella se movió y lo palpó en el hombro, ganándose una extraña mirada de Inuyasha. Rápidamente retractó su mano y se preguntó por qué lo había hecho… "Pero… supongo que siempre puedes tomar el sofá si no te gusta dormir en la botella… no pondrá a nadie a sospechar, si no desapareces de noche, eso es… ¿verdad?" ella sonrió de repente. "Y Naraku no ha mostrado su fea cara aquí, ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha le dio una insegura mirada. "Sí…" dijo él tranquilamente.

Maldición… se veía tan molesto y serio. Kagome hizo algo sobre eso. "Bien - creo que necesitamos otro viaje a la playa." Concluyó ella mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a arrastrarlo fuera de la pequeña habitación hacia las puertas francesas al final del corredor. Llegó a un alto cuando Inuyasha reversó su agarre para tomar su muñeca en vez y comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección de la enorme cocina.

"Exterminaremos el refrigerador primero - luego la playa." Dijo él firmemente mientras le informaba y Kagome rió trotando tras él.

"Como desees." Dijo ella felizmente.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Nos vemos!


	12. Preocupaciones de Medianoche

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 12

Preocupaciones de Medianoche

------

------

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación. Kagome estaba en la puerta con gafas oscuras, sombrero y un bikini. Bajo un brazo llevaba al menos tres bolsas de compras - mientras su otra mano era empleada para levantar sus gafas oscuras para mirarlo sospechosa. "¿Qué?" dijo él defensivo.

"Sabes, tal vez debamos desear un camino más apropiado o algo - tuvimos que _caminar_ todo el trayecto hacia las tiendas del otro lado de la isla - ¡mis pies están matándome!" Kagome soltó sus bolsas al lado de la puerta y avanzó hacia la cama. "¡He comprado y comprado y estoy cansada y exhausta - mientras tú vagas por la casa como un holgazán!"

Ella se desplomó en la cama a su lado y ambos sonrieron mientras todo el colchón bajo ellos ondeaba y se hundía. Yacían ahí como dos hipopótamos felices. Kagome retiró su sombrero y abanicó su rostro. "Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto…"

"Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto…" Inuyasha suspiró, igualmente contento, moviéndose un poco en la cama para hacerla ondear aún más. Kagome rió y se unió.

La Sra. Higurashi pausó afuera de la puerta de su hija mientras pasaba con una bolsa de sus propias compras. Ambos estaban riendo de nuevo y se sintió lo curiosa suficiente para saber lo que pasaba.

"Inuyasha - ¡si continúas haciendo eso me caeré de la cama!"

"No podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

El sonido de los resortes de la cama se incrementaron y la Sra. Higurashi giró sus ojos mientras se retiraba. Entró a la enorme área social donde Souta estaba sentado en el sofá, envuelto en una enorme toalla (habiéndose dado una zambullida en la piscina) y observaba un programa sobre comida en la enorme pantalla en la pared. Levantó la mirada cuando ella entró. "¿A dónde fue Kagome?"

"Está jugando de nuevo en la cama de agua. Con Inuyasha." La Sra. Higurashi depositó sus compras al lado del mesón de la cocina - estando en el mismo salón que la sala. "¿Dónde está el abuelo?"

"Bronceándose otra vez." Respondió Souta, regresando su mirada hacia la TV.

"Asegúrate de que se mantenga dando vueltas - conociéndolo se dormirá e insolará." Le informó la Sra. Higurashi mientras se iba a cambiar.

Ahí fue donde encontró un problema.

------

"¿Cuánta más diversión pueden tener de hacer esto?" Gruñó Inuyasha mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hacia el despejado cielo.

"Te sorprenderías." Dijo Kagome mientras vaciaba otra cubetada de arena sobre su brazo. "¡Y deja de retorcer tus dedos - estás haciendo caer la arena!"

"¡También deja de retorcer tus pies!" Intervino Souta, vaciando su propio balde de arena sobre los pies de Inuyasha y palpándola en un esfuerzo por enterrar completamente al hanyou Cumplidor de Deseos.

"Tengo arena en mi cabello." Inuyasha continuó quejándose.

"Realmente lo estás disfrutando." Le dijo Kagome mientras depositaba más arena sobre él - no era poca viendo cómo estaban en medio de una playa llena. Eventualmente sacudió sus manos y alcanzó un tazón a su lado. "Abre."

Inuyasha abrió su boca y ella metió una uva, palpando su cabeza burlona mientras masticaba feliz.

"Si la gente regresa como animales en la otra vida - ¿qué crees que serías?" Souta le dirigió la pregunta a Kagome.

"Mm…" ella miró al espacio pensativa. "Definitivamente regresaría como un tigre."

Los dos chicos le dirigieron extrañas miradas. Inuyasha rodó su cabeza hacia ella. "¿Implicando qué?"

"Bueno… la cima de la cadena alimenticia. No pueden superar eso, ¿verdad?" ella palpó la arena en su estómago. "Lindo pelaje… elegante como un felino… mejor que ser una tonta oruga, supongo."

"Yo sería un gorila." Dijo Souta seguro. "Grande, peludo y con una frente que podría desviar la lluvia de mis pies."

"¿Y la diferencia de cómo te ves ahora?" Preguntó Kagome y rió cuando le lanzó arena.

"¿Qué sería yo?" Se preguntó Inuyasha en voz alta.

"Un buitre." Dijeron ambos al unísono y le parpadearon inocentemente cuando los miró indignado.

"Bueno, eso no es agradable…"

"Oye, Souta, creo que podrías aplicar un poco de bronceador ahí." Señaló Kagome, mirando sus hombros.

"Oh sí…" también lo notó. "Regreso en un minuto."

El hermano menor se puso de pie y comenzó a subir hacia la villa para ponerse más crema. Kagome lo observó por un momento antes de mirar a Inuyasha - cuya mano había sacado mientras tenía su cabeza volteada, dirigiéndola hacia el tazón de uvas en sus rodillas. Ella la golpeó juguetona y alejó el tazón fuera de su alcance. "¿Siempre eres así de resbaladizo?" preguntó ella retóricamente.

Inuyasha se tensó de repente y la miró. Su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente cuando vio su reprochante mirada y retrocedió un poco. "¿Qué?" preguntó ella tranquilamente.

Sin una palabra, se levantó, sacudió la arena de su ropa y cabello y regresó hacia la villa en la loma. Kagome quedó boquiabierta en shock. ¿Qué _demonios_ había provocado esa reacción…?

"¿Algo que dije…?" se preguntó ella suavemente.

------

De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho… de todas las formas en las que podría haberlo dicho. ¡De todas las sonrisa que podría haber _usado_ para decirlo! Había elegido hablar exactamente como Kikyo…

Inuyasha pasó dos manos sobre su rostro mientras finalmente se bajaba del techo de la villa y pasaba la baranda y la piscina y caía en el pasto mirando la playa donde la arena encontraba las rocas.

Algunas veces era así… algunas veces Kagome ladeaba su cabeza de cierta forma o se movía de otra… cosas sutiles que captaban su atención. Una vez todo lo que hizo fue levantarse de su silla en su escritorio y girarse, una cansada mirada sobre su rostro… ese simple movimiento le había recordado fuertemente de cómo Kikyo solía moverse. Su similitud era fantasmal en sus apariencias… y garantizado, Kikyo se conducía muy diferente a Kagome… pero cuando lo miró con esa burlona sonrisa y dijo esas estúpidas palabras… no había podido ignorarlo… y tampoco había podido esconder su reacción.

Ahora Inuyasha no era nadie para irse y llorar como un niño cuando recordaba cosas dolorosas… y no era nadie para explotar y gritarle a Kagome por provocar esos recuerdos, no era su culpa. En vez, se retiró para pensar tranquilamente… y refunfuñar como un hámster preñado.

Tras él pudo escuchar a la familia sentándose a cenar dentro del área social de la villa. El sonido de los cubiertos y los platos sólo era un ruido de fondo.

"¿Inuyasha no va a unírsenos?" escuchó a la Sra. Higurashi preguntarle a su hija.

Kagome murmuró una respuesta que no captó (gracias a las puertas dobles que no había dominado todavía). Pero realmente no le importó… estaba muy perdido en sus propios pensamientos que había dejado de registrar sus voces y de ver la playa, aún así continuó mirándola vaciamente.

Había habido aquella vez… para él parecía meses atrás… pero habían sido cincuenta años al menos para el resto del mundo. No había descubierto el lado bueno de Kikyo… después de haberla llevado a esa vieja casa, de haberle quitado su melodiosa voz y desperdiciado un inútil deseo con la habilidad para tocar el piano. No le sorprendió. Realmente nunca se había llevado bien con muchos de sus amos. Llegaba, conquistaba, arruinaba deseos, luego regresaba a dormir hasta que el próximo tonto se topara con él.

Pero en ese particular momento, su amo había estado incomodándolo. Sabía que debería odiarlo. Debería haberle gritado y lanzando cosas por su incompetencia. La mayoría lo hacía. Pero Kikyo había sido diferente.

Por supuesto, al principio había estado molesta con él, pero rápidamente se había acomodado y no lo molestó. No pidió más deseos, pero no parecía odiarlo. Cada vez que lo veía, al menos una vez al día, solía observarlo con esos ojos profundos e inteligentes pero tristes. La compasión era algo que no podía soportar… y sabía que estaba mirándolo con total compasión y eso lo había enfurecido.

Así que luego la había evitado.

Una noche - cuando las tuberías habían empeorado y el Sr. padre de Kikyo estaba siendo muy perezoso para arreglarlas o incluso llamar a alguien para arreglarlas, y cuando el estómago de Inuyasha también había estado sacando lo mejor de él - había bajado a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Fue forzado a caminar por una horrible y pegajosa capa de agua en el piso de la cocina en su camino hacia el gabinete donde mantenían las raciones de comida…

Cuando Kikyo había tocado su hombro, asustándolo mucho, él se había resbalado en el piso y caído de espalda. Aparentemente había sido muy divertido, bueno, al menos para Kikyo. Recordó que había fruncido enojado mientras ella se arrodilló a su lado con una sonrisa muy rara pero hermosa. Lo había mirado burlona y ladeando su cabeza.

"¿Siempre eres así de resbaladizo?" preguntó ella retóricamente.

Los hombros de Inuyasha se hundieron tristemente intentando alejar los pensamientos de Kikyo. Esa había sido la noche cuando su sonrisa se había desvanecido y de nuevo le había dado _esa_ mirada. Entonces al final se había dado cuenta que no era compasión. Era comprensión.

Había entendido su soledad, tristeza y su rabia contenida perfectamente. Porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Dos personas quienes no podrían ser más opuestas de alguna forma habían encontrado algo en común que los había sacudido un poco. No había habido más discusiones después de eso. Raramente hablaban. Con más frecuencia encontraba que podía sentarse tranquilamente en su compañía y sentirse contento.

Un vínculo estaba uniéndolo a ella… y no pronto después se encontraba temiéndole a sus próximos deseos. Rezaba que nunca pidiera otro… o tendría que dejarla. Tendría un nuevo amo que sería inconsciente como el resto y perdería a la única persona en el mundo que lo había entendido…

Ella había deseado encontrar el amor…

Onigumo había entrado en escena, e Inuyasha era muy consciente de que si no se alejaba de Kikyo, no iba a terminar muy bien para él. Sí, aún en ese momento había sido un egoísta. Aún lo era. Había sabido que atarse sólo traería más dolor al final, así que había intentado dañar su vínculo. Sólo que realmente no había funcionado.

Con Onigumo presionando a Kikyo, demandando su atención, buscándola como el pervertido que era… se había molestado. Había querido que Inuyasha la ayudara. Vívidamente recordó la mañana que había venido a él y le dijo que sólo deseaba encontrar el amor de Inuyasha… para que pudieran compartirlo.

Pero él le había dado la espalda, temeroso del dolor que recibiría. No había estado listo.

Y… la había matado.

Sus orejas se irguieron ante el sonido de la puerta deslizándose tras él. Los suaves pasos de Kagome en el barandal se acercaron y pudo oler el alcohol y la fruta del pudín que estaba cargando. No se había molestado en levantar la mirada mientras llegaba para detenerse directamente a su lado. Por el rabillo de su ojo podía ver sus piernas desnudas.

Después de un momento se agachó y colocó un tazón entre ellos. "Pensé que podrías tener hambre." Dijo ella incómoda. Era obvio que aún estaba molesta por su anterior reacción… no le importaba.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta lo intentó de nuevo. "Es ensalada de frutas… es buena… tiene bananas y fresas y kiwi… aunque no tocaría esas cosas con una pinza." Le dijo ella tranquilamente, sin humor en su voz, aunque podía escuchar la nerviosa sonrisa en su voz.

"No gracias. No tengo hambre." Una pequeña mentira, pero realmente no se sentía para burlarse. Dios… realmente era un total idiota, ¿verdad?

Ella pareció estar vacilando para irse. Los vientos cambiaron de dirección y captó el sutil aroma de la chica a su lado. De ninguna forma sabía a qué olía, todo lo que sabía era que olía suave y agradable. Diferente de Kikyo. De cierta forma eso le dio la fuerza y la resolución para girarse y mirarla a los ojos sin titubear. "Por qué no me ordenas decirte lo que hay en mi mente. No tendría opción sino decírtelo."

Su expresión había sido abierta y curiosa hasta sus últimas palabras… sus cejas se bajaron y frunció. "Tú _siempre_ tienes opción." Dijo ella cortamente, antes de levantarse y regresar a la casa, dejando el tazón en el suelo a su lado.

Inuyasha esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse… o más como cerrarse furiosa, antes de levantar el tazón y tirar el contenido con un movimiento de su brazo. La fruta se esparció en la arena abajo y frunció ante el desastre antes de tirar el tazón tras él. Era de plástico, así que rebotó y rodó a un alto a una distancia segura.

No entendía su rabia hacia Kagome. No era su culpa… ella no entendía.

Lentamente descendió sobre él y se sintió miserable de nuevo mientras se desplomaba de lado y se recostaba horizontalmente, pellizcando distraído el molesto vendaje cubriendo sus quemaduras.

Eso era lo justo, ¿no? Después de ver a Kagome mirarlo con esa burlona sonrisa y decir las palabras que Kikyo había dicho… se había dado cuenta de que si las cosas continuaban entonces la historia se repetiría. Pero ¿por qué? Por qué compartiría un lazo con Kagome? ¿Ella no lo entendía en la forma que Kikyo lo había hecho? Ella no sabía lo que era sufrir la insoportable soledad y la culpa y la tristeza…

Ella no era Kikyo. Sólo era otro amo al azar que pasaría. Forzó una carcajada mental. En unos años miraría atrás y se esforzaría en recordar su nombre, ¿verdad? Ella no importaba…

No entendía… pero era mejor que continuara de esa forma…

------

Kagome daba vueltas en su cama, intentando escapar del insoportable calor y las pegajosas sábanas. Normalmente estaría contando las tejas del techo, pero no podía ver nada más allá del mosquitero que rodeaba su cama.

Estaba acalorada, sudada y oh muy sedienta. Pasó una mano por su entrecejo, retirando los molestos mechones de cabello que se aplastaban a su rostro. Quién necesitaba cabello… tal vez intentaría pelarse - al menos no molestaría tanto su rostro y cuello. Exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras tiraba de su delgado top del pijama, intentando aliviar un poco el calor.

Hacía mucho tiempo había retirado las sábanas de su cuerpo, y no hacía mucho había retirado las sábanas que cubrían el colchón… la fría agua dentro de dicho colchón fue un alivio bien recibido, pero hizo poco por ayudarla a su incomodidad.

Así que al final había desenvuelto sus piernas de las sábanas y salió del mosquitero para ir a encontrar algo frío de beber… o derramar sobre su cabeza. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente fuera de su habitación hacia la cocina, recogió un gancho de un cajón y lo usó para recoger su cabello, manteniéndolo fuera de su rostro.

Rodeó la cocina tan tranquilamente como fuera posible (a pesar de su tentación de tirar cajones y estrellar vasos sólo por el bien de crear un escándalo - sólo para disfrutar de su sentido del oído). Encontró una bandeja de cubos de hielo y vació la mitad de ella en su vaso de agua… el resto lo sostuvo contra su cuello hasta que no pudo soportar más el frío.

Kagome se bebió el agua con tres sorbos y suspiró feliz mientras secaba su boca, depositando el vaso en el mesón de la cocina.

De regreso a la cama entonces.

Se giró y estuvo por regresar por donde había llegado… sólo, que ubicó a Inuyasha estirado en el sofá de la sala, dormido. Se detuvo en seco y apenas se permitió respirar por temor a despertarlo.

¿Realmente estaba dormido? En realidad nunca lo había visto echarse un sueñito… en verdad, nunca lo había pensado. Asumió que siempre regresaba a su botella si no era necesitado… los Cumplidores de Deseos realmente dormían como personas normales.

"Inuyasha?" llamó ella suavemente.

Su respiración permaneció continua y estable, profunda y tranquila… el pie que colgaba del sofá se movía de vez en cuando mientras soñaba.

Kagome tranquilamente avanzó, acercándose cautelosa. Sabía que estaba molesto con ella por alguna razón u otra… ¿si lo despertaba aún estaría molesto?

"No…"

Kagome se congeló en seco, asustada de que hubiese despertado y la viera venir. Pero sólo se movió en su sueño y rodó su cabeza hacia el espaldar del sofá. "Por favor no…" murmuró él.

Hizo algunos ruidos y luego comenzó a roncar muy gentilmente. Kagome esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que dormía sonoramente antes de avanzar un poco más hasta que sus rodillas chocaron en el borde del sofá cerca a su hombro. Mirándolo así de cerca… sí… estaba durmiendo, ¿verdad?

De cierta forma no se veía así de angelical. Le habían dicho muchas veces que bravucones como Inuyasha con frecuencia dormían con caras de bebés… Nop… Inuyasha dormía con cara normal. Su entrecejo se arrugaba cuando se cruzaba con algo en un sueño… sus labios se movían levemente como si murmurara algo en silencio…

No pudo resistirse. Puede no haber sido angelical, pero seguro lucía más dócil e indefenso de lo normal. Kagome se arrodilló al lado del sofá y alcanzó para trazar una caricia como pluma a lo largo de su quijada con un dedo. No pareció notarlo. Continuaba frunciendo ante lo que sea que estuviera soñando. Tal vez se tornó más atrevida mientras se inclinaba más y pasaba el mismo dedo por su oreja y trazaba su contorno.

Esta vez obtuvo una reacción. La oreja se movió levemente. Y luego agarró su mano y la retiró casi violentamente.

Kagome casi grita de dolor y sorpresa, temerosa de que lo hubiese molestado aún más que antes. Pero cuando fijó su mirada con él, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Estaba mirándola… pero era como si estuviera mirando a través suyo sin ver a la chica arrodillada ahí.

Su boca trabajó, intentando decir una disculpa decente antes de que le arrancara su brazo.

Pero antes de lograr salir con algo, lo vio sentarse rápidamente, deslizándose en una posición ante ella, al borde del asiento. Ella parpadeó sorprendida, preguntándose qué iba a hacer, cuando de repente la haló y la atrapó en un _fuerte_, fuerte abrazo.

Estaba muy conmocionada para moverse.

Las manos de Inuyasha bajaron por su pegajosa espalda y sobre su cola de caballo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Apretó sus brazos, la estrelló más cerca, mientras Kagome encontraba su rostro presionado contra la unión de su cuello y hombro, hombros jorobados en rígido shock.

"Um… ¿Inuyasha…?" murmuró ella contra su camiseta blanca.

"Lo siento mucho…" susurró él en su cabello. "¿Cómo podrás perdonarme?"

Ah! Se estaba disculpando por su previo comportamiento. Ya era tiempo. Ella pasó el nervioso nudo en su garganta e intentó calmar su errático corazón. "Está bien, no hay daño." Dijo ella animada.

"Pero te maté…"

"¿Tú… hiciste… qué…?" ella parpadeó rápidamente. Ahora estaba perdiendo el rastro de la conversación. ¿Estaba despierto? Intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero estaban cerrados fuertemente a su alrededor, y sus muslos a cada lado bloqueaban su escape. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Te alejé porque estaba asustado, fui tan egoísta… quería decírtelo… pero fue muy tarde… Kikyo… dios, te maté… no puedo perdonarme."

Kagome miró el blanco material ante sus ojos… ¿qué había dicho?

"Quería amarte, Kikyo, realmente lo hice…" susurró él en lo que pensó sonó más como miedo que algo más. "Te di la espalda porque fui un cobarde… y ahora te he perdido… por favor, perdóname… ¿por favor…?"

Kagome no se movió o dijo una palabra. Cerró sus ojos y trató de bloquear su voz.

"¿Kikyo…?"

De repente sus brazos se estaban moviendo a su propio acorde. Se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de su pecho y se cerraron en su espalda. Hundió su rostro completamente e intentó no odiarse por hacerlo. "Te perdono Inuyasha… no fue tu culpa. Nunca fue tu culpa."

"Pero yo-"

"Te perdono." Lo interrumpió cortamente. "Eso es todo lo que importa, ¿verdad?" ella intentó mantener la amargura fuera de su tono cuando añadió. "Al menos sé que sientes lo mismo… yo también te amo."

En algún punto durante sus condolencias, él se había desplomado contra ella completamente, roncando gentil una vez más mientras sus brazos se aflojaban. Por un momento Kagome estuvo reluctante a dejarlo ir. Por unos benditos momentos se sentía tan agradable y bien tener un cálido cuerpo viviente en sus brazos. Inhaló profundamente su dulce y oscuro aroma y jugó con la idea de lo cálido y placentero que sería estar así de cerca a alguien… deseaba que pasara más seguido en su vida.

Pero fue forzada de regreso al mundo real cuando se dio cuenta de exactamente _quién _estaba en sus brazos. Y que… tal vez… su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

Aún… pensó ella mientras lo recostaba gentilmente en la silla… sería agradable tener un novio para abrazarlo así. Aunque de ninguna manera su novio sería como Inuyasha… o actuaría como Inuyasha…

Después de todo, Inuyasha era un idiota. Un horrible, feo y temperamental pequeño de dos años atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven mucho mayor y hermoso. Se molestaba con ella sin ninguna razón y se burlaba de su sufrimiento (ella no iba a olvidar eso). Pero…

Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras lo miraba. Podía ser una persona horrible y engreída… pero también estaba muy dolido, e incluso Kagome no era tan despiadada como para pararse encima.

Después de unos minutos de observarlo dormir alcanzó y sacudió su hombro rudamente. "Inuyasha - ¡Inuyasha, despierta!"

Él inhaló bruscamente y automáticamente levantó un brazo para bloquear su sacudida de hombro. Parpadeó hasta que encontró su forma y la mirada con ojos entrecerrados. "Qué… Kagome? ¿Qué hora es…?"

"Las dos de la mañana." Respondió ella. "Vas a ser devorado por los bichos si te quedas aquí."

"¿Qué…?" él aún estaba intentando captar sus alrededores. Parecía que había estado en un sueño muy profundo.

"Vamos, cabeza durmiente." Ella tiró de su brazo y lo sacó del sofá. "Ya estás cubierto de picaduras, déjate llevar a la cama."

"Kay…" murmuró adormilado mientras automáticamente seguía su guía, ojos cerrados todo el camino. Cielos… estaba depositando mucha fe en ella para no estrellarlo en la pared.

"Ups!" Chilló Kagome cuando lo estrelló en una pared. "No la vi - no importa." Ella lo redireccionó por la puerta de su habitación y la cerró tras ellos. "Vamos." Tomó su flácida muñeca y lo llevó hacia la cama. Retiró la malla y lo dirigió hacia los pies. "Puedes dormir ahí, sin bichos."

Él murmuró algo impronunciable mientras se desplomaba en las amontonadas cobijas y sábanas a los pies de la cama. En segundos estuvo dormido, y Kagome se aseguró de salvarlo de los molestos insectos. Tal vez esa no era la verdadera razón por la que lo quería aquí… tal vez sólo quería cuidarlo… estando tan débil y coquetón de repente.

Ella se recogió al otro extremo de la cama con las almohadas, a un buen metro entre ellos para que no fuera de ninguna forma escandaloso o atrevido.

Por alguna razón tuvo la mejor noche de sueño que hubiese tenido en un tiempo después de ese problema.

------

"¡Buenos días a todos!" Kagome saludó a la familia la mañana siguiente mientras salía de su habitación.

"Que divertido…" dijo Souta mientras masticaba su tostada lentamente. "Inuyasha también salió por esa puerta esta mañana." Él le dirigió una sugestiva mirada a Inuyasha al otro lado de la mesa.

El joven sólo se encogió. "No me mires, tampoco lo entiendo."

Kagome se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomó un trozo de tostada del plato de Souta, ignorando su indignado grito de ultraje. "Inuyasha, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

"Seguro." Él comía su cereal mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los dibujos animados en la TV al otro lado del salón. "Dispara."

Kagome suspiró impaciente. "¿A solas? ¿Con privacidad?" ella levantó una ceja. Él la miró y levantó una suya.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el club de las millas, ¿verdad?" preguntó él.

"¿Qué es el club de las millas?" Intervino Souta.

La Sra. Higurashi levantó la mirada del mesón. "¿Dónde supiste de eso?" le preguntó con un frunce.

"Oh - porque Inuyasha y Kagome dijeron que ellos-"

"¡Vimos un documental sobre eso!" Kagome se lanzó al rescate… pero ese había sido un pobre rescate. "Sí… nosotros uh… sí…"

Souta estaba dándole una incrédula mirada mientras Inuyasha aún se veía tan despistado como siempre. Bueno... como no podía preguntarle más a Kagome, se giró hacia la Sra. Higurashi. "¿Pero qué _es_ el club de las millas?" le preguntó a la mujer.

"Bueno… uh…" ella de repente se sonrojó mucho. "Es cuando… las mamis y los papis que se aman mucho… expresan ese amor… a una milla sobre el nivel del mar… lo cual usualmente es en el baño de un avión o… algo… ¿ves?"

Souta parpadeó. "No entiendo…"

"Ni yo." Añadió Inuyasha.

"¡Bien!" Kagome tiró de la manga de Inuyasha y lo arrastró de la mesa. "Ahora, necesito hablar contigo - vamos afuera."

Afuera, el abuelo estaba bronceándose de nuevo, así que Kagome arrastró a Inuyasha por la playa. "Vamos a caminar y a hablar." Sugirió ella mientras lo llevaba. Él no protestó mucho. Eventualmente soltó su manga y juntó sus manos. "Ok… ok… hay algo que creo debo saber… Creo que necesito saber algo sobre ti y…"

Ella se detuvo cuando escuchó un distintivo sonido crujiente tras ella. Se giró y miró tan duro que Inuyasha se paralizó a medio mordisco. En su mano había un paquete de galletas que había tomado de la cocina a su salida. "¿Qué?" dijo él defensivo.

"¿Estás escuchándome? ¡Esto es importante!" siseó ella.

"¡Estoy escuchando!" él metió otra galleta en su boca. "Bueno, ¿no vamos a caminar y a hablar?"

"Sí…" ella comenzó a bajar por la arena hacia la orilla del agua, consciente de que Inuyasha iba tras ella, manteniendo el paso. "Quiero saber sobre tu relación con Kikyo."

Sus pasos se detuvieron tras ella, pero ella continuó, temerosa de que si veía su rostro pudiera no tener el coraje para continuar. Así que en vez, continuó caminando hasta que llegó a una rocosa plataforma que emergía de la arena, justo donde las olas del mar encontraban la tierra. Se sentó y miró hacia el suelo… de alguna forma, no podía encararlo.

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" preguntó él tranquilamente.

"Necesito saber." Dijo ella sincera. "Qué es lo que sentiste por ella… qué sintió ella por ti."

"¿Es una orden?" él se acercó y se detuvo a unos pies de donde estaba sentada.

"Es una petición." Dijo ella firmemente. "No tienes que decirme… pero espero que lo hagas. Por favor…"

Por largo tiempo él no habló, o se movió. Kagome pensó que si levantaba la mirada podría encontrar que se había vuelto de piedra. Su mirada permaneció en sus pies descalzos por un momento, pero era tan lejos como podía, y tuvo que desviar sus ojos de nuevo.

"No entenderías." Dijo él simplemente.

Kagome suspiró irritada. "Dímelo de todas formas y yo intentaré hacerlo, ¿sí? No soy una niña tan ingenua, sabes."

"Sí lo eres." Dijo él bruscamente.

Kagome logró dispararle una mirada a la cara.

"Pero…" él añadió suavemente. "Eso es bueno."

Tenía razón, no lo entendía. "Qué tan bien conociste a Kikyo?"

"Mejor de lo que nadie más la conoció." Él se encogió y se movió para sentarse en las rocas a su lado. Kagome se alejó discretamente. "Y viceversa."

Kagome intentó pasar una mano por su cabello, pero tenía la sensación de que sólo expresaría su ansiedad. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa… pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlo. "¿Te amaba?" preguntó ella sin rodeos. No queriendo darle vueltas. Sólo quería saber sus sentimientos hacia la muerta, y luego ver si podría dejarlo atrás.

"Eso creo. Me lo dijo una vez…" dijo él tranquilo.

Kagome sonrió levemente. "¿Tú la amabas?"

"No."

Kagome hizo una mueca y lo miró sorprendida. Él estaba observando las olas. "¿Qué?"

"No me lo permitiría. El potencial estaba ahí pero le di la espalda y traté de ignorarlo. Temía que eventualmente me lastimara peor que algo más que haya enfrentado, así que lo bloqueé. La hirió más que a mi… y cuando murió…" él tomó un profundo respiro y miró al cielo. "Al menos no dolió tanto como lo hubiese hecho si me hubiese enamorado de ella."

Ahora Kagome estaba totalmente perdida. "Pero… ¿cómo puede lastimarte amar a alguien? El amor es bueno - es bueno para compartirlo con alguien."

"No para mi." Él sacudió su cabeza con una triste sonrisa. "Soy especial."

Kagome frunció pensativa intentando descifrarlo. "Yo no… no entiendo por qué rechazarías amarla… aún cuando ambos querían…" ¿Era posible evitar enamorarse? En la limitada experiencia de Kagome, los enamoramientos e intereses amorosos sólo pasaban, no podías detenerlos.

"Te lo dije, no lo entenderías." Dijo él reprochante. "¿Quieres una galleta?"

"Porque no lo explicas muy bien." Respondió ella acalorada, tomando una galleta y mordiendo la mitad. "Tal vez soy muy ingenua… así que dilo más despacio."

Él giró sus ojos y pareció pensar en eso un momento antes de tomar una galleta y partirla por la mitad. "¿Ves esta pequeña mitad?" él la levantó para que la viera mientras tiraba la otra mitad. "Esta soy yo. Solía ser completo, tal vez, pero toda esta soledad, culpa, rabia, odio y depresión, han estado carcomiéndome."

Kagome lo miró con ojos abiertos.

"Sólo soy medio corazón… media persona. No tengo otra razón para existir que traerles sufrimiento a otras personas. Este soy yo." Él balanceó la media galleta ante ella… luego tomó otra galleta completa y la rompió en dos. Una vez más conservó una mitad y tiró la otra. "Y esta es Kikyo."

"Veo el parecido." Dijo Kagome secamente, observando con fría fascinación.

"Bueno. Kikyo también tuvo una vida dura. Tenía toda esta depresión y soledad devorando su alma." Inuyasha dijo airoso mientras juntaba las dos mitades de dos galletas diferentes. "Y mira - nos encontramos y juntos hacemos una galleta completa. ¿No nos vemos felices? Pero aún tenemos esta gran brecha entre nosotros - ¡pero si usas una galleta especial llamada 'amor' puedes sellar la grieta y hacer una galleta completa así!" él tiró las dos mitades y sacó una galleta entera. "Estaríamos en perfecta armonía y equilibrio. Dependiendo del otro como si fuéramos dos almas combinadas."

Kagome miró la galleta planamente.

"Pero… oh cielos…" él hizo un ruido. "La mitad Inuyasha de esta galleta se irá un día - y no puede llevarse a la mitad Kikyo con él así que…" él rompió la galleta en dos, descuidada y completamente destrozada en varios trozos diferentes. "Así es como el amor puede lastimarte más de lo que crees. Era seguro no crear ningún tipo de lazo entre nosotros que nos despedazaría a ambos."

Él recogió las dos mitades de una galleta que había usado antes. "Así es que cuando Inuyasha y Kikyo se encontraron, Inuyasha intentó duro no enamorarse… para que al final… la única galleta rota fuera esta." Él levantó la mitad de Kikyo, y bajó la suya en la roca, ilesa e intacta… aunque aún una mitad. "La de Inuyasha regresó a ser Inuyasha. Y así se quedará." Ladeó su cabeza. "¿Entiendes ahora…?"

Kagome estuvo por asentir… pero lentamente sacudió su cabeza. "Supongo que soy muy joven e ingenua."

"Y no dejes que nadie cambie eso."

Kagome lo miró, pero él ya estaba levantado y alejándose. Lo observó irse… notando que debió haber estado usando mucho control para no espetarle durante todo eso.

Miró los restos de las galletas en la roca, y en medio de ellos - la mitad de Inuyasha permanecía… sola, y sobresaliente de tantos trozos de las otras galletas.

Kagome miró la media galleta en la mitad que había estado comiéndose. Lentamente… la bajó y la colocó junto a la de Inuyasha. Miró las dos mitades por un momento, imaginando la galleta completa.

Con un derrotado suspiro extendió su mano y limpió los restos de todas las galletas y se giró para mirar el mar, observando donde el horizonte encontraba las aguas.

Esto era peor de lo que había pensado…

------

"Inuyasha!"

Él se giró mientras entraba a la casa y ubicaba a la Sra. Higurashi llamándolo. "Necesito un poco de ayuda para mover unas cajas." Le dijo ella. "Son muy pesadas para mi."

Por un momento se sintió rehusarse… pero realmente nunca podría decirle no a una mujer de mediana edad que alguien llamaba mamá. No pregunten. "Seguro." Se encogió indiferente y se dirigió tras ella.

"En la despensa." Le dijo ella mientras entraba a la pequeña y poco iluminada habitación donde toda la comida y el equipamiento era guardada para los vacacionistas. Cerró la puerta mientras Inuyasha la seguía adentro y señalaba al otro lado de la pequeña habitación. "Están allá, contra esa pared."

Él se giró y miró para ver a dónde estaba apuntando. No vio ninguna caja. "Qué quieres mover-"

Fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando algo le fue atravesado desde su espalda y por su pecho. Lo vio antes de sentirlo. Bajó la mirada y tocó gentilmente la oxidada punta metálica que lo había atravesado. "Oh…" se giró inestable para encontrar a la Sra. Higurashi observándolo malvadamente, manos cerradas contra sus caderas en una pose arrogante.

"Eres tú…" murmuró Inuyasha antes de que las luces se apagaran completamente.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ahí tienen - un capítulo extra largo para compensarlos por el tiempo desde la última actualización.


	13. Cuerpo de Perro

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 13

Cuerpo de Perro

------

------

El olor del salado aire marino fue lo primero que golpeó a Inuyasha cuando comenzó a despertar. Podía escuchar el gentil y regular suspiro de las olas golpeando la playa, y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró acostado de costado en la arena, mirando las cristalinas aguas a unos metros. La arena blanca a su alrededor fue lo otro que vio.

Hasta que la pierna de Kagome entró en su visión, bloqueando su vista del mar. Sabía que era la pierna de Kagome - reconoció la forma de su tobillo… delgada y delicada, pero robusta de apariencia. Y seguramente, cuando se agachara se encontraría mirando el rostro de Kagome.

Aunque se veía más que nunca como Kikyo… sus ojos estaban levemente apagados y sus labios no estaban sonriendo. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que el rostro le pertenecía a Kikyo, pero el cabello y el cuerpo le pertenecían a Kagome.

Por supuesto, sólo podría ser Naraku.

"¿Así que pensaste que con volar atravesando el océano me perderías?" dijo él en la voz de Kagome. "Creo que sobrestimé tu inteligencia, Inuyasha. Deberías saber que he estado observándote y a esta familia por cada segundo de cada día desde que nací. Vi lo que planeabas y te seguí aquí. ¿Realmente crees que podrías escapar de tu castigo?"

"Oh, naaa…" mal pronunció Inuyasha apagado. Si pudiera moverse, le habría cortado la cabeza a esa abominación - a pesar del hecho de que se sentiría como si estuviera golpeando a Kagome. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en una mala posición para hacer demandas." Dijo Naraku. "Pero voy a decírtelo de todas formas. Estamos a media milla de la pequeña villa vacacional. Y a una milla de cualquier otro edificio. Así que… puedes gritar y gritar pero nadie te escuchará aquí."

Inuyasha levantó un poco su cabeza para mirar alrededor. Todo lo que vio fue una playa infinita, atrás un bosque tropical y enfrentado por un mar infinito. Maravilloso…

"Una pregunta…" Inuyasha giró su cabeza para mirar a Naraku. "¿Cómo demonios me noqueaste?"

Él rió. "Bueno, gracias a ti, ahora tengo el conocimiento de mil youkais y un humano dentro de mi cerebro." Él tocó el costado de la cabeza de Kagome con un femenino dedo. "Y aunque el humano era una mierda en el departamento de sabiduría, habían otros puntos de conocimiento en la masa. Algunos sabían lo que eran los Cumplidores de Deseos. Algunos Youkais eran tan viejos que recordaron cuando mitos y rumores de tu tipo volaban como abejas - cuando todos querían poner sus sucias manos en un 'Genio'. Y algunos, no muchos, conocían cierta debilidad del cuerpo de los Cumplidores de Deseos."

Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente y cerró sus ojos con un gruñido. "Maldición…"

"Sé que mientras técnicamente no puedes matar a un Cumplidor de Deseos con un cuchillo o un arma o una oxidada punta metálica, al menos puedes dejarlos inútiles si golpeas su punto." Naraku alcanzó y bajó una mano por el pecho de Inuyasha hacia el punto debajo de donde se unen sus costillas - también el punto donde una larga punta atravesaba su cuerpo. "El plexus solar es el talón de Aquiles de un Cumplidor de Deseos. Perfóralo y serán derribados… hasta que remueva la punta, claro."

Vaya… Inuyasha no había sabido toda esa basura. Había sido informado de muchas de las limitaciones y debilidades de un Cumplidor de Deseos por el que lo creó… excepto que el hombre pareció haber mencionado algo sobre el plexus solar. Tal vez Inuyasha habría sido más cuidadoso sobre eso si lo hubiese sabido. "No vas a remover esta cosa, ¿verdad?" adivinó Inuyasha.

"No."

"No puedo culpar a una chica por intentarlo." Inuyasha intentó sentarse… pero… por alguna razón no podía moverse. "Entonces ¿qué planeas hacer conmigo? No puedes matarme. Lo dijiste."

"Por supuesto que puedo matarte." Resopló Naraku.

"Pero dijiste-"

"Un amo puede desear todo lo que quiera. Incluso la muerte y la destrucción de su pequeño Cumplidor de Deseos." Naraku sonrió lentamente. "Pero eso ya lo sabías."

Lento y frío horror escalofriaron la espina de Inuyasha mientras sus palabras se asimilaban con realización. Hizo que los vellos en su nuca se erizaran y su cuero cabelludo hormigueara. "Estás fanfarroneando…"

Naraku soltó una pequeña carcajada y se sentó. "Estaría apenado si fuera tú. Estar metido en esto." Él sacó una conocida botella de plástico del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul claro.

"¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?!" Rugió Inuyasha enojado.

"Bueno, una ama de casa tiene trabajo que hacer - y ese es limpiar la habitación de su hija y recoger el desorden que deja por ahí tan descuidadamente." Naraku sonrió y golpeó a Inuyasha en la cabeza con eso. "La encontré en el cajón de su ropa interior… heh… pensé en romperla… pero rebotaba. Y entonces pensé que tal vez podría divertirme con ella de forma diferente."

Él comenzó a desenroscar la tapa. Inuyasha comenzó a entrar en pánico. "¡No! ¡No lo hagas!"

Naraku fingió un sorprendido jadeo mientras dejaba caer la tapa y caía en la blanca arena entre ellos. No mucho pareció pasar. "Bueno… estoy un poco decepcionado. Estaba esperando confeti y luces destellantes para felicitarme por volverme el amo sesenta y cuatro del Cumplidor de Deseos Inuyasha." Él se encogió y recogió la tapa de la botella para enroscarla de nuevo. "Oh, bueno. No pudo evitarse."

"No otra vez…" gruñó Inuyasha mientras su cabeza se desplomaba contra la arena. Estaba pasando de nuevo… la historia se movía en un gran círculo. Sus sentidos más agudos estaban re-sintonizándose como lo hacían cuando un nuevo amo le era asignado. El sexto sentido que lo había alertado de la presencia de Onigumo ahora estaba alertándolo de la presencia de Naraku. Por primera vez se hacía consciente de la fuerza vital de Naraku… y se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era… el enfermo sólo estaba jugando con él en realidad. Y también fue consciente de unos cuantos de los deseos más profundos de Naraku…

No fue necesario decir que lo hicieron estremecer. La mayoría de ellos eran sobre Kikyo, y/o Kagome. Inuyasha vio… o más bien sintió… todas las horribles cosas que quería hacerle a Kagome… y cerca al fondo de esa lista - su deseo de matar a Inuyasha, lentamente y llena de tortura.

"Dicen que los Cumplidores de Deseos pueden sentir las emociones y los tácitos deseos de sus amos." Dijo Naraku. "¿Es verdad?"

"No tendría que ser un genio para saber que eres un enfermo bastardo." Dijo Inuyasha débilmente. Realmente deseaba que no tuviera que ver los deseos de Naraku, eran tan retorcidos y corruptos que le daban nauseas. Los deseos de Kagome involucraban cosas como pequeños conejos peludos y ponnys. La diferencia era explícita.

"No tienes que informarme de las reglas de los deseos." Le dijo Naraku con un suave movimiento de la mano. "Ya lo sé todo. Diez deseos. Nada de revivir muertos. Nada de conjurar. Nada de liberarte - pero dudo que haya algún peligro de que pasara. Pero… en qué debo gastar mi primer deseo, eh?"

El estómago de Inuyasha se revolvió… cerró sus ojos e intentó desaparecer… para intentar reubicarse en otro lugar - en otro lugar con Kagome. Pero con una punta metálica atravesándolo, no iba a ningún lado.

"¡Oh, no te veas tan preocupado!" Naraku lo reprimió en una muy buena imitación de la voz de Kagome. "No voy a desear violar a Kagome. Podría hacerlo fácilmente solo."

"¡Deja a Kagome fuera de esto, idiota!" Inuyasha forcejeó violentamente para intentar sentarse y golpearlo duro… pero todo su esqueleto parecía estar bloqueado y rígido. "¡Ella es una inocente! ¡No merece nada de esto!"

"Entonces sólo tendremos que corromperla, ¿verdad?" Dijo Naraku simplemente. "Tú y yo juntos… ya la has introducido a nuestra peligrosa realidad. Y yo le mostraré lo peligrosa que puede ser."

Él subió una lujuriosa mano por su propia pierna… por la pierna de Kagome y liberó un pequeño suspiro de apreciación. "Tan hermosa… tan pura… aunque es cien veces mejor tocar a la verdadera." Él le sonrió a Inuyasha. "No puedes imaginar la emoción que sentí cuando la toqué aquella vez… sostuve su sexy cuerpo contra el mío… ¿o era el tuyo?"

"Hijo de perra."

"Qué rudo." Naraku le dio una mirada. "Podría desear que te convirtieras en una cuchara en este momento."

Inuyasha estaba comenzando a sudar nervioso.

"De cualquier forma… no creo que te mate todavía. Guardaré eso hasta el final." Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, la cual se veía fuera de lugar en la apariencia de Kagome. "Sí… lo sé… creo que primero te haré mi perro faldero. No puedo pensar en una mejor forma de golpear tu orgullo… vas a odiar esto…"

------

"¿A dónde fueron todos?" preguntó Kagome mientras entraba por las puertas abiertas y miraba alrededor de la tranquila casa. Souta estaba presionado contra la enorme pantalla plasma mientras observaba más dibujos animados.

"El abuelo fue a comprar un poco de kiwi. Le gusta." Dijo Souta sin molestarse en agraciarla con una mirada.

"Urgh." Ella se estremeció. Odiaba el kiwi. "¿Entonces mamá e Inuyasha fueron con él?"

"Uh…" Souta giró sus ojos hacia arriba para pensar. "No recuerdo."

"Bueno, no eres muy útil." Kagome se infló y regresó a dar un vistazo buscando a Inuyasha y a su madre. Revisó las habitaciones, los gabinetes, el sótano y la despensa, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse.

La desaparición de Inuyasha no la preocupó mucho, después de todo, no era tan extraño para él desaparecer de la faz de la tierra como un fantasma. Porque eso era exactamente lo que era. Sin embargo, su madre no se perdería así…

"¡¿Mamá?!" Gritó Kagome mientras salía de nuevo y rodeaba la casa. "¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Inuyasha?!"

"Relájate, Kagome." Llamó Souta en la casa cuando regresó de la baranda. "Probablemente sólo fueron de compras juntos."

"Inuyasha no va de compras." Respondió Kagome sin rodeos y mordió su labio mientras escaneaba la playa abajo por alguna señal de vida.

Nada…

"¿Dónde están…?" se preguntó para sí… tal vez Inuyasha aún estaba encerrándose en su botella sagrada, probablemente aún enojado sobre todo lo que había sido dicho antes… pero ¿dónde estaba su madre?

Tal vez habría ido de compras… o al menos se habría ido con el abuelo. Probablemente no había nada de que preocuparse, pero ¿no habría dejado una nota?

Los pensamientos de Kagome se detuvieron cuando su aguda mirada cayó en un movimiento en la playa. Se detuvo y miró, intentando ver mejor, pero era muy lejos. Aunque de lo que podía decir, había una especie de animal trotando por el extremo de la playa, acercándose más.

Por simple curiosidad salió de la baranda y dio varios pasos por el camino hacia la playa. Mantuvo una mano sobre sus ojos para escudarlos del sol y los entrecerró.

¡Era un león!

Kagome casi grita y regresa adentro para esconderse bajo la cama cuando notó algo válido. Los leones no eran negros. ¿O sí? Kagome nunca fue una experta en historia natural, pero tuvo la sensación de que su previa suposición estaba equivocada. Bajó un poco más por el camino y se asomó de nuevo. Era grande, caminaba en cuatro patas y era negro o azul marino… probablemente negro. Muy continuamente caminaba a lo largo de la playa con su cabeza hacia el suelo como un pequeño caballo.

¿Era un caballo?

No, era muy peludo…

Lo que sea que fuera se detuvo en seco y de repente levantó su cabeza - mirando directamente en su dirección. Luego ladró y comenzó a correr directo hacia ella.

Kagome se paralizó y miró con horror. Había un enorme perro negro corriendo hacia ella - ¡¿qué haría?!

Ante la pérdida de opciones, gritó, se giró, y luego corrió hacia la casa. Estaba confiada de que podría lograr entrar y cerrar todas la puertas y ventanas antes de que esa _cosa_ la alcanzara, así que se sorprendió (y horrorizó) cuando el enorme perro la sobrepasó y llegó a un alto, bloqueando su paso hacia la casa.

Kagome no desperdició más tiempo en girarse y correr en dirección de la playa. Sólo alcanzó la arena cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaba persiguiéndola. "¡Déjame en paz, grandísimo tonto!"

Él sólo le ladró más enojado.

La suerte parecía estarla golpeando ese día y liberó un grito cuando se tropezó y llegó a un alto usando su rostro en la arena. Instantáneamente lanzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se presionó. "¡No me comas!" gritó ella con pánico en su voz.

El perro llegó a su lado, ella escuchó su fuerte respiración y olió el distintivo aroma de un húmedo perro. Esperó porque hundiera sus dientes en ella o la hiriera hasta matarla, pero todo lo que hizo fue moverla con su hocico, intentando darle la vuelta. Kagome, no queriendo exponer su vientre, permaneció donde estaba.

Por un tiempo se mantuvo hacia abajo más fuerte hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba atacándola. En vez, estaba empujándola y golpeándola suave y tranquilamente mientras caminaba a su alrededor con pasos apresurados. Lentamente se levantó usando sus brazos y quedó nariz a hocico con el perro más grande que haya visto. Casi se desmaya. Había pensado que era grande… pero agachada en el suelo de manos y rodillas se encontraba doblando su cuello para mirarlo. Era mucho más grande que ella, pero extrañamente, ahora no se sentía asustada. Pero sólo porque no se la había comido.

"Vaya…" respiró ella mientras intentaba calmar su corazón y nervios. "Eres grande…"

Ella retrocedió levemente, sólo para que diera un paso tras ella. Se congeló y lo miró, antes de moverse un metro o dos. Dos zancadas y la alcanzó. La confusión golpeó. "¿Qué?" preguntó ella fuertemente. "¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡¿Comida?!"

El perro sólo la observó… de una forma que la hizo pensar que casi estaba intentando decirle algo... Oh cielos… tal vez había estado viendo muchas repeticiones de Lassie.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Timmy está atrapado en la vieja mina y no puede salir? ¡Oh no!" bromeó ella mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa. "Bueno, ahora gracias a ti tengo arena en mi nariz y en mi cabello y en todo tipo de lugares innombrables." Se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera observando antes de desatar la parte superior de su bikini y sacudir la arena por unos momentos antes de atarlo de nuevo.

El perro miraba descaradamente. Ella le frunció, considerando al animal. "¿Perdiste tu amo o algo?" adivinó distraída mientras sacudía su cabello lleno de arena.

Bajó su cabeza, casi miserable.

"También estoy buscando a alguien." Le dijo ella. "Y también estoy hablándole a un perro. Así que estoy loca."

Con un suspiro se giró y regresó a la casa, deseando mentalmente que el perro continuara en su misión de encontrar a quienquiera que le perteneciera. Pero lentamente llegó a un alto cuando lo escuchó caminar tras ella. Le frunció sospechosamente a la enorme criatura y cruzó sus brazos. "Debes estar seriamente perdido…" no habían personas alrededor por al menos una milla aparte de su familia. "Supongo que vives en esta isla."

Él sólo continuó mirándola con esa silenciosa y suplicante mirada. "Oh ya sé…" captó de repente. "Quieres comida, ¿verdad?" No recibió una obvia reacción. "Bueno, ¡no vas a tener nada! Me asustaste - ¡así que puedes ir a comer una medusa para lo que me importa!"

Se giró y regresó a la casa, muy ansiosa por su madre e Inuyasha como para preocuparse por alimentar animales perdidos. Estuvo por entrar cuando se dio cuenta que el perro aún estaba tras sus talones. Se giró rápidamente y extendió sus brazos y piernas para bloquear la puerta. "¡No vas a entrar aquí! ¡No con esas garras llenas de lodo!"

"¿A quién le hablas?" Llamó Souta, apareciendo tras ella. Se asomó y ubicó al enorme perro. "¡Genial! ¡Es enorme! ¡Podemos conservarlo! Podemos llamarlo Inuyasha?!"

"Realmente no creo que a Inuyasha le guste eso…" dijo Kagome lentamente, antes de recordarse. "¡Y no podemos conservarlo! ¡No nos pertenece!"

"¡No es un eso! ¡Es un él!"

"Podría ser una ella para lo que sabes." Espetó Kagome. "Y no vas a entrar aquí, ¿verdad niña?"

"¡Es un chico!"

"¡Es una chica!" Espetó Kagome. "Mira todo su brillante pelaje - sólo una chica podría ser así de limpia - los chicos son unos cerdos."

De repente una nueva voz intervino en el conflicto. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese animal?"

Los dos hermanos miraron para ver a su abuelo acercándose por la baranda, habiendo rodeado la esquina de la casa al escuchar las altas voces.

"Ella me siguió - creo que está perdida." Le dijo Kagome, aún rehusándose a moverse de la puerta en caso de que entrara y dejara impresiones de lodo por doquier.

"¡¿Podemos conservarlo?!" Souta le rogó al abuelo.

"Pero probablemente le pertenece a alguien más." Razonó el abuelo mientras avanzaba en sus shorts y camisa Hawaiana y una bolsa de kiwi bajo su brazo. "Es un animal fino… un Basmalti si estoy bien."

"Pero Basmalti es un arroz, abuelo." Señaló Kagome.

El abuelo se encogió mientras se arrodillaba y rascaba al animal entre las erectas orejas. "Ah, pero esta raza es famosa por su tamaño - específicamente creado para una Reina en Beaune. Sus orígenes se remontan a casi un milenio en ese país. Solía mantener al menos diez perros de esta raza – eran usados para recobrar cosas y cazar y cosas así. Eso es por qué la raza Basmalti es apodado el Perro Faldero."

"Lo inventaste." Acusó Souta.

"No lo hice." Se defendió el abuelo. "Es una raza muy rara, dócil y amistosa."

El perro gruñó fuerte y los tres dieron un paso atrás.

"Creo que tiene hambre." Dijo Souta de repente. "¡Podemos darle unos cuantos bistecs del refrigerador!" corrió para ir a traerlos.

"Souta - esa es nuestra cena - ¡no puedes dárselos!" Gritó ella, girándose para mirarlo mientras lo hacía. El perro aprovechó la oportunidad para pasarla y entrar en la casa. "¡Oh no, no lo harás!" ella se abalanzó tras el animal y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, intentando sacarlo por la puerta. No se movió, en vez continuó caminando más en la casa como si no estuviera ahí.

Eventualmente se rindió y lo soltó, desplomándose en el tapete de la sala mientras lo liberaba. "Como sea… no quería detenerte de todas formas." Gritó ella tras el perro mientras avanzaba en su exploración de la casa, siguiendo alguna especie de rastro con su nariz cerca al piso.

"Pareces irritable, querida Kagome," comentó su abuelo desde atrás.

"Sí, bueno…" ella suspiró y se levantó del piso. "¿Dónde está mamá? He estado buscándola pero no puedo encontrarla ni a Inuyasha por ningún lado." Ella también había estado buscando su botella pero había sido una búsqueda infructuosa.

"Tal vez fueron de compras juntos."

"Lo dudo." Kagome suspiró y abrió su boca para vociferar más de su preocupación cuando el perro negro comenzó a ladrar fuertemente. Se giró para ver cuál era el problema, sólo para verlo rasgando insistente la puerta de su madre. "¿Qué pasa?" ella fue con el abuelo y espantaron al perro fuera del camino para abrir la puerta.

Se abrió y miraron dentro. Nada estaba fuera de lugar. Kagome miró al enorme canino. "Eres extraño." Estuvo por darse la vuelta y dejarlos cuando notó al perro entrando en la habitación de su madre. "No - esa es una alfombra blanca - no puedes entrar lodo-"

Se interrumpió mientras corría tras él, rodeando la esquina de la cama mientras lo hacía. Ahí estaba su madre, tirada en el piso. Miedo la invadió y se lanzó pasando al inmóvil perro hacia el lado de su madre. "¡Mamá!" Ella sacudió sus hombros. "Mamá - ¡despierta! ¡Mamá!"

"¿Qué… qué…?" La Sra. Higurashi se movió gentilmente y rápidamente parpadeó abriendo sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Con un poco de ayuda de Kagome logró sentarse, aún un poco desorientada. Le dirigió una mirada a Kagome, al perro, al abuelo, a Souta quien había entrado con una bolsa de críspelas en mano, y luego de nuevo al perro. "¿Qué hace ese perro entrando lodo sobre mi linda y limpia alfombra?"

Kagome respiró aliviada. Estaba bien… pero la había preocupado por un momento. "¿Estás bien, mamá?"

"Sí, sí, estoy bien." Asintió rápidamente. "Creo… bueno… vine aquí a cambiarme, tenía mucho calor, y luego creo que debo haberme desmayado." Sonrió y palpó la mano de su hija. "No te preocupes, no manejo bien el calor, eso es todo."

Después de asegurarles a todos que estaba perfectamente bien y contenta, la Sra. Higurashi fue a cocinar la cena para todos mientras el día comenzaba a llegar a un final y el sol se hundía en el horizonte. La preocupación de Kagome ahora estaba enfocada solamente en Inuyasha, ahora que su madre fue encontrada a salvo. Se giró irritada hacia el perro que aún estaba siguiéndola por la casa. "No me ayudarías a rastrearlo, ¿verdad?"

El perro sólo la observó.

Con un gruñido salió, encerrando al perro dentro de la casa mientras lo hacía, y fue a sentarse en el borde de la baranda para observar el atardecer.

Probablemente era porque ayer lo había molestado, y trajo un doloroso tema para Inuyasha. Nunca le había gustado hablar sobre Kikyo, o de sus emociones en ese asunto. Había hecho una analogía con un conjunto de galletas para poder hacerla divertida y reír… pero eso sólo fue un típico caso de cubrir un profundo temor o rabia con humor. Casi resopla con sarcasmo. Como si ella nunca antes hubiese hecho eso en su vida.

La puerta se abrió tras ella y escuchó el sonido de garras en la baranda.

"Oh cielos…" ella dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. "¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a abrir puertas?" preguntó malgeniada mientras el perro aparecía a su lado y se sentaba. Distintivamente era una cabeza más alto que ella sentados. Extendió una mano y alborotó su desaliñada melena de pelo.

El perro no la molestó mucho mientras regresaba a sus pensamientos. Kikyo e Inuyasha… la perturbaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir - aunque estaba lejos de estar celosa… mayormente porque estaba preocupada por él. Obviamente estaba golpeándose por haberla matado con sus propias manos… a pesar de cómo Kagome intentara convencerlo de que no había sido su culpa. Esa había sido decisión de Kikyo, no suya.

"Él no la amaba…" Dijo Kagome suavemente, de alguna forma sintiendo la necesidad de sacar cosas de su pecho. Necesitaba alguien en quien confiar. Preferiblemente alguien que no respondiera y lo juzgara todo. El perro lo sería. Ella colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y distraídamente rascó tras una de sus orejas. "¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No amar a alguien si quieres amarlo?"

Guardó silencio un momento. Aunque tenía la ridícula sensación de que el perro a su lado estaba entendiendo cada palabra suya. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente a la criatura. "Supongo que él sólo estaba buscando la persona correcta con quien llevarse bien y hacer completa su galleta, ¿verdad?" suspiró y miró hacia donde el sol estaba hundiéndose tan rápidamente que casi podía verlo mover como si tocara el horizonte. "Creo que tiene razón. Habría sido lastimado si la amara. Pero eso aún significa que está lastimado… y parece estar desquitándose conmigo… ¿realmente me parezco a ella? ¿Qué crees?" le preguntó al perro.

Sólo le parpadeó.

"¿Qué sabrías?" dijo ella acalorada. "Sólo eres un perro." Suspiró y miró el atardecer. "Parece como si quisiera olvidarla. Dejarla atrás y olvidar el dolor, supongo. Bueno, eso es estúpido. Piensa que soy muy ingenua y estúpida para saber qué es penar." Ella bajó su cabeza amargada, casi sintiendo lágrimas. "Pero sé… que si te preocupas mucho por alguien, no puedes olvidarlos y al dolor. Es erróneo e irrespetuoso."

El perro se movió incómodo a su lado.

"Aunque deseo que no se sintiera tan culpable por eso…" ella dejó caer su mano. "No es su culpa. Estoy segura que Kikyo realmente lo perdonaría si estuviera viva."

Era una tragedia… que Onigumo llegara y arruinara así la vida de Kikyo, y las emociones de Inuyasha. Y ahora Naraku iba a arruinar aún más al pobre chico. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? "Es como si todo el mundo estuviera contra él." Sacudió su cabeza y chasqueó su lengua. "Pero supongo que eso es lo que llaman karma."

Un profundo gruñido retumbó en el pecho del enorme perro y lo miró cansada. "Sabes, para ser un perro, no ladras mucho. Y para ser un perro amistoso, tampoco lames mucho a la gente."

Le parpadeó más lentamente. Obviamente no pensaba que lamer fue muy dignificante.

"Te reto a lamer mi mano." Ella la levantó ante su nariz. La enorme bestia hizo algo que sospechosamente sonó como un bufido antes de girarse. Ella se encogió y recostó en sus manos. "Te lo pierdes."

El sol estaba, para entonces, medio escondido en el mar y Kagome giró su rígido cuello a un lado para aliviar los nudos. Después de unos minutos más de silencio liberó un suspiro. "Extraño a Inuyasha… ¿a dónde fue?" murmuró ella. "¿Qué si aún está molesto conmigo…?"

Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando el perro a su lado de repente se bajó en sus patas delanteras y recostó su pesada cabeza en su regazo. "Ah… ¿ves?" sonrió y rascó afectuosa entre sus orejas. "No eres tan rudo después de todo. Pero eso aún no significa que puedas vivir aquí… nos vamos en unos días y no podemos llevar un perro a casa en el avión."

Sus pensamientos reflexionaron en lo que pasaría cuando regresaran a casa y su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente. Su afectuoso rascado se desvaneció en una gentil caricia a lo largo de la negra cabeza del perro. Cerró sus ojos bajo sus suministros y se tornó tan flácido y dócil como un perro muerto.

"¿Me pregunto si Naraku aún está esperando por nosotros allá…?" Susurró Kagome de repente.

Las orejas del perro se irguieron de repente y ella parpadeó mientras levantaba su cabeza de su regazo y se levantaba rápidamente, sus ojos y orejas se sintonizaron hacia la oscura playa. "¿Qué?" preguntó ella. "Escuchaste a la oveja siendo robada, Lassie?"

¿Qué triste que tuviera que estar bromeando con un perro?

El canino de repente se alejó unos metros, buscando entre el alto pasto a lo largo de las rocas. Kagome lo observó con creciente curiosidad. "¿Qué haces?"

El perro, extrañamente, no respondió, y continuó olfateando por el pasto en busca de algo que sólo ella podía suponer. Después de un momento o dos regresó de repente con una vara entre sus dientes, soltándola a sus pies.

"¿Quieres jugar a recobrar?" preguntó incrédula. Levantó la vara y la consideró con un suspiro. "Está bien… en tanto como no tenga que levantarme ni nada."

Kagome echó hacia atrás su brazo y lo lanzó a unos metros. Se encogió y señaló. "¡Ve a traerlo, chica!"

El perro no se movió… de hecho parecía estar mirándola.

Kagome frunció y se levantó para traerla. Echó su brazo hacia atrás y la lanzó de nuevo. El perro aún no hizo ningún movimiento para traérselo. Ella levantó sus manos. "¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡Pensé que querías jugar a recobrar!"

El perro se alejó de nuevo y Kagome esperó, perpleja, hasta que regresó unos momentos después cargando una vara ligeramente más larga. La soltó a sus pies y la miró expectante. Kagome sólo se encogió indefensa. "¿A qué estamos jugando? ¿Tráele a Kagome una Vara y Mira Con Cuál te Atravesará?"

Ella levantó la vara más larga y la lanzó. El perro pareció exhalar un suspiro y caminó en dirección opuesta a la que lo había lanzado, y regresó un minuto después con una vara aún más larga.

"Esto es ridículo. No tiene ningún sentido…" gruñó ella mientras recogía la vara que estaba ofreciéndole. Lo levantó y lo pesó en sus manos. "¿Eres muy genial para jugar a recobrar o estás burlándote de mi? No eres un perro real, verdad."

Ladró. No ladraba con frecuencia y ella frunció intentando pensar en lo que podría estar tratando de decirle. Una vez más levantó su brazo y apuntó hacia la playa, luego la lanzó tan duro como pudo. Giró en el aire hasta que eventualmente se clavó en la arena. Miró al perro y enunció claramente mientras señalaba. "¡Recobra! R-E-C-O-B-R-A! ¡Recobra!"

El perro le dio otra de esas miradas antes de ir tras la vara que había lanzado. "¡h!" juntó sus manos. "¡E perro tiene un cerebro!"

El perro recogió la vara, pero en vez de regresar obediente, comenzó a arrastrarla por la arena en extrañas formas. Kagome frunció mientras bajaba por el mismo camino que el perro había tomado hacia la playa y se detuvo en seco cuando el perro dejó de moverse y la miró con la vara aún en su boca.

Había escrito 'Muérdeme' claramente en la arena.

"Qué… tú… pero…" Kagome señaló en shock las palabras mientras le jadeaba al perro. Las ideas estaban pasando muy rápido para que su boca las alcanzara. "Pero eres un - los perros no escriben - y… no… entienden cómo…"

Ella se tambaleó más por el camino y llegó a un abrupto alto en la arena justo debajo de las palabras. Las leyó. Y las leyó otra vez. Y las releyó para estar segura. "Pero cómo… ¿cómo es posible?"

Kagome giró su mirada hacia el perro quien parecía estar moviéndose de un pie a otro impaciente… "¿Qué eres?" preguntó fuerte, en una horrorizada voz. "¿Eres otro camaleón como Naraku… o… Inuyasha?"

Por un momento podría haber jurado que el perro lucía dolido, antes de rápidamente comenzar a dibujar más caracteres en la arena. Había ido tan lejos como el segundo caracter, leyendo 'Inu' y 'Ya' pero tuvo que detenerse y soltar su vara cuando Kagome emitió un corto y agudo grito.

"¡¿Inuyasha?!" le jadeó ella. "Inuyasha - ¡¿eres tú?!"

El enorme perro negro ladró.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" gritó ella de nuevo. "¡Eres un perro! ¡Por qué te transformaste en un perro! ¡Regresa en este instante!"

Él le gruñó, obviamente parecía que estaba en desacuerdo con ella. Se precipitó hacia él y cayó de rodillas ante él, de repente incapaz de evitar cerrar sus manos en su desaliñada melena. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo así - no tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti?! ¡Mamá estaba perdida y tú te perdiste y pensé que estabas molesto conmigo por lo que dije ayer y oh dios mío! ¡Me quité mi bikini en frente tuyo - maldito pervertido hiciste ese ron-!"

Él ladró de repente, justo en su cara, sacándola de su balbuceo. Parpadeó y de repente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente. "¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¿Cómo te hiciste un perro?"

Se separó y lo miró… antes de que no pudiera dominar el grito de alegría que se formó. Agarró sus orejas y las estrujó. "¡Eres tan lindo! ¿Tal vez esto sea un progreso?"

Él hizo un pequeño olfateo y luego estornudó en su cara.

Kagome se paralizó y arrugó su expresión, apenas atreviéndose a respirar. "Eeeew… eso es _disgustante_…" lo soltó para pasar su brazo sobre su rostro. "Gérmenes caninos…"

Él la apartó gentilmente y avanzó unos metros por la arena, luego la miró y ladró. Kagome frunció, intentando entender. "No puedes cambiar, ¿verdad?"

Él ladró de nuevo, y si un perro pudiese asentir, lo hizo. Pareció tomar mucho esfuerzo, pero su cabeza subió y bajó así que lo tomó como una respuesta 'afirmativa'.

"¿Quieres que desee cambiarte?" preguntó ella dudosa. Él respondió con un ladrido más enfático. "De acuerdo… pero si realmente eres un perro entonces voy a verme muy estúpida." Ella se tensó y presionó sus dedos en la arena nerviosa. Realmente no quería arruinar esto, así que pensó duro en cómo armar el deseo antes de decirlo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras lo hacía. "Deseo que regreses a la forma que usualmente usas…" ella abrió un ojo, a punto de añadir un pequeño '¿está bien?' pero las palabras murieron en su lengua mientras de repente se encontraba levantando su mirada para mirar el rostro de Inuyasha.

"Urgh!" gruñó él enojado mientras escupía un poco de saliva de su boca. "¡Te demoraste! ¡Eres tan lenta! ¡Pensé que me quedaría así para siempre!"

"Um… ¿Inuyasha…?"

"¡¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es andar por ahí como una mascota?!" gritó él. "¡¿Sí?! Intenté decirte - pero estabas tan ciega - si hubiese un premio por ser lenta y tonta tú serías la ganadora! ¡No puedo creer que pasara todo el día en cuatro patas - pisé algunos vidrios y mira!" él levantó su mano y señaló con su dedo una cortada en su palma. "¡Duele y no pude hacer nada!"

Kagome no estaba mirando su mano. "¿Inuyasha…?"

"Ridículo sangrado…" murmuró enojado, sacando el pequeño fragmento de vidrio de su mano. "El desastre nos golpea y todo lo que puedes hacer es jugar conmigo, eres tan-"

"¡Lenta! ¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes que decírmelo otra vez!" lo interrumpió fuertemente, un poco roja en las mejillas. "Creo que debes saber algo-"

"¡Ahora no es el momento!" la interrumpió también. "Porque creo que también debes saber algo-"

Kagome lo interrumpió de nuevo. "¡Ponte ropa o algo!" gritó ella, apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos mientras obligaba a su rostro a no sentirse tan caliente. "¡Estás desnudo!"

Él se detuvo, mirándose y luego le disparó una mirada. "¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? Este no es el momento para vestirse - este es el tiempo para sentir pánico y-"

"¡_Siempre_ hay tiempo para vestirse!" gritó ella acalorada y se levantó para regresar a la casa, incapaz de mirarlo de nuevo sin que sus ojos cayeran en… _eso_…

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado sobre algo así?! Pensó ella mientras abanicaba su rostro e intentaba hacer su escape. Pero algo que dijo la hizo detenerse.

"Naraku está aquí."

Kagome se tensó y miró en la distancia, pero no se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

"Y…" él pareció elegir sus palabras con cuidado. "… Estamos en problemas."

Todo se sumó perfectamente bien.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, regresamos al problema de Naraku! ¡Sí! O no tan Sí en opiniones de algunos (mayormente la mía). Algunas veces deseo poder escribir que se cae por un acantilado y muere para que no moleste más a nadie… pero créanme, eso lograría más booos que aplausos.


	14. Sueños Febriles

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora**: Sólo para que sepan. Basmalti no es una raza de perro, realmente es un arroz. Y Braune tampoco es un país - es una compañía que hace Kettles. Así que no esperen encontrarlo en un mapa ni nada. ¿Pueden decir que tengo mi inspiración para esos nombres en la cocina? Debo estar hambrienta o algo…

Y también, no he cometido un error sobre la herencia de Inuyasha. Alguien pensó que estaba contradiciéndome desde que aparentemente dije que los padres de Inuyasha eran Cumplidores de Deseos… pero estoy segura que nunca dije eso. Tal vez fue porque dije que había sido creado por un Cumplidor de Deseos - sí - la novena generación - no necesariamente su padre, sino el hombre que lo hizo un Cumplidor de Deseos. Así que no hay error ahí.

------

------

Capítulo 14

Sueños Febriles

------

------

Por primera vez desde que toda esta aventura había comenzado… Kagome estaba preocupada. O más como ansiosa. Sí, seguro, en el pasado desde que el problema con Inuyasha había comenzado, había pasado por varias emociones como rabia, impaciencia, temor, decepción, sonrojo (esa fue clasificada como emoción desde que no sabía qué emoción real venía con ello), alegría y un poco más de rabia. Pero nunca había estado tan ansiosa como ahora…

Este era el tipo de preocupación que carcomía su interior, familiar en situaciones cuando olvidaba hacer sus tareas y sabía que iba a estar en problemas con el profesor. La misma preocupación que tenía cuando esperaba los resultados de un examen que pensaba había hecho mal…

Por supuesto todo era culpa de Inuyasha. Kagome estaba usando la filosofía de que si Inuyasha estaba preocupado, entonces ella tenía todo el derecho a estar aún más preocupada.

Así que aquí estaba, acurrucada a los pies de su cama, y si no hubiese estado tan caliente habría envuelto las sábanas a su alrededor como una especie de escudo contra el mundo. Como si las sábanas y un mosquitero mantuvieran en raya a Naraku…

Inuyasha simplemente le había dicho ir a la cama con los demás y no perderse de la casa mientras iba y resolvía algo. Kagome no se había preocupado al principio, cuando le había dicho regresar adentro mientras iba a recoger su ropa… sólo… que cuando había comenzado a _alejarse _por la playa, había tenido la impresión de que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué no estaba haciendo su pequeña desaparición en el aire?

Así que le preguntó. "¿Por qué no te desapareces y apareces?" El resultado de leer mucho Harry Potter en su tiempo.

"No puedo." Dijo él simplemente sobre su hombro. "Muy débil en el momento."

¿Muy débil? A Kagome no le había gustado el sonido de eso… ¿por qué estaba muy débil? ¿Naraku los había seguido, e Inuyasha estaba débil? Eso no había sonado promisorio…

Kagome dio un giro paranoico cuando escuchó algo en otra parte de la casa. Agarró la vara de la cortina como un arma improvisada en su camino hacia la puerta y escuchó con atención. Probablemente sólo era alguien moviéndose en su cama… era medianoche… pero habiendo pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de Inuyasha, estaba volviéndose una paranoica.

De hecho estaba tan nerviosa que realmente estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco mal. Aunque podría haber sido el resultado de comerse esa carne en la cena… ¿Souta no había intentado dársela a Inuyasha?

La ventana tras ella se abrió de repente y Kagome dio un fuerte salto y se giró. "¿Quién está ahí?" demandó ella en una temblorosa voz.

"¡No muevas esa cosa, soy yo!" Inuyasha saltó por la ventana e hizo a un lado la malla alrededor de su cama para que pudiera verlo. Estaba más o menos aliviada de ver que estaba totalmente cubierto de nuevo… aunque parecía estar cubierto en unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

"¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no eres Naraku?" preguntó ella, rehusándose a bajar la vara metálica.

"¡Porque no lo soy!" dijo él sin rodeos y se sentó en la cama, colocando el mosquitero en su lugar y espantando unos cuantos mosquitos que lo habían seguido adentro. "Malditos bichos…"

Lentamente, Kagome bajó la vara. Si Naraku era tan listo como Inuyasha lo ponía, habría pensado en una mejor razón que 'porque yo lo digo'. Definitivamente este era Inuyasha. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó ella tranquilamente. "Dijiste que esto era serio, ¿verdad?"

"Lo es." Inuyasha se rehusó a mirarla, manteniendo la pretensión de sacudir arena de su ropa. "No sé cómo no lo detecté, pero Naraku nos siguió aquí. Probablemente en el avión… puede esconder su esencia lo cual lo pone en mi punto ciego. Ha estado posando como tu madre todo el día…"

"Entonces…" Kagome lo miró con ojos abiertos, en su mente repasaba todas sus interacciones con su 'madre' de todo el día. "Ha estado así de cerca." De repente se sintió más enferma. "Oh dios… creo que pude haberlo besado en la mejilla."

Ella no fue la única que se encogió. "Está enfermo Kagome. Enfermo _y _fortalecido…"

"Pero no entiendo algo," ella se movió para poder abrazar sus rodillas. "¿Por qué antes eras un perro? ¿Qué te hizo Naraku?"

Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente. "Deseó que yo fuera un perro faldero…"

Por unos silenciosos momentos Kagome no entendió. Hasta que de repente lo asimiló. "Oh… no quieres decir… no pude encontrar la botella - ¿la tenía?"

Inuyasha asintió, mirando levemente la cama.

"Entonces…" Kagome rápidamente juntó las piezas en su cabeza. "Supongo que no sabía lo que estaba deseando cuando deseó que fueras un-"

"Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba deseando." Interrumpió Inuyasha amargamente. "Sólo está jugando con nosotros… pudo haberlo hecho peor con su primer deseo."

Ahora la preocupación de Kagome rápidamente estaba cambiando a temor. Naraku tenía nueve deseos e Inuyasha a su merced y a su llamado… a Kagome sólo le quedaban tres… era difícil pensar en el daño que podría hacerse con sólo un deseo sin querer entrar en pánico. Naraku tenía nueve deseos…

"¿Qué más hizo?" preguntó Kagome rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" él le parpadeó.

"Dijiste - antes - dijiste que estabas muy débil para… hacer esa cosa que usualmente haces para ir a otros lugares…" ella mordió su labio.

Inuyasha suspiró de nuevo. "Te lo dije antes. Un Cumplidor de Deseos no puede usar su poder consigo."

"¿Y?"

"Hacer un deseo que me transforme en un animal agota mi fuerza vital. Fui afortunado de que no me pidiera hacer algo muy drástico en mi de lo contrario podría haber consumido toda mi vida… y entonces estaría muerto." Él frotó su rostro. "Estoy muy cansado en este momento… nunca antes he cambiado así de formas … y regresar es tan agotador…"

"Pero antes has cambiado tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?" Señaló Kagome. "Digo - pretendiste ser yo para hacerme expulsar y no agotó tu energía entonces. Por qué esto sería difer-"

"Porque entonces el cambio sólo fue superficial. Aún era Inuyasha por dentro, aún tenía toda mi fuerza y poder, aún cuando usaba tu cara - aún era un Cumplidor de Deseos. Pero Naraku me convirtió en un perro… un perro de verdad… por dentro y por fuera. Un cambio así de dramático tuvo más impacto en mi fuerza vital."

"Pero vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?" se movió ansiosa. Él sólo asintió, pero no estuvo muy convencida. "Tal vez debas dormir."

"Dormir, no lo haré." Él sacudió su cabeza. "Necesito regresar a la botella… pero Naraku tiene la botella, y no hay forma de que vaya voluntariamente a él así."

"Bien… pero tal vez debas tomarlo con calma." Sugirió ella.

"Eso planeo." Él se encogió, a punto de levantarse e irse cuando notó lo tensa que se veía, así que se sentó de nuevo. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Cuál crees que es el problema?" dijo ella. "¿Cómo sé que Naraku no vendrá en medio de la noche y cortará mi garganta?"

"Bueno, pensé que eras optimista…"

"Es difícil ser optimista cuando nuestras vidas están en manos de Naraku." Qué si la historia comenzaba a repetirse. ¿Qué si lo que le pasó a Kikyo le pasaba a Kagome? ¿Qué le pasaría a Inuyasha? ¿Sobreviviría esta vez? ¿Solo? ¿Como media galleta? ¿Kagome sobreviviría?

Todo estaba volviéndose un poco abrumador para la pobre Kagome. "Podría venir esta noche…" Dijo Kagome. "¡Podría haber matado a mamá - fuimos afortunados de que sólo la dejara inconsciente! ¡Podría haber matado a Souta - podría haber matado al abuelo! ¡Podría haberte matado! ¡Aún puede!"

Inuyasha de nuevo le frunció a la cama, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba extrañamente conmovido por la preocupación de Kagome por su bienestar. "Pero todos estamos bien, no estamos en peligro inmediato, no lo creo."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo…" Kagome cerró sus ojos y presionó su frente contra sus rodillas. "Podría ordenarte hacer todo tipo de cosas horribles…"

"No puede ordenarme lastimarte." Dijo Inuyasha firmemente. "Es contra las reglas."

"Sí, pero podrías lastimar a mi familia." Señaló Kagome. "Y podría ordenarte quedarte ahí y no hacer nada mientras me lastima. Dios… estamos en verdaderos problemas Inuyasha…"

Ella tenía un punto muy válido… Naraku tenía nueve deseos para usar contra ellos. A Kagome sólo le quedaban tres en su defensa. Podría usar los tres para contrarrestar los deseos de Naraku… pero entonces Inuyasha solamente le pertenecería a Naraku, y lastimar a Kagome no estaría contra las reglas entonces.

Era un horrible y perturbador prospecto y Kagome lo sabía tanto como él. Sus hombros estaban comenzando a temblar y la miró rápidamente, notando con susto que estaba llorando. "¿Kagome…?" llamó él.

"¿Por qué no puede dejarnos en paz?" preguntó ella, su voz contenida y áspera, aunque amortiguada mientras se rehusaba a levantarla de sus rodillas. "¿Por qué no puede ver que no le hiciste ningún daño a Kikyo - que esto no es nuestra culpa?!"

"Porque eso sería muy simple." Inuyasha suspiró, deseando que dejara de temblar así. "Él me culpa por su muerte y te quiere porque te pareces a ella. Así es como lo ve… no podemos cambiarlo."

Esto no pareció hacerla sentir mejor, de hecho, sólo comenzó a temblar más fuerte con sollozos más bruscos, pero no hizo un sonido. Algo tiró de su pecho, en el mismo momento que haló a Kagome hacia él y colocaba su brazo alrededor de su hombro. La sintió tensarse alarmada, y por un momento fue recompensado cuando sus sollozos llegaron a un abrupto alto.

"No sé cuánto más pueda hacer…" dijo él tranquilamente, pero con completa honestidad. "Pero prometo que mientras esté aquí, ni a ti, ni a tu hermano, ni a tu madre y tu abuelo sufrirán algún daño. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú eres el amo al que sigo… no él…"

Por unos esperanzadores momentos pareció dejar de llorar. Hasta que de repente apretó sus dedos en su camisa y hundió su rostro en su hombro mientras intentaba amortiguar fuertes sollozos.

"Oh Kagome…" Inuyasha suspiró con una desesperanzadora sensación. "No debes llorar - ¡estoy diciendo que te protegeré!"

"¡Lo sé!" gritó ella. "Y realmente estoy ag-agradecida!" comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

No sabiendo qué más hacer, envolvió incómodo un segundo brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se sentó tenso. "Ya, ya. Está bien." Él palpó su espalda en forma mecánica. "Y… um… deja de llorar, porque no es atractivo e hinchará tus ojos y está mojando mi camisa y está comenzando a irritar mi piel la cual se está sintiendo un poco sensible en este momento si no te importa y-"

Kagome lo empujó de la cama y en vez abrazó sus almohadas. "No eres muy bueno en esto, ¿verdad?" murmuró ella amargamente en las acolchadas almohadas.

Inuyasha se sentó en el piso, tocando su pecho tentativamente. "Sí, bueno no tengo mucha práctica con mi estilo de vida."

"Has tenido quinientos años para practicar." Espetó ella.

"¡Y sólo he estado despierto por treinta de esos años!" Respondió Inuyasha enojado y trató de levantarse… sólo que necesitó sentarse por un momento y recuperar el aliento. Kagome debió haber escuchado su inestable respiración porque levantó su lloroso rostro y lo miró.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

Él se tensó levemente. "Nada." Dijo en un sospechoso jadeo.

"Estás lastimado." Ella se sentó de repente, no llorando más. "¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!" demandó ella.

"Temía que intentaras entablillarlo o algo."

"Tienes razón, intentaría-"

"No hay caso. No hay daño. Sólo un recuerdo del dolor eso es todo… está curado." Él se levantó con cuidado y le dio un rígido saludo de despedida. "Estaré retorciéndome en agonía en el sofá si me necesitas." Él se giró y se dirigió hacia su puerta.

"De acuerdo… buenas noches…" dijo ella tras él mientras la encerraba. Kagome lo miró por un momento antes de acomodarse en la cama, la vara de la cortina una vez más sujeta en sus manos. Inuyasha la protegería. Se lo había prometido, ¿no? Así que no había necesidad de preocuparse…

¿Entonces por qué aún se sentía mal con eso?

------

"¿Dónde está Kagome?" preguntó Inuyasha a la mañana siguiente mientras atravesaba la puerta con un Souta colgando sobre un hombro.

"Ella está en el baño… pobre." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi mientras arreglaba la mesa para desayunar. "Gracias por recoger a Souta."

"No soy un hámster en fuga ni nada." Dijo Souta indignado mientras Inuyasha lo dejaba deslizarse al piso. "Sólo quería ver cómo son las ostras y las almejas."

"Y si te hubieses caído del acantilado en las rocas abajo - ¿entonces qué?"

"Me caí." Dijo Souta sin rodeos. "Pero Inuyasha me atrapó, así que no hay daño, ¿cierto?"

La Sra. Higurashi le dio una mirada antes de llamar al abuelo y a Kagome para que vinieran a desayunar. Cuando sólo apareció el abuelo la Sra. Higurashi miró a Inuyasha. "¿Podrías ir a verla? Estoy preocupada de que pueda haber perdido su cabeza en el inodoro."

"Uh… bien…" Inuyasha cruzó la sala hacia la puerta del baño y levantó un puño para golpear. "Kagome, tú-"

La puerta se abrió de repente y él se echó hacia atrás horrorizado cuando vio su rostro. "¡Dios! ¡Luces _horrible_!" gritó fuerte. "¡Estás _verde_!"

"¡Cállate!" rugió ella y lo miró mientras lo pasaba. "¡Estoy enferma, eso es todo! No es nada. Sólo un virus de veinticuatro horas y…" ella olió. "¿Eso es tocino…?"

"Y huevos y galletas y tostadas nadando en grasa - un apropiado desayuno inglés dice tu madre. Oh. Y grandes y jugosas salchichas y… ¿a dónde vas?"

Kagome de repente colocó una mano sobre su boca mientras se metía en el baño y tiraba la puerta. Sus agudos oídos captaron el agudo sonido de ella vomitando de nuevo en el lavabo. Sonrió y golpeó otra vez. "Será mejor que no estés ahí todo el día - hay otras personas en esta casa que también necesitan usar las instalaciones, sabes."

"¡Largo!" Kagome logró gritar antes de sucumbir a otra ola de malestar.

"Oh, déjala tranquila Inuyasha." Llamó la Sra. Higurashi. "Ella saldrá y comerá más tarde."

Pero Kagome no salió. De hecho, permaneció en el baño toda la mañana, gruñendo y abrazando el inodoro como si fuera un amigo extraviado. "Odio… las vacaciones…" le murmuró a Inuyasha donde estaba sentado en el bidet cercano, recogiendo el cabello de su rostro.

"Bueno, entonces no debiste haberte enfermado." Le recordó él.

"Esto es completamente tu culpa." Se quejó ella. "Digo… sé que siempre digo eso, pero realmente es en serio esta vez. Si no te hubieses transformado en un perro entonces Souta no habría dejado afuera los bistec para ti y entonces no se hubiesen puesto negros y no hubiese comido carne mala y no estaría enferma."

"¡No es mi culpa que me hubiese convertido en un maldito animal!" Inuyasha saltó en su propia defensa, un poco ardido. "¿Por qué no culpas a tu hermano - o mejor aún; por qué no culpas a Naraku?"

"Bueno, estoy muy ocupada culpándolo por todo lo malo que ha pasado recientemente." Ella se movió, frotando su estómago. Afortunadamente no estaba vomitando más, pero sólo porque no le quedaba nada que vomitar. Aún se sentía increíblemente enferma. "Que suerte… ganar un viaje genial y luego comida envenenada. Eso pasó también cuando fui a Francia cuando tenía siete años…"

"Siempre podrías desear mejorarte." Le recordó él.

"¿Y entonces quedar con sólo dos deseos para defendernos contra Naraku?" ella hizo una mueca. "No lo creo…"

Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza mientras la evaluaba. "Podría ayudar si comes algo de fruta. ¿Melocotones o nectarinas tal vez?"

"¿Por qué?" La idea de comida revolvió su estómago, pero entretenidamente, pensar en frutas no era tan malo.

"Podrían ayudar a curar tu estómago."

Bueno… ahora estaba muy hambrienta… "Bien. Pero si comienzo a vomitar otra vez apuntaré hacia ti."

"Qué idea tan placentera." Él desapareció en el aire en unos pocos remolinos de humo y el cabello de Kagome cayó contra su cuello. No estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, y él reapareció unos momentos después con dos nectarinas rojas en su mano.

"Bueno, no tenías en la cocina así que tomé algunas del supermercado al otro lado del pueblo." Él las extendió. "Aquí tienes."

"¿Entonces recuperaste tu fuerza?" dijo ella mientras se sentaba y tomaba una de las nectarinas y la limpiaba en una toalla. Vaya… olía bien.

"Lentamente." Dijo él con cuidado. Tenía la sensación de que estaba cuidando lo que decía a su alrededor, como si no quisiera alarmarla como lo había hecho anoche. "Naraku no me ha invocado. Al menos es una buena señal."

"¿Dónde crees que está?" preguntó Kagome.

"No tengo idea." Suspiró. "Normalmente puedo sentir dónde están los amos, pero… por alguna razón la presencia de Naraku me desconcierta completamente. Podría ser porque es youkai… o un hanyou… Sólo he tenido amos humanos. Pero aún puedo sentirlo en algún lugar…"

"Es como si nos estuviera acechando." Kagome tembló mientras mordía cuidadosa un pedazo de fruta.

"Bueno… lo está."

Kagome lo miró. "Eso no es lo que quería escuchar." Su estómago estaba comenzando a revolverse de nuevo, en cuanto tragó su primer bocado de fruta. "Urgh… creo que voy a vomitar otra vez."

Inuyasha se encogió en forma de 'oh bueno' mientras se giraba hacia el inodoro. "¿Tal vez necesitas pasar la peor parte antes de comenzar a comer?"

"¿Quieres decir que no he pasado la peor fase?" Chilló Kagome. "Oh dios…"

Con un suspiro, Inuyasha la palpó en la espalda y dijo en un tono levemente protector, "No te canses, ¿sí?" Y antes de que Kagome tuviera una oportunidad para lanzarle un rollo de papel se desapareció en el aire.

"¡Cara de cerdo!" Gritó Kagome mientras cerraba sus ojos y rezaba por que dejara de sentirse tan enferma.

------

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Kagome se rehusó a dejar que el recién giro de sucesos la derrumbara. Naraku puede haber estado buscando venganza, y la comida también, pero se mantuvo diciéndole a todos que estaría bien con una noche de buen sueño. Que, no, no tenía medicinas o píldoras, y, sin Inuyasha, no dejaría que Naraku la derrumbara. Él no los había lastimado, así que tal vez tendrían un poco más para prepararse.

"Necesitamos recuperar la botella." Le dijo Inuyasha mientras se paseaba a lo largo de su cama. Kagome pretendió estar interesada, pero tenía problemas viendo cómo su cabeza se rehusaba a dejar de dar vueltas y su piel parecía arder con un salpullido causado por el calor.

"En tanto como Naraku tenga la botella," continuó Inuyasha, "Naraku puede convocarme en cualquier momento para pedir deseos. Pero si _nosotros_ tenemos la botella entonces no puede llamarme."

"Aún está jugando con nosotros…" murmuró Kagome, cerrando sus ojos cansadamente. "No creo que nuestras vidas estén en peligro todavía."

"Pero ¿qué si eso es lo que quiere que creamos?" Musitó Inuyasha pensativo, una mano en su mentón. Se giró hacia Kagome, a punto de preguntarle algo cuando se dio cuenta que realmente estaba luchando por permanecer consciente para él. Dejó caer su mano de su mentón y sus ojos se suavizaron levemente. "Debes descansar un poco. Es tarde."

"Mm." Aceptó Kagome distraída, ya comenzando a desvanecerse. Probablemente era bueno que durmiera… pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que a este paso comenzaría a tornarse febril. ¿Tal vez no era sólo envenenamiento por comida lo que le pasaba?

"Estaré en la sala si me necesitas." Llamó él, pero ya estaba dormida.

Con un suspiro regresó a la sala y se desplomó en el sofá más cercano. Estaba sufriendo de su pérdida de energía, pero lentamente estaba mejorando… si sólo tuviera su botella, entonces sólo tendría que pasar unas horas en ella para recuperarse completamente. Pero no… Naraku la tenía…

Hasta el momento que lograra regresar a la botella, tenía que sustituir su recuperación con sueño. Era muy normal al principio. Soñaba cosas extrañas cuando dormía así… esta vez tenía algo que ver con seguir un rastro de huevo por las escaleras de la vieja casa en Izu. En algún lugar en el sótano el rastro se detenía en un microondas. Souta pasó con almejas pellizcando cada dedo, reprimiéndolo por poner huevos en el microondas. El chico no se quedó por mucho tiempo, y cuando Inuyasha abrió el microondas encontró un pollo adentro. Bueno… más como un pollo en ruinas para comenzar, y comenzó a _cojear _tras él, por las escaleras… Inuyasha tuvo la distintiva impresión de que quería la dominación mundial.

Pero por supuesto, si era capaz de tener sueños entonces también era capaz de tener pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Ese extraño sueño sobre el pollo cambió como lo hacían con frecuencia y se encontró corriendo. Estaba completamente aterrorizado en el sueño, y sabía que algo estaba persiguiéndolo - y no era más ese pollo. Pero tras él no podía ver nada… era eso o no podía girar su cabeza para mirar. No sabía dónde estaba, era un bosque o un corredor o un camino o una vacía extensión blanca de nada. Adelante vio tres puertas… tenía que elegir una y tenía que ser la correcta. Si elegía la equivocada, lo que sea que estuviera persiguiéndolo lo atraparía.

Se escabulló por la puerta a su derecha y la cerró tras él, pero cuando miró atrás, la puerta era la equivocada. Parecía estar sólo media puerta y no alcanzaba a cerrarse completamente.

Eso iba a atraparlo.

El sueño cambió de nuevo y se encontró reubicándose en diferentes lugares en rápida sucesión. La sala, la habitación, el corredor, el baño… hasta que finalmente con un estruendo terminó en el ático y se detuvo en seco.

"Viene, ¿verdad?" Susurró Kikyo, estaba recostada contra uno de los pilares en el oscuro espacio. Inuyasha sólo asintió y fue hacia ella, agachándose ante ella y retirando el cabello de su rostro. Se veía aterrorizada.

"No tengas miedo." Le dijo él en una tranquila voz.

"Tengo que sentirlo. Él viene y no puedes detenerlo… le perteneces al igual que me perteneces a mi." Mordió su labio mientras miraba temerosa la puerta a unos metros. "Entrará por ahí y luego estaré a su merced."

"Te protegeré."

"No puedes."

"Lo intentaré - aún si tengo que romper las reglas."

"Nunca romperás las reglas." Le dijo ella seria, pero no groseramente.

"No entregarás así tu vida por mi. Tienes mucho miedo. Ambos."

"Pide un deseo, por favor. Tengo que ayudarte ahora."

Ella estaba observando su rostro pensativa, antes de sonreír de repente. "Mi vida ha sido una miseria. Pronto me dejarás nos guste o no, y luego será más miserable. Sólo quiero una cosa…"

"Kikyo-"

"Quiero morir feliz. Nunca he sido verdaderamente feliz… y quiero llevar la sensación conmigo a la otra vida." Le dijo ella rápidamente. Esa cosa que había estado siguiéndolo antes se estaba acercando más. Podía sentirlo. "He pensado en eso… esto es lo que quiero. He escondido tu contenedor en uno de los cajones sellados. Onigumo nunca pondrá sus manos en él y cuando muera, regresarás allá, nunca podrá llamarte de nuevo."

"Kikyo… no…" suplicó él. "Por favor no hagas esto…"

"Deseo morir feliz." Respiró ella. "No estés triste… es mejor ser feliz en una muerte eterna que miserable en vida. ¿Por favor…?"

"Como desees."

Ella esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca le haya dado a nadie. Tenía serias dudas de que hubiese una vista más encantadora en el mundo. Las sombras se levantaron de sus ojos y fue feliz, por un solitario y perfecto momento. Entonces cayó contra él y murió.

"No…" respiró él. No recordaba si había llorado. Si había habido un momento para llorar... Había sido succionado de regreso a su botella escondida antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reponerse a su shock… pero en este sueño había tenido el tiempo.

Dejó su cuerpo en el piso y vio algo que hizo saltar su corazón.

Era Kagome.

"¡No!"

La trampa estalló tras él y algo atravesó su hombro… un arpón o algo. La oscuridad comenzó a consumirlo. ¿Esto era lo que se sentía morir? El sonido comenzó a enmudecerse y estaba recogiéndose…

"¡Despierta!"

Él despertó de un salto y jadeó mientras el mundo se reafirmaba bruscamente. El arpón en su hombro en realidad era Souta estrellando una mano contra él. "Despierta - estás teniendo una pesadilla."

"¡Estoy despierto!" Siseó Inuyasha mientras empujaba a un lado la mano del chico y miraba alrededor. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. "¿Te desperté?" le preguntó al hermano de Kagome.

"Sí…" Souta bostezó ampliamente, frotando una mano por su desordenado cabello. "¡Te mantenías gritando '¡no!' o 'no lo hagas'!"

"Regresa a la cama." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente, mientras le daba la espalda y se movía para acomodarse.

"Bien. No dejes que te piquen los bichos…" Souta soltó otro bostezo quiebra-quijadas y regresó a su habitación.

Inuyasha permaneció despierto por unos minutos, preguntándose por el significado de sus sueños. El último había parecido más como un recuerdo que un sueño… pero entonces, se tornó extraño al final… realmente no recordaba los otros.

Pero no pasó mucho antes de que el cansancio estuviera clamándolo otra vez y regresó a dormir. Esta vez sus sueños fueron levemente más placenteros.

------

Kagome no podía soportarlo más. El calor estaba quemándola por dentro, aún cuando estaba temblando con calor frío al mismo tiempo. Sus músculos se sentían adoloridos y débiles y su garganta estaba tan seca que era doloroso tragar.

Realmente sólo estaba medio dormida mientras sacaba sus piernas de la cama y se levantaba, tambaleándose por unos momentos antes de caminar inestable hacia la puerta. En piloto automático, se dirigió hacia la cocina… necesitando un vaso de agua para aliviar su pobre boca seca. Se topó con unos pocos muebles y se tropezó con unas cuantas revistas esparcidas por el piso.

No llegó a la cocina cuando algo la hizo girar. Sus ojos viajaron desde el piso hacia sus pies, por el salón… hacia donde Inuyasha yacía durmiendo en el sofá y hacia las puertas corredizas al otro lado.

Había alguien afuera.

Sólo en su febril estado Kagome pensaría en salir allá. En un día normal inmediatamente habría despertado a Inuyasha y lo dejaría ir a ver quién era. Pero en vez, encontró sus pies avanzando por el entapetado piso hacia las puertas. Las deslizó sin pensar y salió a la baranda.

La persona estaba en la playa, y naturalmente, Kagome bajó por el camino, dirigiéndose hacia ella, preguntándose vagamente quien demonios estaría levantado a esta hora.

Mientras se acercaba… Kagome pudo distinguir que era una mujer… mientras se acercaba más, encontró que de hecho, realmente era más como una niña. Estaba sentada en las rocas donde Inuyasha le había mostrado sus bizcochos (no un eufemismo). Largo cabello negro bajaba por sus hombros mientras tenía su rostro elevado hacia el cielo estrellado… estaba usando un viejo vestido al estilo occidental… amarillo claro con formas florales. Mucho como los que Kagome había visto en los baúles en el ático de la vieja casa de Izu.

Mientras Kagome se acercaba más, el calor se incrementaba con cada paso que parecía dar, se dio cuenta que la chica estaba cantando… pero ningún sonido podía escucharse.

Cuando Kagome eventualmente llegó a un alto a un metro de la joven vio algo más sorprendente. La joven se veía como la joven en el espejo de Kagome…

"Ella se equivocó." La joven parpadeó de repente, ojos oscuros y vacíos. "Pensó que no podía cantar… pensó que la razón por la que no producía sonido era porque el ángel no existía, y por lo tanto no cantaba. Pero ellos existen… y cantan… cantan con voces celestiales. Tienes que tener los oídos correctos para escucharlos. Los perros pueden escucharlos…"

Una pequeña brisa ladeó a Kagome. Su cabeza le dolía y no estaba segura de dónde estaba. "Kikyo." Eso fue lo único que pudo reconocer realmente en esta escena. La chica tenía que ser ella…

Kikyo realmente tenía una hermosa sonrisa cuando hacía el esfuerzo. Ella sonrió por Kagome y se levantó elegantemente, mirando a la segunda joven quien era una o dos pulgadas más baja. "Ven conmigo, Kagome. Quiero mostrarte algo."

Kagome dejó de mirar por un momento, intentando recordar si ese era su nombre. Entonces, lentamente devolvió una ladeada sonrisa y tomó la mano extendida de la joven.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Disculpen todos la demora en actualizar este fic, no crean que los he abandonado, fue mi computador el del problema y la conexión a Internet lo que me impidió continuar subiendo los capítulos. Afortunadamente ya todo quedó resuelto así que espero que continúen leyendo esta maravillosa historia de Rozefire. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por todos esos lindos comentarios que nos dejan. Se me cuidan mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!


	15. El Viaje de Regreso a Casa

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 15

El Viaje de Regreso a Casa

------

------

Inuyasha tuvo otro sueño. Después de una serie de extraños incluyendo intentar atrapar mariposas con una red, los sueños una vez más cambiaron a uno levemente más enervante, de calidad realista.

Soñó que Kagome había sido envenenada, que su mente estaba nublada con fiebre y actuaba sin pensar. Soñó que Naraku se la llevaba y la torturaba hasta matarla… e Inuyasha lo vio todo.

Despertó de repente y miró entumecido hacia el techo por largo rato antes de que su conmocionada mente lograra alcanzarlo. Fue entonces que decidió que soñar no era para él… tal vez era hora de recuperar su botella, y cuando necesitara dormir, no estaría consciente de nada además de la oscuridad. Era mucho menos desestresante… a su manera, por supuesto.

¿Tal vez debería ir a ver a Kagome? Tranquilamente se deslizó del sofá e hizo su camino por el salón hacia la puerta de su habitación. No era que estuviera oscuro ni nada, de hecho la temprana mañana iluminaba muy bien la casa para entonces. Era sólo que usualmente cuando dormía de forma normal, no tendía a levantarse hasta media hora después de despertar.

Inuyasha terminó perdiendo el pomo y se estrelló en la puerta misma con una maldición que logró salir después. "Demon…"

Intentó tomar el pomo de nuevo y de alguna forma pudo abrir la puerta lo suficiente para mirar dentro. Ah… la despensa. Se giró y levantó una mano para frotar su cabeza mientras intentaba localizar la puerta correcta de lo poco que recordaba. Después de unos momentos, apuntó a una nueva puerta - la abierta la cual estaba seguro le pertenecía a Kagome.

La alcanzó y sólo tuvo que darle un vistazo dentro antes de rápidamente comenzar a componerse.

Kagome no estaba dentro.

Le tomó unos segundos de despistado silencio antes de que Inuyasha bajara su mano de su cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente, reenfocándose en la desordenada y vacía cama de agua dentro de la habitación. Entonces comenzó a preocuparse, del tipo de sensación fría por su espina. Se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia la cocina, antes de cambiar de opinión y correr hacia el baño, luego la cambió de nuevo mientras doblaba hacia su habitación para revisar dentro en caso de que lo hubiese imaginado.

No, Kagome definitivamente se había ido.

Revisó el baño en caso de que de nuevo estuviera colgando del lavabo, pero estaba tan vacío como la habitación. Buscó en la casa en su totalidad antes de comenzar a revisar afuera. Afuera era un lugar mucho más grande para buscar, y le tomaría mucho y desperdiciaría tiempo valioso hacerlo de forma física.

Tal vez estaba sobre reaccionando… pero algo le decía que estaba subreaccionando. Y tal vez no tenía la energía para realizar la siguiente tarea, pero iba a intentarlo de todas formas.

Con un pequeño suspiro, liberó las ataduras que lo mantenían a una forma corpórea y dejó el mundo físico de la misma forma cada vez que se disipaba. Lo hacía con frecuencia, pero esta vez se sorprendió.

Instantáneamente localizó a Kagome… estaba en la costa casi a media milla… semiconsciente de lo que podía decir. Su otro amo… Naraku… estaba ahí con él. Y estaba invocando a Inuyasha.

En un milisegundo Inuyasha apareció en la playa que compartían. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de hacer la búsqueda… ahora se sentía más débil y más exhausto que nunca.

"Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías."

Inuyasha se obligó a levantarse derecho mientras se giraba lentamente para encarar al origen de la voz. Al principio su mirada cayó en la joven que yacía en la arena, gruñendo adolorida en ocasiones… muy perdida en fiebre para estar consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia Naraku. Estaba usando una forma que Inuyasha no reconoció.

"¿Esa es tu cara real?" Preguntó Inuyasha, mirando su forma. Un hombre joven, probablemente en sus tempranos veintes con un rostro apuesto y largo cabello oscuro estaba de pie a unos metros de Kagome.

"Esta no es más mi cara real que cualquier otra que he usado. No tengo cara." Naraku se encogió un poco despreocupado, usando una aburrida y plana expresión que parecía venir con la cara. "Él es el hijo de un jefe militar… Wadaka… lo maté y a su padre hace quinientos años."

"Sólo has estado vivo por-"

"Lo sé." Interrumpió Naraku. "Pero mis raíces se extienden más de lo que puedes imaginar, pequeño Hanyou."

El labio de Inuyasha se curvó, pero no hizo movimiento para comenzar de nuevo una conversación. Su principal preocupación era sacar a Kagome y a él de ahí con tan poco daño como fuera posible. El inminente peligro de Naraku usando otro deseo rondaba sobre su cabeza como un yunque en un pequeño hilo.

"Esta niña es muy útil." Naraku le dirigió una mirada a Kagome quien aún yacía temblando en la arena. "No tomó mucho persuadirla para hacerla hablar."

Inuyasha se movió incómodo… estaba demasiado lejos de alguno de ellos para hacer mucho bien. Y si se involucraba en una pelea real con Naraku estaba seguro de perder…

No es que lo detuviera de pelearla si llegaba a eso.

"Así que…" Naraku cruzó sus brazos de forma regia, como si realmente fuera el joven lord que parecía ser. "Tengo una idea para mi segundo deseo. Bueno, en realidad… supongo que primero fue idea de Kagome. Pero fue una muy buena idea."

"¿Y cuál podría ser?" demandó Inuyasha, con un mal presentimiento.

"Deseo que tú obedezcas cada orden que te doy, sea que comience con 'Deseo' o no y que respondas cada pregunta que haga." Naraku sonrió lentamente y ladeó su cabeza. "Ahora… ¿no es el deseo más conveniente?"

Inuyasha mantuvo cerrada su quijada fuertemente.

"Concédelo, Inuyasha." Naraku levantó una ceja. "Sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces."

Inuyasha le dio otra mirada a Kagome. Parecía bien… sólo tenía fiebre. No se veía como si Naraku la hubiese lastimado de lo que podía ver. Miró de nuevo a Naraku. "Como… como desees." Dijo.

"Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?"

"N-No." Murmuró Inuyasha inseguro.

"Ven aquí." Naraku lo invitó con un dedo.

Inuyasha tomó un respiro y avanzó, dando pasos medidos cada vez y contando las pulgadas hasta que pudo detenerse tan lejos de Naraku como fue posible. Se detuvo a un metro, observando a Kagome por el rabillo de su ojo mientras miraba directamente al hombre ante él.

"Y toma esto." Naraku alcanzó en su largo y abierto haori negro y extrajo la botella vacía de cola. La extendió para que Inuyasha la tomara quien sólo la miró tontamente por un momento antes de alcanzar para tomarla. Luego la miró en atontado asombro. "Por favor, cierra tu boca Inuyasha, atraparás moscas."

"Por qué tú-"

"No le explico razones a nadie." Naraku lo interrumpió bruscamente. "Todo lo que necesitas saber es que no la necesito. Créelo o no, pero tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender que tú y ella," él le dio una mirada a Kagome mientras decía esto, "y no necesito que esa botella caiga en manos equivocadas. Así que guarda esa botella con tu vida. No dejes que la chica la refunda otra vez o será la primera en sufrir."

Inuyasha lo miró por un momento, analizando un poco más profundo la conexión a este particular amo. Naraku debe saber lo que estaba haciendo, viendo cómo fruncía sus ojos tan levemente. Inuyasha se tornó ligeramente sospechoso. "Tus deseos han cambiado…"

Naraku aún quería a Kagome… aún quería la cabeza de Inuyasha… pero quería algo más que Inuyasha no entendía. Algo que Naraku no iba a dejarlo entender.

Naraku frunció. "Todo eso significa que los dos no son dignos de mi tiempo en este momento." Él ignoró la mueca de disgusto de Inuyasha. "Puedes llevarla a casa contigo. Puedes intentar esconderte y huir todo lo que gustes, no me importa. Cuando el momento llegue, lograré mi venganza en ambos y la reencarnación de Kikyo. No podrás detenerlo."

Inuyasha apretó sus puños furiosamente. "Eso es lo que crees-"

"Deja de hablar."

Inuyasha guardó silencio, aún cuando mentalmente continuaba gritándole.

"Mucho mejor." Naraku suspiró como si de repente se hubiese tornado plácidamente pacífico. "Ahora, regresaré en dos días. Haz lo que desees hasta entonces."

Él desapareció en un forma levemente más sofisticada de como lo hacía Inuyasha, complementado con un remolino de niebla o humo púrpura y un sonido para acompañarlo. Inuyasha lanzó su mano furioso en la partida de Naraku, dispersando el humo enojado. "¡Desaparece! ¡No hay necesidad de restregármelo así en mi cara!"

Él hirvió tranquilamente por unos momentos antes de bajar la botella a la arena con un sonido irritado. La botella estaba hecha muy ligera para hacer una buena impresión en la arena y sólo rodó por la irregular superficie. Inuyasha pateó un poco más de arena en dirección de la botella y se giró abruptamente para encarar a Kagome. El sólo verla lo hizo tener un poco más de control de su temperamento y suspiró mientras permitía que un poco de su rabia interior se desvaneciera.

"Estúpida, _estúpida _niña." Murmuró él, pero sin mucha convicción, mientras se arrodillaba y la levantaba de la arena. Ella hizo un nervioso giro al ser levantada y continuó temblando con la fiebre que tenía su piel ardiendo. "¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo atraparte así?"

"Dix-huit…" murmuró Kagome, su entrecejo se torcía en un frunce mientras continuaba temblando. "… au pas du francais…"

"¿Qué?" él le parpadeó.

"Du pareli au meme…"

Genial… ahora estaba hablando francés. Hora de llevarla a la casa. Él disparó una rápida mirada en dirección de la botella de cola. Regresaría por ella después… el bienestar de Kagome era primero.

------

"Realmente lo siento."

"Está bien…" Inuyasha se encogió y continuó abrazando el cojín mientras observaba TV.

"Digo, real, realmente lo siento." Kagome retorció sus manos nerviosamente. Su garganta aún estaba seca y aún un poco temblorosa de la fiebre, sin mencionar el punzante dolor de cabeza del que estaba sufriendo… pero realmente estaba muy apologética. "No tenía idea de que era Naraku - ¡apenas recuerdo lo que pasó!"

"Repito: Está bien." Inuyasha se encogió de nuevo.

"¡Pero no está bien! ¡Ahora Naraku puede controlarte como yo!" Kagome se desplomó en el sofá tras él. "Dios… si sólo no hubiese estado tan fuera de - si sólo no le hubiese dicho lo que deseé - dios, he arruinado todo, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, real, realmente lo siento-"

"Cállate, Kagome." Gruñó Inuyasha, sentándose y dándole una irritada mirada. "Si hay que culpar a alguien, es a mi. Debí haberte vigilado… pero te dejé ser atrapada e interrogada. Pudiste haber sido asesinada."

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y tuvo dificultad para tragar. "Oh…"

Tal vez no debió haber dicho eso… Inuyasha giró sus ojos hacia la TV, tratando de ponerle un fin a la discusión. "No debes patearte. Naraku no nos molestará… al menos… no hasta pasado mañana. Así que tenemos tiempo para prepararnos para él y patear su trasero."

Kagome aún continuaba moviéndose inestable. Él la ignoró. No había mucho que realmente pudieran hacer por ahora… excepto esperar y rezar. Estaba contento de que mañana regresarían a casa… así que si Naraku decidía confrontarlos, al menos Inuyasha se sentiría más cómodo en un lugar que no fuera una isla desierta.

O tal vez sentía que necesitaba darle a Kagome espacio para correr en caso de que Naraku usara a Inuyasha como munición contra ella… una idea en la que a Inuyasha no le importó elaborar mucho. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó él rápidamente mientras ella se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse.

"A comer un poco de fruta. Tenías razón en llenar mi estómago…" dijo ella sobre sus hombros mientras desaparecía en la cocina.

------

Por su vida, la Sra. Higurashi no podía entender el clima de depresión que se había instalado sobre su familia. Tal vez era porque sus vacaciones de verano estaban llegando a un fin… pero de alguna forma dudaba que esa fuera la verdadera razón.

Las vibras de infelicidad parecían provenir mayormente de Kagome e Inuyasha… algo había pasado, pero la Sra. Higurashi sabía que si estuviera en su lugar preguntar, entonces probablemente ya sabía cuál era el asunto.

Tal era porque su último día de las vacaciones, Kagome aún estaba un poco enferma para divertirse realmente, e Inuyasha parecía tener una tendencia a seguir los patrones de humor de Kagome… así que si estaba sintiéndose triste, estaba destinado a verse dos veces tan triste como ella. Pero entonces, todos estaban un poco ocupados empacando y tristes para realmente disfrutar ese último día… pero el joven par parecía un poco indiferente de empacar.

La Sra. Higurashi pensó que era dulce en realidad.

Pero la tensión entre ellos pareció haber aumentado en la noche, y lo que más preocupó a la Sra. Higurashi era que al dirigirse hacia el aeropuerto para regresar a casa en el helicóptero, el par había saltado dramáticamente cuando el piloto había gritado en alarma. Resultó que el piloto sólo había ubicado unos delfines, pero ni Inuyasha ni Kagome realmente se relajaron después de eso.

"¡Adiós Paraíso!" gritó Souta, casi llorando mientras Kagome lo entraba en el avión, mirando alrededor sobre su hombro. Inuyasha los siguió, también recibiendo reprobantes miradas sobre su hombro mientras entraba al avión.

La Sra. Higurashi lo presenció todo y se giró hacia su padre quien le estaba guiñando a la aeromoza. "Kagome e Inuyasha están actuando un poco extraño, ¿no crees?" señaló ella mientras salían del sol y entraban al frío interior del avión. Se giraron para dirigirse hacia primera clase.

"Bueno, Kagome está enferma… ¿cuál es la excusa de Inuyasha?" El abuelo se encogió mientras le alcanzaba sus maletas a su hija para que pudiera guardarlas en los compartimentos de arriba. "No deberías preocuparte. Sólo están tristes porque ahora van a casa… no son los únicos."

La Sra. Higurashi palpó su brazo compasiva al escuchar su tono anhelante y miró alrededor para ubicar a sus hijos. Souta una vez más estaba aplastado contra la ventana, observando a las personas y vehículos en el pavimento… pero estaba solo. Por un momento, la Sra. Higurashi miró alrededor rápidamente, tratando de encontrarlos. "¿Dónde están?"

"Probablemente uniéndose al club de la milla otra vez." Dijo Souta desde la ventana. La Sra. Higurashi y el abuelo saltaron.

"No seas tonto." Reprimió ella levemente mientras tomaba asiento junto a Souta. "¡No puedes hacerlo a menos que estemos en el aire!" miró alrededor de nuevo. "Oh, ¡ahí están! Dios… crees que estén avergonzados de nosotros para sentarse por allá…"

Mientras tanto, Kagome golpeteaba sus dedos ansiosa contra el brazo de su silla. Estaba sentada derecha en frente de la enorme pantalla plasma en el centro de la cabina con Inuyasha a su izquierda. Aparentemente, su ansiedad estaba molestándolo…

"¿Dejarías eso? Estás fastidiándome." Gruñó él desde su lado.

"¿Fastidiarte de qué?" lo miró.

Él sólo se encogió con otro irritado sonido y se inclinó en dirección opuesta. Kagome suspiró y obligó sus dedos a aplastarse contra el brazo de su silla. Habría estado mucho más cómoda si aún no se sintiera muy acalorada y exhausta… la enfermedad aún estaba afectándola. Bueno, ahora sería un poco más cuidadosa con la carne dañada en el futuro.

Oh. Y otra cosa que la haría un poco más cómoda sería si Naraku no hubiese prometido ir por ellos ese día.

"No tengo idea…" le murmuró tranquilamente a Inuyasha. "¿Estamos más seguros en el aire? ¿O estamos en más peligro?"

"¿Quién sabe?" se encogió de nuevo y mantuvo su mirada fija firmemente en el asiento y pantalla en frente de ellos.

"Bueno… supongo que lo que venga vendrá…" Kagome soltó un pequeño y derrotado suspiro. "No podemos detenerlo, supongo…"

Inuyasha la miró. Luego desvió la mirada.

Por un momento, Kagome lo miró, perpleja de por qué había hecho eso cuando la verdad la golpeó. "Lo siento…" esbozó una seca sonrisa. "¿Soné mucho como Kikyo?"

Ella lo vio hacer una mueca. "No." Pero obviamente era una mentira.

Otro peso cayó sobre su corazón. "Tienes esta mirada en tus ojos cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre o comienzas a pensar en ella. La forma en que reaccionas a su mención es como si la odiaras o algo…"

"No la odio." Dijo él entre dientes.

"Lo sé… pero seguro que no actúas de esa forma." Kagome levantó el nivelador que le permitía descansar los pies para poder levantarlos. "Ah… eso está mejor."

Una larga pausa se extendió. Se sentía cómodo para Kagome… pero aparentemente Inuyasha aún tenía algo que decir. "No la odio. Sólo quería dejarla atrás. No puedo hacerlo si todos continúan hablando de ella. Por qué no dejas el tema."

"El que busca el tema eres tú." Espetó ella. "¿Y ya no te he dicho que olvidarla es inútil e irrespetuoso?"

"¿Qué sabrías?" siseó tranquilamente. "No me entiendes. No sabes lo que es-"

"¿Qué? ¿Perder a alguien por el que te preocupas profundamente?" Kagome le disparó una perforadora mirada. "Sé más de lo que piensas. He perdido dos personas. Eso es más que tú, si mis cálculos son correctos."

Inuyasha le parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Dos…?"

Por largo tiempo Kagome no dijo nada. Cruzó sus manos sobre su estómago y cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba que el aire acondicionado la refrescara. A su alrededor podía escuchar el gentil murmullo de los motores y a las aeromozas y tripulación preguntando si los pasajeros estaban cómodos. Abrió sus ojos. "Cuando tenía trece años vi a mi amiga ser atropellada por un auto. Fue elevada en el aire y murió al instante en que golpeó la calle." Ella miró alrededor para revisar que el resto de su familia aún estuviera ahí. "La pena fue horrible… no dejé de llorar por días y no comí nada por años. En el momento probablemente hubiese dado todo por detener la sensación… pero…"

"¿Pero?" Presionó Inuyasha cuando ella se desvaneció en el silencio por mucho tiempo.

"No sé. Aún en el momento habría preferido haber sentido ese dolor que no haber sentido nada." Ella lo miró. "Creo que si puedes superar la pena entonces serás más fuerte que nunca… pero nunca olvidarás a la persona que perdiste. Cuando lo piensas recordarás por qué te preocupabas tanto por ellos… olvidas la pena y cómo murieron… sólo recuerdas el amor."

"Yo no la amaba." Dijo Inuyasha resuelto… pero tranquilo.

"Lo sé. Pero aún te preocupaste… aún te duele, ¿no?" preguntó Kagome y lo vio asentir. "Bueno, el tiempo cura todas las heridas, ¿verdad? La dejarás atrás eventualmente."

"Tiempo es algo que no tengo." Dijo él tranquilamente.

Kagome mordió su labio por un momento antes de tomar un profundo respiro y reunir su coraje… alcanzó y cruzó su mano sobre la suya en el brazo de la silla que compartían. Ella esperaba que ignorara su contacto o se retirara. Lo cual fue por qué se sorprendió cuando sus dedos se abrieron y se cerraron con los suyos. Su corazón saltó contra su caja torácica y la suave sonrisa que le dio hizo que su interior se volviera de gelatina.

"Gracias." Dijo él tranquilamente. "No me di cuenta que habías perdido… tú sabes."

"Está bien. Ella ahora es un lindo recuerdo. Como lo será Kikyo." Kagome intentó devolver su cálida sonrisa, pero se estaba sintiendo como un ciervo a la luz de un auto. "¿Entonces ves? Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees."

"¿Quién fue el segundo?"

"¿Huh? Oh…" Kagome movió una mano y se hundió en su asiento. Retiró su mano de la suya por miedo a que se tornara rojo cereza en un minuto si no se detenía. "Mi padre, supongo… pero de forma diferente. Me agradaba - hasta que nos dejó… así que supongo que está tan bien como muerto para mi."

"Ouch."

"Bueno, lo merece. Lo odio. Nos dejó sin dinero sólo para poder buscar una aventurilla con una rubia." Kagome frunció. "Se fue… pero supongo que no me duele tanto."

Lo cual explicaba la ausencia de la figura paterna de Kagome. "Bueno… siempre podrías usar un deseo para hacerlo llenar de verrugas y furúnculos."

Kagome rió oscuramente. "Eso suena bien…"

"Sabes lo que dicen." Inuyasha cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía. "No hay mejor forma de superar a un viejo padre que con un padre nuevo."

"Eso y vastas cantidades de alcohol - ¡aeromoza!"

------

"¿Todavía no estamos cerca?"

"No, cariño."

"¿Todavía no estamos cerca?"

"No."

"Todavía no estamos-"

"Escuchaste a la dama - ¡cállate!" Inuyasha alcanzó al otro lado de Kagome para tirar de la oreja de Souta.

"¡Oye!" el niño rápidamente se lanzó para devolverle un asalto a Inuyasha, pero cayó en el regazo de Kagome al intentar alcanzar una oreja para halar.

"¡Oye, oye, oye!" Kagome empujó a ambos chicos a sus lados del auto y le dio a cada uno una mirada severa. "Comiencen una guerra cuando haya más espacio, ¿sí?" Esto puso un alto al par por cinco minutos al menos, hasta que Souta decidió que tiempo suficiente había pasado. "¿Cuánto más falta para que lleguemos a casa?"

"Alrededor de una hora, amor." Respondió la Sra. Higurashi desde el volante.

"¡Ya sé!" Saltó Souta. "¿Por qué no jugamos a Carro Amarillo y Escarabajos?"

Kagome gruñó. "Oh no…"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"Cada vez que veas un auto amarillo o un Bettle golpeas a la persona junto a ti." Explicó Souta.

"Oh no - ¡no van a jugar eso de nuevo!" Llamó la Sra. Higurashi desde el frente, dándoles a una severa mirada en su espejo retrovisor. Todos guardaron silencio después de eso. Souta no preguntó cuánto duraría el viaje hasta que…

"¡Auto amarillo!" Gritó él y le lanzó un puño al brazo de Kagome.

"¡Ow!" siseó ella, instantáneamente comenzó a buscar en la otra calzada por algo amarillo. "¡Ah! ¡Bettle amarillo! ¡Doble golpe!"

"¡Lo inventaste!" Gritó Souta y golpeó el brazo de Kagome.

"¡Niños!" Llamó el abuelo desde el frente. La Sra. Higurashi estaba frunciendo mientras Inuyasha se alejaba tanto como fuera físicamente posible de Kagome.

"¡Escarabajo!" Gritó Kagome, golpeando el brazo de Souta.

"¡No veo ningún escarabajo!"

"¡Estoy mirando uno ahora!" Kagome lo miró. El juego rápidamente se estaba disolviendo en una pelea. El abuelo se giró en su asiento y golpeó sus brazos para que los bajaran. "¿Se detendrán ustedes dos? Ambos actúan como niños pequeños."

"¿Cómo es que no golpeas a Inuyasha?" Señaló Souta mientras frotaba su adolorido brazo. "¿No quieres lastimar a tu novio?"

Kagome se enrojeció y se aseguró de mantener su mirada fija en Souta en caso de que Inuyasha viera su rostro sonrojado. "¡Porque Inuyasha golpea mucho más duro que tú, mequetrefe!"

"Sólo te gusta, es todo." Murmuró Souta.

"¡Pequeño-!"

Kagome se interrumpió de repente mientras el auto daba una sacudida y un chillido de metal contra metal. La mano de Kagome se aferró al brazo de Inuyasha para estabilizarse mientras ella, junto con todos los demás, miraba a donde otro auto había rayado el costado.

El otro auto se alejó rápidamente, el conductor haciéndoles furiosas señas. "Qué demonios…" Susurró Kagome. Por un momento pensó que el otro conductor estaba tratando de sacarlos del camino… hasta que su auto de repente se giró a la izquierda y rayó costados con un segundo vehículo. Souta cayó contra Kagome, quien cayó contra Inuyasha.

Kagome miró a su madre. "¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

La Sra. Higurashi estaba en pánico. "¡No puedo controlar el volante - los frenos no funcionan!" Ella estaba tratando de girar el volante al otro lado, pero parecía fijo y no respondía.

Kagome de repente fue movida contra Souta mientras Inuyasha se precipitaba en el espacio entre el asiento del conductor y del pasajero - tomó el volante junto con su madre pero incluso su inexorable fuerza no fue suficiente para recuperar el control.

Su auto se precipitó de repente, muy rápido y se estrelló en el parachoques del auto en frente. Kagome y su madre gritaron fuertemente y la Sra. Higurashi soltó el volante, como si temiera tocar algo. Souta sujetó a Kagome alrededor de la cintura, pálido y con ojos amplios. El abuelo lucía en shock. Inuyasha estaba levemente controlado mientras batallaba con el volante pero sin suerte.

El auto frente a ellos rápidamente se hizo a un lado para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo… de hecho, a la otra calzada y desaceleraba o aceleraba para salirse de su camino. La carretera literalmente estaba vacía justo frente a sus ojos y su auto se movió a la izquierda tan de repente que las llantas rechinaron y patinaron e Inuyasha fue lanzado al asiento trasero al lado de Kagome.

"¡Haz algo!" Le gritó Kagome sobre el ruido de llantas rechinantes y motor rugiente.

"¡No puedo!" gritó él, luciendo más tenso de lo que lo hubiese visto.

El auto dio otra sacudida de costado y Souta se estrelló contra la puerta - afortunadamente estaba asegurada así que no salió volando - pero una mirada por la ventana lo hizo aterrorizarse. "¡K-Kagome!"

Era difícil escuchar lo que estaba diciendo sobre el sonido del rechinante metal. El auto pareció haber golpeado las barricadas al costado de la carretera y estaba rasguñándolos a full velocidad. Sin embargo, Kagome siguió su mirada por la ventana y de repente quedó helada y pálida.

Estaban conduciendo a lo largo de una colina mareadoramente alta… y la barricada era lo único deteniéndolos de caer por el borde.

"¡I-Inuyasha!!" Kagome tiró de su manga para llamar su atención, pero se le adelantó.

"¡Es Naraku!" gritó él. "¡Él está haciendo esto!"

"¡Entonces detenlo!" Ella maniobró hacia la mitad de la carretera. Kagome estuvo segura por un momento de que el auto se levantó y anduvo sobre dos llantas… pero se enderezó en una fracción de segundo.

"¡No puedo!" Él colocó una mano contra la puerta para evitar salir disparado. "Tienes que desear-"

El auto se movió a la izquierda, hacia la barricada en un ángulo severo.

"Deseo-"

Hubo un golpe y una sacudida y el auto salió del camino por el aire. El motor se apagó y todo parecía muy tranquilo… la familia estaba muy ida con shock y miedo para hacer un sonido mientras la nariz del auto comenzaba a caer en picada y veían los árboles abajo subir corriendo para encontrarlos.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y Kagome apretó sus dedos alrededor de Inuyasha y completó lo primero que pudo comprender su petrificada mente. "¡Deseo que los salves!"

Fue todo lo que necesitó. Apenas se dio tiempo para pronunciar "Como desees…" antes de que se disipara del auto y aterrizara en la carretera arriba. A su lado hubo tres puffs de niebla roja mientras Souta, la Sra. Higurashi y el abuelo caían sobre el pavimento… todos cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Los humanos realmente nunca se disipaban muy fácil. Al menos estaban vivos.

Un fuerte choque y rechinante ruido hizo eco desde el fondo del valle.

La cabeza de Inuyasha se levantó y miró el punto donde las barricadas parecían haberse partido en dos… donde el auto las había atravesado. Lentamente se levantó e hizo su camino hacia el borde para mirar abajo… los ruidos habían cesado.

En la distancia ya podía escuchar el pito de las sirenas… autos se habían detenido a unos cientos de metros y las personas salían de sus vehículos, corriendo hacia la escena del accidente.

Aceptándolo, no había sido un accidente.

Inuyasha alcanzó el borde y colocó su pie contra un árbol derribado mientras bajaba sus ojos.

El auto se había roto en tres pedazos grandes… con trozos y pedazos aquí y allá. Vidrios rotos y metal yacían alrededor de los restos… el camino de destrucción a través de los árboles era obvio desde donde el auto había golpeado el suelo y rodado.

Kagome estaba allá abajo.

Sin importarle quien lo viera, se disipó en un remolino y bajó a su lado en un instante. Corrió hacia los restos y se tambaleó a un alto al lado de lo que quedaba del vehículo… entonces tuvo que detenerse… realmente no se atrevía a moverse o respirar.

En algún punto durante la caída, las puertas traseras se habían roto… y ni aún el cinturón de seguridad había sido capaz de mantenerla dentro. Kagome ahora yacía mitad dentro, mitad fuera del deformado marco, sus piernas atrapadas entre el asiento y el techo… el resto de ella yacía fuera del auto.

Su cabeza había sido golpeada contra esa roca bajo su cráneo… tenía metal retorcido saliendo de su costado… y un pequeño rastro de sangre bajaba de la comisura de sus labios.

Inuyasha se sintió extrañamente nublado mientras caía de rodillas a su lado… no se atrevía a levantarla, en caso de que rompiera su frágil cuerpo en dos. "¿Kagome?"

Ella no estaba muerta. Si estuviera muerta él ya estaría durmiendo en su botella.

Muy lentamente ella inhaló un laborioso respiro y abrió sus ojos. Esa sensación dentro de él se derritió y de repente sintió una corriente de esperanza tan fuerte que lo sacudió. "¡Kagome!" su desenfocada mirada se deslizó hacia él. "Kagome - ¡dilo! ¡Tienes que desear que te ayude!"

Si no lo hacía… moriría…

Su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus labios se movieron como si intentara formar palabras, su respiración se tornó menos profunda… pero todo lo que escuchaba eran sonidos tranquilos y raspados. Su corazón estaba comenzando a apretarse dolorosamente.

"Dilo…" respiró él. Bajó su cabeza y sostuvo un oído sobre su boca, determinado a captar el más leve suspiro.

Todo lo que captó fue el sonido de su perturbada respiración, y un último hipo de jadeo antes de que su cuerpo se calmara.

Por largo tiempo permaneció donde estaba, queriendo que respirara otra vez, esperando por que pidiera un deseo que la salvara. Lentamente levantó su cabeza y miró su rostro. Estaba extrañamente pacífica y vacía… sus ojos abiertos levemente. Pero estaba muerta.

En el fondo de sus sentidos ya podía sentir el deleite de Naraku… pero más prominentemente podía sentir un arrastre en su consciente. Estaba comenzando a adormecerse… pero luchó.

El contenedor estaba llamándolo. La principal regla de un Cumplidor de Deseos… que cuando la vida de un amo expira, así lo hace la corta libertad del contenedor, estaba entrando en acción.

Sí, bueno, era momento de romper las reglas.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ta-tah por ahora.


	16. Sin Ti

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 16

Sin Ti…

------

------

Alguien estaba sosteniendo su mano. Probablemente esa fue la primera cosa de la que estuvo consciente cuando finalmente volvió en sí. Vagamente podía escuchar a su madre y a su abuelo conversar en voces tranquilas, y a juzgar por la suave y fría mano que sujetaba la suya, era su madre quien sostenía su mano.

Lo primero que Kagome hizo fue apretar su mano y abrir sus ojos mientras levantaba su otra mano para amortiguar un bostezo. "¿Qué hora es?" entrecerró ella sus ojos ante su reloj de muñeca para averiguarlo... sólo que no estaba usando más su reloj. En vez estaba usando una banda de papel con su nombre y fecha de nacimiento escrito en él.

Rápidamente miró a su madre y abuelo y los vio sonreírle, de esa forma perturbadora que usaban cuando algo había pasado - fuera malo o bueno.

Hubo un golpeteo en algún lugar cercano y Kagome se sentó tan de repente en su cama que casi obtiene un dolor de cabeza.

"No deberías hacer eso, querida." Ella sintió a su madre presionar sus hombros para que se recostara, pero Kagome estaba muy ocupada mirando alrededor para prestar atención.

"¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?" preguntó ella rápidamente, dirigiendo una asustada mirada alrededor de su pabellón. Había otras dos camas vacías ahí con ella y un jarrón de flores secas en su mesa. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Souta? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

"Souta fue a la máquina dispensadora." Explicó su madre. "Pero… ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó?"

"Íbamos a casa…" Kagome frunció mientras intentaba recordar. "Estábamos conduciendo y… y recuerdo que nos mantuvimos desviando…" ella se miró y lentamente asimiló los numerosos golpes y rasguños que cubrían la expuesta piel en sus brazos. Además de esas pocas raspaduras, se sentía perfectamente bien… excepto… ella levantó su cabeza de golpe para mirar a su familia. "¿Nos estrellamos?"

"Nosotros tampoco recordamos mucho." Ofreció el abuelo.

"Perdí el control del auto y se salió del camino…" La Sra. Higurashi le hizo una mueca apologética a su hija. "Fue asombroso que ninguno de nosotros se lastimara seriamente. Creo que fuimos lanzados del auto antes de que cayera… tú sufriste pero sólo recibiste heridas mínimas. Los paramédicos se sorprendieron contigo."

Pero había habido una quinta persona en ese auto… "¿Qué hay de Inuyasha? ¿También salió ileso? Está bien, ¿verdad?"

El abuelo y la Sra. Higurashi intercambiaron miradas tensas… Kagome odiaba cuando lo hacían. "Bueno…" Su madre comenzó lentamente. "_Creemos_ que salió como el resto de nosotros… digo… todos estábamos en una puerta cercana - y tú estando en medio estabas atrapada… y si _tú _sobreviviste entonces estamos muy seguros de que él también sobrevivió."

"¿Qué - qué quieres decir con eso?" Tartamudeó Kagome. "¿Están muy seguros? ¿Dónde está - por qué no están seguros?"

"Bueno, no encontramos ningún cuerpo alrededor del accidente así que asumimos que salió bien." Su madre se giró para mirar al abuelo. "Pero habría pensado que se quedaría para dejarnos saber… ¿no creen?"

Kagome se desplomó sobre su rígida almohada de hospital, su corazón palpitaba un poco rápido en su pecho. No entenderían… no sabían que era un Cumplidor de Deseos - que si había muerto no habría dejado ningún _cuerpo _para ser encontrado. Cuando Inuyasha muriera se volvería una nube y se iría con la brisa… pero…

Los Cumplidores de Deseos no morían por accidentes de autos, ¿verdad…? ¿O sí?

¿Y qué hay de su botella?

"Mamá - ¿has visto esa botella de cola en algún lugar?" preguntó ella rápidamente.

"¿Qué botella?" parpadeó su madre.

"Esa que siempre llevo conmigo."

"No puedo entender por qué no me dejas tirarla - digo, está vacía, ¿no?" su madre se encogió. "Bueno, la persona que recogió el auto recuperó lo que sobrevivió de nuestro equipaje… aunque no vi esa botella ahí."

La respiración de Kagome estaba tornándose muy entrecortada para su propio bien. ¿Qué si la botella se había roto en el accidente? Qué si se fue… qué si realmente se fue…

"Y-yo…" Kagome luchó por expresar sus pensamientos. "No quiero quedarme aquí, quiero ir a casa."

"El doctor dice que podemos irnos tan pronto como te revise." Le dijo su madre gentilmente. "Sólo para asegurarse de que no haya ninguna contusión o daño escondido. Piensa que podrías haberte golpeado la cabeza."

Lo cual probablemente explicaba por qué se sentía tan adolorida… pero ignoró el dolor en favor de continuar preocupándose por Inuyasha. Necesitaba encontrar su botella y ver si estaba bien… ver si estaba rota…

"¡Oh!" La Sra. Higurashi se sentó de repente. "¿Sabes dónde vive la familia adoptiva de Inuyasha? Probablemente es mejor que los contactemos en caso de que esté con ellos… o en caso de que no lo esté."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No sé de dónde viene…" suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia el tubo de luz fluorescente en el techo. "Siempre había estado en los alrededores… ya sabes…"

"No te preocupes, aparecerá." Le aseguró su madre.

------

Tan pronto como el doctor había revisado a Kagome para asegurarse de que realmente estaba bien, anunció que estaba lista para ir a casa. Una vez más expresó lo sorprendido que estaba de que Kagome hubiese sobrevivido a la caída. Viendo cómo había estado atascada en el vehículo y golpeado su cabeza en una roca particularmente horrible. Debería haber estado muerta, pero estaba saliendo con sólo unos raspones y golpes.

"Eso es más de lo que puede decirse de mi auto." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi mientras tomaban el taxi a casa.

Por el camino, Kagome levantó la mirada para verlos viajar por la misma carretera de antes… y ubicó la rota barricada por la que debieron haber atravesado y que ahora estaba rodeada con un poco de cinta policial. Miró alrededor desesperada por alguna señal de Inuyasha… tal vez estaba vagando por la colina perdido y confundido con la botella en su mano. Y aún la probabilidad de que eso fuera no era tan probable.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba. Souta debe haber leído sus pensamientos. "¿Me pregunto a dónde fue Inuyasha?" Musitó él. "Digo… debe haber sobrevivido - porque es como diez veces más fuerte que nosotros."

Kagome miraba la silla de cuero al lado de su golpeado muslo.

"Tal vez golpeó su cabeza y tiene amnesia." Souta fue un poco vacante mientras su imaginación lo arrastraba. "Y luego vagó y se unió a esta cosa de la Mafia secreta - y así porque no recuerda quién es comenzará a trabajar para ellos para hacer una vida. Y será el más malo y el mejor y porque es genial y fuerte, trabajará para ser el jefe de la Mafia y estará gobernando todo el tráfico de droga en Japón y tratará con asesinatos de 'personas' que no paguen sus préstamos y esas cosas."

Kagome y la Sra. Higurashi le dispararon dos miradas muy incrédulas y Souta saltó como si hubiese sido pellizcado. "Oigan - ¡Inuyasha podría ser la cabeza de la Pandilla!" sonrió de repente. "Sería tan genial conocer alguien así… podríamos obtener favores de él porque somos amigos suyos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero si tuviese amnesia no nos recordaría, ¿verdad?" señaló el abuelo.

"Ah…" Souta asintió. "De acuerdo, ¿entonces tal vez no tiene amnesia y sólo vagó y se unió a la mafia? Y aún obtendremos favores de él."

"Si lo encontramos." Añadió el abuelo.

"Eso sería útil, supongo." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi pensativa. "Conocer a alguien en la Mafia y recibir favores… porque nuestra cerca realmente necesita arreglo. Y realmente nunca me gustó esos horribles duendes por la carretera… podríamos hacer que alguien se vaya con ellos."

"¿Qué? ¿Los Hashimotos?" El abuelo le dio una asustada mirada.

"No - los pequeños duendes con cabello colorido que la hija puso en la ventana del frente." Explicó ella. "Me dan escalofríos cada vez que paso, sería bueno encontrar que se fueron una mañana."

"¡Muchachos!" Intervino Kagome de repente. "Inuyasha no está en la Mafia."

"Niégalo todo lo que quieras." Souta le suspiró.

"Miren - ¡aún tenemos que encontrarlo!" Les jadeó Kagome a todos. "¡Aún no sabemos si está vivo o no!"

"Oh, está vivo." Asintió su madre. "No encontraron su cuerpo, ¿recuerdan? Así que obviamente se levantó y se fue-"

"Para poder unirse a la Mafia y alinear a la gente contra la pared para dispararles con armas Tommy como lo hacen en esas-"

"¡Souta, cállate!" Espetó Kagome un poco más brusca de lo que planeó. Afortunadamente, Souta era de los que la variedad e insultos y ataques le rebotaban como goma. Sólo se encogió y regresó a observar los árboles destellar afuera.

Kagome se hundió miserablemente en su asiento y rezó por que sus temores no fueran correctos.

La llegada a casa no fue muy elegante y bienvenida, aunque Kagome había dudado que lo fuera. Todo lo que realmente tuvo que hacer para instalarse en la vieja casa fue arrastrar su maleta por las escaleras, dejar los contenidos en sus cajones y luego sentarse en la cama a disfrutar del resplandor de sus sentimientos. Estaba confundida, molesta, furiosa… y tal vez un poco hambrienta. Pero mayormente se sentía preocupada, y muy sola. Con un gruñido descolgó su cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a exprimir sus neuronas para intentar recordar lo que había pasado ayer.

No recordó mucho pasado el punto de dejar el aeropuerto, pero lo intentó de todas formas. Había partes de un juego entre ella y su hermano… Auto Amarillo y Escarabajos. El auto se precipitó bruscamente contra otro auto… Pero eso era todo lo que podía recoger…

"¿Dónde está?" susurró ella en voz alta y miró alrededor de su habitación como si eso produjera algún tipo de respuesta. Esto no ofreció mucha inspiración, así que se levantó y miró por la ventana.

Por lo pronto no se veía bien. Cualquiera de las cuatro cosas que pudiesen haberle pasado a Inuyasha. Primeramente, podría tener su botella rota y estaba muerto… Segundamente, Naraku podría haber puesto sus manos en Inuyasha _y_ la botella… y terceramente, podría estar desubicado…

La última opción era que realmente se había ido y unido a la Mafia. Kagome no podría pasarlo.

------

La Sra. Higurashi miró la escena de devastación con brazos cruzados y un leve frunce. "Mira este desastre…"

Kagome no dijo nada mientras hacía su camino por los restos del armazón del auto. La mayoría había sido retirado, pero mucho de las latas aún yacían alrededor mezcladas con los helechos y las raíces de los árboles. Se detuvo junto al lugar donde había sido encontrada. "No pensaba que fuera así de malo…"

"El auto fue una pérdida total, por supuesto." Dijo su madre tranquilamente. "Fue un milagro y una bendición que todos saliéramos vivos… aunque aún no recuerdo cómo…"

Kagome se agachó y tocó la superficie de una roca que parecía estar manchada con un oscuro líquido marrón. ¿Su propia sangre tal vez?

De alguna forma sabía que debieron haber muerto en ese accidente. Nadie debió haber salido vivo, y menos Kagome.

Inuyasha debió haber hecho algo… era la única explicación.

"Gracias a dios que teníamos seguro, ¿eh?" Comentó el abuelo mientras se acercaba a las dos. Souta aún estaba en los árboles recogiendo trozos de metal como recuerdos.

Un destello de luz captó el ojo de Kagome y se giró rápidamente para mirar hacia un grupo de arbustos entre algunos árboles. De una vez se precipitó y recogió la única cosa por la que persuadió a su familia de venir…

La botella de cola.

Kagome rápidamente la giró en sus manos, revisando y reconfirmando por fallas, raspaduras o señales de algún roto. Para su alivio… encontró que estaba en perfecta condición, salvo por unos raspones blancos en el plástico, pero siempre habían estado ahí.

Pero entonces la pregunta surgió. Si esta botella estaba intacta - entonces ¿por qué Inuyasha no se mostraba ante ella?

"¿Por qué…?" miró la botella confundida. "¿Dónde demonios está…?"

"¿Quién? Inuyasha?" Souta se acercó para darle un vistazo a lo que sostenía. "Y la gente piensa que colecciono cosas extrañas."

Kagome lo miró.

"¿Sabías que mamá llamó a la policía?" Le dijo Souta. "Ha puesto a Inuyasha en su lista de personas perdidas… así que si alguien lo ve… recibiremos una llamada."

"Sí…"

"Algunos de los testigos del accidente dijeron que vieron a un chico que se ajusta a la descripción de Inuyasha." Mientras decía esto, Souta rascó su cabeza como perplejo.

"¿Qué dijeron?" Preguntó Kagome rápidamente.

"Bueno… dijeron que estuvo de pie en la carretera de allá un minuto," Souta señaló la carretera sobre ellos. "Y luego desapareció al próximo, como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire."

"¿Alguien lo vio después de eso?"

"Kagome, obviamente debieron haberlo imaginado. La gente no desaparece, ¿verdad?" Souta se sonó. "Bueno… aún si lo vieron después de eso, no lo sabría. Eso es todo lo que el policía nos dijo cuando te sacaron de la chatarra."

"Oh…" Kagome suspiró suavemente y se giró para llevar la botella al auto que ahora tenían desde que el original había sido destruido el día anterior. Su madre se unió a su lado y depositó un consolador brazo alrededor de su hombro. Ninguna de ellas habló por un tiempo hasta que su madre le dio a sus hombros un apretón y depositó un beso en su sien.

"Aparecerá." Fue todo lo que dijo. Kagome continuó mirando el suelo mientras regresaban.

------

Al segundo día del regreso de la familia a la vieja casa, Kagome estaba volviéndose más que un poco preocupada y estresada. Inuyasha aún no había aparecido, a pesar del número de amenazas, órdenes y deseos que había disparado al aire. Incluso había tratado de sostener la botella en sus manos y contactarlo por telepatía. Nunca había funcionado en el pasado, y aún no funcionaba. Así que no estuvo muy decepcionada cuando falló.

"¡Dos días!" Exclamó Kagome mientras se paseaba por la sala, distrayendo a los otros de la TV. "¡Ha estado perdido dos días y no hay una simple noticia de él!"

"La policía está buscando…" Intentó su madre gentilmente. "Al minuto que sea ubicado lo sabremos, querida."

"Sí, pero… Inuyasha no es del tipo de ser _visto _de esa forma…" Kagome suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello. "¿Qué si algo malo le pasó? Y nunca lo sabremos porque… Nunca pude decirle adiós…"

Nadie dijo algo para responder a eso. Después de dos días de búsqueda, incluso la policía había comenzado a vociferar sus dudas de que el muchacho estuviera vivo y bien, aún cuando su cuerpo no hubiese sido recuperado.

"No deberías ser tan pesimista." Dijo su abuelo eventualmente. "Probablemente está en casa con sus padres adoptivos…"

Esto no hizo nada para aliviar el humor de Kagome… por supuesto no tenían idea de que Inuyasha no pertenecía a ninguna familia o a nadie excepto a ella… y posiblemente a Naraku. No tenía familia para albergarlo como a un adolescente normal…

"Eso no es lo que pasó." Les espetó amargamente. "No entenderían." Ahora eso había sonado muy Inuyasha.

Kagome escuchó a su madre suspirar gentilmente desde el sofá. "Kagome, está bien llorar si quieres. Te hará sentir mejor."

"Oh, ¿sí?" espetó furiosa mientras marchaba para sentarse pesadamente en el sofá al lado de su madre. "¡Bueno, muchísimas gracias!"

De una vez Kagome se disolvió en lágrimas y cayó contra el hombro de su madre quien rápidamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de su hija y la meció gentilmente con suaves sonidos de consuelo. Los dos hombres en el salón se movieron incómodos ante tal inusual exhibición de emoción. No era como que Kagome estallara en lágrimas así y con su madre.

La Sra. Higurashi acarició suavemente el cabello de Kagome mientras su hija hundía su rostro en su blusa. "Está bien… Shh…" su camisa estaba humedeciéndose con lágrimas. "Todo saldrá bien, Kagome…"

"¿Q-qué si no regresa?" Logró decir Kagome, aún en medio de sus lágrimas. "¡¿Q-qué si se fue…?! ¡¿Para b-bien?!"

Su madre estaba indefensa ante sus preguntas y no podía hacer más que intentar aliviarla.

------

"Este será el tercero…" Murmuró Kagome esa noche hacia su techo. Yacía en la cama, aún intentando contemplar la posibilidad de que nunca pudiese ver a Inuyasha otra vez. Ya habían pasado tres días…

¿Inuyasha no le había dicho alguna vez que los Cumplidores de Deseos no podían permanecer lejos de un amo por más de dos días?

Los engranes en su cerebro habían estado girando y había recordado más cosas.

Había recordado todo el temor que había pasado por su mente cuando se habían disparado de la carretera y en el aire. Todos habían gritado a su alrededor y lo que más la había asustado era el hecho de que _ellos _estaban asustados. Así también recordó el repentino deseo que había hecho.

Salvarlos…

Había sido completamente inconsciente al hecho de que ella también estaba en peligro… simplemente había visto que su familia iba a morir e hizo lo primero que entró en su cerebro.

Ese debe haber sido el octavo deseo… porque no recordaba pedir otro que salvara su propia vida. Claramente recordó la realización de cuando había visto el suelo acercándose a ella. Todo borroso a ese punto… pero tuvo una sensación - no, de hecho estaba casi segura de que cuando había caído había estado sola. Pero cuando golpeó el fondo - había habido alguien con ella…

Y luego había despertado en el hospital.

¿Qué había pasado ahí que no recordaba? ¿Por qué Inuyasha no estaba con ella ahora?

Una posibilidad más fuerte de lo que pasó se le había ocurrido tiempo atrás. Pero hasta ahora se había rehusado a aceptarlo realmente como una posibilidad. ¿Qué si Naraku había hecho su tercer deseo? ¿Qué si había deseado que Inuyasha muriera? En cual caso sólo se disiparía en el aire y nunca regresaría - lo cual explicaría por qué su botella aún estaba intacta…

Otra ola de fuerte emoción estaba bañándola y valientemente luchó antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Presionó una mano sobre su boca y cerró sus ojos fuertemente contra las lágrimas.

Era patético de verdad… sólo se había ido por dos días y estaba extrañándolo como loca. Al comienzo habría dado todo por deshacerse de él, pero ahora…

Ahora se sentía como si estuviese perdiendo un brazo o una pierna…

Kagome se sintió sentarse casi sin ser conciente de hacerlo. Se arrodilló en el viejo colchón de su cama y descansó sus codos contra la ventana mientras juntaba sus manos. Bajó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó sus entrelazados dedos y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

Oh cielos… debe haber estado muy desesperada si estaba recurriendo a la oración.

"Dios, alguien que me escuche." Susurró ella, medio esperando que si era humilde, alguien allá arriba tendría piedad de ella. "Por favor… si Inuyasha está vivo allá afuera… ¿me das una especie de señal? ¿O me lo regresas? Sé que te hablé hace unas semanas para pedirte que te lo llevaras… pero realmente lo retiro. De verdad estoy despedazándome sin él…"

Ella desvaneció su oración mientras sus ojos se abrían levemente y sus ideas comenzaron a divagar. ¿Realmente estaba despedazándose? Bueno… se sentía llorar todo el tiempo, lo extrañaba como loca y estaba sufriendo los mismos síntomas de pena de cuando había perdido a su amiga cuando tenía trece años… sólo que levemente más suave porque aún había una esperanza de que regresara a ella.

Kagome rápidamente recordó que estaba en medio de una oración y estaba dejando a quien sea que estuviera escuchándola, esperando. "Um… lo siento… me distraje. Como estaba diciendo, realmente apreciaría si me devuelves a Inuyasha… me siento un poco sola, supongo. Necesito a alguien con quien hablar… alguien de mi edad. Y si está allá… perdido… e incapaz de regresar a mi otra vez… si está muerto, ¿por favor lo cuidas?"

"Amén."

Kagome se giró alrededor tan rápido que casi se disloca. Su cuello dio una punzada de dolor y levantó una mano para masajear el dolor mientras trataba de ver en la oscura habitación tras ella. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Ella palpó en la oscuridad a su lado hasta que su mano se conectó con la lámpara y luz nueva iluminó la pequeña habitación. Kagome parpadeó rápidamente como si la cegara momentáneamente, pero pronto logró enfocarse en la persona sentada en el polvoriento brazo de la silla cerca a la puerta. El brazo de la silla aún estaba cubierto con la larga sábana que aún tenía que remover… esto no pareció importarle al joven sentado ahí.

Tenía cabello oscuro, era bien parecido y joven… tal vez en los últimos años de su adolescencia, comenzando los veintes. A juzgar por el leve remolino de humo azul rey que giraba a su alrededor… había aparecido en ese asiento sin realmente entrar_ caminando_ en la habitación.

"Naraku…" respiró Kagome, un poco vehemente.

El extraño la consideró con una leve sonrisa. "¿Naraku? No. Un pariente tal vez, pero no soy Naraku."

Kagome haló más las cobijas alrededor de su cuerpo. "¿Por qué debo creerte?"

"No deberías." Dijo el extraño sin rodeos. "Si lo hiciste, seriamente pensaría que fuiste ingenua y tonta."

Kagome le parpadeó. "No suenas como él…"

"Bien. Porque estaría muy insultado si lo hiciera." El joven pasó un dedo por el resto del mueble e inspeccionó su dígito, como si buscara polvo. Kagome no tuvo idea de si encontró polvo o no, porque su expresión permaneció neutral y suave, aún cuando bajó su mano y la miró de forma penetrante. "Pero no vine aquí para discutir algunas similitudes entre el engendro del infierno y yo. Vine a preguntarte si eres, o si no eres, el primer amo de Inuyasha."

Kagome abrió su boca, a punto de responder, cuando se detuvo a tiempo. ¿Debía responder? No sabía si esta persona era buena o mala… tal vez no era una gran idea compartir información por ahí. Así que en vez lo fijó con una mirada perspicaz. "No voy a decirte nada. Dijiste que eras un pariente de Naraku-"

"Sí. Lo soy." La interrumpió. "Pero entonces también podrías decir que Inuyasha es un pariente cercano de Naraku. Si Inuyasha es el padre de Naraku, entonces yo indudablemente sería el abuelo de Naraku."

Kagome permaneció perpleja. "¿Qué?"

El extraño suspiró profundamente, como si pacientemente se impacientara con ella. "¿Eres o no eres el Amo de Inuyasha?"

"Primero dime quién eres." Le dijo Kagome obstinada.

"No necesitas sospechar de mi." Dijo el joven en forma levemente ofendida. "Soy quien sirve a Budha. No soy una persona sospechosa."

"Aún no me has dicho tu nombre."

"Miroku." Dijo él airoso, como si hiciera este tipo de presentación todos los días. "Una novena generación de Cumplidores de Deseos y el que busca a Inuyasha."

"Una novena generación…" susurró Kagome. Lentamente su intuición estaba resolviendo el rompecabezas. "Tú… eres el hombre que hizo de Inuyasha un Cumplidor de Deseos."

"Y no me arrepiento. O me arrepentiré si no-" De repente se detuvo y lo intentó de nuevo. "Vine a preguntarte dónde está él."

"Yo… no estoy segura si quiero decirte." Dijo Kagome, esperando dar un aire de conocimiento. "Podrías estar buscándolo para atraparlo."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas reglas ha roto ese maldito Hanyou en las últimas cincuenta y cuatro horas?" Dijo Miroku en esa forma ligera suya. "La mitad de esas reglas han sido imposibles de romper, pero eso no parece haberle puesto un límite a su comportamiento."

La boca de Kagome se desplomó. "¿E-estás diciendo que Inuyasha está vivo? ¡¿Está allá en algún lugar?!"

Miroku le parpadeó lentamente. "Realmente no sabes dónde está, ¿verdad?"

Realmente no era una pregunta. Kagome desvió una avergonzada mirada al piso.

"Bueno," Miroku se levantó fácilmente y cruzó sus brazos calmado. "Tal vez necesitas informarte de lo que exactamente ha estado pasando estos últimos días."

Kagome asintió lentamente. "¿Por favor?"

"Supongo que es justo informarte, desde que esto también es parcialmente tu culpa." Miroku puso una mano en su mentón. "Bueno, veamos… la primera regla que rompió debe haber sido cuando te regresó a la vida - y tampoco de la forma convencional."

"Pero nunca morí-"

"Sí moriste. Por diez segundos. Y si Inuyasha simplemente hubiese roto la regla, serías un zombi. Sin alma. Así que hizo caso omiso y sólo tuvo que reversar el tiempo por quince segundos para poder curar tus heridas antes de que murieras sobre él." Miroku sonrió plácidamente. "Por supuesto, siendo humana, fuiste inconsciente del cambio de tiempo, pero para mi, y cada otro ser inmortal en este planeta nos encontramos repitiendo los últimos quince segundos de conversación que estábamos teniendo. Yo en particular tuve que enfrentar una dolorosa bofetada… dos veces, gracias a él."

Kagome lo miró.

"Y reversar el tiempo _y _curar la mayoría de tus heridas sin tu permiso debió haber sido suficiente para matarlo… y pensé que tal vez _había_ muerto. Pero luego, horas después ocurrió un nuevo rompimiento de reglas."

"¿Qué hizo luego?" Susurró Kagome, un poco preocupada por Inuyasha.

"Medio destruyó a Naraku." Miroku no lució tan enfadado por eso. "Robó la mitad de su fuerza vital y la usó para sí, con la cual… supongo que fue suficiente para mantenerlo vivo para romper unas reglas más."

"¿Entonces Naraku está medio muerto…?" Jadeó Kagome.

"Y escondido… aunque estoy seguro que se recuperará pronto…" Miroku ahora se vio desconcertado. "Aunque cómo demonios logró _robar_ vida de alguien como Naraku sin el poder de un deseo está más allá de mi… Pero eso no es todo."

"Oh dios…" Kagome casi hace una mueca.

"En tanto como sé, ha logrado _conjurar_."

"¿Conjurar?" Kagome frunció. "Pero dijo que eso es imposible-"

"_Es _imposible." Aceptó Miroku. "Conjuró una lata de frijoles y un abrelatas. No sé cómo lo hizo. Aunque siempre tuvo el hábito de decir 'Puedo doblar las reglas pero no romperlas… todavía' así que supongo que finalmente las rompió. Entonces no sólo ha roto las reglas del Cumplidor de Deseos, sino que también ha roto las reglas de la física."

"Vaya… Inuyasha se transformó en perro una vez y eso realmente agotó su energía… cómo puede hacer todas esas cosas sin que yo las desee." Se preguntó Kagome. "¿Lo has estado observando?"

"Bueno, no de cerca. Siempre he captado las cosas que hace… parte y parcial por ser quien lo creó. Él es mi responsabilidad así que tengo que mantenerlo fuera de problemas." Miroku frunció levemente. "Lo cual se está haciendo más y más difícil de hacer."

Kagome mordió su labio.

"Y también ha roto la regla final - la regla de oro de ser un Cumplidor de Deseos. El quedarse lejos de su primer amo por más de cuarenta y ocho horas." Miroku suspiró. "Es mi obligación tratar con él ahora… y si continúa rompiendo reglas hará exterminar toda nuestra línea."

"¿Exterminar? ¿Qué se supone que significa?" no le había gustado el sonido de eso.

"Significa que el Primero caerá sobre nuestras cabezas. Inuyasha terminará matando a Naraku, a sí mismo, a mí, a mi padre, y a su padre y así hasta que nadie quede en nuestro linaje. Así es como el Primero trata con los problemáticos. Borra a todos los asociados con el problemático."

Kagome permaneció en silencioso shock por un momento. "Y… ¿quién es el primero?"

"El Primero es el verdadero Cumplidor de Deseos. El que está antes de todos los otros y siempre ha sido un Cumplidor de Deseos desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Es el único de la primera generación." Miroku se encogió levemente. "Mientras que el resto de nosotros tiene limitaciones con nuestros deseos y tiene que cumplir las reglas, el Primero puede conceder cualquier deseo que quiera… aunque sólo uno a la vez."

"Y realmente dañaría a Inuyasha si-"

"Si Inuyasha no deja de hacer desastres. Sí." Miroku descolgó sus brazos y le dio una seria mirada. "Al minuto que regrese a ti… _si_ decide regresar, debes informarme. Está en los mejores intereses de todos si mato a Inuyasha antes de que los haga matar por su descuido. Mi propio amo está activo… así que podrás contactarme cuando quieras. Sólo dame un grito."

No completamente. Kagome sonrió y asintió de todas formas, pensando que era la mejor forma de deshacerse de él más rápido. El Cumplidor de Deseos, Miroku, se disipó de forma similar a Inuyasha… desapareció en un pequeño remolino de humo azul que rápidamente se desvaneció a su partida.

Kagome permaneció sentada ahí en conmocionado silencio por unos minutos, asimilando lentamente todo el conocimiento que le había sido entregado. Eventualmente se recostó, esta vez con nueva esperanza palpitando en su pecho. ¡Inuyasha estaba vivo! En problemas… ¡pero vivo! De alguna forma sabía que regresaría a ella.

Y lo hizo. Esa misma noche.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Vaya… todo un capítulo sin Inuyasha por ahí. Ese tiene que ser una especie de récord para mí…


	17. El Nuevo Tutor

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 17

El Nuevo Tutor

------

------

De acuerdo al pequeño reloj alarma en la mesita de noche de Kagome, estaba acercándose a las dos de la mañana cuando despertó. No era tan inusual tener una noche sin descanso… de alguna forma cuando Inuyasha no estaba alrededor, ella nunca dormía bien.

No había mucho que realmente pudiera hacer además de intentar volver a dormir. Sólo que ahora estaba bien despierta y nada remotamente cansada… pero lo intentó de todas formas. Con un agotado suspiro rodó de espalda y cerró sus ojos gentilmente mientras intentaba pensar en cosas somnolientas… como… gatitos… helado… montañas rusas…

Una fría y húmeda mano se cerró sobre la boca de Kagome y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"Naraku." Susurró ella contra su mano. Aunque salió más como un tranquilo, "_Mawamphf._"

La persona sobre ella miraba… ojos dorados y ambarinos penetrantes en los suyos. Se dio cuenta de su error y una feliz sensación atravesó su estómago. Todo lo que quería hacer entonces era levantarse y apretar a Inuyasha hasta matarlo… pero él parecía tener otras ideas.

"Supongo que tengo que dar una explicación." Dijo él, un poco miserable. "Y mientras lo hago no quiero una mirada tuya, ¿de acuerdo?"

La feliz sensación de Kagome se desvaneció y su sonrisa desapareció debajo de su mano mientras asimilaba su apariencia.

Se había visto en el espejo cuando estuvo enferma días atrás y tuvo que hacer una mueca ante lo que vio… pero ahora, Inuyasha se veía diez veces peor. Estaba pálido, mojado (aún cuando no estuviese lloviendo afuera), y la mano presionada en su boca delataba el más ligero temblor de fatiga… o nervios. Había manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y por alguna razón su haori estaba perdido otra vez… pero lo que probablemente la preocupó más fue que toda su camisa estaba manchada con un rojo oscuro sobre su corazón.

La urgencia de apretarlo se desvaneció en una urgencia de abrazarlo tiernamente y susurrarle palabras de consuelo en su oído. Tuvo que parpadear sorprendida ante esta extraña urgencia y comenzó a repetir algo familiar en su cabeza.

_Es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es un idiota, es una idiota, es un idiota…_

Ella trató de empujar sus sentimientos hacia una urgencia diferente… de querer golpearlo por hacerla preocupar tanto. Pero de alguna forma no pudo reunir el coraje… no cuando su mano temblaba como la de un débil gatito. Bueno… no tan débil viendo cómo estaba sujetándola y silenciándola efectivamente.

"Bien, ahora mira… muchas cosas han estado pasando recientemente-"

"¿_Mrmphf mmph mm mmrmphf?_"

"Temía que preguntaras eso…" él hizo una mueca de dolor. "Bueno… todo sobre el lugar realmente. Verás, le hice algo a Naraku y luego desapareció así que fui a buscarlo para terminar con él… pero entonces me perdí…"

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. "¿_Mrmph?_"

"Sí. Perdido." Él se sonó y pasó una mano por su rostro para retirar el agua goteándole. "Y bueno… estuve en esta montaña y realmente estaba hambriento y por ende perdí la habilidad para… um… cuál es la palabra… reubicarme como normalmente lo hago. Y no podía buscarme comida… así que tuve que sacarla del aire. Fue horrible, Kagome."

Ella le dio un compasivo masaje en el brazo.

"Tuve que abrir una lata de frijoles con mis dientes."

"_Mmphf mrmph mmph._"

"¿Cómo lo sabrías?" él le dio una culpable mirada. "De acuerdo, sí, conjuré un abrelatas también…"

"¿_Mmphf mrphf?_"

"Bueno, entonces me desmayé… de cabeza - pero esa es una larga historia así que te la contaré después. Planeé regresar cuando las cuarenta y ocho horas terminaran pero me quedé dormido." Se encogió límpidamente. "Casi que no despierto hasta que comenzó a llover. Afortunadamente, robé suficiente de la vida de Naraku para mantenerme vivo lo suficiente… y aún cuando quise continuar buscándolo imaginé… bueno… que te preocuparías, y no sería justo… bueno… preocuparte. Así que regresé." Él lució muy incómodo por un momento antes de añadir rápidamente, "Y también regresé a pasar un poco de tiempo en la botella."

Ellos se observaron por un momento antes de que Inuyasha retirara su mano lentamente de su boca y la dejó caer en su regazo. Continuaron mirándose en silencio. "¿Y bien?" Inuyasha frunció. "¿No vas a decir algo?"

Kagome hizo un sonido ahogado en su garganta mientras salía de su cama y lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Probablemente se hubiesen caído de la cama si Inuyasha no hubiese balanceado el impulso al inclinarse hacia ella en el mismo momento que la vio moverse hacia él.

Kagome casi se desmaya de puro alivio cuando lo sintió ahí en sus brazos - sólido, respirando y temblando como la mayoría de las personas cuando estaban vivas. No se estaba desvaneciendo a la nada y no iba a irse pronto - ¡no si tenía que decir en eso! Aunque estuvo por desmayarse de todas formas cuando sintió sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de su medio y la acercó. Casi se aleja en shock…

La última vez que había intentado esto él había enloquecido.

"¿Estás bien?" murmuró ella, su mentón presionado fuertemente contra su hombro, extrañamente consciente de lo cálido y suave que era su cuello contra su mejilla, a pesar de estar húmedo y tembloroso. "Estás temblando y mojado y frío-"

"Estoy bien." La interrumpió abruptamente.

Debía tener fiebre o algo… porque no estaba alejándola como normalmente lo haría. Bueno, alguien estaba mirándola desde arriba y sonriendo… no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras frotaba su espalda y paletas, como si intentara calentarlo un poco. "Estaba tan preocupada - pensé que Naraku te había atacado…" le susurró ella su más grande temor.

"Pero estoy bien." Insistió él, temblando levemente más violento.

"No lo estás - estás enfermo." Discutió ella.

"Pero _estaré _bien." Suspiró él. "Ahora lo estoy…"

Su húmeda ropa estaba comenzando a mojar el pijama de Kagome, haciendo que corriera un poco de frío en ella, pero no hizo movimiento para alejarse. Estaba muy ocupada disfrutando del hecho de que Inuyasha estaba vivo y… algo bien. Sin embargo, se tensó cuando inhaló un particular y profundo respiro.

¿Olió su cabello?

¿Debía decir algo…?

"Pones perfume en tu cabello, ¿verdad?" Dijo Inuyasha de repente, probablemente en un esfuerzo por cambiar el tema.

"Uh…" Kagome tartamudeó un poco. Sus manos se apretaron en sus hombros, debatiendo en si debía partirlo por la mitad o no por hacer ese comentario. "Sí… algunas veces lo pongo en mi cepillo y lo paso por mi cabello… tú sabes…"

"Oh…" dijo él simplemente. "¿Qué es?"

Kagome realmente no sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. "Cereza y almendras."

"Es agradable."

"Estás cambiando el tema, ¿verdad?" dijo ella bruscamente, mayormente para también cambiar el tema, de vuelta a algo que no acalorara tanto su cara. "No seas esquivo."

"¡No soy esquivo!" protestó él automáticamente y se separó un poco.

"Lo que quiero saber es cómo fuiste capaz de romper tantas reglas en tan poco tiempo cuando sólo romper una hubiese sido suficiente para matarte." Ella lo miró sospechosa por un momento. "¿O realmente eres Naraku disfrazado?"

Su irritada mirada se suavizó levemente y ella se encontró perdiendo su mirada a cambio. "Supongo... que nada es imposible cuando tienes la fuerza correcta detrás de ti…"

"¿Significa?" preguntó ella.

Su mirada se irritó de nuevo, evidentemente molesto con su falta de comprensión. "Significa que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras cuando realmente lo necesitas."

Esta respuesta aún no satisfizo a Kagome pero lo dejó pasar. "Bueno… al menos aún estás vivo, supongo."

"Oh. Siento decepcionarte."

"Deja de ser tan rudo."

"Entonces deja de quejarte."

"No puedes ser civil por más de dos minutos - siempre tienes que ser un gruñón, ¡¿no es verdad?!"

"Bueno, ¡tal vez me sentiría mejor si no hubiese estado vagando por las montañas durante los últimos días, preguntándome si sobreviviría para ver otro amanecer o si tendría la fuerza para regresar aquí o enfrentar a Naraku si decide venir tras de mi mientras estoy débil y vulnerable!" espetó él, levantándose de la cama y soltando sus brazos los cuales había sostenido flojamente. "¡Estoy cansado, frío, húmedo y hambriento y pisé una uña así que ahora estoy preocupado por el tétano - y dormí de cabeza, colgando de un árbol con mis pies - y luego tuve que comer frijoles! ¡_Odio _los frijoles!"

"¡¿Entonces por qué los conjuraste?!" demandó ella.

"¡Porque son simples! Simples y fáciles de digerir - lo cual era lo que necesitaba porque sentí como si fuera a vomitar durante todo el sufrimiento."

"¡Quejas, quejas, quejas y quejas! ¡Sólo regresaste para quejarte conmigo, llorón!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" gritó él. Kagome levemente se preguntó si habían despertado al resto de la casa con su pelea. "¡¿Arriesgo mi vida por ti y me llamas un llorón?!"

"¡Bueno, iba a agradecerte pero entonces comenzaste a gritarme!" le espetó ella. "¡Vaya héroe caballeroso que eres!"

"¡Tal vez debí dejarte morir!"

"¡Tal vez!"

"¡Estoy tan enojado contigo que apenas puedo mirarte!"

"¡¿Entonces por qué no te vas?!"

"¡Creo que lo haré!"

"Pero no por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kagome rápidamente.

"No, sólo recuperaré un poco de sueño." Respondió él seriamente antes de recordar la discusión. "¡Bueno, entonces me voy!"

"¡Buen viaje!"

"¡Adiós!"

"¡Adiós!"

Justo antes de que se disipara en el aire, le disparó una rápida sonrisa. Kagome sonrió y supo de seguro que ninguno de ellos realmente estaba molesto con el otro. Se acostó en la cama e hizo una nota mental de advertirle sobre Miroku en la mañana… y posiblemente amarrar a Inuyasha para poder revisar las heridas que podría estar escondiendo.

A menos, por supuesto, que esa sangre en su pecho no fuera suya…

Aunque tuvo que preguntarse. ¿Cómo demonios había reunido suficiente energía para romper todas esas reglas y seguir vivo? Había dicho que era posible si tenía la fuerza correcta detrás de ti… ¿pero qué se supone que significa?

Kagome finalmente decidió dejar de pellizcar su cerebro, no iba a llevarla a ningún lado. Así que en vez se acomodó en su cama y sonrió para sí, deleitándose en secreta alegría que Inuyasha estuviera vivo y a salvo. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero dentro de su cabeza no había nadie para escucharla sino ella misma. Le gustaba Inuyasha… pudo haber sido un idiota, y tal vez aún lo era, pero era un idiota encantador.

------

"¡Buenos días!"

Kagome gruñó adormilada y trató de bloquear la voz del hiperactivo joven que había entrado en su habitación. Tal vez si sólo colocaba las cobijas sobre su cabeza y se hundía en la cama, no notaría que estaba ahí.

Sin suerte. Souta se acercó a su cama y comenzó a tirar de su sábana. "¿Adivina quién regresó de la Mafia?" llamó él.

"¿El abuelo?" Kagome se sentó mientras su sábana era retirada. "Qué… - oh!" de repente recordó y se despertó en un instante. "¡Inuyasha!"

"¡Está abajo!" Souta sonrió y se fue otra vez.

Kagome instantáneamente rodó de la cama apurada para cambiarse a su ropa de diario. Se tropezó varias veces y cayó por las escaleras en su prisa para bajarlas. Evidentemente, su madre escuchó sus pasos. "¡Aquí!" Llamó la Sra. Higurashi desde la cocina cuando llegó a un alto a los pies de las escaleras.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la mesa cuando Kagome entró, escuchando atento a la Sra. Higurashi reprimiéndolo por ser tan torpe y olvidadizo mientras atendía una herida en su pecho.

"Kagome ha estado muy preocupada, por supuesto." Le informó su madre mientras presionaba una blanca y cuadrada tela en la herida sobre su corazón. Kagome tuvo que superar la desilusión de que su madre le hubiese ganado para desvestir a Inuyasha mientras continuaba. "¿Qué demonios pasó para causar este desastre?"

"Caí sobre un rastrillo." Respondió él con un movimiento de hombro. "Esas cosas son peligrosas."

"Escuché que matan a cuarenta mil personas al año." El abuelo frotó su mentón pensativo. "Eres afortunado de haber sobrevivido."

"Gracias." Inuyasha asintió en su dirección, con una mirada levemente perturbada.

"¡Y mira lo delgado que estás!" Intervino la Sra. Higurashi de repente, terminando su trabajo en la herida para retroceder y mirar críticamente a Inuyasha. "¿Nadie te alimentó?"

"Bueno, no realmente-"

"Él está bien, mamá, déjalo en paz." Interrumpió Kagome rápidamente, no gustándole del todo que su atención estuviera desviada hacia el físico de Inuyasha. "Se supone que es de esa forma."

"No lo sé." La Sra. Higurashi aún lucía dudosa mientras tocaba a Inuyasha en las costillas con un dedo lo frío suficiente para hacerlo retorcerse. "Necesitas más carne en tus huesos, niño."

"Bueno, eso es en caso de que me atraviese con cualquier caníbal come-hombres." Explicó Inuyasha, mientras la mujer lo ayudaba a ponerse su limpia y planchada camisa. "Dada una oportunidad, un caníbal preferiría comerse a Kagome."

Dicha joven sólo le gruñó. "Apenas abres tu boca y salen tonterías, ¿no?" Sacudió su cabeza en desgracia. "Caníbales come-hombres… ¿qué más podrían ser? ¿Caníbales come-vegetales?"

Desde algún lugar de la casa sonó un timbre. Todos en la cocina parpadearon sorprendidos antes de que la Sra. Higurashi vociferara su opinión. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Fue el timbre." Dijo el abuelo sin levantar la mirada de su periódico.

"¿Tenemos uno?" Souta pareció sorprendido. "No lo sabía."

"Nadie nunca nos ha hecho una visita, eso es por qué." Suspiró Kagome. Realmente odiaba estar en un lugar tan aislado como este.

La Sra. Higurashi ya estaba saliendo de la cocina. "Ese será tu tutor, Kagome."

"¿Tutor?" repitió ella insegura. Se había olvidado completamente de su educación, por supuesto. Pasaba cuando abominaciones dementes estaban buscándola… y junto con todas las otras cosas extrañas que le han pasado, era difícil recordar las cosas más simples de la vida.

Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas igualmente dudosas por la cocina mientras escuchaban a la Sra. Higurashi recibir a alguien en el hall. Unos momentos después la madre de Kagome entró, seguida por ninguno otro que Hojo.

"¡Hojo!" gritó Kagome antes de que el joven pudiera pronunciar una sílaba.

Inuyasha observó en completo asombro mientras corría hacia el sorprendido joven y tomaba su mano. "¡Debo estar soñando!" chilló en deleite. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"Bueno, tu madre dijo que de alguna forma lograste perder tu cupo en tu nueva escuela, Higurashi." Le dijo Hojo con total amabilidad. "Así que me preguntó si podía ayudarte a ponerte al día con el trabajo que estás perdiendo antes de los exámenes de ingreso a la prepa."

"Oh - chico maravilloso - ¿viniste hasta aquí?" Kagome le sonrió.

Ahora, Inuyasha pensó que esto era muy injusto. Él había salvado su vida y atravesado un infierno para asegurarse que Naraku no utilizara el mismo truco con ella, y ella no había pronunciado una simple palabra de agradecimiento. ¿Este sonriente joven se aparece de la nada para darle difíciles problemas de álgebra y ecuaciones científicas y lo llama un 'chico maravilloso'?

Algo estaba totalmente mal con eso.

"Bueno, sólo voy a estar aquí por tres horas, así que mejor comenzamos." Le dijo Hojo con una alegre sonrisa.

"¿_Sólo_ tres horas?" gruñó Inuyasha, pero no fue escuchado por los otros.

Kagome asintió en acuerdo con Hojo y lo sacó de la cocina. "Mi habitación está por aquí." Podía escucharse decirle mientras sus voces se desvanecían por las escaleras.

"¿Estás dejándola tener extraños en su habitación?" Inuyasha le espetó una pregunta a la Sra. Higurashi quien se encogió blandamente.

"Te dejo entrar a su habitación, ¿no?" respondió ella.

Souta resopló con burla, antes de rápidamente escabullirse de la cocina para evitar ser golpeado con el temperamento de Inuyasha. El abuelo regresó a leer su periódico y la Sra. Higurashi sonrió levemente mientras regresaba a lavar los paños de algodón que había estado usando para cubrir la herida de Inuyasha. Inuyasha miró entre los dos Higurashi mayores, esperando por que alguien dijera lo injusta que Kagome estaba siendo con él. ¿Aquí estaba con una herida en su corazón y ella estaba coqueteando con el más cercano chico disponible?

Pero ninguno dijo nada, y los únicos sonidos en la casa eran Souta comenzando un nuevo juego en el playstation y una anónima voz femenina arriba riendo ante alguna estúpida broma de un chico.

"Estoy segura de que está feliz de que hayas regresado." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi rápidamente, casi para cubrir el sonido de la risa de Kagome. "Realmente te extrañó mucho mientras te fuiste. Incluso lloró."

Inuyasha le parpadeó por un momento antes de cubrir su propia sorpresa con una mofa. "Sí, como sea." Él se deslizó de la mesa y salió de la cocina con un malhumor bajo la superficie. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista de todos se disipó en el aire y aterrizó con un fuerte golpe en el suelo al lado del tanque de aceite.

"Maldición… lo perdí…" miró hacia la cima del tanque donde había estado planeando aparecer.

Bueno… nunca había sido un experto en el tema de disiparse. No era un talento natural, pero se defendía. Su novena generación de Cumplidores de Deseos le había dicho las bases… pero no más que eso. Inuyasha estaba obligado a culpar de todos sus problemas a ese hombre… ¡si pudiera poner sus manos en ese tonto lo estrangularía!

Por supuesto, su inhabilidad para aterrizar en sus blancos probablemente se debía a su actual estado de debilidad. Lo reconoció con un adolorido gruñido mientras se levantaba con sus brazos en el tanque… la herida en su pecho se tensó y le dio una punzada de dolor. Lo ignoró mientras se acomodaba de espalda y miraba al cielo. Si giraba su cabeza levemente podría ver la ventana de Kagome y desde este punto podía distinguir la mopa roja de cabello que pertenecía a ese _muchacho_.

Tres horas a solas con ese _muchacho_…Inuyasha podría manejar tres horas solo. Podía entretenerse, ¿verdad? Sólo… tal vez estaba un poco ofendido de que Kagome no estuviera prestándole un poco más de atención en este momento.

Distraídamente, golpeteó un dedo contra el vendaje sobre su corazón y frunció ante las nubes arriba. Parecía como si la tormenta en la que quedó atrapado antes lo había seguido al este, lejos de las montañas. Típico. El inquietante y apenas audible sonido de truenos hizo eco en la distancia. Inuyasha estimó que probablemente estaría sobre la casa en un par de horas. Conociendo la suerte de Inuyasha quedaría atrapado afuera en la lluvia de nuevo si ese Hojo no se iba.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron… Inuyasha medio escuchaba a Kagome conversar con Hojo, captando chismes de viejos amigos que Inuyasha personalmente no entendía. Y, como tendía a pasar, sus pensamientos vagaron mientras se encontraba sumergido en lo que había pasado durante los últimos tres días.

Se preguntó si había sido un error. No la parte de salvar a Kagome -nunca consideraría eso un error… pero se preguntó si tal vez no debió ir tras Naraku tan pronto.

Kagome le había preguntado de dónde había logrado obtener la fuerza para desafiar todas esas reglas… y también lo había hecho preguntarse un poco. Era sólo que… cuando había visto a Kagome ahí - darse por vencido e irse a dormir no había sido una opción. No podía ver morir a otra chica… especialmente no a la inocente y pequeña Kagome quien no sabía lo que era sufrir por la vida como él y Kikyo.

Inuyasha pasó un brazo por sus ojos y bloqueó la luz. Kagome perdiendo su inocente chispa de vida lo había llevado un poco lejos… y una vez que la había salvado y visto tranquilamente inconsciente en vez de muerta, todo en lo que había podido pensar era en vengarla. No podía permitir que una irreprensible persona como Kagome fuera represiva así.

Así que al minuto que estuvo a salvo, al momento que los paramédicos habían bajado hacia ella y la brigada había comenzado a sacarla de la chatarra del auto, había buscado a Naraku y lo había encontrado, en las montañas. Qué demonios estaba haciendo Naraku en las montañas estaba más allá de Inuyasha. Cómo demonios había logrado encontrar a Naraku también estuvo más allá de Inuyasha. Pero de alguna forma lo había hecho, todo con una horrible sensación de ardor en su pecho a la cual le gustaba llamar algo más allá de vívida rabia.

Naraku lo había provocado por Kagome… rebajándola y asemejando la ironía con la historia de Kikyo. Se había reído sobre cómo esa historia parecía gustarle repetir, y tal vez, que el próximo amo de Inuyasha sería la reencarnación de Kagome - ¿también la mataría?

Torpemente, Inuyasha había hecho lo primero que había entrado en su mente. Literalmente había arrancado la vida de Naraku para abastecer sus propias provisiones… el resultado había sido la transferencia de energía. Pero también había resultado en el pecho de Naraku siendo desgarrado… algo que no se curaría fácilmente. El corazón de Inuyasha también había sido perforado mientras la vida entraba en él… pero ese había sido un precio aceptable de pagar, y ya se estaba curando.

Naraku había volado, probablemente para darse tiempo para recuperar la pérdida de vida. El monstruo no estaría fuera del ruedo por mucho tiempo.

A ese punto, Inuyasha felizmente hubiera dado cualquier cosa por regresar a Kagome. Tal vez su sonrisa habría hecho que su dolor pareciera menos doloroso. O tal vez sus infinitas preguntas y demandas por explicaciones habrían hecho explotar su cabeza. No pudo regresar con ella de ninguna forma… había desperdiciado todo lo que tenía… no tenía la energía para reunir nada. Tampoco pudo regresar a Kagome en un parpadeo, tendría que caminar. Y viendo cómo estaba perdido, caminar de regreso no sería muy productivo.

Así que esperó hasta que produjera suficiente energía para romper una última regla. Había conjurado una pequeña lata de frijoles… lo primero en lo que pensó. Había estado tan patético para abrirla y realmente se había arrepentido, hasta que el abrelatas había aterrizado en su mano como un rezo.

Después de eso se había desmayado y despertado en medio de una tormenta. Para entonces había logrado ganar suficiente energía para regresar a Izu en un milisegundo… lo primero que había hecho era ver a Kagome para asegurarse de que su pequeño truco en ella no se hubiese devuelto.

Había estado viva. Eso había calentado su corazón.

Pero repentinamente su corazón se enfrío.

Él la había salvado. Más que sólo quedarse atrás y dejarla morir había avanzado y roto las reglas. ¿Eso significaba que prefería a Kagome sobre Kikyo? ¿Eso significaba que estaba comenzando a atarse a ella en una forma de la que realmente no debería?

Su risa salió por su ventana abierta, riendo ante otra de las bromas de Hojo. El rugido de los truenos estaba acercándose más, y como en forma automática, comenzó a llover levemente.

Inuyasha levantó sus brazos de su rostro y parpadeó ante el húmedo cielo, unas cuantas gotas cayeron directo en sus ojos y levantó su rostro mientras se sentaba rápidamente, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato de la acción cuando el dolor se disparó por su pecho.

Pero realmente sólo una cosa punzó en su cráneo entonces. _No podía atarse así a Kagome. _La había salvado, sí, bien por ella. Pero no podía dejar que su corazón siguiera el camino que estaba tomando… No podía arriesgar lastimarlos a ambos cuando los diez deseos estuvieran hechos. No podía arriesgar a lastimar a alguno de ellos si Naraku los alcanzaba…

La galleta se rompería… por decirlo así.

Inuyasha hizo un elegante salto del tanque al suelo, y aún calculó mal la distancia al suelo y su mano se resbaló del borde de la enorme caja de metal. Cayó al suelo y aterrizó de cara en la tierra que rápidamente estaba tornándose lodo con la nueva precipitación.

"Oh, mierda." Murmuró furioso a nadie en particular. ¿Por qué todas las cosas malas tenían que pasarle a él? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el perdedor?

"Bueno, no pareces un conejo muy feliz."

Inuyasha lentamente se levantó de rodillas y secó la lluvia de sus ojos mientras giraba una malhumorada mirada y fijaba sus ojos con la única persona que realmente no necesitaba involucrar en este problema.

Miroku le sonrió levemente al sucio Hanyou y se enderezó para cruzar sus brazos impasivo. De alguna forma, a pesar de la lluvia, Miroku parecía permanecer completamente seco y con ningún cabello fuera de lugar.

"Regresaste lo muerto de nuevo a la vida." Dijo Miroku lentamente, su plácida sonrisa se desvanecía en una sobria mirada.

Inuyasha tragó duro, luchando con la urgencia de resoplarle. "Lo sé."

"Abandonaste a tu amo por más de dos días."

"Sí, yo-"

"Conjuraste."

"Esa fue una-"

"Lastimaste a uno de tus amos sin permiso."

"Porque estaba siendo un idiota-"

"Usaste tu poder fuera de los deseos."

"Puedo-"

"Expusiste tus habilidades a los civiles."

"No tuve elección, fue-"

"_Y_ creaste a la abominación Naraku." Los ojos de Miroku se endurecieron levemente. "Una abominación la cual ha logrado crear más caos y desorden que tú, sin tu conocimiento."

Inuyasha lo miró furioso. "¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer sobre eso?"

Miroku interrumpió su mirada por un momento para mirar el lluvioso cielo, como si calculara cuánto duraría la lluvia. "Debes saber, Inuyasha, que cuando un Cumplidor de Deseos se vuelve un desobediente y desordenado como tú, el Primero tiene métodos para tratar con ellos." Él regresó su mirada hacia el Hanyou. "¿O no te lo enseñé?"

"No me enseñaste nada." Siseó Inuyasha. Su paciencia alcanzó su límite. Tal vez podría romper una regla más y arrancarle la cabeza a este idiota.

"Al Primero no le gusta Naraku, sabes." Le dijo Miroku en un tono balanceado. "Si Naraku causa más problemas, el Primero lo matará."

"Oh bien." Eso no sonaba tan malo.

"Para asegurar que una creación como Naraku nunca pise esta tierra otra vez, el Primero también te matará."

"Oh…" eso no era tan bueno.

"Y para asegurar que otro como tú no sea creado, entonces el Primero me matará."

"Oh bien."

"A menos, por supuesto, que el Primero vaya directo a la parte de matarte." Miroku frunció sus ojos levemente. "Siento terriblemente decirlo, pero mi sentido de auto-preservación siempre ha sido particularmente fuerte. No deseo morir, eso no se discute. Y si continúas viviendo entonces seguramente moriré."

"¿Significa?" Espetó Inuyasha.

"Significa…" Miroku se agachó para estar al nivel visual con Inuyasha. "Que tengo que romper cualquier vínculo entre Naraku y yo… y entre tú y yo. Tú eres el vínculo. Así que es mi obligación matarte."

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, intentando elevar automáticamente algo de poder para su propia defensa. Muy malo que la hubiese usado toda en el rompimiento de reglas. "No puedes - ¡te matarás si usas tu poder fuera de los deseos!"

"Este es mi derecho al nacer. No necesito el poder de un deseo para matarte." Dijo Miroku simplemente mientras levantaba una rápida mano para presionarla contra la frente de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha trató de retroceder y alejarse del rango… pero todo su cuerpo parecía paralizado. La mano de Miroku estaba tornándose incómodamente caliente… e Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada sobre eso.

"Por lo que vale… lo siento."

Inuyasha no escuchó la última parte de lo que dijo, no cuando sus palabras se ahogaron por el cegador dolor que atravesó su cabeza.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: ¿Otro suspenso? Bueno, intentaré actualizar pronto y aliviar el dolor…


	18. Normalidad

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 18

Normalidad

------

------

Cuando el dolor atravesó la cabeza de Inuyasha, naturalmente asumió que Miroku le había entregado el mortal golpe. Así que lo confundió cuando Miroku de repente se alejó de él, parpadeando sorprendido y mirando hacia arriba a algo sobre Inuyasha, y aún más confundido cuando algo cayó en el lodo a su lado.

El dolor se desvaneció rápidamente a una leve punzada y alcanzó para frotar su cabeza mientras miraba en el lodo y veía el objeto que lo había golpeado.

El reloj alarma de Kagome.

"¡Déjalo en paz!"

Inuyasha levantó la mirada como Miroku y ubicó a Kagome medio colgando de su ventana con una furiosa expresión. Todo cayó en su lugar. "¡Me golpeaste!" Le gritó Inuyasha y señaló el reloj.

"¡Lo siento - estaba apuntándole a Miroku!" Gritó ella, sonriendo débil en disculpa. Tras ella Hojo miraba levemente confundido.

"¿Miroku?" Repitió Inuyasha y le giró una mirada al otro Cumplidor de Deseos. Miroku desvió su mirada hacia Inuyasha y ambos se observaron por un momento antes de que el frágil hilo de su paciencia estallara. "¡BASTARDO!"

Con un fiero sonido gutural se lanzó y los derribó a ambos de nuevo en el lodo. Inuyasha lo horcajeó y agarró puñados de su ropa para estrellarlo repetidamente en el húmedo suelo. "¡Cómo - te - atreves!" Gritó Inuyasha, puntualizando cada palabra con un golpe en el suelo. "Conoces - a - Kagome - cómo - demonios -"

Miroku cambió sus posiciones y reasumió golpear la ya adolorida cabeza de Inuyasha contra el borde de una loza de concreto que era parte de la plataforma para el viejo tanque. "¡Cómo - te - atreves - a romper - tantas - _reglas_!" Miroku comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza. "¡Las tenemos *_golpe_* por una razón!"

"¡Las reglas estaban hechas para romperlas!" Espetó Inuyasha mientras clavaba dos dedos en los ojos de Miroku.

"¡Ah! ¡Eso dolió!" Miroku clavó un dedo en la herida en el pecho de Inuyasha.

"¡Ow-hahaow!" Inuyasha plantó sus pies en el pecho de Miroku y lo pateó lejos rápidamente. Apretó su propio pecho adolorido, murmurando por lo bajo varios insultos explícitos mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

Miroku estaba en un estado similar, su pecho dolía en un esfuerzo por inhalar más aire, mientras retiraba unos mechones sueltos de cabello negro de sus ojos. Ahora no se veía tan inmaculadamente seco. Y estaban un poco cortos de aire para reasumir cualquier conversación mortal.

No pasó mucho antes de que Kagome llegara corriendo por la esquina del edificio, su capa puesta sobre su cabeza para proteger su cabello de la lluvia. Cuando llegó al lado del tanque ante ellos, les dio a ambos una dura mirada. "¡Este no es ni el tiempo ni el lugar para peleas insignificantes!"

Inuyasha luchó por levantarse. "¡Esto no es insignificante!"

"Esto es una cuestión de deber y responsabilidad." Dijo Miroku calmado mientras se ponía de pie. "Ahora, si me disculpa, Srta. Kagome, tengo un trabajo que hacer." Él comenzó a moverse hacia donde Inuyasha medio estaba de rodillas en el lodo. Apenas se había acercado dos pasos cuando Kagome se detuvo justo en su camino y lo bloqueó con una dura mirada.

"No vas a lastimar a Inuyasha." Dijo ella molesta.

"Eso no lo decides tú." Le dijo amablemente e intentó rodearla, Kagome se detuvo a un lado para bloquearlo de nuevo, deteniéndolo de alcanzar a su Cumplidor de Deseos. Inuyasha observó asombrado. Miroku estaba tornándose levemente pensativo. "Por favor, hágase a un lado."

"Si tienes que matar a Inuyasha, tendrás que matarme primero." Dijo Kagome en una voz firme, orgullosa de que pudiera sostener una mirada sin temblar levemente.

"No puedo matarte, eso sería contra las reglas." Miroku le frunció.

"Exactamente. No te dejaré matar a Inuyasha para que puedas dormir mejor de noche sin el Primero tras de ti." Le dijo ella fieramente. "Primero tienes que pasar sobre mi."

Miroku le parpadeó sorprendido mientras Inuyasha bajaba su mirada. Realmente era asombrosa…

De repente, Kagome encontró sus manos levantadas por el joven ante ella, haciendo que su capa cayera detrás, sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha. La lluvia caía sobre su desprotegido cabello, pero apenas lo notó mientras miraba las juntas manos suyas y de Miroku. "Qué de…"

"Srta. Kagome, tu lealtad y coraje es impresionante y encantador. Su corazón debe ser tan amable y cálido como la vibrante aura que la rodea." Le dijo Miroku gentilmente. "Y estaría honrado si quisiera tener a mi hij-"

Él no tuvo una oportunidad para terminar esa oración mientras Kagome de repente era hecha a un lado y se encontraba mirando los ojos de un hanyou particularmente enojado… uno que parecía estar a un susurro de arrancarle sus amígdalas. "No estaba hablando contigo." Le dijo Miroku fríamente.

"Tienes valor, idiota." Resopló Inuyasha. "Un poco de valor y nada de tacto - no puedes llegar aquí amenazándome con matarme y luego pedir tener sexo con Kagome-"

"Tengo mis prioridades en la vida y tú tienes las tuyas. Las mías son seguir vivo y si es posible, asegurar que tenga un par de herederos para continuar con el linaje familiar viendo como… no soy completamente el humano que solía ser."

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" explotó Inuyasha enojado. "¡No puedes tener hijos - eres un Cumplidor de Deseos!"

"Por supuesto que puedo tener hijos. Técnicamente aún soy humano, y tú igual." Miroku pareció sorprendido por un momento, antes de suspirar en forma conocedora. "Ah… ya veo… quinientos años y aún no has descifrado los mecanismos básicos, ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha arremangó sus mangas mientras se acercaba con un amenazador gruñido. Probablemente hubiese golpeado al tonto si Kagome no se hubiese detenido entre ellos y colocaba una mano en cada pecho para mantenerlos separados. "¿Tenemos que hacer esto en la lluvia?" les dijo a ambos, sacudiendo su cabeza para intentar retirar los húmedos rizos de su propio cabello de su cara. "Si nos quedamos aquí más voy a pescar un resfriado-"

"¡Él no va a entrar a la casa!" Inuyasha le apuntó un dedo a Miroku.

"Pero ya he estado dentro una vez. Anoche, de hecho. En realidad, en la habitación de Kagome." Miroku le asintió a la tensa joven entre ellos.

Inuyasha miró a Miroku antes de espetarle una mirada a Kagome. "¡¿Qué?!" gritó él. "¡¿Eso es verdad?!"

"Tal vez." Dijo Kagome evasiva antes de sentir la tensión elevarse en Inuyasha a través de la mano en su pecho. "De acuerdo - whoa, whoa, whoa - realmente necesitamos llevar esto adentro antes de que uno de nosotros tenga hipotermia-"

"Olvida eso - ¡está muerto!" Inuyasha empujó a Kagome fuera del camino mientras iba por el cuello de Miroku.

Kagome perdió su temperamento. "¡Alto! ¡Abajo!"

En algún lugar entre empujar a Kagome y alcanzar el cuello de Miroku, el pie de Inuyasha se resbaló en el lodo y cayó al suelo. Estaba muy sorprendido para levantarse.

Después de un momento de escuchar el continuo caer de la lluvia, Kagome inhaló un tembloroso respiro para enfriar su humor una vez más. Era mucho mejor en el control que Inuyasha, pero aún miró hacia su espalda cerca al suelo. "Creo…" comenzó ella lenta y estrictamente. "Que debemos llevar esto adentro. Y no matar a nadie hasta que lo hablemos." Ella les disparó a ambos una significativa mirada antes de girarse y rodear la esquina de la casa, escurriendo su húmedo cabello con mal humor en su rostro.

Inuyasha finalmente logró pronunciar varias palabras juntas. "Ella me sometió…"

"Audaz, ¿no?" Miroku suspiró mientras lentamente corría tras Kagome.

Inuyasha le disparó a su espalda en retirada una sucia mirada mientras se levantaba del lodo y frunció mientras se miraba. Y la Sra. Higurashi justo había lavado su camiseta…

------

"Dios sabe qué pensará Hojo de mi ahora…" Kagome suspiró y frotó una toalla en su cabello. Había tenido que enviar a su viejo amigo a casa gracias a ese inesperado cambio de eventos… pero regresaría mañana… esperanzadamente. "Y mi ropa ahora está húmeda…"

"¿Tal vez debas quitártela?" Sugirió Miroku útilmente desde la polvorienta silla en el rincón de su habitación.

"¡NO!" Ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome entonaron juntos la respuesta, a pesar de Inuyasha estar al otro lado del corredor en el baño, lavando de nuevo su ropa.

Kagome bajó la toalla alrededor de sus hombros y miró a Miroku, intentando ser diplomática sobre todo el problema. "De acuerdo… creo que han habido unos malentendidos que necesitamos aclarar."

"¿Y qué ha sido malentendido?" preguntó Miroku.

"Como… creo que malentendiste que el chico malo aquí no es Inuyasha - es Naraku. ¡Si tienes que matar a alguien - mata a ese hombre!" Kagome se encogió.

"No puedo matar a Naraku. Pero puedo matar a Inuyasha." Miroku se encogió casualmente. "Y si eso salva mi vida entonces estoy dispuesto a hacerlo."

"Pero eso parece injusto. ¿Qué te hizo Inuyasha?" Frunció Kagome.

"Nada. Pero me hará matar, y eso no lo aprecio mucho."

"Pero Inuyasha no es el malo aquí."

"¿Honestamente lo crees?" Miroku le dio una divertida mirada. "¿Crees que después de todas las vidas que ha tomado y arruinado, aún cuenta con el favor del cielo?"

Kagome luchó por algo nuevo que decir… casi estaba segura de que Inuyasha había escuchado ese último comentario. Y ese era un tema susceptible para el hanyou…

"Eso nunca fue su culpa." Respondió Kagome tranquilamente.

"Nunca dije que lo fuera." Le dijo Miroku plácido. "Pero eso aún no significa que no deba temer de lo que le espera en el otro mundo."

"Eso es muy duro…" Kagome se desvaneció y levantó la mirada mientras escuchaba a Inuyasha entrar a la habitación. Parpadeó ante el profundo frunce en su rostro… pero se distrajo por el hecho de que estaba usando uno de sus propios vestidos azul floreado con su ropa colgada en un brazo.

Miroku abrió su boca para decir algo sobre su cambio de estilo cuando Inuyasha se deslizó entre la espalda de Miroku y la espalda de la silla misma. Kagome observó sorprendida mientras Miroku se tensaba de dolor antes de que Inuyasha retirara su mano y se dirigiera al lado de Kagome para terminar de secar su cabello.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Jadeó Kagome mientras Miroku temblaba de dolor o pura intensidad como para moverse… se veía muy rígido de repente.

"Algo que Naraku me mostró hace unos días en las montañas." Respondió Inuyasha gruñón. "Punto de presión para el Cumplidor de Deseos."

"¿Tienen sus propios puntos de presión?" Kagome los miró.

"Supongo que tenemos que tener algún tipo de debilidad." Inuyasha le disparó otra sucia mirada a Miroku. "Él nunca me habló de ellas. _Yo_ tuve que aprenderlas de la forma difícil."

"Hubo una razón de por qué nunca te enseñé…" dijo Miroku con voz contenida. "Sabía que las usarías en mi si las aprendías…"

"Bueno, casi me cuesta mi vida, idiota toca-traseros-"

"Inuyasha - tal vez debas retirárselo." Kagome interrumpió su balbuceo. "Eso se ve doloroso."

"Bien." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos con una mofa, pero se veía incómodo.

"¿Inuyasha…?" Kagome le giró ojos suplicantes. "¿Por favor? ¿Por mi?"

Inuyasha le frunció un momento antes de murmurar algo por lo bajo y se precipitó hacia Miroku para aliviar el punto de presión. Miroku sonrió mientras el dolor se dispersaba. "Ella realmente te ha dominado, ¿verdad?" murmuró él lo alto suficiente para que sólo Inuyasha escuchara. Inuyasha le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza antes de marchar de nuevo con Kagome y sentarse tras ella en la cama como si fuera una especie de escudo.

Kagome tomó la húmeda ropa de Inuyasha y fue a colgarla en el radiador mientras hablaba. "Realmente creo que no necesitamos matarnos por esto. Todos tenemos un enemigo común, así que ¿por qué no podemos trabajar juntos para detener a Naraku?"

"¡Porque él me matará al momento que des la espalda!" Espetó Inuyasha.

"Porque _él_ romperá más reglas y arriesgará nuestras vidas." Dijo Miroku fríamente.

Kagome terminó de colgar la ropa y regresó a los dos jóvenes con un frunce. "¿Qué si Inuyasha no rompe más reglas? ¿Y qué si Miroku promete no matarte?" Les preguntó Kagome. "_Entonces_ ¿podemos trabajar juntos contra Naraku?"

Inuyasha hizo un incrédulo sonido mientras Miroku suspiraba. "Usualmente no soy quien para rechazar la petición de una hermosa dama… pero esta vez tendrá que ser una excepción." Miroku sacudió su cabeza. "Normalmente no me involucro con más de una persona a la vez."

"Sólo para un trío." Dijo Inuyasha secamente.

"Cierto." Asintió Miroku.

"Pero está bien entonces - ¡somos un trío!" Dijo Kagome feliz. "Hay tres de nosotros, ¿no?"

"Uh… Kagome…" Inuyasha la miró. ¿Realmente era así de ingenua?

"Yo no hago tríos con otros hombres." Le dijo Miroku serio.

"Oh…" Kagome sinceramente se entristeció de escuchar eso. Inuyasha aún estaba mirándola incrédulo.

"Bueno," Miroku se levantó de repente y cruzó sus brazos. "Viendo cómo el Primero no está buscándonos todavía… supongo que puedo dejarte ir esta vez, Inuyasha. Pero alguna gracia en el futuro te ejecutará. Y lo digo en serio." Él miró hacia el malgeniado hanyou. "Realmente lo digo en serio."

"No comiences a actuar como si te importara." Le espetó Inuyasha.

"No me preocupo por _ti_." Respondió Miroku. "Pero piensa en lo turbada que ella estará." Miroku miró a Kagome quien desvió su mirada en favor de observar la ropa de Inuyasha secándose…

"Nada resultará de nosotros trabajando juntos." Continuó Miroku. "Yo no puedo ayudarte y tú no puedes ayudarme. Sin embargo… tal vez pueda ayudarte referente a tu conflicto con Naraku."

"Basura." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente.

"¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?" Preguntó Kagome, ignorando la actitud de Inuyasha.

"Naraku ha estado, recientemente, tratando de matar algo dentro de él." Les dijo Miroku. "No lo sé de seguro… y no muchas personas lo saben, pero tengo la sensación de que podría estar intentando purgar la humanidad de su sangre."

"¿Qué?" Kagome parpadeó sorprendida.

"¿Quieres decir… está tratando de… separarse de Onigumo?" Inuyasha pareció igual de sorprendido. "Pero, eso es ridículo - ¿por qué no sólo desea que yo lo haga?"

"Porque probablemente sabe que harás un desastre de eso para él." Respondió Miroku.

"¿Pero por qué querría hacer eso?" preguntó Kagome. "Pensé que él _era_ Onigumo."

Inuyasha la miró. "No realmente. Naraku es una conciencia colectiva de mil demonios en uno… Onigumo es como el marco que lo mantiene junto. Es como si los demonios fueran la carne… Onigumo es el esqueleto. Onigumo realmente no es una parte consciente de Naraku, pero es el único manteniendo unido a Naraku."

"¿Entonces…?" eso aún no respondía su pregunta. "¿Por qué quiere fuera a Onigumo?"

"Probablemente porque no le gusta tener a un humano dentro de él." Miroku se encogió.

"No es eso." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente. "No quiere a Onigumo porque es llevado por lo que quiere Onigumo. Naraku es obligado a someterse a esos deseos… Supongo que no quiere querer lo que quiere."

"¿Que qué?" Kagome frunció, todo era un poco confuso. Estos Cumplidores de Deseos eran muy complicados…

"Como está, Naraku te quiere, me quiere muerto y también quiere a Kikyo… si Naraku se deshace de Onigumo entonces no querrá más esas cosas."

"¿Entonces no tratará de matarnos?" Eso no sonaba tan mal en opinión de Kagome.

"Oh, lo hará." Le dijo Inuyasha. "Y no tendrá los tontos sentimientos humanos para que interfieran. Me confundió el por qué trató de matarte en ese accidente cuando sólo quería matarte _después_ de que él te hubiese… um… hecho cosas."

Kagome hizo una mueca. "Tú crees-"

"Naraku debe haber estado intentando dominar los deseos de Onigumo por ti al matarte." Inuyasha frunció. "No podemos dejarlo separarse de Onigumo de lo contrario nos matará a todos en un instante, sin arruinarlo."

"Ouch…" Kagome rezó que eso no fuera lo que se trajera Naraku en ese momento.

"Bueno, parecen haber descifrado bien las cosas." Dijo Miroku con el tono de alguien a punto de irse. "Esperanzadamente, esta será la última vez que crucemos caminos… pero si tú, Inuyasha, rompes más reglas, seré obligado a caer sobre tu cabeza, sin importar lo mucho que la Srta. Kagome trate de defenderte."

"¡Oye, espera un minuto-!" Kagome comenzó a llamarlo, pero Miroku ya se había disipado en un remolino azul.

Después de un momento de silencio, Inuyasha le dirigió una disgustada mirada a Kagome. "Y tú me detuviste de golpearlo… ¿por qué?"

Kagome dejó escapar un leve suspiro de molestia. "Bueno. No me pareció un mal hombre. Y lo último que necesitamos hacer es crear un nuevo enemigo, y tienes que admitir que eso salvó tu vida esta vez." De repente sonrió. "_Yo _salvé tu vida esta vez, ¿no?"

"Sí, como sea." Inuyasha frunció más profundo. "Pero recuerda que he salvado tu vida tres veces, así que van tres a una a mi favor."

"Y…" Kagome continuó ignorándolo. "Nos dijo algo útil sobre Naraku… sobre lo que quiere hacer con Onigumo."

"Y eso me recuerda - no me has agradecido por todas esas veces que salvé tu vida."

"Me pregunto cómo planea Naraku separarse de Onigumo si no te hace hacerlo con un deseo."

"Y tan pronto como ese joven Homo apareció estabas sobre él."

"Es preocupante… una vez que saque a Onigumo de su sistema probablemente vendrá y nos matará."

"¡Y luego me detuviste de atacar a Miroku - como si lo prefirieras o a Hobo sobre mi! ¿Sabes lo insultante que eres?"

"¡¿Estás escuchándome?!" Kagome lo interrumpió de repente.

"No. ¿Debía?" Dijo él secamente mientras alisaba la forma floral en el vestido que estaba usando.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Kagome. "Esto es importante - Naraku podría estar allá afuera en este momento-"

"¡Relájate!" Espetó Inuyasha enojado. "Lastimé mucho a Naraku. Está medio muerto y apenas se sostiene… no ha tenido el tiempo para separarse de Onigumo en este momento, probablemente está más preocupado con mantener juntas todas las partes de su cuerpo. Confía en mi, estaría mucho más preocupado si fuera una amenaza en este momento."

"Tienes razón…" Kagome suspiró lentamente.

"Por supuesto que sí." Él cruzó sus brazos inflado. "Y tú aún no me has agradecido por salvar tu vida. Y aún no te has disculpado por estrellarme en el lodo afuera - y no sé sobre ti, pero encuentro insultante el cómo has estado ignorándome en favor de ese chico de tu antigua escuela. Sólo está buscando poner sus manos en tu falda."

Kagome, quien había estado al borde de agradecerle y disculparse por sus errores, de repente se tensó ante el último comentario de su boca. "¡Hojo no es así!" ella saltó en defensa del pobre joven. "¡Él es decente y agradable - a diferencia de _algunas personas_!" siseó ella y lo miró.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que no _soy_ agradable y decente?!"

"No eres decente - estás usando mi vestido - y no eres agradable - ¡estás gritándome!"

"Bueno, ¡tú también estás gritándome!"

"¡Porque tú estás gritándome!"

"¡¿Trato de hacer algo bueno por ti y qué recibo?!" Inuyasha rugió. "Nada de gratitud. No sé por qué quise regresar aquí - ¡Debí haberme quedado lejos y disfrutar un poco más de libertad! ¡Al momento que regreso aquí comienzas a abofetearme y a ordenarme ir a comer lodo mientras vas a coquetear con chicos!"

"¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera la mala!" gritó ella.

"¡Bueno, lo eres!" Él le dio la espalda.

"No estaba coqueteando con Miroku y Hobo - digo, Hojo!!" espetó ella, él la escuchó acercarse más para gritarle en la cabeza. "¡Estaba siendo amable con ellos! ¡No quiero perder a Hojo como amigo y no quiero que Miroku te mate! ¿No lo entiendes?"

Él se giró para encararla. "Entiendo que tú-" se interrumpió cuando casi estrellaba narices con Kagome. "Um…"

Kagome pareció tensarse con shock, temerosa de alejarse o hacer mucho más… y él se sentía de la misma forma. Sin importar lo duro que lo intentó no pareció recordar el punto que había estado tratando de cruzar… a lo único que realmente podía prestarle atención en ese momento era el hecho de que el rostro de Kagome apenas estaba a una pulgada del suyo y que su mirada estaba, en vez de en la suya, en sus labios.

"¿Kagome…?" dijo él suavemente, en un intento por sacarla del trance en el que había caído, y el trance en el que también estaba cayendo.

"¿Mm?" ella realmente no estaba prestando atención. Su nariz gentilmente tocó la suya y él supo ahora que probablemente era el momento para reforzar los límites del espacio personal… pero realmente no parecía importarle en ese momento.

Sin embargo, cuando la vio comenzar a inclinarse, sus sentidos regresaron de golpe a su lugar. No podía dejar que su maldición los lastimara a ambos…

Kagome vio a Inuyasha darse la vuelta de repente y se detuvo en seco. ¿Había estado a punto de besarlo? Con horrorizada vergüenza se alejó rápidamente y luchó por encontrar una disculpa decente. Se veía levemente enojado… "¡L-Lo siento!" al fin encontró su voz. "¡No sé lo que estaba pensando!"

"No importa." Él mantuvo su mirada desviada hacia el piso. Aún podía escuchar el timbre de su voz y naturalmente asumió que era con ella con quien estaba molesto.

"Mira, yo…" Ella alcanzó para tocar su hombro consoladoramente, pero él sólo se alejó de su alcance y se levantó, poniendo una distancia física de un metro entre ellos. Poniendo una distancia emocional de millas entre ellos. Kagome se sintió extrañamente fría y sola de repente.

"Creo que tu madre tiene una secadora." Dijo simplemente mientras iba a recoger su ropa y salió.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, dando vueltas de lo que había pasado.

Todo cayó sobre ella con inmensa fuerza y gruñó fuertemente mientras se desplomaba en la cama y presionaba su cara en la almohada. Ayudaba a amortiguar su angustiado grito, pero no ayudó a aliviar su vergüenza…

No podía creer que hubiese hecho eso… ahora se sentía como una completa tonta. Lo había hecho para besarlo y él se había dado la vuelta…

"¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, _estúpida_!" repetía enojada y puntualizaba cada palabra con un golpe de la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Realmente no dolía tanto como lo necesitaba… "¡¿Cómo pude ser tan _estúpida_?!"

Regresó a la almohada y trató de no llorar, pero sus ojos estaban comenzando a arder y no permanecían completamente secos. Se odiaba por su propia estupidez, se había avergonzado y a Inuyasha en un rápido movimiento y ahora había hecho las cosas muy incómodas entre ellos. Medio temía de la próxima vez que tuviese que hablarle…

Su almohada se humedeció con sus lágrimas y se sonó patéticamente, pero al menos estaba agradecida de no sacarse sus ojos y sollozar a todo pulmón. Inuyasha iba a escucharla si lo hacía, y aún le quedaba un poco de dignidad... tal vez.

Internamente se preguntó qué extraño era… llorar. ¿Por qué era que, cuando la gente estaba triste, o dolida, o realmente feliz, sus rostros se arrugaban, sus ojos se aguaban y sollozaban? ¿Qué se supone que lograba?

Los ojos se aguaban cuando tenías algo en ellos como una pestaña. Las narices se congestionaban cuando inhalabas mucho polvo. ¿Los pechos tosían cuando un poco de agua se iba por el camino equivocado? ¿Pero cuál era el punto de llorar? No resolvía nada, y no ayudaba a que el dolor desapareciera.

Y aún todos lo hacían… bueno, casi todos. La gente se derrumbaba y lloraba todo el tiempo, y no lograba nada además de dejarle saber a los demás que estabas perturbado. ¿Cuándo, en la evolución humana, se había decidido que llorar era útil? Porque no lo era.

Kagome se sentó con la almohada en su regazo y secó sus ojos. Tal vez… tal vez llorar era la pestaña proverbial en el corazón. Llorar tal vez era la forma emocional de intentar deshacerse del dolor emocional. Tenía que admitir que ahora se sentía un poco mejor… aunque no por mucho.

Aún se sentía como una tonta que quería cavar bajo una roca y esconderse hasta que Inuyasha tal vez olvidara su estupidez. La urgencia de meterse bajo la cama y esconderse era sorprendentemente fuerte.

¿Y por qué se sentía tan tonta? En algún punto se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Inuyasha, y lo que él pensara de ella parecía muy importante de repente.

Era fácil intentar evitar ese tipo de ideas sobre él cuando no tenía su camisa puesta o algo… repetiría el mantra de '_es un idiota_' en su cabeza e ignoraría su atracción. Pero cuando estaba totalmente vestido y era su normal ser, estaba fuera de guardia y desconocidamente construía sus emociones en algo que no podía ser…

Era una tonta estúpida. Quería patearse pero decidió pellizcar su muslo en vez. "¡Ow!" saltó ella… mejor no intentarlo de nuevo.

Se desplomó de nuevo en la cama y miró la ventana a su lado, escuchando los pájaros entonando sus canciones en los árboles. Estaba recordando algo que su madre le había dicho tiempo atrás…

El primer amor era el mejor y el peor. Se sentía maravilloso y terrible al mismo tiempo… pero tendía a ser corto, aunque nunca se olvidaba. Kagome seriamente dudaba que el dolor dentro de ella desapareciera pronto. Amaba a Inuyasha… y aún él no sentía nada de eso por ella…

¿Cómo se supone que manejaría este tipo de cosa?

Después de unos minutos de pensar, reunió sus agallas y llegó a su conclusión. No había necesidad de que las cosas cambiaran. Se levantó y revisó su apariencia en el espejo para asegurarse de que luciera como si no hubiese estado llorando, antes de dirigirse abajo con lo que esperaba fuera una ordinaria sonrisa en su rostro.

Las cosas regresaron a la normalidad.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: ¿Ningún mal suspenso esta semana? Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?


	19. Dulce Rendición

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 19

Dulce Rendición

------

------

"¡Souta! ¡Desayuno!"

Kagome escuchó a su hermano bajar las escaleras ante el llamado de su madre. Ella se recogió más en el sofá de la sala, colocando un cojín contra su estómago y mantuvo el control remoto apuntado hacia el televisor.

"¿Kagome? ¿Quieres tostadas o algo?" La Sra. Higurashi llamó desde la cocina.

"¡No, gracias!" Respondió Kagome y volvió a cambiar canales. Pasaba comerciales sobre zapatos para perro, bananas split, rentas de video y compañías de carga. Había unos cuantos programas de noticias, haciendo reportes en una casa que había caído de un acantilado y una casa que se había incendiado en la ciudad… Kagome también pasó esas, ya estaba lo deprimida suficiente como estaba.

Eventualmente se quedó observando un documental de vida salvaje sobre el Sahara Africano. Tuvo que subir el volumen porque el sonido de Souta e Inuyasha peleando en la cocina estaba haciéndose más fuerte.

"_Y así, la leona fija su mirada en un potencial compañer … y después de días de espera, hace su movimiento…"_ Kagome observó transfigurada mientras el narrador comentaba sobre los animales en pantalla. _"Sólo que, el macho bloquea su interés y se aleja…"_

"No te preocupes, niña, no eres la única." Kagome suspiró miserablemente.

"_Tal vez esto es porque el macho tiene el estómago vacío, pero la hembra no se rinde en sus intentos…"_

¿Tal vez Inuyasha no quiso besarla porque tenía mucha hambre? Kagome pensó en eso. ¿Tal vez no quiso besarla porque tenía mal aliento? Ansiosa, Kagome levantó una mano hacia su boca y probó esa teoría… nop… todo olía bien, pero tal vez esa ¿sólo era su opinión? ¿Qué si había tenido espinaca en sus dientes?

Como si la vergüenza no fuera suficiente ya, tuvo que preguntarse sobre formas que pudieran empeorarlo…

"_Y así, la leona, continúa persiguiendo a su macho indispuesto…"_

Kagome suspiró para sí mientras abrazaba más la almohada. Inuyasha entró en ese preciso momento y ambos se paralizaron al verse mutuamente, Kagome lo miraba y él la miraba.

"… _el macho evita contacto visual con la hembra para evitar confrontación…"_

Inuyasha bajó su mirada hacia la alfombra e hizo un gesto tras él. "Tu mamá dice que necesita que salgas y traigas más leche de la tienda por la carretera."

La tienda por la carretera estaba a casi dos millas. Kagome asintió en reconocimiento y lo observó girarse y salir de nuevo, todo sin mirarla una vez. Kagome parpadeó y regresó al TV.

"… _eventualmente, la persistencia de la hembra funciona y un encuentro toma-"_

Kagome apagó la caja con un fuerte golpe del remoto. Kagome dudó que fuera tan simple como pura persistencia para hacer que le gustara a Inuyasha… no es que fuera tan presumida como para intentarlo. Si él no quería que le gustara, esa era su elección, ella no lo obligaría.

Bueno, mejor ir a ese viaje a la tienda. ¿Tal vez una caminata aclararía su cabeza?

Se deslizó en sus zapatos y tomó su bolsa antes de marchar por la puerta sin tanto como una mirada a Inuyasha mientras lo pasaba en el hall. Estaba muy decepcionada de que tampoco la mirara… había estado viéndolo por el rabillo de su ojo, y tal vez tuvo la sensación de que había estado haciendo lo mismo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras ella un auto entró por la carretera. Kagome reconoció a la persona que salió mientras era saludada con un animado y familiar llamado. "¡Higurashi!"

El auto se alejó y Hojo le dio una extraña mirada. "¿A dónde ibas?"

"Uh…" Kagome recordó y golpeó su cabeza. "Oh - olvidé totalmente que ibas a venir hoy para enseñarme… Sólo iba a traer leche de la tienda."

"Puedo ir contigo si quieres." Ofreció Hojo.

"Oh…" Kagome parpadeó. "No tienes que hacerlo."

"Está bien. La tienda no puede estar lejos si vas caminando, ¿verdad?" señaló él.

"En realidad… está como a dos millas." Le dijo Kagome.

"Oh… ¿entonces no deberías llevar el auto?"

"Bueno… será una hora a pie, dos horas en auto." Kagome señaló la vieja carcacha que su abuelo había comprado como reemplazo para el auto que se había perdido antes. Era un auto muy viejo que no encendía muy fácilmente. "Está bien, no tengo que traerla ahora, podemos entrar y comenzar con-"

"No, me gustaría caminar contigo, Higurashi." Él sonrió. "¿Si… está bien contigo?"

Kagome siempre había tenido un punto suave para tontos. Ahora más que nunca. Sabía que Hojo probablemente estaba ansioso de pedirle una cita… y aunque no estaba realmente interesada en él, e intentaría evitar una cita con él a toda costa, sabía que si le pedía una, iría para mantenerlo feliz.

Tal vez ahora que entendía un poco mejor el amor no correspondido, se sentía un poco más simpatizante hacia él.

"Eso me gustaría." Ella sonrió genuinamente y extendió su mano para que la tomara. "Vamos, es por aquí."

Ellos partieron juntos por la carretera sin pavimento.

------

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Inuyasha saltó culpable de la ventana cuando Souta entró. "¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada!" le espetó él.

Souta llegó a la ventana de la sala y se asomó. "Oh. Es Hojo otra vez." Souta no sonaba muy impresionado. "Me pregunto a donde lleva a Kagome…"

"A la tienda." Inuyasha regresó a la ventana para asomarse a su lado. "Y van _tomados de las manos_…" anotó él con una pizca de un gruñido en su voz.

Souta lo miró dudoso. "Tal vez debas ir a golpearlo o algo." Sugirió él. "Digo… ¿no estás celoso?"

Inuyasha no dijo nada.

"¡Muéstrale tu súper fuerza y haz un gran agujero de Hojo en el suelo con él, sí!" Souta imitó un golpe en el aire. "Luego enséñale por meterse con tu novia."

"Kagome no es mi novia." Le dijo Inuyasha rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Souta quedó boquiabierto. "Quieres decir… entonces ¡¿qué demonios están haciendo juntos si no están saliendo juntos?!"

"¿Qué?" Inuyasha logró desviar su mirada de las manos de Hojo y Kagome mientras se giraba hacia Souta.

"¿Si no están arruchándose o besándose entonces qué es lo que hacen juntos todo el tiempo?" Souta le frunció, encontrando difícil de creer que no pasara nada entre ellos.

"No pasa nada." Inuyasha regresó a la ventana y maldijo al encontrar que Hojo y Kagome se habían ido de vista tras los árboles por la carretera. "Maldición…"

"Bueno…" Souta suspiró y se retiró de la ventana. "Si no haces algo pronto entonces ella va a salir con _él_. Hojo es genial… pero no tiene orejas de perro como tú."

"Mm." Inuyasha se hundió levemente en la ventana. Souta lo dejó.

------

"¿Higurashi, tienes frío? Estás temblando." Hojo la miró preocupado.

"Tal vez debí ponerme una chaqueta antes de dejar la casa…" Dijo Kagome con un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Estaba despejado, pero el viento era un poco frío.

"Toma, puedes tomar la mía." Hojo salió de su chaqueta y la depositó sobre sus hombros. Kagome la recibió agradecida, contenta de escudarse de la fría brisa. "Gracias… ¿pero no tienes frío?"

Él sonrió. "Viviré."

Ellos continuaron caminando hacia la casa, Hojo el caballero como siempre cargaba la bolsa con la leche… y unas galletas de chocolate extra para meterle en la boca a Inuyasha para llenar su estómago… podría ganarlo si el documental de los leones tenía razón.

Otra fría brisa sopló y Kagome se abrazó más en la chaqueta de Hojo. Olía agradable… de limpia y fresca lavandería… jabón… pero eso era todo. Quedó un poco decepcionada de nuevo. A la esencia de Hojo le faltaba el salvaje tinte que tenía Inuyasha… ese sabor natural que la hacía querer hundir su nariz en su hombro y no hacer nada sino inhalar por toda la eternidad.

Kagome sintió un leve sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas como calor. Ese debía ser el amor que hablaba…

Para entonces, notó que Hojo estaba temblando del frío. Y desde que ahora sus pensamientos estaban manteniendo su temperatura, lo codeó y le pasó el abrigo. "Ahora estoy bien, gracias." Sonrió.

------

El día pareció pasar lentamente. Después de depositar la leche en el refrigerador, Kagome había llevado a Hojo a su habitación para comenzar sus estudios. Su cerebro estaba un poco oxidado por la falta de uso… pero Hojo era paciente y útil. Aunque tuvo que admitir que mantenía un ojo en la ventana en caso de que viera una repetición de los eventos de ayer con Miroku e Inuyasha peleando en el lodo.

El día pasó… normal. Alrededor del almuerzo Hojo se quedó lo suficiente para comer con la familia. Inuyasha estuvo extrañamente ausente de la comida.

"Dónde está Inuyasha?" Le preguntó Kagome a su madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa y sólo contaba a cinco personas incluyendo a Hojo y a sí misma.

Su madre se encogió mientras servía unos rábanos picados. "Probablemente fue a casa. Asumiendo que recuerda donde vive."

"Él es como un gato, ese muchacho." Comentó el abuelo distraído y Kagome le dio una dura mirada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó abruptamente.

"Bueno, él viene y va como le plazca y si una familia lo alimenta mejor se siente como en casa." Explicó el abuelo. "Es una persona gato."

"Oh, definitivamente. Persona gato." Aceptó la Sra. Higurashi.

"Persona gatito." Asintió Souta.

Hojo fue a casa después del almuerzo y viendo cómo Inuyasha parecía estar de mal humor y no aparecía, Kagome fue a divertirse con Souta. Él los llevó al río y se pusieron a intentar atrapar el pez más grande que pudieran conseguir. Se tornó una competencia que Kagome ganó eventualmente, mucho para disgusto de Souta. ¡Su pez más largo llegó a tres centímetros y medio!

Ella liberó el pez antes de que Souta lo añadiera a la creciente colección de vida salvaje en su habitación.

La noche llegó, y así la cena. Kagome se sentó en la mesa de la cocina e hizo una mueca mientras contaba a cuatro personas esta vez. Inuyasha aún no estaba entre ellos. "Dónde está Inu-"

"Por amor de dios, Kagome, deja de suspirar por el muchacho." Reprendió su madre con una sonrisa. "Tienes que darle un poco de aire para respirar algunas veces."

Kagome se calló y se hundió un poco más en su silla. Tal vez esa era la razón de por qué Inuyasha no quiso besarla. Porque continuamente lo rodeaba y lo presionaba. Tal vez se asustó y huyó de la chica que no podía dejarlo solo por cinco minutos.

Kagome decidió que sólo era otra tonta excusa. Ella no rodeaba a Inuyasha… si algo _él la_ rodeaba. Él era quien se asomaba sobre su hombro mientras intentaba estudiar, demandando saber por qué un poeta inglés llamado Shakespeare se volvería tan famoso aún cuando sus poemas no rimaban.

Y cada vez que llegaba el momento de ir a la cama tenía que ordenarle salir de la habitación para que ella pudiera cambiarse y acomodarse. Y si eso pasaba, con frecuencia se molestaba que le dijera qué hacer.

Excepto que esa noche Inuyasha no se asomó sobre su hombro mientras estudiaba y lo encontraba extrañamente tranquilo sin él cerca. Le recordaba de cuando se había ido por tres días y se había preocupado por él…

No la molestó al rehusarse de salir de su habitación cuando llegó el momento de cambiarse e ir a la cama. No estaba ahí para comenzar. Mientras se acomodaba bajo las cobijas, una pequeña y ansiosa parte de su corazón se retorció ante su sensibilidad. Inuyasha no se perdía con frecuencia por largos períodos de tiempo… tal vez debería revisarlo.

"¿Inuyasha?" Susurró ella en su habitación. Nada pasó. "¡¿Inuyasha?!" llamó un poco más fuerte.

"¿Qué?" él apareció al lado de su cama, luciendo levemente irritado mientras batía una mano de un lado a otro para despejar el humo rojo que lo había acompañado a la habitación.

Fue, si algo, más torpe al reubicarse.

Bueno, al menos estaba a salvo y bien… aunque ahora Kagome tuvo que pensar en una buena excusa para haberlo llamado en primer lugar. "Yo… uh… no tienes hambre ni nada, ¿verdad? Dijo, pasaste el almuerzo y el te y-"

"Estoy bien." Interrumpió cortamente.

Kagome se mordió su lengua y le frunció levemente.

"¿Eso es todo?" demandó él.

"Bueno… sí…"

Sin mucho como una despedida, se disipó en el aire y se fue de la habitación una vez más. El frunce de Kagome se profundizó y rodó en su cama para encarar la pared y la ventana. Colocó las cobijas sobre su cabeza y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. "Idiota…"

------

Kagome durmió de más la mañana siguiente, mayormente porque no había podido dormirse muy rápido anoche. Su madre había entrado y sacudió su hombro para despertar a la joven.

"Kagome… Hojo está aquí. Tienes que levantarte."

"Bien, ya me levanto, mamá." Respondió Kagome mientras se despertaba, excepto que salió más como un chiflido de aire y un, "Benyameleantoma…"

"Está bien, querida." La Sra. Higurashi sonrió y dejó a Kagome.

Después de unos momentos, Kagome casi se vuelve a dormir antes de recordar por qué tenía que levantarse. Sería grosero hacer esperar a Hojo…

En cuanto regresó de cepillar sus dientes para buscar en sus cajones unas medias, hubo un golpe en la puerta. "¿Higurashi? ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Uh…" Kagome se parpadeó y notó que, sí, estaba completamente vestida a pesar de estar medio dormida. "Entra…" murmuró ella, saliendo como un, "Enra…"

Hojo entró, sonriendo como el perfecto caballero que era. "Buenos días, Higurashi. Luces bonita esta mañana."

Kagome se dio un vistazo en el espejo y se dio cuenta que sólo estaba siendo amable. Su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía grietas por el costado de su rostro de donde había estado acostada en su arrugada almohada… parecía como si hubiese sido azotada repetidamente y ahora tenía cicatrices.

"Tú también, Hojo, tú también." Concedió ella mientras llevaba una segunda banca a su escritorio para que Hojo se sentara.

"¿Qué tenemos para hoy?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en su silla giratoria y él la seguía al sentarse en la butaca.

"Bueno, antes de que llegara la interrupción, hicimos un poco de historia en el comercio de esclavos. ¿Recuerdas hacerlo en la escuela?" preguntó él, yendo al punto.

"Todo es nuevo para mi." Sonrió Kagome.

"Bien, entonces podemos usar mis apuntes para trabajar." Él metió una mano en su morral y sacó un fólder con sus pulcros y organizados apuntes. "Aquí vamos… podemos comenzar aquí."

Él se adentró en la larga historia del comercio de esclavos, y Kagome escuchaba atenta lo que estaba diciendo, segura de que no quería quedarse atrás en su clase académica. Ocasionalmente, interrumpía para hacer preguntas y él respondía útilmente. Tenía que admitir que Hojo era un muy buen profesor.

"Bien, ¿entonces crees que lo entiendes todo ahora?" preguntó él.

"Seguro." Sonrió ella.

"Entonces puedes leer mis notas y copiarlas con tus propias palabras."

"Suenas como un profesor, asusta," se burló mientras sacaba sus propios libros y comenzaba a leer una líneas de su trabajo antes de escribir su propia versión, acortando los detalles.

Ella rápidamente se absorbió con su toma de notas y se hizo un poco inconsciente de la presencia de Hojo a su lado. Rápidamente se tornó consciente de él cuando sintió su mano en su muslo como si tocara por apoyo mientras se inclinaba para tomar uno de sus esferos. Ella sonrió educadamente mientras tomaba la pluma y regresó a hacer más de sus propias notas.

Su mano no se movió de su muslo.

Kagome tosió tras su mano y discretamente movió sus piernas para que su mano se resbalara. La acción pareció asustarlo. "Oh - lo siento - no me di cuenta." Se disculpó rápidamente.

"Está bien." ¿Realmente Hojo era así de inconsciente con las chicas o realmente era un pervertido en secreto?

Ellos continuaron trabajando en silencio. Hasta que…

"Higurashi, ¿quién es este Inuyasha del que todos hablan?"

"Um…" la pluma de Kagome se levantó del papel en el que estaba escribiendo mientras debatía esta pregunta. "Él es un amigo… de la familia… viene algunas veces." Más como todas las veces.

"Oh." Hojo continuó trabajando, pero con un leve frunce. "Tu hermano pareció sugerir que tú… bueno… que _te_ gusta."

"¿Souta te habló de Inuyasha?" Kagome intentó desviar esa acusación que había hecho.

"¿Te gusta?" Hojo la miró.

Kagome asintió lentamente. "Es un amigo…"

"¿Es tu novio?" presionó Hojo.

Kagome le parpadeó un momento antes de hundir su mirada en su medio terminado trabajo. "No…"

"Pero deseas que sí, ¿verdad?" Hojo sonó un poco triste.

"Posiblemente." Kagome trató de darle una incentivadora sonrisa. "Aunque es un poco idiota. Tú eres mucho más amable que él…"

"Pero aún te gusta más que yo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hojo.

A Kagome no le gustaba mentir, pensaba que era algo horrible. Pero algunas veces una pequeña mentira blanca era apropiada para animar a las personas… pero… no… no podía hacerlo. Era cruel. "Yo… supongo que siento algo por él… No es serio ni nada. Él no siente lo mismo, supongo."

Hojo asintió y regresó a su trabajo. Kagome tuvo la sensación de que de repente lo había deprimido. "Yo… uh…" miró alrededor, buscando una forma de aligerar el tema. "Voy a traer una bebida. ¿Quieres una?" Aligerar el tema o sólo salir de esa incómoda situación.

"Sí, por favor." Sonrió débilmente.

Kagome se levantó plácidamente y cerró la puerta tras su salida, hizo una mueca una vez que estuvo fuera de vista y se giró para dirigirse por el corredor hacia las escaleras. Pero en cuanto se giró se topó con el pecho de alguien, alguien quien hizo una mueca cuando su mejilla golpeó una herida reciente y sensible sobre su corazón.

"Oh… Inuyasha." Ella retrocedió un poco para mirar su rostro. Él estaba mirándola. Duro. ¿Pero la miraba de otra forma esos días? Kagome miró entre él y la puerta de su habitación y de repente sospechó. "¿Sólo estabas pasando o estabas escuchándonos?"

Él no respondió. En vez, alcanzó, cerró una mano en el frente de su vestido y la empujó contra la pared, y la sujetó ahí con su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo. El aire fue sacado de sus pulmones y se tornó límpida del shock, sólo lo suficiente para que él empujara sus dos manos sobre su cabeza y las sujetara ahí con una mano alrededor de sus muñecas cruzadas. Estaba muy cerca… demasiado cerca… aún Kagome sintió la necesidad de alejarse por el espacio personal.

"I-Inuyasha - ¡¿qué estás _haciendo_?!" Siseó ella una vez que pudo inhalar suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Podía sentir cálidos puffs de aire contra la parte baja de su quijada mientras se inclinaba.

"Lo siento," le dijo sin aliento. "No puedo evitarlo más… te necesito…"

"¿Para traer más aspirinas para ti?" ella encontró su cercanía un poco intoxicante… y cuando él empujó su nariz en la curva de su cuello e inhaló profundamente, sus párpados temblaron y luchó con la ligereza que descendió sobre ella. "Alto…"

Él retractó su cabeza. "No, no digas eso, tú me amas."

Ella cerró sus ojos e imaginó que tal vez si lo ignoraba como si estuviera enojada y volvía su cabeza, él la dejaría…

Sin suerte. Presentado con la suave curva de su mejilla y quijada, Inuyasha pareció tomarlo como una invitación de algún tipo. Jadeó mientras sentía sus cálidos labios presionados y pellizcando gentilmente contra su quijada.

Ahora las cosas realmente habían ido muy lejos. "¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!" demandó, girando su cabeza hacia él en un esfuerzo por sacarlo de los dulces suministros en su piel. "¡¿Estás haciendo esto sólo para molestarme, no?!"

"¡No - no, no pienses eso!" Susurró él. "Estoy haciendo esto porque te amo - traté de ignorarlo… pero es muy fuerte, no puedo ignorarlo… ¡no puedo ignorarte!"

Kagome frunció, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que parecía al borde de las lágrimas. "Bueno, ciertamente cambiaste tu tono." Ella no estaba segura de qué hacer de él. Excepto que sabía que se sintió muy enojada de repente, mayormente porque se sentía completamente indefensa así contra la pared, y enojada porque temía que Hojo pudiera escuchar y llegar corriendo, o alguien de la familia que pudiera pasar.

"Te amo…" susurró él, su cálido aliento cosquilleó su mejilla mientras sus labios rozaban la piel.

Qué si este era Naraku?

Kagome se forzó a bajar la nota de pánico que surgió dentro de ella. Si este era Inuyasha se alejaría si se lo decía. Naraku la ignoraría…

"Aléjate de mi." Dijo ella en una voz firme… aún cuando tembló levemente.

Él pausó y la miró. Ella captó la mirada de arrepentimiento y decepción, antes de que la mano que sujetaba sus muñecas se aflojara hasta que eventualmente cayó en su costado. Retrocedió levemente, mirando el suelo, la pared, cualquier lugar menos a ella. ¿Realmente era Naraku…? Inuyasha había estado muy seguro de que el monstruo aún estaba escondido recuperándose…

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" demandó ella en un bajo siseo, sonando mucho como su madre para su propio bien. "¡Primero me das el hombro frío y luego _esto_!"

"¡No podía evitarlo!" siseó él, aún evitando sus ojos. "No quería lastimarnos al… pero ayer cuando regresaste de la tienda - ¡olías a _él_!" Inuyasha movió su mentón hacia la puerta de su habitación. "Me puse… _furioso_… ¡no me gusta que estés sola con él todo el tiempo!"

Kagome exhaló lentamente y trató de mirarlo a los ojos, sólo que él se rehusó a hacer contacto visual… Alcanzó sin mucho titubeo y gentilmente subió su mentón, obligándolo a mirarla. Pero al momento que sus ojos encontraron los suyos, se tensó y algo brilló en sus ambarinas profundidades…

Antes de que ella tuviera una oportunidad de identificar la mirada en sus ojos, sintió su espalda y cabeza conectarse con la pared tras ella con un fuerte golpe que de nuevo la dejó sin aire. Abrió su boca para gritar de shock o rabia, para gritarle a Inuyasha por empujarla así, para inhalar mucho oxígeno necesario después de ser golpeada.

La boca de Inuyasha se apresuró sobre la suya, para que no tuviera una oportunidad de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Rabia ante la injusticia de todo la atravesó y trató de morder su labio para hacerlo retractar… aunque fue muy rápido para ella, pero al menos le dio una oportunidad para cerrar su boca y apretar sus dientes firmemente para que ninguna lengua pasara por ellos.

Su gruñido retumbó profundo en su garganta y su mano subió para sujetar su mentón y obligarla a abrir su boca. Kagome _no _iba a entregar su primer beso real así… tal vez antes - pero no así.

Ella lo abofeteó. Duro.

Inuyasha no hizo mueca. Así que lo abofeteó de nuevo en la misma mejilla. Tal vez si lo abofeteaba lo suficiente eventualmente sentiría el ardor. Pero como estaba, no pareció estar consciente de mucho, sino especialmente inconsciente de sus protestas por ser tratada así… como una especie de… chica-pidiendo-ser-dominada. El invasivo 'beso' que estaba forzado en ella era alarmante y la hizo sentir fácil.

Lo abofeteó otra vez, notando que sus golpes estaban tornándose más débiles y más inútiles. Tal vez si intentaba golpearlo con su otra mano… nop… esa estaba muy ocupada atrapada entre sus cuerpos… Kagome quería mantenerla ahí, aún cuando no actuaba mucho como una barrera entre ellos, pero ayudaba.

Hojo probablemente iba a venir y ver qué era todo ese forcejeo y golpeteo en un minuto… ella moriría de pura vergüenza… sin mencionar lo dolido que probablemente estaría el pobre muchacho. Bueno, Inuyasha estaría _muy_ adolorido por ella cuando le diera espacio para hablar.

Ella lo abofeteó una vez más por una buena medida y se aflojó en derrota. Inuyasha no captaba las indirectas. Además… el abofetearlo también afectó su propia cabeza. Él pareció tomar su derrotada postura como una aceptación y se separó sólo lo suficiente para darle una mirada y susurrarle algo que había deseado escuchar por un momento.

"Te amo."

Lágrimas brotaron de sus apretados ojos. Su boca pareció comenzar a obedecer a su corazón en vez de a su cerebro. "_Te _amo." Esta vez cuando la besó de nuevo, ella respondió, cerrando su mano en el material de su camiseta. Ahora su cuerpo parecía obedecer a su corazón y su mente pareció separarse y desatarse de lo que estaba pasando… todo parecía tan irreal. O estaba soñando despierta en el escritorio con Hojo o aún dormida en la cama…

Inuyasha otra vez interrumpió el beso y la estrelló en un abrazo, Kagome le correspondió, abrazándolo tan fuerte como él la tenía. Se sentía tan segura y a salvo…

"No sabes cuánto he esperado escuchar esas palabras…" le confesó apenas en su susurro.

Kagome hundió su nariz contra su hombro e inhaló profundamente. Era adicta a su olor… la perfecta mezcla de su natural aroma masculino que le daba un consuelo más profundo del que realmente haya sentido conciencia, y de un bosque en el húmedo calor del verano…

Y una pizca de veneno escondido dentro de todas esas cálidas flores y helechos del bosque…

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y se encontró mirando sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, su olor no había cambiado en lo más mínimo pero de repente sintió náuseas del tóxico hedor. Inuyasha no olía a veneno… pero Naraku sí.

Quería alejarse y luchar con él con cada aterrorizada fibra de su ser, casi podía sentir el cálido flujo de adrenalina corriendo por sus extremidades, rogándole luchar o echar vuelo en ese momento. Pero al mismo tiempo el miedo la mantuvo paralizada. Muy callada…

"¿Cuál es el problema?" el hombre que mantenía en sus tensos brazos estaba masajeando su espalda gentilmente. Nunca se había sentido tan sucia y disgustada en toda su vida… su estómago se revolvió y la nausea hizo que su cuerpo casi se derrumbara débil.

Su agarre en ella se aflojó de cierta forma y su cabeza se giró para mirar por el corredor. Kagome estaba muy consciente de cada músculo moviéndose en él… pero muy aterrorizada para seguir su mirada. "Oh…" sonó aburrido. "¿Y por cuánto tiempo has estado ahí de pie?"

"Hojo llamó. Dijo que estaba enfermo. No puede asistir hoy a Kagome. Dice que lo siente." Esa respuesta fue lenta… fría. Helada furia fluía en una fuerte corriente bajo las palabras.

Kagome cerró sus ojos con desesperación. _Oh, Inuyasha…_

El verdadero Inuyasha.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Ooookkaaaaay… Aún cuando estoy segura que muchos adivinaron lo que estaba pasando, todo se explicará en el próximo capítulo. No estoy segura de cuántos capítulos faltan… pero nos acercamos al final muy pronto… creo…


	20. Seiscientos Pies Bajo Tierra

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 20

Seiscientos Pies Bajo Tierra

------

------

"Bueno…" Naraku imitó una de las sonrisas más engreídas de Inuyasha. "Esto es incómodo."

Nadie se movió.

Abajo, la Sra. Higurashi podía escucharse en la cocina, Souta jugaba en el playstation y el abuelo podía escucharse barriendo las hojas del pórtico en la distancia, pero barridos audibles.

Fue Kagome quien se movió primero. Finalmente, pareció incapaz de soportarlo más y se alejó de Naraku tan fuerte que se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo, cabeza en manos y temblando con una mezcla de shock y disgusto.

Inuyasha dirigió una mirada hacia ella.

"Ni lo pienses." Dijo Naraku fácilmente mientras cruzaba sus brazos con lento cuidado. "No te muevas… no queremos una desagradable repetición de lo que pasó la última vez que nos encontramos."

Inuyasha no se movió.

"¿Te dijo lo que me hizo?" Naraku miró a donde Kagome se presionaba contra la pared. Se agachó al nivel visual y fingió un dolido suspiro. "Abrió mi pecho. Casi me mata y roba mi vida. A mi… su propio amo. Es un esclavo insolente si me preguntas."

Ni Kagome o Inuyasha respondió. Naraku sonrió con el rostro de Inuyasha y miró al Cumplidor de Deseos. "Ella pensó que era tú… fue muy conmovedor en realidad. Debes estar muy complacido contigo, Inuyasha. _Dos _chicas enamoradas de ti…"

"Fuera de aquí." Dijo Inuyasha en el mismo tono de antes. Bajo, pero contenía más furia que algo más. "O esta vez quieres tu cabeza abierta."

"_Tú _no tienes la energía para romper más reglas." Le dijo Naraku sin rodeos. "Ni la voluntad, sabiendo que el Primero estará tras tu escondite si causas más problemas."

Los puños de Inuyasha se cerraron lentamente. Naraku lo miró por un momento, como si debatiera de si rompería o no sus propias reglas y dio un paso. Inuyasha no decidió qué estaba pensando antes de que Naraku de repente alcanzara y levantara a Kagome por un brazo. El idiota casi hace tropezar a Kagome de nuevo, e Inuyasha dio un paso adelante.

"Dije que no te muevas." Espetó Naraku e Inuyasha se detuvo.

Kagome tiró inútilmente contra las manos sujetando sus brazos. "Suéltame, maldito-"

"Eso no era lo que estabas diciendo hace unos momentos." Interrumpió Naraku, codeándola burlón.

"¡¿I-Inuyasha?!" Lo llamó ella, mirando alrededor suplicante. ¿Por qué estaba ahí así? Aunque estaba obedeciendo las órdenes de Naraku… aún podía obedecer las suyas también. "Inuyasha - deseo que-"

Naraku colocó una mano sobre su boca. "No hagas nada precipitado." Él apretó sus brazos a su alrededor, manteniéndola cerca para pacificar sus furiosos forcejeos. Miró a Inuyasha quien se veía como si estuviera batallando consigo mismo. "Ahora voy a llevármela-"

"No te-"

"No interrumpas." Lo interrumpió Naraku. "Y… no nos sigas ni nada. Al menos no por un par de horas… eso me dará suficiente tiempo para preparar todo para ti."

Inuyasha apretó sus manos tan fuerte que sus garras se clavaron en sus palmas. "No vas a llevarte a Kagome-" Él no tuvo una oportunidad de terminar su amenaza antes de que Naraku desapareciera en el aire, junto con Kagome.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Inuyasha se lanzó hacia la pared y estrelló sus puños contra ella con un enfurecido rugido. "¡MALDICIÓN!" Pateó la pared y lanzó su peso contra ella. "¡Maldición!" gritó de nuevo y golpeó su cabeza con ambos puños, agarrando su cabello fuertemente con sus manos como si fuera a abrirla. Se deslizó por la pared al piso, medio asombrado de que hubiese aguantado su expresión de rabia. "¡Maldición… maldición… _maldición_!"

Prohibido de seguirlos por un par de horas. Un par de horas en la terminología de Inuyasha significaba dos horas… dos horas…

"Dos horas y eres hombre muerto, Naraku…"

------

Kagome siempre se había preguntado cómo lo había hecho Inuyasha. Se preguntó una vez cómo debía sentirse moverse entre diferentes locaciones en un parpadeo. Ahora lo sabía.

Era como tener tus moléculas separadas y siendo arrastradas por el viento… su mente se había tornado vacía al momento que había desaparecido del corredor en la vieja casa… y cuando despertó de nuevo se sintió tensa y adolorida…

Donde sea que estuviera, era frío y oscuro… el suelo era de roca dura, fangoso y levemente oloroso… se levantó un poco, suficiente para despegar su mejilla del suelo y miró alrededor por alguna seña de donde estaba. Pero estaba oscuro y no decía nada.

"Urgh…" Olió ella fuerte y pasó una mano por su húmeda mejilla, sintiendo como si lodo que cubría las rocas a su alrededor la hubiese cubierto también. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

¿Y dónde estaba Naraku?

Kagome se tensó ante la simple idea y escuchó atenta. Sus oídos buscaban captar el más leve sonido de respiración, movimiento o pasos en el suelo. Pero no escuchó nada sospechoso… aparte del extraño sonido retumbante que hacía eco en la distancia como un lejano tren… y el constante sonido de agua goteando.

Kagome había visto su buena cantidad de películas e imaginó, aunque realmente nunca había estado en una, que estaba en alguna especie de caverna. Sus manos alcanzaron y comenzó a sentir a lo largo del liso suelo para encontrar algo que pudiera ser una pared. Se movió mientras sus manos se conectaban con nada sino lodo y roca… muy consciente de los sonidos que hacía cuando sus rodillas rozaban el suelo, o su entrecortada respiración…

"¿Dónde estoy?" susurró ella tranquilamente, sintiéndose pequeña y encerrada… como si estuviese encogida en una oscura caja, aún cuando pudiese escuchar su voz haciendo eco a su alrededor, indicándole que donde sea que estuviera, era largo.

Su mano golpeó algo suave, frío y peludo…

"¡Una rata!" saltó ella casi un metro y acunó su manchada mano contra su pecho, haciendo una mueca ante la idea… había tocado una _rata muerta_…

"No hay mucha comida o luz aquí abajo." Una voz dijo desde algún lado muy cerca. "Las ratas son pocas y raras. No encontrarás mucha vida en este lugar."

Sonaba como Inuyasha… pero Kagome sabía mejor que confiar en esa voz. Era Naraku… sin duda. ¿De dónde había venido de repente…? Kagome no tenía idea.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó ella en voz temblorosa… bueno… al menos tenía suficiente coraje y unión para hablar con _él_.

"A doscientos pies bajo una montaña." Fue la respuesta que obtuvo. En algún lugar cercano escuchó pies caminando por el húmedo suelo. "¿Podría explicar por qué es tan frío aquí, sí?"

Kagome tragó duro contra el nudo en su garganta. "Por qué me trajiste… a una montaña de todos los lugares."

"Bueno, si no lo has adivinado ya," el tono de Naraku era un poco condescendiente. "Una mitad mía está enamorado de ti… una pequeña y obsoleta parte de mi, pero enamorado sin sentido. Sin embargo, a la parte más grande de mí le gustaría verte muerta, con tus tripas regadas y tus huesos hirviendo en pegamento."

A Kagome no le gustó esa imagen mental. Se estremeció involuntariamente.

"No eres de vital interés para mi, verás… pero al mismo tiempo pareces ser el más importante… y esencial punto de mi vida. Mi razón de vivir. Pero esa sólo será la forma de pensar de Onigumo. Algo que planeo purgar de mi… pronto."

"No respondiste mi pregunta." Gruñó Kagome en la oscuridad a su alrededor, esperando estar dirigiendo su voz hacia él. "¿Por qué estamos aquí, en una montaña?"

"Porque aquí es donde me purgo de las impurezas." Sus pasos la pasaron y ella sintió una fría corriente a su salida. "Esta montaña tiene especiales poderes espirituales… en realidad más una presencia. El Monte Hakurei. ¿Escuchaste de él?"

"No…"

"No esperaba que si, en realidad. Este es un lugar de limpieza… debo purificarme aquí. No debe faltar mucho…"

Inuyasha le había advertido que sin importar lo que pasara… Naraku no podía liberarse de Onigumo. Si lo hacía, estarían en grandes problemas… pero como estaba, Kagome realmente no podía ver para detener sola a alguien tan aterrador y fuerte como Naraku… necesitaba a Inuyasha…

Necesitaba pensar en algo más. "¿Por qué _me_ trajiste aquí?" demandó ella. De lo que sabía, realmente no parecía así de importante para mantener cerca.

En algún lugar de la oscuridad escuchó un suspiro. "De alguna forma, mi consciencia duerme mejor contigo cerca. Es más fácil remover algo que duerme. Pero con ella ida… serás mi primera víctima, y yo me sentiré mejor por eso."

Kagome se abrazó fuertemente. "Inuyasha te detendrá."

"Es lindo que parezcas tener mucha fe en él. Pero realmente… hay limitaciones de cuánto puede hacer un débil Hanyou."

"Tú eres un débil Hanyou." Señaló Kagome.

"Cierto. Pero no por mucho tiempo más."

Kagome se movió inestable, su mano cayó contra una roca suelta… rudamente del tamaño de un ladrillo. O era una roca o una rata fosilizada. Esperaba que fuera la anterior. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor en silencio mientras miraba intensamente en la oscuridad… dejándolo hablar de nuevo…

"Sólo tomará un par de horas… y entonces terminará. En un par de horas, tú e Inuyasha estarán-"

Él se interrumpió de repente. Lanzó la roca.

Ésta se conectó con algo con un audible golpe. Esperó con laboriosa respiración a que pasara algo.

Hubo una risa y el sonido de alguien botando la roca contra una mano. "¿Realmente piensas que una roca me matará tan fácilmente? Niña, he sufrido mucho peor en mi corta vida. ¿Pero te gusta lanzar piedras? ¡Vamos a ver cómo te gusta!"

Kagome hizo una mueca, levantando sus brazos mientras se preparaba para el golpe. En su ojo mental, podía verlo hacer las acompañantes acciones de los amortiguados sonidos que hacía mientras echaba hacia atrás su brazo… a punto de completar el lanzamiento.

Pero nada llegó, y después de unos segundos, se aflojó ligeramente y miró alrededor titubeante.

La roca golpeó el suelo en otro lugar mientras lo escuchaba gruñir con frustración. "Mierda… no puedo hacerlo…"

Kagome exhaló para sí un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Por primera vez pensó que podría haber sido algo bueno remembrar tan fuertemente a Kikyo. En tanto como Naraku tuviese a Onigumo, no la mataría tan fácilmente.

"¡Si piensas que no puedo matarte porque estoy a tu favor - entonces, piensa de nuevo!" espetó él un poco enojado. "¡Sólo mi mitad humana que permanece atada a una mujer muerta es lo que me detiene de matarte!"

"¿Entonces por qué me besaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad perfecta para golpearme?" Preguntó Kagome fríamente.

Lo escuchó reír oscuramente. Pero tal vez fue muy corta para ser una carcajada. "Lo admito, eso pudo haber sido un poco inmoderado de mi. Mi meta era robarte y mantener tranquilo a Inuyasha por un tiempo… pero cuando me presenté con una oportunidad como esa, incluso yo pude perder la cabeza."

"Lo harás cuando Inuyasha te ponga una mano encima."

"Pero lo escuché de tus dulces labios, Kagome." Le dijo con un tono engatusador. "Él no te ama… no le importas tanto como… digamos, Kikyo."

Kagome hundió su cabeza en sus manos. "¿Por qué hiciste eso…? ¡Por qué deliberadamente jugaste así con mis sentimientos!"

"Me gusta dañarle la cabeza a la gente. ¿No lo notaste?"

Kagome permaneció callada.

"Pensé que tal vez primero preferías a tu antiguo compañero de escuela…" Continuó Naraku. "Ambos parecían llevarse bien durante su paseo de ayer a la tienda. Pareció cortejador para mí. Pero no tomó mucho sacar tus verdaderos sentimientos sobre asuntos del corazón cuando preguntó directamente. En serio, debes guardar más de cerca tus sentimientos."

"¿Como Inuyasha?" Espetó Kagome. "Y mantener todo embotellado por dentro hasta que se pudra y me arruine."

"¿Por qué no? Lo mantiene deliciosamente corrompido, ¿no?" Naraku soltó otra de esas oscuras carcajadas. "Así que al momento que saliste no me pude resistir… robé su cuerpo y te intercepté en el corredor. No planeaba llegar lejos… pero viniste a mí tan voluntariamente… Tuviste que confiar en mis habilidades actorales."

"Estás enfermo…" Murmuró Kagome. "¿Por qué no le haces a todos un favor y te mueres?"

"Ooh… amargas palabras para una niña tan joven." La risa de Naraku literalmente pudo escucharse. "Pero odiaría hacerlo tan fácil para ti."

Kagome hizo una mueca y se abrazó más fuerte, meciéndose levemente para mantener caliente su cuerpo. Era tan frío… ¿Inuyasha cuándo iba a venir por ella?

"Tal vez no puedo matarte directamente en este momento…" le dijo en voz baja que envió un escalofrío por su espina. "Pero escuché que los humanos necesitan aire para vivir… así que vamos a sacarte para un poco."

El suelo pareció abrirse bajo Kagome, y gritó mientras caía unos pies… y golpeaba agua helada. El shock de ser metida en un líquido tan frío prácticamente la paralizó y le tomó unos segundos reunir la energía para mover sus extremidades y empujar su cabeza hacia la superficie. Irrumpió con un fuerte jadeo… el pánico se disolvió de alguna manera cuando sus pies encontraron suelo sólido bajo ella. El agua parecía llegarle a la cadera.

Así se levantó… y gritó cuando su cabeza se conectó con un techo bajo. Luces brillaron en frente de sus ojos y se hundió en el agua, masajeando su cabeza con cuidado, preguntándose si de alguna forma había logrado hundir su cráneo. Un chichón estaba formándose… pero nada muy serio.

Después de sobreponerse a su shock inicial levantó sus manos y las presionó en el bajo techo sobre ella. Tampoco podía ver mucho aquí… pero de lo que le decían sus sentidos, estaba en una pequeña caverna llena de agua…

Por un momento comenzó a entrar en pánico. Estaba atrapada aquí… Naraku no estaba observándola más… y había dicho algo sobre necesitar aire para respirar…

¡¿Cuánto aire quedaba en este lugar?!

Kagome rápidamente se dijo calmarse… ¿si había agua en la caverna debía venir de algún lugar…? Tenía que haber una salida, una salida para que el aire entrara.

Pero aún cuando buscó por muchos minutos en el pequeño espacio dentro de la montaña, no encontró nada más que paredes de roca. Eso la llevó a creer que el agua debía haberse filtrado en esta pequeña cámara de aire… y que no había salida ni entrada…

"Él no puede dejarme morir aquí…" trató de convencerse, pero falló de alguna forma. La idea de sofocarse era terrible… estar atrapada en este pequeño espacio estaba produciendo un poco de claustrofobia del que no estaba consciente poseer. Y era ella, ¿o el poco aire estaba poniéndose un poco espeso?

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha, por favor ven pronto…" susurró ella en la caverna. No tenía suficiente espacio para que se devolviera el eco. "Por favor… te lo ruego…"

------

Fueron dos horas del infierno a la tierra. Inuyasha no había podido mantenerse tranquilo todo el tiempo. Literalmente contaba los segundos al observar el reloj en la sala. Souta se había preocupado un poco, y supuso que tal vez Inuyasha había caído en coma. Inuyasha no dejaba que nada lo distrajera mientras miraba la segunda flecha del reloj y la hacía moverse un poco más rápido. Sus dedos golpeteaban incesantemente contra los cojines del sofá y parecía haber un tic en su ojo derecho…

"¿Souta - dónde está tu hermana?" Preguntó la Sra. Higurashi mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Souta dejó de hacerle muecas a Inuyasha. "Creo que salió otra vez."

"Al menos podría dejar una nota o algo…" La voz de la madre de Kagome se tornó distante entre más se alejaba. No pasó mucho antes de que regresara para apoyarse en el umbral. "Oh, podrías buscar en la habitación de Kagome, cuando Hojo estuvo al teléfono dijo que no podía encontrar sus anotaciones, tal vez las dejó aquí-"

"¡Dos horas! ¡Al fin!" Explotó Inuyasha con un fuerte movimiento y ambos Higurashi parpadearon mientras corría por el salón y se lanzaba por la ventana.

Souta suspiró y lo miró. "¡Tenemos una puerta, sabes!"

Por supuesto, antes de que Inuyasha golpeara el suelo, se disipó en el aire. Había estado contando hasta este momento por dos horas y para entonces sabía exactamente dónde iba a encontrar a Naraku y a Kagome. Se dirigió directo hacia Kagome… Naraku podía esperar…

Esperaba aterrizar en suelo sólido al menos cuando se solidificara de nuevo, así que se sorprendió de aterrizar con un fuerte splash en algo frío y oscuro… en su sorpresa casi inhala una bocanada de agua. Después de flotar por varios segundos encontró suelo sólido y salió a la superficie de inmediato. Se levantó… y gritó fuerte cuando su cráneo se conectó con un techo bajo, tomando adolorido una de sus orejas… eso iba a hincharse en la mañana.

"¿Quién está ahí?" una tímida voz lo sacó de su breve mareo. Conocía esa voz.

"¿Kagome?" él alcanzó hacia la voz y sus nudillos rozaron gentilmente contra ropa. "¿Eres tú?"

"¿Eres tú?"

"Sí."

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuál eres?" ella estaba alejándose de su roce. "¿Eres Inuyasha o Naraku?"

"Inuyasha." Dijo él triunfal.

"Naraku diría eso."

"No soy Naraku-"

"Cómo puedo estar segura de que no lo dices-"

"¡Soy yo!" dijo él un poco más rudo de lo que planeó. "Sé que soy yo, así que es suficiente para ti, cierto."

La perfecta lógica de Inuyasha como siempre. Estaba dispuesta a creerle… por ahora. "Está bien… pero si comienzas a acosarme entonces te golpearé."

"Hecho." Él se acercó más hacia ella, cuidadoso del techo bajo… tuvo que moverse de rodillas. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeó o algo?"

"No… sólo dijo un poco de cosas villanas y luego me puso aquí." La escuchó suspirar miserable. Sonaba estresada… un poco nerviosa tal vez.

"¿Y dónde es aquí?" preguntó él, extendiendo una mano para presionarla contra la fría y fangosa pared a su lado.

"Es una cámara de aire en el Monte Hakurei." Dijo ella lentamente, y como si lo conociera muy bien. "Creo que el agua es de la lluvia que se ha filtrado de la superficie y reunido aquí. El aire es viejo…"

"Debe haber una salida-"

"No la hay, ya revisé."

Su alivio al encontrarla a salvo y de alguna forma sana duró poco. No le gustaba ser espetado cuando llegaba para rescatar a la damisela en peligro. "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó bruscamente.

Ella guardó silencio por largo tiempo. Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ajustarse a la oscuridad vagamente podía distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad, aunque no mucho. La poca luz ambiente del musgo que cubría el techo era suficiente recurso de luz por ahora…

"Besé a Naraku." El agua alrededor ondeó cuando ella se estremeció fuertemente. "_Besé_… a Naraku…"

Las garras de Inuyasha rasguñaron levemente la pared de roca mientras la mano trataba de cerrarse en un puño. "No lo noté."

Ella guardó silencio por unos momentos más hasta que lo miró reprochadora. "¿Cuánto… cuánto viste?"

Había visto mucho. Había llegado al momento que escuchó a Naraku pronunciarle las palabras 'te amo'. Se había quedado ahí, preguntándose si estaba teniendo una extraña experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Sin embargo, rápidamente se había dado cuenta de quién estaba besando a Kagome… pero cuando la escuchó darle una ahogada respuesta a su declaración de amor, no había sido capaz de moverse.

No era estúpido o tonto. Sabía que Naraku obviamente estaba haciéndole creer que él era Inuyasha… y Kagome había estado diciéndole a _Inuyasha_ que lo amaba… no a Naraku.

Eso era lo que estaba preguntando mientras miraba tétrica en su dirección. Quería saber si había escuchado su confesión.

"No vi mucho," era mitad verdad - mitad mentira. Era suficiente para dejarlo así. "Sólo a los dos abrazándose y… tú sabes… lo supe…"

"Pretendió ser mi madre. Me despertó. Y luego pretendió ser Hojo. Y luego pretendió ser tú… y… y me atacó." Le dijo apresurada, aunque él había estado sintiendo que no había estado totalmente indispuesta al ser 'atacada' así. "Pero está bien ahora…puedes desearnos fuera de aquí, ¿cierto?"

Inuyasha suspiró lentamente. "No creo que sea una buena idea."

"¿Q-qué?" Hubo un pequeño splash mientras Kagome se enderezaba en el agua. "¡Por supuesto que es una buena idea!"

"Sólo te quedan dos deseos - si usas uno ahora para salir de aquí sólo te quedará uno para defenderte contra Naraku. Eso no será suficiente, y una vez que se use, le perteneceré a Naraku completamente y estarás a mi merced, junto con la suya."

Kagome guardó silencio.

"Yo puedo salir cuando quiera…" le dijo lentamente. "Pero tú eres más difícil."

"¿No puedes hacer nada?" preguntó ella en un susurro.

"Depende… una de tres cosas podrían pasar ahora. Naraku puede sacarte de aquí, eso te salvaría de esta 'trampa'… o si hay otra caverna tras una de estas paredes, lo cual es probable, entonces podría atravesarla con mi propia fuerza…"

"¿Cuál es la tercera?"

"Podrías pedir un deseo… pero a largo plazo realmente creo que harías más daño que bien."

"Olvidas la cuarta." La voz de Kagome era un poco apretada. "Podría sofocarme y morir aquí antes de que cualquiera de las otras cosas pasaran."

Inuyasha olfateó el aire. Era rancio, viejo… un poco espeso… y sólo se hacía más espeso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? Al menos no más de dos horas… y como mínimo había tres horas de aire. "Tienes razón. El aire es espero, pero puedo sacarnos de aquí antes."

Kagome guardó silencio.

"¿Y bien?"

Ella permaneció callada, y muy tranquila.

"¡Di algo!"

"¡Shh!" siseó ella en voz baja. "Estás usando preciado oxígeno."

"Bueno, sólo estoy usando mi mitad, ¿de acuerdo?" espetó él.

"Tenemos que mantenernos calmados y callados… respirar lentamente, menos profundo…" Y aún su propia respiración estaba tornándose rápida y entrecortada. "Tienes que calmarte Inuyasha, entrar en pánico no resolverá nada."

"No tengo pánico." Dijo él simplemente mientras reasumía el palpar las paredes, intentando descifrar qué parte era la más delgada. "Definitivamente hay otra caverna a nuestro lado… puedo escuchar los ecos…"

Kagome no pareció estar escuchando. "Esto es genial… grandioso… ¡He estado sentada aquí por lo que parece horas, esperando a que vinieras y me rescataras y entonces dices 'lo siento, no hay deseos hoy, eso no nos hará ningún bien'!" fingió una aguda voz para él.

El entrecejo de Inuyasha tembló. "¡Yo no sueno así!"

"Naraku está allá afuera separándose de Onigumo - probablemente está terminando en este mismo momento… probablemente venga y nos mate en unos minutos… segundos… pero podríamos sofocarnos antes de eso. Está muy caliente aquí… está caluroso, ¿verdad? ¿No soy sólo yo?"

"Está helando."

"Eso pensé, mucho calor." Ella pasó una mano por su frente y exhaló un suspiro como si estuviera acalorada. "¡Se está haciendo más difícil respirar!"

"No lo es."

"Sí - tal vez no lo sientes porque eres como un vampiro o algo y no necesitas respirar - pero nosotros los simples mortales necesitamos aire para sobrevivir - ¡algo que me hace falta ahora!"

"Sólo cálmate, ¿sí?" dijo él. Sonrió internamente cuando su mano tocó la parte más delgada de la pared. ¡Bingo…!

"¡¿Calmarme?!" Kagome le espetó enojada. "¡No soy yo quien necesita calmarse aquí - eres tú!" lo señaló. Él se giró para considerarla impasivamente. "Eres tú el atemorizado - estás haciéndote p… p-pedazos-" ella irrumpió en suaves sollozos y se derrumbó contra él. Inuyasha suspiró y automáticamente llevó un brazo alrededor de su hombro como consuelo mientras descansaba su cabeza contra la suya, llorando enmudecida.

"No deberías hacer eso…" murmuró él, sintiéndose un poco nervioso de repente. "Desperdiciarás todo el oxígeno más rápido-"

No era lo que quería escuchar, si el incrementado volumen de sus sollozos fuera algo que lo indicara. Simultáneamente trató de palpar y masajearla para animarla. "Está bien, puedo sacarnos de aquí… sólo deja de llorar y déjame hacerlo."

"¡Besé a Naraku!" chilló ella.

"De nuevo con eso…"

"¡Siento que mi lengua deber estar negra y marchita!" Ella arrugó su cara y la hundió contra su hombro, haciendo que la mayoría de su cuerpo se sumergiera en el agua. "¡Fue horrible - pero lo disfruté mientras lo hizo hasta que me di cuenta quien era y luego sentí que quería vomitar - nunca me he sentido tan disgustada conmigo!"

"¿Lo disfrutaste porque pensaste que era yo?" dijo él débilmente, antes de querer abofetearse. Kagome se había tensado y su sollozo había cesado.

"No…" dijo ella lenta y deliberadamente como si estuviera corriendo por otra excusa. "Él sólo era… un muy buen besador… eso es todo… no me gustó porque fuera _tú _ni nada…"

_Entonces el hecho de que declararas tu amor tampoco tuvo nada que ver con eso_, quería decir él. Pero como la sensible persona que era… mantuvo sus labios sellados. Ella se separó lentamente y aclaró su garganta. "Lo siento…" murmuró, culpable y tímida. "Sé que te incomoda cuando lloro… lo siento."

"No importa. Vamos a salir de aquí." Gentilmente la hizo a un lado y se giró para encarar la pared que había encontrado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella rápidamente.

"Abriendo más opciones." Él echó hacia atrás su puño y con un rugido lanzó todo su poder tras su fuerza mientras lo estrellaba contra la pared. Por un momento nada pasó. Hasta que un lento crujido pareció hilarse por la pared ante él.

Se derrumbó con fuertes y repetitivos estruendos y el agua se desbordó tan repentinamente que casi los derriba a ambos. Él logró atraparla a tiempo, justo cuando aire mucho más fresco entró a reemplazar el agua que habían perdido.

"¡El agua!" Gritó Kagome sorprendida. Era asombroso cuán rápido se evaporó su temor tan pronto como el problema había sido resuelto. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Atravesé a otra caverna." Él sonrió, sabiendo que ella no podía ver nada.

"Oh, bien - eso significa…"

Ella se desvaneció cuando el olor los golpeó. Inuyasha la escuchó ahogarse y comenzar a toser… mientras él casi se desmaya cuando un repentino conjuro cayó sobre él. Rápidamente como fue posible, lo cual resultó ser lento y torpe, subió su manga sobre su puño y lo presionó en su nariz y boca, intentando bloquear el olor.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Kagome en un extraño tono que sugirió que estaba cubriendo su nariz.

"Sangre. Mucha de ella. Cadáveres podridos." Dijo él cortamente, luchando con el dolor de cabeza que llegó con tan fuerte peste.

"¿C-Cuerpos…?" Kagome tartamudeó cautelosa. La idea de cadáveres le pareció más alarmante a ella que a él. "¿Q-qué hacen cuerpos… dentro de una montaña?"

"Esto es obra de Naraku…" él alcanzó con su mano libre y buscó la suya. La encontró y la tomó fuertemente en la suya, notando lo fría que estaba, cómo temblaba. "Es el único camino… vamos."

Él comenzó a avanzar, pero ella se resistió. "¿No hay otro camino?"

Su temor era obvio… y no la culpaba completamente. Después de todo sólo era una humana indefensa. Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos hacia ella, su agarre en su fría mano desapareció y levantó gentilmente su húmedo brazo para tomar su codo firme pero suavemente. "Confía en mi, está bien, te sacaré de aquí."

"Pero…"

"¿No confías en mi?"

Ella se hundió miserablemente. "Por supuesto que sí, es una pregunta estúpida."

Esa concesión animó de nuevo su corazón… muchas cosas que hacía o decía animaba su corazón. Pero los recuerdos de su maldición siempre parecían enfriarlo de nuevo…

"Entonces, confía en mi para sacarte de aquí a salvo," cuando él la haló, ella fue voluntariamente.

Y juntos salieron de su pequeña caverna hacia el hedor de la muerte.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Aún faltan unos capítulos más…


	21. Bolsa de Ratas

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 21

Bolsa de Ratas

------

------

Los olores sólo empeoraban entre más se movían. Todo lo que Kagome realmente pudo hacer fue aferrarse a Inuyasha y confiar en su habilidad para guiarlos a salvo por la oscuridad… sin pararse en algo desagradable.

"¿Qué ves?" susurró ella. Sentía como si estuviera en una librería o un templo… se sentía mal levantar su voz. No cuando Naraku podía estar por ahí escuchándolos. El tranquilo goteo de agua era el único ruido de fondo presente.

"Es una red de túneles…" susurró Inuyasha, una brazo extendido ante él, otro detrás.

Kagome estaba aferrada firmemente en ese brazo y el otro lo empleaba para asegurarse de que no cayera en formas oscuras que no veía. Formas oscuras que eran sombras o columnas de roca o estalagmitas… u otras cosas.

El pie de Kagome rozó contra algo suave y se tambaleó. Ante ella, Inuyasha se detuvo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien." Murmuró, realmente rezando y esperando que todo esto terminara pronto. "Sólo… hay cosas aquí con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha comenzó de nuevo. "Sí…"

"Qué-"

"No sé." Respondió él cortamente, conduciéndola por una angosta entrada en otro túnel con una bifurcación en él. Se detuvo por un momento, antes de decidir tomar el camino que conducía hacia arriba… había probabilidades de que los acercara a la superficie si nada más. Kagome continuó diligente.

"¿Son cuerpos, verdad…?" Murmuró Kagome. "No tienes que pretender no saber."

"No son cuerpos." Le dijo tranquilamente. "Pensé que lo eran… pero puedo verlos ahora y… no son cuerpos."

"¿Entonces qué son?" Otro 'cadáver' rozó contra sus tobillos mientras pasaba. Se sentía fangoso.

"Te lo dije, no sé." Él movió su brazo alrededor, obligando a Kagome a moverse para evitar que se estrellara contra una columna. "Parecen trozos de grasa… algunos se mueven."

"Probablemente cuerpos mutilados." Dijo Kagome malhumorada.

"Deja de intentar asustarte."

"¡Ya estoy asustada - no necesito mi ayuda para empeorarlo!" espetó ella.

"¿Qué se supone que significa?"

"¡No lo sé!"

Ellos continuaron en silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Dónde supones que esté Naraku?" Dijo Kagome eventualmente, su voz baja de nuevo.

"En otro lugar." Él estaba cerca… pero Inuyasha no quería que tuviera más ataques de pánico. Pero considerando las circunstancias, Kagome estaba manejando todo muy bien. Había conocido chicas que habían estado en situaciones menos miedosas y ya se habrían mojado.

"Dijo que estaba usando algo en esta montaña para separarse de Onigumo." Le informó Kagome, sintiendo como si fuera importante. Bueno… lo era.

"Probablemente." Aceptó él. "Hay algo extraño sobre este lugar…"

"¿Además del hecho de que está lleno de sangre y cadáveres?" Kagome apretó su brazo un poco más fuerte. "Esto debe tener que ver con su plan para deshacerse de Onigumo… Tenemos que detenerlo."

"¿De verdad?" Inuyasha sonó sorprendido. O sarcástico. Realmente no podía decirlo sin ver su cara. "Pensé que querías salir de aquí tan rápido como fuera posible."

"Bueno… sí… _después_ de que tratemos con ese idiota cara de rata que ha estado molestándonos durante las últimas semanas de nuestras vidas." Dijo ella, un poco de veneno tocaba su tono. "Tenemos que poner un alto a todo esto… de una vez y por todas."

"Vaya…" Inuyasha sonó aún más sorprendido. "No pensé que lo tuvieras."

"¿Qué? ¿No pensaste que tuviera el valor para enfrentar lo que está bien?" ella levantó una ceja hacia su espalda, aún cuando no tuviera mucho efecto viendo lo oscuro que estaba.

"No. No pensé que tuvieras la palabra 'idiota' en tu vocabulario. Tienes una boca insignificante." Él rió tranquilamente pero se detuvo cuando ella lo picó en las costillas.

"Este no es el momento para hacer bromas. Esto es serio." Le advirtió ella. Tal vez hubiese estado en un humor más juguetón si no hubiese estado en algunas situaciones de vida o muerte recientemente. "Tenemos que encontrar a Naraku y enseñarle una lección."

"Y ¿cómo, propones, que le enseñemos algo a Naraku?" Respondió Inuyasha.

"Bueno, haremos un deseo, ¿no?" dijo ella. "Le diremos caer muerto."

"No puedes desear daño en otro amo." Le recordó él.

"Entonces… entonces desearé que nunca nos moleste de nuevo."

"Nop. Eso es muy poco fiable. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que encuentre un cabo suelto en ese deseo y comience a molestarnos de nuevo."

"Entonces…" Kagome estaba escasa de ideas. "Entonces desearé que camine por un acantilado y se rompa ambas piernas y brazos y nunca pueda moverse de donde caiga."

"Eso aún es daño físico - tampoco puedes desear eso." Él rechazó otra plan.

"¡Está bien, entonces piensa en algo!" se infló. "Si crees que sabes todo."

"Sé todo." Él sonó divertido.

"¡Bueno, entonces usa todo tu conocimiento cósmico, y sácanos de aquí!" espetó ella.

Él suspiró y ambos se detuvieron. "Está bien…" él liberó su brazo de su agarre (aunque ella parecía un poco reluctante de dejarlo ir) y comenzó a tocar. Kagome tuvo que preguntarse qué estaba haciendo… deseaba poder ver…

"Cubre tus ojos." Dijo Inuyasha de repente.

"¿Qué?" En cuanto esa palabra pasó sus labios un enorme resplandor de luz que tornó todo blanco explotó en frente de ella. Gritó y colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos cerrados… sintiendo un extraño déjà vu de cuando su madre encendía la luz en la mañana y sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado todavía a la luz.

Después de unos momentos de parpadear, logró acostumbrarse y encontró la voluntad para levantar su mirada de sus manos hacia Inuyasha. La luz se había apagado levemente, pero aún iluminaba la caverna tan bien como el día… pero mirando alrededor, Kagome no pudo encontrar el origen de la luz por ningún lado. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"De nuevo doblé algunas reglas de la física." Dijo él planamente. Su mirada no estaba en ella, sino fija en el otro lado de la caverna donde estaban. Kagome siguió su mirada curiosa… entonces se detuvo en seco cuando los vio. Su estómago se revolvió con nauseas otra vez.

Kagome alcanzó por Inuyasha, sus dedos se curvaron en su manga mientras se movía hacia él. "¿Qué es…?"

"Onigumo." Dijo Inuyasha tranquilo.

El cómo demonios lo sabía estaba más allá de Kagome. Todo lo que sabía, de lo que estaba mirando, parecían pedazos de goma blanca… algunos con ojos, algunos sin ellos. Algunos con boca, algunos sin ella. Algunos se movían y retorcían… algunos no.

Y prácticamente estaban por doquier…

"Pensé que dijiste que Onigumo era un hombre." Susurró Kagome. Por supuesto, él nunca había dicho tal cosa, pero esa fue la impresión natural que había tenido.

"Lo era…" respondió Inuyasha lentamente. "Eso es él… lo sé… pero no entiendo cómo-"

"Es muy simple en realidad."

Inuyasha y Kagome se giraron hacia el origen de la nueva voz y los pasos que la acompañaban. De una vez Inuyasha se detuvo protector en frente de Kagome, casi como si la escudara de los ojos de Naraku. Muy probablemente porque entonces, Naraku había elegido usar la forma de Kagome como su defensa.

Naraku no falló en notar el movimiento de Inuyasha y sonrió levemente. "Eres un caballero Inuyasha. Será tu perdición."

"No lo creo." Respondió Inuyasha con ojos fruncidos.

Kagome miró pasando el hombro de Inuyasha y le frunció a Naraku. Realmente no se veía así… ¿verdad? Bolsas bajo los ojos, cabello desaliñado y con necesidad de un buen cepillo. Casi como si leyera sus pensamientos, Naraku desvió su mirada hacia ella. "Te aseguro que así es exactamente como te ves en este momento, perra vanidosa."

Kagome no se ofendió completamente por eso… pero Inuyasha sí. Parpadeó sorprendida mientras literalmente se erizaba en frente de ella y un bajo gruñido retumbó profundo en su garganta. Pensó que tal vez intentaría atacar a Naraku por la forma en que estaba cuadrando sus hombros… pero sólo alcanzó atrás y tomó el codo de Kagome en su mano, manteniéndola detrás. Kagome vagamente entendió por qué estaba siendo protector, pero medio sintió que era innecesario. Resistió la mano de Inuyasha levemente y continuó mirando a Naraku. "No tienes más a Onigumo dentro de ti… ¿verdad?"

"Así que lo notaste." Naraku le sonrió malvadamente. "Todos esos restos de ese miserable humano," él ondeó una femenina mano tras el par, "es lo que ves allá."

Kagome le dio otra mirada a los extraños globos de pelo blanco tras ella… casi enfermándose de nuevo en el proceso. Inuyasha no miró otra vez.

"Por qué…" Kagome desvió su mirada, de regreso a Naraku. "¿Cómo puede eso ser Onigumo?"

"Bueno, no puedo matarlo, ¿verdad?" Naraku se encogió como aburrido con la línea de conversación. "Él es inmortal. Y su humanidad había infectado mucho de mi… la única opción era extraer las partes contaminadas de mi, y sacarlas de mi cuerpo. Él se quedará aquí para siempre. Incapaz de moverse, incapaz de comer. Su conciencia desparramada… pero siempre estará vivo."

Incluso Kagome sintió un poco de pena por el hombre… aunque sabía que no eran más personas que merecieran tal vida… pero realmente, nadie merecía ese tipo de sufrimiento.

"¿Entonces qué planeas hacer ahora?" Gruñó Inuyasha lentamente. "Ahora que eres un demonio completo." Y uno poderoso.

"Bueno, tengo unos deseos que puedo usar." Naraku golpeteó su mentón antes de sonreír. "Pero realmente no los necesito cuando tengo tanto poder en la punta de mis dedos. Mis poderes sobrepasan los tuyos, pequeño hanyou Cumplidor de Deseos. No tengo limitaciones… podría matarlos a ambos ahora."

Kagome se tensó, e Inuyasha probablemente se hubiera tensado aún más si ya no hubiese estado tan rígidamente alerta.

"Ahora… vamos a divertirnos un poco, los tres." Naraku miró a Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… quiero que desacates e ignores todas las órdenes de Kagome de ahora en adelante, ¿entendido?"

Kagome jadeó, levantó su cabeza de golpe para ver a Inuyasha quien de repente se veía perdido. "¡No - no lo escuches!"

"Dame tu prioridad." Continuó Naraku. "Obedecerás mis órdenes. ¿Entendido?"

Kagome sacudió el hombro de Inuyasha como si rompiera un hechizo. "¡No! ¡Di no!"

Inuyasha le dio una dolida mirada antes de mirar el rocoso suelo de la caverna. "Sí… entiendo."

"Bien." Naraku pareció complacido. "Ahora. Gírate. Lentamente."

Kagome retrocedió un paso o dos mientras Inuyasha se giraba para encararla, ojos aún gachos. "I-Inuyasha…"

"Ahora envuelve tus manos alrededor de su garganta y aprieta." Naraku cruzó sus brazos y observó en la distancia.

Kagome intentó escapar. Huir y salvarse, pero Inuyasha la atrapó de la manga y la haló hacia él. "¡No!" gritó mientras intentaba retirar sus manos, luchando con él mientras él también luchaba consigo mismo. La pelea fue débil y mientras Kagome trataba de alejar sus manos de acercarse a su cuello, pensó por un momento que en realidad podía ganar el forcejeo.

Naraku suspiró impaciente. "¡Deja de joder y estrangúlala!"

Inuyasha, ojos fijos en sus manos más que en el rostro de Kagome, apretó su quijada e hizo la defensa de Kagome a un lado. Seguramente, envolvió dos manos alrededor de su delgada garganta y apretó. Muy, muy gentilmente.

Las manos de Kagome se fijaron en sus muñecas, intentando alejarlas… pero realmente no hubo necesidad. De ninguna forma estaba obstaculizando su respiración.

"¡Más fuerte que eso!" Naraku marchó hacia el par hasta que estuvo a su lado. "¡Más fuerte!"

Las manos de Inuyasha se apretaron fraccionadamente. Kagome comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"Corta su respiración - ¡mátala!"

"¡No - Inuyasha, alto!" Suplicó Kagome.

"¡No te detengas!" Espetó Naraku. "¡Rompe su garganta!"

Sus manos ahora estaban apretando muy fuerte, muy dolorosamente. La vista de Kagome estaba nublándose, pero ella luchó contra él con fervor, desesperada de zafarse. Sus rodillas estaban comenzando a fallar y comenzó a aflojarse. Tal vez su peso rompería su agarre.

Ella se desplomó hacia el suelo, intentando rígidamente retirar sus brazos, él sólo la siguió abajo, cayendo de rodillas mientras sus propios pies comenzaban a deslizarse bajo ella. Un rugido entró en sus oídos y ella continuó sujetando las manos de Inuyasha, clavando sus uñas en su carne para intentar causarle dolor… aún cuando supiera que no haría mucho bien. Una palabra de Naraku e Inuyasha estaba indefenso contra la servitud…

Pero aún cuando ese lejano rugido consumía la mayoría de su audición, aún podía escuchar trozos de palabras sobre su cabeza.

"Lo siento." Inuyasha estaba tranquilo. "Lo siento mucho."

De alguna forma, ella había terminado con su espalda presionada contra el duro suelo de piedra. Pequeños trozos de piedras y roca se hundían en su espina mientras se retorcía de un lado a otro. Trató de usar sus pies para presionar su estómago y empujar, el resultado fue sólo para aflojar el agarre en su cuello. Así que Kagome trató de abrir su boca para hablar, para decirle a Inuyasha que lo había perdonado… pero apreciaría mucho si sólo dejara de tratar de matarla. Pero no pareció encontrar el aire para hablar.

Pero entonces sus dedos de repente se aflojaron y aunque aún sujetaba su garganta firmemente, de repente encontró aire regresando a sus adoloridos pulmones. Fue suficiente para darle la fuerza para abrir sus ojos y mirar a Inuyasha quien lucía más conflictivo de lo que lo hubiese visto. Por el rabillo de su ojo podía ver a Naraku cerca, posiblemente pagado de sí mismo, no estaba segura, estaba muy ocupada enfocada en los labios de Inuyasha. Muy ocupada intentando ver lo que estaba modulándole.

Deseo. Pide un deseo.

Él le había dado el aire para hacerlo.

Kagome no desperdició tiempo. Inhaló una bocanada de aire. "Deseo-"

"¡Cállala!"

La mano de Inuyasha voló de su garganta hacia su boca, silenciando efectivamente el resto de su declaración. Fue un bienvenido alivio para su pobre garganta adolorida.

"No puedo tenerte arruinando todo con un deseo, Kagome." Naraku se inclinó, ladeando su cabeza mientras hacía contacto visual con ella. "¿Cómo se siente eso? Ser llevada al borde de la muerte por el hombre que amas. Me pregunto… ¿así es como sintió Kikyo? ¿Recuerdas? Eres ella después de todo."

Inuyasha resopló. "No me importa lo que digas. Tú sólo estás tan obsesionado con una muerta como Onigumo." Kagome notó el cierto grado de alivio visible en su rostro mientras la miraba. Fue suficiente para asegurarle de que Inuyasha estaba tan deseoso por su bienestar como ella. Y a pesar del hecho de que su mano aún estaba presionada fuertemente sobre su boca, agradecía su preocupación…

"Sólo me estaba sintiendo un poco nostálgico, eso es todo." Naraku se enderezó y se alejó varios pasos de ellos antes de darse la vuelta. "Inuyasha. Ahora ve y tráeme tu botella. Me estoy cansando de estos juegos. Creo que todos debemos terminar."

Inuyasha no se movió. Sus ojos estaban fijos con los de Kagome y sus manos instintivamente se apretaron alrededor de sus muñecas.

"Escuchaste lo que dije, Inuyasha." Dijo Naraku fríamente. "Tráeme tu botella. Ahora."

Inuyasha le hizo una mueca a Kagome y ella lo observó con amplios ojos mientras sus manos se aligeraban contra su boca. Se disipó tranquilamente y Kagome yacía, perpleja, mirando el techo de la enorme caverna. Su respiración aún era un poco laboriosa y entrecortada mientras intentaba superar la extrañeza de Inuyasha intentando sofocarla. Casi olvidó la presencia de Naraku detrás hasta que se detuvo en su campo visual.

"Debes tener, ¿qué? ¿Dos deseos?" Naraku levantó una ceja. Había perdido sus sonrisas pagadas de sí mismo, y aún lucía levemente enojado. "Sabías que el momento llegaría cuando serías obligada a separarte. Al minuto que uses tu décimo deseo probablemente nunca lo veas otra vez. No puedes ser su amo dos veces. Crecerás, envejecerás y morirás, y él aún estará durmiendo en su contenedor, inconsciente del mundo y atascado en un momento en el tiempo cuando pidas el último deseo. Vivirá para siempre. Bueno… lo hará si no me molesta. Eres humana. Él no. Eres mortal. Él es _in_mortal."

Kagome lo miró. "¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?"

"¿Por qué te permitirías enamorarte de alguien con quien nunca podrás estar?" Naraku frunció sus ojos… frunció los ojos de Kagome. "Sabes que no hay forma de liberarlo de su vida… así que por qué dejarías a tu corazón huir con él."

Kagome tragó duro, pero no dijo nada. No le debía explicaciones a Naraku. "No es tu problema."

"Lo sé. Sólo tenía curiosidad." Naraku se encogió y se alejó, mirando el reloj en su muñeca. Kagome tomó la oportunidad para comenzar a sentarse, masajeando su garganta mientras hacía muecas. Naraku continuó. "No podía entender cómo Onigumo estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar deseos valiosos, sólo para buscar a la mujer deseada. Y dada media oportunidad tú harías lo mismo por Inuyasha."

¿Esta era la parte donde Naraku se derrumbaría llorando, gritando sobre cómo no entendía a la humanidad aunque realmente deseaba hacerlo? Kagome, de alguna forma, no lo creía.

"Los humanos me estorban." Se giró de nuevo para encarar a Kagome con una amplia sonrisa. Definitivamente la sonrisa más malvada que haya esbozado, decidió Kagome. "Así que creo que los exterminaré."

Su aliento se atascó en su garganta.

"Comenzando contigo-"

Inuyasha de repente apareció entre ellos. Su espalda bloqueaba la vista de Kagome de Naraku y ella bajó sus ojos hacia las manos apretadas a sus costados. La izquierda estaba apretada fuertemente contra su muslo mientras la derecha estaba cerrada alrededor de la vieja botella de cola en un fuerte agarre.

"Ah. Te tomaste tu tiempo." Naraku cruzó sus brazos. "Pensé que podrías haber hecho lo cobarde y huiste para dejarme a Kagome."

Sin palabras, y levemente malhumorado, Inuyasha avanzó y le extendió a Naraku la botella. El demonio la consideró con ojos fruncidos. "Dime. Esta _es _tu botella, ¿verdad? Sin trucos."

"Sin trucos. Es la botella."

"¿La botella en la cual habitas actualmente?" Naraku presionó un poco más. Obviamente no estaba dejando pasar nada a Inuyasha…

"Sí. La botella en la cual habito actualmente."

"Bien." Naraku sonrió y descruzó un brazo para alcanzar y tomar la botella del agarre de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, su expresión ilegible… y la golpeó de que ahora era el momento perfecto para pedir un deseo que terminaría con Naraku. No había nada deteniéndola. "_Yo_…" su voz titubeó… muy callada. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Deseo que Na-"

Se detuvo corta ante el sonido de plástico siendo destrozado. Su boca permaneció abierta mientras observaba a Inuyasha hacer muecas de dolor y comenzar a retroceder tambaleándose… hacia ella.

"¡Inuyasha!" Ella se lanzó a atraparlo; y tuvo leve éxito en interrumpir su caída con su cuerpo. Su peso la hizo caerse también, aterrizando en su trasero mientras sus brazos se aferraban desesperadamente por su pecho. Con sus piernas atrapadas bajo él y su alto cuerpo abrazado contra el suyo, apenas podía moverse. "Inu…"

Pero estaba haciéndose más ligero rápidamente. Kagome sólo podía observar con horror mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en agonía y sus hombros comenzaban a desvanecerse en nada. "¡No…no!" ella levantó su mentón para ver a Naraku a unos metros, sonriendo con la destrozada botella de cola en su puño. Estaba lejos de reparación… rota en varios lugares.

"Escuché que desvanecerse así probablemente es la forma más dolorosa de irse para un Cumplidor de Deseos." Dijo Naraku. "Parece que es verdad."

Inuyasha estaba haciéndose más insustancial. Delgados remolinos de humo escarlata parecían evaporarse de él… desapareciendo su cuerpo poco a poco. Kagome sintió un sollozo atascarse en su pecho e instantáneamente lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. "No te vayas… por favor no me dejes…"

Su mano izquierda buscó la suya… curiosamente aún estaba cerrada y sólida a pesar de que el resto de él estuviese casi transparente. Kagome lo vio alcanzar por ella y de una vez tomó fuertemente su mano en la suya.

Él depositó algo en su palma.

"No te preocupes." Susurró él, dándole una débil sonrisa.

Kagome no pudo desviar su mirada de la suya para ver lo que le había dado. Podía ver a través de él el piso de la caverna. "Inuyasha…"

Naraku avanzó. "Esto está demorando mucho." Con una patada dirigida a Inuyasha, lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo del hanyou se hizo humo y se arremolinó en el aire como polvo.

Luego desapareció.

El latido de su corazón fue todo lo que Kagome pudo escuchar. Retumbaba en sus oídos mientras miraba al espacio. Naraku estaba riendo. Deseaba que se detuviera… deseaba que Inuyasha regresara… deseaba que nada de esto hubiese pasado… deseaba que si nunca hubiese conocido a Inuyasha, entonces nunca hubiese tenido que pasar por todo este sufrimiento, desesperanza y dolor.

Deseaba…

"Eso reduce el gran total de Cumplidores de Deseos a veintidós…" Naraku tiró la botella sobre su hombro y sacudió sus manos. "Y eso sólo deja a doceavas generaciones."

Los brillantes ojos de Kagome cayeron a sus raspadas rodillas, asimilando unos cuantos de los golpes visibles en su piel desnuda. Su mirada se desvió hacia su mano, y por primera vez abrió su puño para darle un vistazo a lo que Inuyasha le había dado.

Al principio no lo entendió… pero luego tuvo perfecto sentido. Su corazón se hinchó y presionó sus manos fuertemente en su pecho mientras sonreía y dejaba a las lágrimas caer en torrentes por sus mejillas.

"Ahora…" Naraku comenzó hacia Kagome, y movió los rasgos de su rostro. Kagome lo miró lentamente mientras observaba su cuerpo perder su ligera forma femenina y volverse más grande, más fornido… más masculino. La pequeña minifalda y jersey que había sido idéntica a las suyas se transformaron en ropas más acordes.

La transformación fue tan suave, Kagome casi se preguntó qué había cambiado y cómo… se preguntó qué estaba mirando. Parecía un hombre adulto… cubierto con espinas y filos que se veían más peligrosos que cualquier criatura en la tierra.

Él continuó acercándose a ella y Kagome retrocedió desesperada para intentar mantener la distancia. Mientras se movía levantó un brazo en un suave gesto y ella vio que en vez de terminar en una mano, el brazo terminaba en una afilada punta con una textura de madera en ella…

"¿Unas últimas palabras…?" Sonrió mientras se detenía sobre ella, brazo levantado y listo para cortarla en dos.

Kagome miró a su alrededor por ayuda. A su izquierda había una cueva vacía… a su derecha había más cueva vacía con gomas de Onigumo esparcido aquí y allá. Tragó duro y apretó su mano duro alrededor del pequeño objeto en su mano. Miró a Naraku a los ojos con titubeante determinación. "Sí."

"Entonces, por todos los medios…" él hizo una burlona reverencia en una charada de educación.

Kagome cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro. "Deseo…"

Ella lo escuchó resoplar burlón… pero no hizo movimiento para detenerla. ¿Por qué debería? No lo sabía…

Kagome abrió sus ojos, llenos con nuevo desprecio y fiero coraje. "¡Deseo que encuentres la forma que se ajuste perfectamente a tu naturaleza! ¡Eres una rata! ¡Eres escoria! ¡Eso es lo que mereces ser y lo que serás de ahora en adelante! ¡Una sucia y molesta sabandija que infecta a otros y lleva enfermedad a donde quiera que vaya! ¡Deseo que permanezcas de esa forma para siempre!"

Naraku rió cruelmente. "Debo darte puntos por tu creatividad. Pero estás un poco tarde. Tu Cumplidor de Deseos no está más, y has perdido tus últimos deseos."

"No es verdad."

Naraku se giró para mirar lentamente hacia el otro lado de la caverna. Kagome observó su rostro de cerca por su reacción... sólo se veía levemente decepcionado. "Oh… mira…"

Kagome siguió su mirada, su pecho dolía con amor y orgullo. Dudaba que hubiese un momento cuando Inuyasha se hubiese visto más heroico y apuesto… Ella sonrió ampliamente, sus lágrimas se secaron rápidamente. "Me escuchaste, Inuyasha." Dijo ella en voz fuerte.

"¡Como desees!"

Naraku no tuvo una oportunidad. Trató de defenderse, pero contra todo el poder de un Cumplidor de Deseos estaba muy indefenso.

Una tóxica explosión de gas y plasma llenó la caverna y Kagome se puso de pie, cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar inhalar los humos. Naraku no planeó caer sin una pelea. Ella corrió hacia Inuyasha.

"¡Un tonto deseo no me destruirá!" Gritó Naraku, tentáculos que asemejaban raíces vivientes salieron de su cuerpo y se dispararon por el plasma hacia Inuyasha. Por un horrible momento, Kagome pensó que Inuyasha sería derribado… pero Inuyasha simplemente echó hacia atrás un puño e hizo a un lado cada tentáculo mientras se acercaban.

"Este es tu fin, Naraku!" Inuyasha se abalanzó, esquivando los tentáculos y girándose para evitar los golpes. Kagome observó con ojos amplios mientras simplemente atravesaba el plasma y usaba sus garras para abrirse camino hacia Naraku, cuyo cuerpo parecía estar creciendo y expandiéndose para llenar la caverna hasta el techo.

Inuyasha cerró un brazo alrededor de su cuello y procedió a colgarse mientras estrellaba un puño contra el cráneo de Naraku. "¡Esto es por Kagome! ¡Y todos tus pensamientos pervertidos sobre ella!" Golpeó de nuevo a Naraku. "¡Y este es por la Sra. H! ¡Por golpearla y pretender ser ella un día entero! ¡Esto es por transformarme en un perro! ¡Esto es por atravesar una vara por mi pecho! ¡Esto es por lanzar su auto por un acantilado! ¡Esto es por Kikyo y por todo el infierno por el que la hiciste pasar! _¡Esto es por eso!_"

Inuyasha echó hacia atrás su puño una última vez y lo plantó en la espalda de Naraku. El venenoso plasma del cuerpo de Naraku ardió y quemó su brazo… pero no lo retractó. Naraku se giró y se lanzó alrededor intentando zafar al Cumplidor de Deseos. No funcionó. Inuyasha no se retractó.

"¡Es como si trataras de rascar una picadura en tu espalda, verdad!" Gritó Inuyasha. "¡No puedes alcanzarla!"

Los tentáculos se estrellaron contra las paredes de la caverna y Kagome se mantuvo tan lejos del camino como fue posible, pero aún pequeños trozos de roca y estalactitas cayeron sobre su cuerpo. Esperaba que toda esta actividad no derrumbara el techo sobre todos ellos. No había deseado llegar tan lejos para ser enterrada bajo una montaña.

Pero los tentáculos estaban encogiéndose. Naraku estaba haciéndose más pequeño y pronto los pies de Inuyasha se plantaron en el suelo, aunque su puño aún estaba empotrado en la espalda de Naraku. El demonio estaba debilitándose, doblándose sobre cuatro patas… todavía encogiéndose… y brotándole pelo… una cola…

Con amplios y asombrados ojos, Kagome observaba mientras su deseo se desarrollaba ante ella. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que la transformación estuviera completa y la caverna volvió a la calma y tranquilidad.

Bueno, habría estado tranquila si no fuera por la rechinante rata que Inuyasha había sujetado al suelo.

El plasma ya se había dispersado y Kagome le dio una tentativa mirada al techo para revisar que no fuera a derribarse, antes de enderezarse y dar un paso hacia Inuyasha y la rata…

"Y…" Inuyasha se enderezó, levantando al mini Naraku en el aire por la cola, meciéndolo cruelmente en un círculo. "¿Quién lo mata primero?"

Kagome le parpadeó a la rata. "Es… ¿realmente se quedará así?"

Inuyasha sonrió felizmente mientras asentía, dándole a Naraku un pequeño chuzón que lo hizo contorsionarse y chillar aún más fuerte que antes. "Está tan indefenso como parece. Lo máximo que podría hacer es morderte y darte rabia - ow! ¡Pequeña sabandija!"

Naraku pareció tomar el consejo y mordió a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha prontamente soltó la rata. Pero antes de que pudiera escabullirse, dejó caer una roca sobre ella. Kagome hizo una mueca ante el enfermante sonido de una rata aplastada haciendo eco por la caverna. "Oh… odio cuando haces eso…" hizo una mueca mientras desviaba sus ojos y miraba hacia otro lugar menos a la roca y la… cosa roja saliendo bajo ella.

Ella miró a Inuyasha, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a reír. Oscuramente en realidad. Los ojos de Kagome se fruncieron preocupados. ¿Realmente ya había contraído rabia? "Inuyasha?"

"De todos los deseos que pudiste haber hecho…" rió él. "Lo transformaste en una rata. Ni yo hubiese pensado algo así."

"Bueno… fue lo primero que llegó a mi mente." Dijo ella tranquila, pero levemente defensiva.

"Eres una chica inteligente." Concedió él, sonriéndole. Kagome lo miró en silencio por unos momentos antes de finalmente correr y lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su medio. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte con alivio cuando sintió sus sólidos brazos cerrarse a su alrededor en respuesta, manteniéndola tan cerca y protectoramente como ella a él. Se sentía a salvo y cálida… y esta vez era con Inuyasha, no Naraku.

"Pensé que morirías. Otra vez." Murmuró Kagome contra su pecho. Él olía levemente al plasma de Naraku, pero no le importó. Estaba vivo. Él era Inuyasha, y estaba abrazándola tiernamente y depositando un calor contra la parte trasera de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello distraído.

"Entonces captaste el mensaje." Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras descansaba su mejilla contra la cima de su cabeza.

Kagome se separó levemente mientras subía su mano y extendía el objeto que le había dado antes. Era un pequeño tubo de vidrio que alguna vez había contenido una pequeña muestra de perfume. De acuerdo al letrero a lo largo, había sido el perfume '_Duna_'. Estaba completo con una pequeña tapa en la cima… un pequeño pero válido contenedor.

"Sabías que iba a romper la botella, ¿verdad?" ella le sonrió, sus ojos un poco húmedos.

Él asintió. "Traje eso como un reemplazo."

"¡Chico listo!" sonrió ella burlona y pellizcó su nariz mientras retrocedía para mirar tras ellos.

Naraku estaba muerto… Onigumo estaba tan bien como muerto. Y ella e Inuyasha aún estaban vivos y bien. Probablemente pudiera haber terminado en una forma más limpia… pero aún estaban intactos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Aunque las palabras de Naraku aún resonaban en su cabeza. Ahora sólo le quedaba un deseo… y ¿luego qué? Sería obligada a olvidarse de Inuyasha? Probablemente nunca lo vería de nuevo…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente mientras miraba hacia los escombros de la caverna. El futuro más allá de ese décimo deseo se veía poco prometedor.

"Vamos." La mano de Inuyasha se cerró sobre la suya, halándola gentilmente tras él mientras comenzaba a avanzar en la dirección que llevaban antes. "Entre más pronto salgamos de aquí, mejor."

"Sí." Mentalmente Kagome se dio una sacudida y obligó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras trotaba tras él.

Ella debería estar feliz. Pero de cierta forma… una vida sin Inuyasha parecía depresiva de repente.

Aunque, ¿quién era para decir que el décimo deseo sería pronto? ¡Podría elegir nunca pedir ese último deseo! La resolución de Kagome se firmó levemente y su preocupación se desvaneció ligeramente. Ahora estaban juntos, sin nadie amenazando su felicidad, o sus vidas… eso era todo lo que importaba. Todo lo demás que hubiese adelante, no quería pensar en eso.

Cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Aún vienen más capítulos…


	22. De Regreso al Curso de las Cosas

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 22

De Regreso al Curso de las Cosas…

------

------

"Casi estamos ahí…"

Kagome se estiró ligeramente, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Inuyasha para asomarse por la carretera. De repente se le ocurrió que ellos, en algún punto, habían encontrado una carretera y ahora estaban caminando por ella en vez de traspasar el bosque sobre las cuestas. Probablemente explicaba por qué el viaje había sido más suave durante la última hora. Kagome había estado muy agotada para abrir sus ojos realmente y darse cuenta de a dónde iban. Inuyasha había dicho que la cargaría de regreso a casa… eso fue todo lo que su cansada mente realmente pudo comprender entonces.

"Bien." Murmuró ella mientras su rostro se hundía de nuevo contra su hombro. "Porque mis pies están matándome…"

"Por supuesto que sí." Estaba muy cansada aún para notar el cínico tono en su voz.

Adormilada flexionó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó más al calor de su espalda. "Sabes… realmente eres bueno para cargarme así a casa… todo el camino." Ella cerró de nuevo sus ojos con un suspiro. "¿Qué haría sin ti?"

Las manos de Inuyasha se movieron levemente bajo sus rodillas. No dijo nada por el resto del viaje.

------

"¡Ahí están ustedes dos!" La Sra. Higurashi se levantó de los escalones del pórtico y los bajó para saludar al par. "¿Dónde han estado todo el día? ¡Estábamos preocupados! Ni una nota, ni explicación - fue como si ambos se desvanecieran en el aire."

"Estamos bien, mamá." Kagome se deslizó de la espalda de Inuyasha y fue a abrazar fuertemente a su madre. Inuyasha movió su peso levemente hacia la otra pierna y permaneció en silencio.

"¿Dónde estaban?" La Sra. Higurashi se separó de los brazos de su hija y miró entre los dos adolescentes. "Mírense ambos… están todos desastrosos y sucios… y ¿eso es _sangre_?"

"Salsa de tomate." Dijo Kagome rápidamente. Inuyasha contuvo la urgencia de girar sus ojos. Siempre era una obvia mentirosa.

"Dimos un paseo y nos perdimos." Dijo él casualmente, dándole a Kagome una significativa mirada como si dijera 'así es como pasó'. "Parece que encontramos nuestro camino de regreso después de un par de desviaciones."

"Bueno, al menos regresaron en una pieza. Esas colinas y bosques son peligrosos, saben." La Sra. Higurashi tomó a Kagome por el hombro y la llevó adentro, indicó que Inuyasha la siguiera. "Bueno, será mejor que los dos tomen un baño y se cambien de ropa, les recalentaré la cena para ambos. Sin duda, tendrán hambre después de toda esa caminata."

De cierta forma, Inuyasha realmente no sentía que su apetito le molestara mucho. Si algo, su estómago estaba muy inestable e indispuesto para pensar en meterle comida. Algo había estado punzando en su mente todo el viaje mientras Kagome dormía inconsciente en su espalda. Lo había perturbado aún más cuando había hecho ese significativo pero inconsciente comentario hacía un momento. _¿Qué haría sin él?_

Eso lo hizo pensar…

En realidad, era una pregunta válida. Qué haría Kagome una vez que él estuviera fuera del cuadro. Con diez deseos hechos… ¿dónde quedaría Kagome?

Y más importantemente; ¿_Qué haría __**él**__ sin ella?_

Dormir inconsciente parecía ser la obvia respuesta.

Fue sacado de su ensueño cuando Kagome le habló. Se dio cuenta que la Sra. Higurashi se había ido para traerles un cambio de ropa y Kagome los había detenido a los pies de la escalera. "Iré a tomar una ducha primero, y luego prepararé un baño para ti." Le dijo ella. Su gratitud hacia sus previas acciones ese día aún brillaba en sus ojos mientras le sonreía. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"No deberías molestarte en agradecerme…" murmuró él, mirando lejos en caso de que viera lo tímido que se había puesto. Pero supuso que era muy obvio en su lenguaje corporal. "Fue un deseo lo que nos salvó. No yo."

"Aún," Kagome hizo un suave movimiento de hombro. "Si no hubieses estado ahí entonces Naraku probablemente me hubiese decapitado."

Eso era muy cierto. Él la vio darle una última y breve sonrisa antes de subir las viejas escaleras y desaparecer por el corredor en el próximo piso. Inuyasha suspiró y frotó una mano sobre su adolorida oreja… estrellarla contra el techo de esa caverna había dolido más de lo que había esperado.

Bueno, desde que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, iría a sentarse y a esperar por Kagome para terminar en el baño y preparar su baño. Y más que sentarse dentro decidió dirigirse afuera, preferiblemente al el viejo tanque. Pensaba mejor ahí… y pensar era lo único que necesitaba hacer entonces. Necesitaba pensar cosas… necesitaba decidir qué iba a hacer ahora.

"Perdóname por decirlo, pero te ves un poco decaído."

Inuyasha se detuvo a medio camino del patio trasero y miró hacia el garaje. A una corta distancia vio a una chica, alrededor de la edad de Kagome, pero probablemente un poco mayor. Frunció cuando no la reconoció… su aroma no era familiar así que probablemente no era uno de sus enemigos. "Y… ¿tú eres?"

"La mecánica." Se señaló. En realidad… ahora que la miraba, era muy obvio. El hecho de que estuviera usando un overol azul marino cubierto de oscuras manchas de aceite era un poco delatador. Ese y el hecho de que estaba cargando una bujía en una mano y una larga llave en la otra. Síp. Era la mecánica. Pero Inuyasha aún tenía sus dudas.

"No eres un poco-"

"¿Qué, joven?" ella lo fijó con una desafiante mirada.

"Iba a decir femenina, pero sí, eso también." Él cruzó sus brazos, encontrando su desafiante mirada con la propia. "¿Y qué hace aquí una mecánica?"

"Um… ¿reparando el auto?" señaló hacia el garaje.

Ups. Ese había sido un error muy obvio de su parte. Mantuvo neutral su expresión. "Sí, como sea. Buena suerte en reparar esa chatarra."

"Gracias, pero para la cantidad de trabajo que voy a tener que hacer en esta cosa, será mejor que le digas al Sr. Higurashi que Sango quiere el doble."

"¿Y Sango siempre habla en tercera persona?"

"Sólo cuando Sango piensa que está hablando con gente levemente más lerda que la promedio." Ella sonrió y regresó hacia el garaje, tomando un paño de su bolsillo y limpiando las manchas de aceite cubriendo sus manos y rostro.

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos mientras la observaba desaparecer de vista. Probablemente no era una persona sospechosa… pero iba a mantener sus ojos en ella. Usualmente sólo podía manejar a una joven bocona a la vez.

Con sus pensamientos dirigiéndolo de nuevo en la dirección de Kagome y sus pies llevándolo en dirección del río… no era particularmente consciente de a donde iba o lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara allá.

Su expresión debió haber sido muy extraña viendo cómo Souta, quien había estado jugueteando por el río con su red buscando peces y ranas se detuvo mientras Inuyasha cruzaba el puente. "¿Cuál es el problema con tu cara?"

"Nada." Dijo Inuyasha deteniéndose en medio del puente, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente fijos en cualquier cosa que se moviera bajo la superficie del agua.

Souta lo observó curioso antes de mover su mirada hacia la casa donde había escuchado a su madre saludar a Kagome e Inuyasha sólo momentos atrás. Miró de nuevo a Inuyasha, asimilando la rigidez de sus hombros y lo apretado de sus puños a sus costados antes de mirar a la casa, el agua estaba descendiendo por los canales al lado del edificio… una indicación de que alguien estaba en la ducha. Souta le dio otra mirada a Inuyasha quien prácticamente estaba de malhumor mientras se agachaba para tomar una piedra circular de la cuna del río y se posicionaba, listo para deslizarla por el agua.

"Lo tomaste mal, ¿no?"

Todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás cuando hizo el lanzamiento. La piedra se hundió al primer contacto. Con una mueca se giró hacia el niño. "¡No he tomado nada mal!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás todo malgeniado y temperamental?" Señaló Souta. "Te pones así cada vez que algo malo pasa entre tú y Kagome… o cuando Hojo aparece."

"Sí, bueno…" Inuyasha no elaboró algo más mientras trataba de enfocar su atención en lo que sea que fuera a hacer. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? No tenía idea…

"No será… amor _canino_, ¿verdad?" Se bufó Souta y atravesó el agua antes de que el splash de Inuyasha pudiera golpearlo.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando." Inuyasha cerró sus puños y se desplomó en el borde del puente de madera, bajo la baranda con sus piernas colgando sobre el borde. Todo era una mentira por supuesto. Probablemente estaba mal. Y era… incómodo, de hablar.

Inuyasha miró hacia la casa y, si se concentraba, podía captar unas pequeñas y melodiosas notas provenientes del baño. Indudablemente Kagome estaba cantando de nuevo, a pesar de su ruda aventura.

Con un profundo suspiro se reclinó en sus palmas y miró distraídamente hacia el cielo mientras balanceaba sus piernas, sumergiendo sus pies y tobillos en el río y perturbando la superficie del agua con ondas.

Se le ocurrió a Inuyasha… en momentos como este, que no era como Kagome. No era como uno de sus amigos… no viviría en esta tierra por sesenta o setenta años… o lo largo que fuera que vivieran los mortales. Él viviría para siempre, y estaría dormido por más de la mitad de ese tiempo.

Por supuesto, nunca había sido como _ellos_. Como los humanos. Y en realidad no había sido una gran pérdida de su vida social cuando se había vuelto un Cumplidor de Deseos. Para comenzar no tenía vida social. Pero había habido una vez cuando había sido libre para hacer lo que deseara… no… para hacer lo que quería. Nunca se inclinó ante nadie y sus mayores preocupaciones habían sido cuando o si un demonio más grande y fuerte pudiera cruzar pasos con él y terminar su pequeña vida sin sentido. Entonces nunca se había quedado en un lugar lo suficiente para encontrar un hogar. Hogar había sido lo que sea que pasara a ser cualquier momento.

Había odiado esa vida. Probablemente despertaría cada mañana (o cuando se despertara, nunca se había molestado en mantener un regular estilo de vida) y maldecía a todas las deidades que habían tenido parte en su creación. ¿Por qué no había nacido como un verdadero demonio? ¿Por qué no podría haber tenido algún rumbo en la vida además de moverse y evitar ser señalado?

Quinientos años habían pasado desde que esa vida había terminado… pero para Inuyasha… casi sentía como que pudiera alcanzar y tocarla. Quinientos años habían pasado en un chasquido mientras dormía, sólo despertaba ocasionalmente para servir a algún nuevo y arrogante amo quienes pensaban que tenían el mundo en la punta de sus dedos ahora que tenían una décima generación de Cumplidores de Deseos. El hanyou ordinario que había sido alguna vez parecía una vida tangible que aún no se había borrado de la memoria… en una forma aún estaba acostumbrándose a ser como era ahora.

Era un hecho difícil de que él, de cierta forma, hubiese muerto ese día cuando había encontrado a Miroku. Había dejado su vida atrás y finalmente encontró un propósito para existir en un nivel más alto. Destruir amo tras amo con sus deseos de la misma forma en que él se destruyó a sí mismo.

Y aún el tiempo con un amo como Kagome fue casi suficiente para hacerlo olvidar. Cuando estaba a su lado no era su inferior… no era un juguete que le concedía sus diez pequeños placeres. A su lado se sentía como… como un muchacho. No un hanyou, no un Cumplidor de Deseos… sino alguien como ella. Alguien real…

Pero todo eso era un poco decepcionante. Otro hecho era que aún ahora era un Cumplidor de Deseos. Siempre sería como era ahora… no había manera de deshacer lo que se había hecho todos esos años atrás. No podía ser el amigo de Kagome porque no era físicamente posible…

Las piernas de Inuyasha dejaron de moverse en el agua y pasó dos manos desde la cima de su cabeza, sobre sus orejas y las llevó a descansar, cubriendo su rostro. Se inclinó, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras miraba a través de los espacios en sus dedos ante su reflejo en el agua bajo él.

Había estado olvidando… Simplemente era muy fácil olvidar que era diferente cuando estaba alrededor de Kagome. Lo hacía sentir como si perteneciera. Las defensas que había pensado fuertes e indestructibles lentamente habían estado disolviéndose justo debajo de su nariz y nunca lo había notado. Después de todo… ¿qué daño era una sonrisa amable y una caricia ahora y entonces? Excepto, que las sonrisas amables eran muy frecuentes y aquellas caricias no eran más tan indiferentes. Pero las palabras amistosas y los ojos amables eran igual de mortales.

Inuyasha de repente se sintió enojado consigo. Podía sentir el calor de su rabia acalorar su cara a través de sus palmas y le frunció a su reflejo, bajando sus manos lentamente para cerrarlas bajo su mentón mientras se miraba. Se había advertido conscientemente no atarse y aún sentía esa cálida y placentera sensación cuando pensaba en Kagome, y sentía esa incómoda y fría sensación cuando pensaba en lo que pasaría después del décimo deseo.

Se preguntó… ¿en qué gastaría su último deseo? ¿Cuándo lo usaría? Si Inuyasha se saliera con la suya le sellaría la boca por el resto de su vida para que la palabra 'Deseo' nunca pasaran esos labios.

Pero esa no era una buena forma de pensar…

No sabía qué pensar más.

------

Kagome palpó por la toalla mientras salía de la ducha al piso del baño. Gruñó levemente por lo bajo mientras su mano sólo tocaba aire… estaba segura que había colgado la toalla en algún lugar. Pero con toda el agua y el jabón en sus ojos no quería arriesgar abrirlos para verlo por sí misma.

"¿Dónde está…?" murmuró ella, sujetando la cortina con una mano para evitar resbalarse.

De repente la toalla fue empujada en sus manos milisegundos antes de ser acompañada por una voz masculina. "Aquí tienes."

La reacción de Kagome fue instantánea. Con un grito se alejó de la voz. Pero en el proceso olvidó soltar la cortina, rompiendo sus anillos de la vara sobre ella con una serie de agudos gritos. Su pie se resbaló en el húmedo piso de cerámica del baño y sus rodillas se doblaron, haciendo que todo su cuerpo colapsara en un torbellino de cortina y anillos de plástico.

Casi como una consecuencia, la vara que sostenía la cortina cayó del techo y aterrizó con un golpe en el piso.

Pasó un momento antes de que los dedos de Kagome aflojaran su agarre en la toalla aún apretándola en su puño y retiró la cortina de su cara para asomarse ante su intruso. Agradecidamente, no estaba particularmente expuesta en ese momento, gracias a su 'rápido uso' con la cortina. Pero aún sus mejillas se oscurecieron con un caliente sonrojo mientras su mirada aterrizaba en la última persona que había esperado ver. Inuyasha, tal vez. Hojo, posiblemente.

Pero no Miroku.

"Dios, realmente eres un pervertido." Susurró ella. "¡Pensé que Inuyasha sólo lo dijo por hablar!"

Miroku se vio ofendido, pero ella sabía que era contrariedad. "No necesitas preocuparte, no miré." Entonces algo extraño pasó.

Se abofeteó.

Kagome lo miró largo y duro, lentamente su vergüenza de ser atrapada en cueros estaba sumergiéndose en rabia… y total confusión de por qué Miroku se abofetearía voluntariamente. Sacudió su cabeza, como si intentara alejar sus extrañas ideas. "Date la vuelta."

"Como desees." Respondió él en un tono airado y le dio la espalda. "Puedo alcanzarte la ropa si-"

"¡No toques mi ropa!" su ropa interior estaba escondida en esa pila, no lo necesitaba manoseándola. Dios… Inuyasha tendría una descomposición mental si lo descubría. Pero primero necesitaba saber por qué Miroku estaba aquí. Podría estar tras Inuyasha otra vez.

Y antes de todo eso necesitaba vestirse.

Con cuidado, maniobró fuera de la tina, sus brazos sostenían la cortina azul claro que estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora si sólo pudiera ponerse su ropa y sacarlos a ambos del baño sin que Inuyasha lo supiera, tal vez esto pudiese resolverse sin la necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

Alguien con un puño fuerte golpeó la puerta. "¡¿Qué está pasando ahí?!" Era Inuyasha. "¡Te escuché gritar!"

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Sólo me resbalé!" respondió ella con una mueca mientras se colocaba su ropa interior, sus ojos en Miroku en caso de que decidiera darse la vuelta. Afortunadamente, por ahora estaba respetando su privacidad… pero aún desde atrás podía decir que se veía entretenido.

"¿Estás bien?" Inuyasha llamó de nuevo por la puerta.

"Ella está bien." Respondió Miroku. Y sólo entonces Kagome se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en frente del espejo… y viendo todo lo que estaba pasando tras él. "_Realmente _bien."

Kagome de nuevo levantó la toalla hacia su cuerpo, aún cuando ya estaba medio vestida y decente. "¡_Pervertido_!" gritó, justo cuando un manchón rojo y blanco atravesaba la puerta cerrada, literalmente, y atrapaba a Miroku en un fuerte agarre en el suelo. Por un momento confundió a Kagome… ¿cómo demonios Inuyasha había logrado atravesar una puerta cerrada?

"¡Bastardo!" Rugió Inuyasha mientras plantaba un puño duro en el estómago de Miroku.

El otro Cumplidor de Deseos jadeó levemente. "Por qué es-" se interrumpió momentáneamente para retirar la mano de Inuyasha que había estado peligrosamente cerca a su garganta. "¿Por qué es que cada vez que vengo aquí con buenas intenciones termino en el piso contigo encima de mi?"

"¿Buenas intenciones? ¡Estás aquí para matarme!" Espetó Inuyasha. Kagome caminó hacia la puerta, planeando escabullirse y ponerse su jersey antes de que alguno de los chicos realmente se tomara el tiempo para notarla.

"Esto es infantil." Miroku reprimió de repente y le dio a Inuyasha un corto pero firme empujón en el pecho que envió al joven Cumplidor de Deseos a los pies de Kagome. "Y no estoy aquí para matarte." Miroku se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo con un aire de dignidad. "Lo haría, pero ahora es un poco tarde para eso."

"¿Y eso significa?" Espetó Inuyasha, su mirada aún permanecía furiosamente en Miroku mientras se levantaba lentamente y extendía un brazo hacia Kagome, medio halándola tras él. "¿Estás bien?" murmuró.

"Estoy bien. Sólo me sorprendió." Dijo ella honestamente, pero en verdad sus nervios y sentido de decencia aún estaban alterados. Por supuesto que no necesitó decirle a Inuyasha para que sintiera eso. Le espetó una decisiva mirada antes de subir sus mangas y dar un paso de advertencia hacia Miroku. Kagome rápidamente agarró su hombro y lo contuvo. "Creo que deberíamos sentarnos como tres personas civilizadas y hablar de esto."

"Mato ahora. Pregunto después." Dijo Inuyasha primitivamente.

"Por el contrario, lo que tengo que decirles a ambos es muy importante." Miroku había vuelto a cruzar sus brazos, la expresión y tono ahora levemente más seria. "No es el tipo de cosas que desearían escuchar mientras permanecen en un húmedo baño."

"Por el contrario," respondió Inuyasha, fingiendo insultante el tono de Miroku. "¿Qué tal si nos dices ahora para que puedas irte mucho más rápido?"

"Bueno, eso fue rudo." Miroku lo reprimió con un leve frunce.

"Yo…" Kagome llevó a Inuyasha hacia ella gentilmente con su agarre en su brazo. "Creo que deberíamos llevar esto a la habitación. Ahí no tendremos interrupciones." Ofreció ella. Sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien más en la familia llegara a usar el baño y que alguien pudiera toparse con Miroku y luego Kagome sería presionada por explicaciones en las que no era muy buena.

Inuyasha pareció reacio a moverse.

"Inuyasha." Ella si hincó de puntas para poder sisear su nombre cerca a su oído. "Inuyasha, vamos a la habitación." La advertencia en su voz era clara. Su oreja se retorció ligeramente mientras lo captaba.

"Como sea." Murmuró y zafó su mano de su hombro para salir del baño, arrastrándola con él por la muñeca. Kagome giró sus ojos mientras se tambaleaba tras su paso brusco. Era tan protector… pero era algo agradable.

Cachetada mental para Kagome.

No era bueno albergar ese tipo de ideas…

Miroku cerró la puerta tras él mientras llegaba a la pequeña habitación. Inuyasha se giró con un frunce y un cruce de sus brazos. Los dos hombres comenzaron un pequeño encuentro de miradas. Desde donde Kagome estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, miraba entre ellos y suspiró internamente. Se giró hacia Miroku. "¿Esa cosa que viniste a decirnos…?"

"Oh sí." Miroku rompió contacto visual con Inuyasha lo suficiente para agraciarla con una mirada. "Te importaría salir por un momento, Srta. Kagome? Sólo me gustaría hablar con Inuyasha en privado."

Kagome se sentó un poco más derecha y miró entre ellos de nuevo. No estaba segura de que pudiese confiar en ellos para dejarlos solos por más de cinco minutos sin regresar para encontrarlos golpeándose mutuamente. "Um… bien." Ella le dio a Miroku una seria mirada. "Si intentas matarlo mientras me voy nunca te perdonaré."

Con eso se levantó y marchó hacia la puerta. "Iré a traer un poco de te y galletas, ¿sí?"

Inuyasha la observó irse, inseguro de si estaba siendo sarcástica y ofendida o no por haber sido sacada o seria y amable. Él miró a Miroku y de una vez se le erizaron los vellos cuando notó que Miroku también había estado observando a Kagome. O más específicamente; observando su trasero.

"¡Oye!" gritó él.

"Lo siento." Dijo Miroku medio desconsolado… y levemente se abofeteó.

Inuyasha sólo lo miró en mudo shock por un momento. "Oh dios mío. Creo que finalmente lo has perdido."

"¿Qué - oh, quieres decir la bofetada?" Miroku miró sus manos brevemente y pareció considerarlas como dos animales peligrosos. "Bueno, ese fue el efecto de uno de los deseos de mi amo que salió mal."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Inuyasha sonrió levemente.

"Sí. Sus manos estaban adoloridas de todo el abuso físico que le gusta inflingir en mi así que básicamente me dijo que cada vez que tuviera un pensamiento sucio, tengo que abofetearme." Él flexionó sus dedos y suspiró profundamente como si intentara limpiar sus ideas. "Y ella no removerá el deseo. Piensa que será tan bueno como una terapia de shock."

"Probablemente esté en lo correcto." Inuyasha giró sus ojos y comenzó a pasearse por el largo de la cama ante Miroku. "Y en tanto como ame hablar sobre abuso doméstico donde tú eres la víctima, ¿no tienes algo que viniste a decirme?"

"Sí." Miroku volvió su atención a su manga y pretendió quitar una mota. "El Primero viene."

Inuyasha dejó de pasearse.

"Viene por ti." Terminó Miroku planamente. Levantó la mirada con cuidado, intentando descifrar la reacción de Inuyasha. Para su sorpresa, el hanyou no pareció estar teniendo ningún tipo de reacción. "¿Y bien?"

Inuyasha suspiró y se desplomó en el borde de la cama donde Kagome se había sentado no hacía mucho. "Lo sabía…"

------

"¿Decirme salir así?" Gruñó Kagome mientras subía las escaleras con tres bebidas en mano y un paquete de galletas entre sus dientes. "Como si fuera una especie de reunión ultra secreta de Cumplidores de Deseos…"

Se detuvo levemente.

¿Ultra secreta?

Kagome tuvo que preguntarse qué demonios estaban discutiendo ahí. Si estaban matándose (lo cual era probable) estaba segura que habría escuchado los sonidos de su lucha así de lejos por el corredor. Pero todo lo que escuchaba era las bajas murmuraciones desde la puerta de su habitación.

Su madre siempre le había enseñado a Kagome que escuchar era descortés e intrusivo. Francamente, a Kagome no le importó en el momento.

Así que muy tranquilamente, Kagome bajó sus bebidas junto a la pared del corredor, junto con su bolsa de galletas. Entonces caminó de puntillas por el resto del corredor hacia su habitación y presionó su oído cerca a la madera. Quería presionar más fuerte para escuchar mejor, pero no quería abrirla accidentalmente.

"… viene."

Ella captó el final de lo que Miroku estaba diciendo. Se concentró más para escuchar más, pero parecía haberse extendido un silencio.

"Viene por ti." De nuevo sonó como a Miroku. "¿Y bien?"

¿Qué iba a venir? Kagome esperó si aire por la respuesta de Inuyasha.

Hubo un chirriante sonido de resortes como si alguien se hubiese sentado. "Lo sabía…"

¿Sabía qué? ¿Dónde estaba el nombre en esta discusión? Kagome frunció sus ojos mientras se atrevía a inclinarse más en la puerta para ver si eso la ayudaba a escuchar mejor.

"¿No te importa?" El sonido de alguien moviéndose por las tablas del piso. "Yo estaría aterrorizado si fuera tú."

"Bueno, eres un cobarde." Respondió Inuyasha.

"Cierto." Kagome escuchó a Miroku suspirar. "Si quieres mi consejo-"

"El cual no-"

"-Entonces te sugiero comenzar a correr por las colinas duro y rápido." Hubo una pausa antes de continuar. "Pero tú y yo sabemos que no podrás correr para siempre. Te atrapará eventualmente."

"Entonces… Me quedaré aquí, ¿no?" Respondió Inuyasha, Kagome captó la pizca de desafío en su voz.

"Seguro. Muere más rápido." Miroku ahora sonó molesto. "Entre más pronto mueras, más pronto vendrá esa cosa tras de mi y más pronto moriré también. Tengo la sensación de que mi propio creador sería el siguiente en la fila, pero infortunadamente ella ya tuvo un encontrón con el Primero y no está más entre nosotros."

Kagome presionó una mano en su boca. Ahora entendía… El Primero iba a venir. El Primero venía a matar a Inuyasha.

"El Primero deberá estar aquí para el final de la semana." Continuó Miroku.

"¿Final de la semana? ¿Por qué no ahora?"

"El Primero no es como nosotros, Inuyasha." Más pasos cruzaron el piso. "El Primero es nuestro ancestro, tiene inmenso poder, más que todos los Cumplidores de Deseos juntos. Pero al mismo tiempo es impotente. Somos como pulgas comparados a esa cosa en términos de poder. Absorbemos del Primero y obtenemos nuestro poder de él. Somos quienes pueden manipular y controlar ese poder. El Primero no tiene esa habilidad, él nos necesita para obtener su atrapado poder y usarlo. Y lo necesitamos para suplirnos con el poder. Es una relación simbiótica."

Los ojos de Kagome se habían cristalizado en algún punto durante ese discurso.

"¿Estás llamándome un parásito?" Preguntó Inuyasha de repente.

"No…" Miroku exhaló un fuerte e impaciente suspiro. "Estoy diciendo que el Primero no puede usar su poder como nosotros. Somos quienes lo usamos. Él no puede desplazarse como nosotros-"

"Entonces así es como lo llamas…"

"¿Estás escuchándome? ¡Estoy respondiendo tu pregunta!"

"En realidad, he olvidado lo que pregunté. Has estado gasificándote por mucho tiempo."

Otro fuerte suspiro, probablemente de Miroku. "Mira. Él viene pronto para tratar contigo y todo tu rompimiento de reglas. Estás robando su poder para hacer esas cosas sin legalizarlo con un deseo. Probablemente está molesto contigo. Lo despertaste de su largo sueño de tres siglos con toda tu chupadera."

Inuyasha murmuró algo que Kagome no captó. Frunció levemente e inconscientemente se movió más para escuchar mejor… no esperaba que la puerta cediera en ese preciso momento y la enviara a los pies de Miroku en su propia habitación.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Kagome."

"Maldición…"

------

Continuará…


	23. Preludio a la Batalla

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 23

Preludio a la Batalla

------

------

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

Kagome hizo una mueca ante el fuerte tono de Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a levantarse del piso. "Yo estaba… estaba buscando mi lente de contacto… lo perdí."

"¡Tú no usas contactos!" gritó él.

"¡Eso es lo que crees!" Kagome se infló mientras se enderezaba y miraba a los dos Cumplidores de Deseos. "De cualquier forma, no pude evitar escuchar lo que estaban diciendo aquí-"

"Lo apuesto." Interrumpió Inuyasha rudamente y se giró para ignorar la mirada que Kagome le disparó.

"¿Escuchaste?" preguntó Miroku.

Kagome asintió levemente. "En… en realidad ¿viene el Primero?"

"Sí." Miroku suspiró. "Nuestros días están contados."

"¿Los míos también?" Hizo una mueca.

"No." Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha un poco más enfático.

"El Primero no está tras de ti, Srta. Kagome." Le dijo Miroku. "Eso es por qué quería mantenerte fuera de esto. No es tu problema."

Los puños de Kagome se apretaron. "¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Si el Primero tiene un problema con Inuyasha entonces también tiene un problema conmigo! ¡Inuyasha no va a rodar y a morir - y preferiría morir antes de dejar que alguien lo toque!"

"Eres muy leal, ¿no?" Miroku sonrió.

Pero Inuyasha no estuvo de acuerdo. "Sólo mantén tu nariz fuera de esto por una vez, Kagome. Este es mi problema, no el tuyo. Trataré con eso solo."

"Pero es mi culpa que rompieras las reglas en primer lugar." Señaló ella. "Si no hubiese muerto-"

"¡Si yo hubiese sido más cuidadoso no habrías muerto en primer lugar!"

"¡Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer - eso no es tu culpa! ¡¿Por qué deberías ser castigado por algo que no fue tu culpa?!"

"¡No debí haberte salvado - las reglas eran claras!"

"¡Nadie con medio corazón hubiese dejado morir a alguien si estuviera en su poder salvarlo!" Espetó Kagome.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" él frunció sus ojos. "Dejé morir a Kikyo, ¿no?"

Kagome tragó duro el nudo que de repente se había formado en su garganta. "Bueno…"

"Pero ya hemos establecido que sólo tengo medio corazón, ¿recuerdas?" él le dio una sucia mirada y se movió para encarar la ventana y mirar afuera. Kagome miraba enojada el piso, recordando vívidamente su pequeña tutoría usando galletas.

Miroku miraba entre ellos. Claramente esta era una especie de broma interna de la que no tenía idea. "Bueno." Él descruzó sus brazos y suspiró. "Viendo cómo mi vida aquí también está en peligro, estaré alrededor por los próximos días hasta que llegue el primero. Si puedo convencerlo de la inocencia de Inuyasha… vale un intento al menos."

"Gracias." Dijo Kagome tranquila y sinceramente.

Inuyasha permaneció obstinadamente callado.

"Grita si me necesitas." Dijo Miroku con un movimiento de hombro antes de disiparse en el aire.

El silencio que descendió entre los últimos dos ocupantes de la habitación era tan tenso y denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Kagome se movió incómoda sobre el otro pie y miró a Inuyasha quien aún miraba por la ventana. Probablemente estaba asustado…

"Pelearemos con ese hombre." Dijo Kagome titubeante. "Moriré antes de dejar que alguien te mate así."

"Entonces será mejor que comiences a cavar tu tumba." Murmuró Inuyasha oscuramente y descansó su mentón en su palma. Por lo que parecía se veía despreocupado e indiferente. Kagome lo sabía mejor…

Tranquilamente cruzó la habitación hacia Inuyasha. "¿Realmente es así de malo?"

"Bueno, considerando que contiene todo el poder que nosotros los Cumplidores de Deseos ponemos en uso…" Inuyasha se desvaneció, su mirada se tornó distante un momento antes de regresar a foco. "Sí. Es malo. Soy para él lo que una pulga es para un elefante…"

"Oh." Kagome se preguntó cuán grande tenía que ser este Primero.

"En términos de fuerza, no tamaño, Kagome." Obviamente había visto su extraña expresión.

"Ohh." Kagome asintió otra vez. "Pero, eso no importa, ¿verdad? Si este hombre es supervisor entonces está destinado a ser justo y justificado. Vería que sólo hiciste lo que era correcto y-"

"¡Pero lo que hice estuvo mal!" Espetó Inuyasha y se levantó de la cama de repente para poner distancia entre ellos. "¡No debí haberte salvado! No debí haber atacado a Naraku! ¡No debí haber conjurado y no debí iluminar esa cueva!"

Kagome le frunció. "¿Entonces te arrepientes de salvar mi vida?"

"Tal vez." Respondió callosamente.

Con un suspiro Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama. Forzó a un lado la punzada de dolor que le había causado con esas palabras. "Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"No hay nada que _podamos _hacer." Espetó él, pasando una mano sobre sus ojos.

"Deja de ser tan pesimista." Reprimió ella. "Eso no va a ayudar."

"Entonces ¿qué sugieres _tú_ que hagamos?"

"Bueno, no podemos sentarnos y esperar a que este hombre venga y te mate." Kagome tocó su mentón pensativa. "Debe haber una forma de detenerlo…"

Inuyasha se calló mientras la observaba. Sabía exactamente a dónde estaban llevándola sus pensamientos…

"Supongo…" Kagome rascó su cuello y colocó su cabeza en profundo pensamiento. "Supongo que siempre podríamos usar el último deseo para protegerte…"

"Ningún deseo puede ser usado en mi, ¿recuerdas?" espetó él bruscamente.

Kagome le dio una extraña mirada. "Bueno… siempre podría desear por que el Primero te deje en paz."

"Eso es muy poco fiable. Encontrará una forma de rodearlo antes."

¿Por qué se mantenía rechazando sus ideas tan rápidamente sin ninguna consideración? "Entonces… ¡pensaremos en algo más!" espetó Kagome.

"¡No hay nada más!"

"¡¿Por qué te estás dando por vencido tan fácilmente?!" gritó ella. "¡Es como si quisieras morir!"

"Como sea." Él se giró y se precipitó hacia la puerta. "Quiero ese baño."

"¡Inuyasha! ¡No huyas de mi!" Él cerró la puerta enojado. "¡Oye! ¡Bien! ¡Como sea!"

Con un furioso gruñido se giró y se desplomó de cara en la cama. Él podía ser tan exasperante a veces…

Bueno, sin Inuyasha para distraerla mientras tomaba su baño, podría pensar en una salida a sus problemas. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y todo en su poder para mantener a salvo a Inuyasha. Probablemente la veía como su propia carga que necesitaba cuidar y proteger, porque era mujer o más joven, realmente no lo sabía ni le preocupaba. Pero Kagome estaba más que dispuesta a tomar parte y proteger a Inuyasha cuando la necesidad se levantara. Sin importar lo que dijera o le gustara alardear, Inuyasha no tenía todo el conocimiento y el poder en el mundo. Ahí es donde entraba ella…

Esperaba que resultara con algo antes de que llegara el Primero.

------

La pensadera de Kagome continuó la mayoría del día. Su principal problema era que no sabía de qué era capaz este 'Primero' y qué tipo de persona era. Medio esperaba que fuera lo razonable suficiente con quien negociar o al menos hablarle para dejar en paz a Inuyasha.

Y si no era una persona tan agradable… el único plan que tenía Kagome era usar su último deseo. El único problema entonces sería decidir cómo usar el deseo sin arruinarlo otra vez…

Quería compartir sus ideas con Inuyasha… lo cual en retrospectiva probablemente no hubiese sido una idea tan maravillosa.

El primer paso para hablarle a un hanyou terco siempre era endulzarlo primero.

"¿Galleta?" Kagome movió el paquete hacia él.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada desde donde estaba secando su cabello en el piso de la habitación. Consideró el paquete plástico por un momento como si analizara cuán mortal podría ser antes de encogerse y extender su mano para que le diera una. Esa no era la respuesta que Kagome estaba buscando.

"No voy a lanzarla - con tus dedos de mantequilla la dejarás caer y son costosas, sabes." No lo eran, pero no necesitaba saberlo.

"Como sea." Él se acercó un poco más, la toalla aún sobre su cabello.

Kagome sonrió y mantuvo un firme agarre de la galleta hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia antes de depositarla en su mano. Y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de regresar a su esquina, ella tiró de su manga. "Oye espera - ¿no quieres pasarle un cepillo a eso?" Ella señaló su húmedo cabello aún bajo su toalla.

Inuyasha le dio otra de esas sospechosas miradas que le daba a todos y a todo cuando estaba de mal humor. "¿Y por qué querría hacerlo?"

"Bueno, si no lo haces se enredará." Señaló ella. "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Esa escéptica y sospechosa mirada se intensificó.

"¿Qué, no confías en mi?" ella intentó lucir dolida. Probablemente funcionó viendo cómo Inuyasha se encogió rápidamente y le dio la espalda con la vieja palabra. "Como sea."

Kagome giró sus ojos, pero encontró difícil que su mala actitud la desanimara. ¡Estaba muy alegre de que se le estuviese dando la oportunidad de vivir su fantasía desde ese día cuando lo vio cortando madera! Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencerlo de dejarla lavar su cabello con un poco de Esencias Herbales…

No - eso estaba fuera del tema. Necesitaba concentrarse en ponerlo de buen humor.

Kagome se inclinó sobre su cama para tomar su cepillo y se enderezó rápidamente preocupada de que si no prestaba atención, Inuyasha se escabulliría de nuevo. "Aquí vamos." Animó mientras llevaba el cepillo hacia su cabello y comenzaba a trabajar en él.

Inuyasha era el tipo de chico que podía soportar un golpe con sólo una mueca menor. Podría ser arañado y sólo se retorcería levemente. Probablemente podría soportar un cuchillo en las entrañas con una sonrisa. Pero era hombre, y bueno, cuando algo masculino era enfrentado con algo estúpido como un cepillo, se volvía un bebé llorón.

"¡Ow - ¿te importa?!" Siseó Inuyasha, alejándose de sus atenciones. "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, despellejarme?"

"Bueno, ¡tal vez si te quedaras tranquilo esto sería mucho más fácil para ti y para mi!" Espetó ella.

"¡Eres una sadista!" acusó. "¡Lo sabía!"

"Oh, deja de ser un bebé." Ella agarró su hombro y lo haló. "Es mejor si terminamos esto o el problema no acabará."

"¡¿Qué problema?!"

"¡Tu cabello!" ella pasó el cepillo de nuevo, ignorando su melodramático siseo de dolor. Bueno, esto no estaba saliendo como en sus fantasías…

Eventualmente, Inuyasha dejó sus gemidos y gruñidos, eso no pareció afectar a Kagome así que sólo se sentó contra su cama mientras ella pasaba el cepillo por sus pálidos mechones. Se tornó más fácil después de un tiempo, y pronto el cepillo se deslizaba por la melena. Kagome se alegró al pensar en cuán brillante y cuidado se vería cuando se hubiese secado completamente.

"Oi…"

"¿Mm?" Kagome salió de su trance y el cepillo pausó en su paso. "Pasa algo."

Inuyasha pareció componerse antes de hablar de nuevo. Kagome esperó expectante a través de la embarazosa pausa. "El Primero… cuando venga, quiero que tú y tu familia se vayan."

Kagome le dirigió un frunce a su cabeza. "¿Irnos? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, ir a un pequeño viaje o algo… quedarse en casa de un amigo o lo que sea. Sólo… no quiero que tú o ellos queden atrapados en este estúpido problema mío."

El frunce de Kagome se desvaneció. "¿Estás preocupado por mi familia?"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó él defensivo.

"¡Nada!" dijo ella rápidamente, retractando el cepillo en su regazo. "Nada, me alegra." Tomó un profundo respiro. "Bien. Les pediré ir a quedarse donde la abuela por un tiempo."

"¿Tu abuela?" su tono fue cuestionador.

"Oh - no la esposa del abuelo. Quiero decir, la otra abuela. La mamá de papá. Su hijo puede ser un saco de papas podridas pero ella aún es muy agradable y hace un buen tofu y helado de menta."

Ella lo vio asentir y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en su cabello, felicitándose en silencio. En realidad nunca había dicho que _ella_, iría con su familia a casa de su abuela en Tokio.

"Vas a ir con ellos." Dijo él de repente, haciendo que la sonrisa se desvaneciera rápidamente de su rostro.

"¡Pero tengo el derecho de estar aquí contigo cuando lo enfrentes!" gritó ella en protesta. "¡Soy tu amo - y eso significa que tengo que ver por ti porque no siempre podrías ser capaz de hacerlo solo!"

"¡Puedo protegerme - no necesito tu ayuda!" sus hombros se tensaron.

"¡Necesitamos ser _diplomáticos_ con el Primero, Inuyasha!" ella estrelló un puño contra su tensa espalda. "Tú y Miroku no son exactamente el epítome del tacto, ¿verdad? Necesitas una mujer para ayudarte ahí. Y de cualquier forma, si además viene para matarte me necesitarás ahí para hacer un deseo que ultimadamente nos salvará-"

Él se giró para encararla, moviendo su nariz a una pulgada de la suya. "¡Nada de deseos esta vez! ¡Los deseos son maldiciones! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!"

La boca de Kagome trabajó, pero ninguna palabra salió.

"¡Mi maldición _mata_ gente, Kagome!"

Él agarró sus hombros y le dio una fuerte sacudida. Casi pierde el equilibrio y tuvo que sujetar sus brazos en retaliación para evitar colisionar con él o la cama. Finalmente encontró su voz. "¡No hay maldición, tonto! ¡S-sólo lo dices para explicar por qué la gente continúa muriendo a tu alrededor!"

"Cállate - no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando." Sus garras estaban picando sus hombros, pero ella apenas sintió una punzada de dolor.

"¡Sí, la tengo! ¡La gente muere y resulta lastimada porque _tú_ eres un _Cumplidor de Deseos_!" le gritó ella en su cara. "¡Hacen sus deseos en ellos mismos! ¡Tú no los lastimas - tus amos se lastiman!"

"¡Lo que significa todo eso es que soy un instrumento de su dolor!"

"¡¿Qué, como un cuchillo o algo?!"

"¡Sí! ¡Soy un cuchillo!" Él la empujó y se puso de pie. Kagome se dio cuenta que estaba por salir… pero no si ella tenía algo que ver con eso. Necesitaba saber primero qué estaba mal - tenía la sensación de que no era sobre algún encuentro inminente con el Primero.

"¡E-espera!" ella medio se tambaleó de la cama tras él mientras alcanzaba para agarrar su ropa para detenerlo de volverse una nube de humo. "Lo que estoy diciendo es que… no tienes que preocuparte por tu maldición."

"¿Oh?" él la miró duramente.

Kagome sintió, en la posición en la que estaban, que era tan buena como arrastrarse a sus pies. En vez, se levantó. "Tu maldición… sólo lastimaba a la gente cuando pedían los deseos. Deseos estúpidos. Eso no es tu culpa, es culpa del amo… Y si no estuvieras preocupado por que tu maldición me lastimara y a Souta y a todos, entonces no lo es. No voy a hacer de mi último deseo uno estúpido."

Sus puños se apretaron tan fuertes, tan repentinamente, que casi escucha sus huesos crujir bajo la presión. "¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa! No quiero que pidas el último-"

Él se interrumpió. Su tormentosa expresión se tornó vacía y calmada, dejando a Kagome intentar captar sus emociones. Él suspiró y retiró sus manos de su ropa, aún aferradas como estaban. "Voy a tomar una siesta. Estoy cansado." Dijo simplemente.

Justo cuando estaba por soltar sus manos, ella de repente cerró sus dedos alrededor de los suyos. "Oh." Parpadeó. Se había dado cuenta.

Sus cejas temblaron levemente. "¿Oh?" repitió él. "¿Qué 'oh'?"

"Ohhhh…" ella lo miró penetrante.

Estaba tocando un nervio, podía verlo. "¡No hay 'oh'! ¡No digas 'oh'!"

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. "No quieres que pida el último deseo. No quieres porque eso significa que tendrás que volver a dormir y entonces…" se desvaneció mientras su mente alcanzaba su boca suelta. La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta…

Sólo un deseo más y probablemente nunca vería a Inuyasha otra vez.

¿Cómo se sentía sobre eso? Realmente nunca se había sentado a pensar mucho sobre eso… Obviamente Inuyasha sí. Eso era lo que estaba consumiéndolo, ¿verdad? Mordió su labio…

Ella se sentía triste, tensa… un poco enojada… probablemente todo lo que Inuyasha estaba sintiendo. ¿Eso significaba que tampoco quería dejarla?

Era casi como si hubiese esperado que ella llegara a términos. Suspiró y gentil, pero firmemente zafó sus manos de las suyas. "Estoy cansado." Repitió y se disipó con un remolino escarlata.

Kagome permaneció de pie por un momento antes de hundirse lentamente en el borde de la cama. Los resortes chillaron bajo su peso mientras el colchón se hundía. Botó levemente para hacerlo temblar un poco más antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran de golpe después de mirar a la distancia por largo rato. Subió una mano a su rostro y frunció levemente. "Oh…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora:** Hasta pronto… esperanzadamente.

**Nota de Inu: **Hola a todos!!! Siento mucho la demora en seguir actualizando, sé que están muy ansiosos por esta continuación así que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No se preocupen, estoy bien, jejeje… Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero (o prometo) no demorarme mucho. El final está cerca!!!... Besos!!!


	24. El Visitante

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 24

El Visitante

------

------

"Golpéame."

Kagome fijó miradas con Inuyasha al otro lado de la mesita y le frunció sus ojos, intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Positivo. Golpéame." Él asintió levemente, sus propios ojos se fruncieron en desafío.

"Está bien entonces…" ella exhaló un suave suspiro… antes de tomar una carta de la paca en la mesa y la estrelló ante Inuyasha. "Toma."

Él cerró un ojo tímidamente mientras alcanzaba y halaba la carta hacia él, luego la levantó de la mesa para mirarla dudoso. Kagome esperó por su reacción. Después de un momento ambos ojos se abrieron y la miró. "¿Cuánto vale un Jack?"

Ella suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado de esto? "Uno u once."

Él chasqueó sus dedos enojado. "Maldición. Estoy fuera entonces."

Kagome sonrió y mostró sus cartas. "¿Quieres jugar otro juego?"

"Nah, estoy cansado de perder en blackjack… vamos a hacer un poco más de pulsos."

"No, mi brazo aún duele de la última vez." Gruñó ella levemente mientras caía de espalda y quedaba en el piso, mirando hacia el techo.

Un poco de tiempo pasó.

"Él podría venir en camino en este mismo minuto…" dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

Pudo _sentir_ a Inuyasha girar sus ojos. "Lo dudo mucho."

Kagome se sentó para dispararle a Inuyasha una escéptica mirada. "¿Entonces cuándo viene?"

"¡No lo sé!" espetó él.

Kagome exhaló un fuerte suspiro y giró su cabeza para mirar el techo de nuevo. Tal vez no era mejor hablar más sobre el Primero… parecía un tema muy susceptible. Incluso a ella no le gustaba hablar sobre eso… pero sólo porque era un recordatorio de que en cualquier momento, Inuyasha podría dejarla para bien…

Esperaba que Inuyasha estuviera gruñón por la misma razón… aunque odiaba el hecho de que realmente esos fueran sus últimos días juntos, todo lo que habían hecho era discutir y espetarse mutuamente. No eran los plácidos recuerdos que desearía llevar por el resto de su vida…

Decidiendo que había tenido suficiente de pensar en cosas deprimentes, Kagome decidió desviar su mente a otras cosas que habían estado molestándola. Uno llamado Miroku.

Inuyasha la miró cansadamente mientras se levantaba de repente de la mesa y caminaba hacia la ventana de la sala para mirar afuera. "¿Qué haces? ¿Esperar a que llegue por la carretera?" preguntó él cortamente.

"En realidad estaba pensando algo sobre Miroku…" dijo Kagome distante.

Él rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana a su lado. "¿Pensando? ¿Sobre qué exactamente?"

"Bueno…" Kagome ladeó su cabeza y rascó detrás de su oreja. "Sabes, cuando dijiste que había una regla de que los Cumplidores de Deseos no pueden dejar a sus amos por más de dos días…"

"¿Sí…?" respondió él lentamente, sin captar su idea. Ambos tenían su foco más allá de la ventana, observando a Miroku sentado en el muro al lado de la salida a la carretera… no estaba haciendo mucho… probablemente mascando goma.

"Bueno, no debe aplicar para los Cumplidores de Deseos de la novena generación." Dijo Kagome al fin.

"Por supuesto que debe ser. Aplica para _todos_." Discutió él.

"Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí Miroku, esperando al Primero con nosotros?" preguntó Kagome.

"Tres días y me… oh." Finalmente vio lo que quería decir.

Kagome hizo un gesto de triunfo. "¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Miroku ha estado aquí por tres días y medio, día y noche, así que también está rompiendo una de las reglas o…"

"¿Su amo está aquí?" Completó Inuyasha.

"Exactamente."

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en la misma y obvia pregunta. ¿Entonces quién era su amo?

Mientras observaban una nueva figura entró en escena en frente de la casa. Sango. Una sonrisa de realización se extendió por el rostro de Kagome mientras observaba al mecánico dirigirse hacia el muro donde se sentaba Miroku. Inuyasha permaneció mirando inconscientemente. Mientras observaban, Sango se detuvo al lado de Miroku y se subió para sentarse a su lado, ofreciéndole algo de su mano lo cual probablemente era un refrigerio. Después de un intercambio de palabras, Miroku se abofeteó.

Inuyasha resopló burlón mientras Sango podía ser vista codeándolo en las costillas antes de haraganear otra vez, masticando un bocado. Kagome observó, completamente perpleja. "¿Por qué él hace eso?"

"¿Qué, abofetearse?" Se burló Inuyasha. "No sé, pero es muy entretenido."

"Sadista."

"Lo sé."

Kagome cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa. "Pero al menos ahora sabemos quién es el amo de Miroku."

"¿Sí?"

Kagome se giró lentamente y le parpadeó. "No puedes estar _así _de ciego…"

------

El segundo aviso de que el Primero iba a venir llegó a la siguiente mañana; cuando sonó el teléfono.

"¿Alguien puede responder eso?" Llamó la Sra. Higurashi desde la habitación de lavandería donde estaba planchando. "¡¿Papá?!"

El abuelo, quien estaba hundiendo su nariz en el periódico dominguero simplemente cambió las páginas en la mesa de la cocina. "Kagome, ¡responde el teléfono, querida!"

Kagome hizo una mueca desde su posición en el sofá. "¡Souta! ¡Teléfono!"

"¡Buyo! ¡Teléfono!" repitió la respuesta desde otro lugar en la casa. Kagome frunció.

"Souta - ¡no tenemos más ese gato y no podría haber respondido el teléfono aún si lo tuviéramos!"

"¡Oh!" llegó su respuesta. "¡Inuyasha! ¡Responde el teléfono!"

El hanyou gruñó levemente desde su posición echado a los pies de Kagome en frente del sofá. "¡No!" gritó cortamente.

La Sra. Higurashi se estaba desesperando y el teléfono aún estaba sonando tan insistente como siempre. "Alguien, por favor, ¡mis manos están atadas!" llamó de nuevo.

Kagome sintió compasión. "¡Abuelo! ¡Responde!"

"¡Souta, teléfono!"

"¡Kagome, teléfono!"

"Inuyasha-"

"No hay necesidad de gritar, ¡estoy aquí!" gritó él, frunciendo hacia el TV.

Hubo un leve suspiro de la Sra. Higurashi mientras bajaba su plancha con cuidado y caminaba hacia la cocina para responder el teléfono que aún timbraba a unos pies de la cabeza del abuelo. Lo llevó a su oído. "¿Hola?"

En la sala, Inuyasha y Kagome habían entrado en otra pelea. "¡Quita tus pies de mi cara!" golpeó sus pies.

"Quita tu cara de mis pies." Ella lo ignoró y continuó moviendo sus pies despreocupadamente, logrando patear sus orejas unas cuantas veces.

"¡Apestan!"

"¡_Tú _apestas!"

"¡Mentirosa!"

"¡No, tú eres el mentiroso!" rió ella mientras él agarraba ambos pies en sus manos y la arrastraba del sofá. Ella agarró el espaldar con ambas manos, sus risitas se tornaron completas carcajadas. Sus tirones hizo que el sofá se corriera un poco hacia adelante e incluso él se disolvió en risas mientras apoyaba un pie contra el mueble y intentaba zafarla de su agarre.

"¡Tus pies están fríos!" se quejó él, pero aún riendo.

"¡Tus manos están muy calientes!" se aferró contra el sofá, intentando retirar sus dedos, excepto por que ahora toda su risa estaba dejándola sin aire y débil… apenas podía mantener un agarre en el espaldar.

"¿Kagome?"

Ante el sonido del llamado de su madre, Inuyasha liberó sus pies y rodó de costado para continuar viendo TV. Las carcajadas se desvanecieron en su garganta mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la puerta de la sala. "¿Sí, mamá?"

"Es para ti, querida."

Kagome pasó una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo de nuevo y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina, sin olvidar darle a Inuyasha una juguetona patada en la espalda mientras pasaba. Ella giró sus ojos ante su fuerte grito de "¡Abuso! ¡Eso es abuso!"

En la cocina, tomó el teléfono de su madre y lo llevó a su oído. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, Kagome."

Ella no reconoció la voz. "¿Uh…?"

"Escucha, sé que quieres sacar a tu familia de la casa antes de que yo llegue así que este sólo es un aviso de que tienes tiempo, pero mejor te apuras. Mi vuelo sale exactamente a la una y media y llegaré allá a las tres. Llegaría más pronto pero el tráfico va a estar malo y mi taxi va a ser sueco y lento, pero ahí tienes."

"Uh…" repitió Kagome.

"Oh, y ¿un pequeño favor? ¿Podrías pedirle a Miroku o a Inuyasha tenerme un poco de esos dedos de chocolate Cadbury? Son mis favoritos."

"Uh…"

"Gracias."

"Uh…" Ella no salía con nada inteligente si 'uh' era todo lo que podía decir. Entonces algo horrible se le ocurrió. "¿Cómo sabes sobre Inuyasha y Miroku?" preguntó ella.

La voz respondió su pregunta con una propia. "Bueno, ¿quién crees que es?"

Kagome tragó el nudo formándose en su garganta. "¿El Primero?"

"Ves, sabía que eras una chica inteligente."

"Uh…"

"Bueno, mejor ve a decirle al hanyou, estoy seguro que estará extasiado de escuchar que voy. ¡Nos vemos!"

"¡E-Espera un minuto!" comenzó de repente y tomó el teléfono con ambas manos. "Qué vas a-"

El sonido de colgado la interrumpió y se dio cuenta que el Primero ya se había desconectado. Escuchó vaciamente unos momentos antes de recordar dónde estaba y colgó el teléfono en su base. Su abuelo al fin levantó la mirada de su periódico. "¿Quién era, Kagome?"

"Uh…" ella exprimió sus neuronas por algo que decir. "Un amigo. Un amigo de la vieja escuela."

"Oh." El abuelo regresó a su periódico. Su límite de diez palabras por mañana ya utilizado. Probablemente no hablaría hasta después del almuerzo, o si alguien preguntaba por alguna leyenda. Kagome se giró, aún mordiendo su labio inferior con sus dientes, y se dirigió hacia la sala. Inuyasha aún estaba tirado de costado observando la caja, escuchando atentamente algún documental y cómo hacían Papas Curly.

"¿Inuyasha?" llamó ella tentativamente.

"¿Sí?"

"Era el Primero en el teléfono." Dijo ella lentamente. Inuyasha pareció tensarse antes de rodar de espalda perezosamente para mirarla.

"¿Qué?" frunció levemente, probablemente nada seguro de escucharla correctamente.

"El Primero. Estaba al teléfono. Dijo que estaría aquí a las tres de la tarde." Repitió ella la información, pero aún tenía dudas de que fuera real.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí."

"¿Al teléfono? ¿Ahora?"

"Sí."

Él se levantó, sus ojos se fruncieron más. "Seriamente."

"¡Sí!" asintió ella enfática.

Él parpadeó y la miró. "Bueno… ¿cómo se oía?"

"Como…" Kagome hizo una mueca mientras intentaba recordar vagamente. "Como… no sé."

"Era un hombre, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente…" ella se encogió. "Podría haber sido una chica. Era una voz de género neutral… como Michael Jackson, creo…"

"¿El Primero suena como 'Michael Jackson'?" Inuyasha levantó una ceja. Ella se encogió indefensa. "¿Y va a llegar aquí a las tres de la tarde?" ella asintió otra vez. "Bueno… entonces será mejor que salgan del camino."

------

"¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotros, cariño?" Llamó la Sra. Higurashi mientras prácticamente era sacada de la casa hacia el taxi por su hija. "A la abuela realmente le gustaría verte otra vez."

"Creo que me quedaré aquí, alguien necesita pagarle al mecánico después de todo." Kagome soltó el brazo de su madre cuando alcanzaron el vehículo y le alcanzó la maleta de su madre al conductor. El abuelo ya estaba dentro mientras Souta estaba ocupado buscando una jarra de renacuajos de su habitación para guardarlo en su bolsa.

"¿Estás segura?" Su madre lucía compasiva. "Pensé que no podías esperar por una oportunidad para regresar a la ciudad."

"Bueno…" Kagome luchó por una excusa. "Podría regresar… pero entonces Inuyasha estaría solo y entonces comenzaría a morder los muebles y a lloriquear toda la noche."

Una conocedora mirada se formó en los ojos de su madre. Kagome no estaba segura de dónde venía eso. "Ah… ya veo, quieres pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Inuyasha." La Sra. Higurashi le sonrió.

"N-no a solas." Negó Kagome rápidamente. "Digo, Sango aún está aquí… y el amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku prácticamente ahora está viviendo aquí."

"Cierto." Contempló su madre. "Parece que recogemos niños abandonados y perdidos como una especie de refugio de animales…"

Los precipitados pasos de Souta podían escucharse bajando las escaleras en la casa. La Sra. Higurashi levantó la mirada para llamarlo cuando salió por la puerta con sus maletas y un sospechoso bulto bajo su suéter. "Vamos jovencito, sube. Despídete de tu hermana."

Souta intentó pasar apresurado a Kagome, enviándole un beso en el aire. "¡Adiós, hermana!"

"¡Un momento!" Kagome lo agarró del cuello y lo haló. "¿A eso llamas un beso?"

Él forcejeó en su agarre. "No - ¡¿qué estás haciendo-?!"

Kagome sonrió mientras depositaba un enorme, fuerte y húmedo beso en su mejilla. "¡Eso te enseñará!" rió ella mientras se zafaba de sus brazos y limpiaba repetidamente su rostro con su manga.

"Nunca estará limpia otra vez." Él se estremeció mientras subía al taxi con el abuelo (aún leyendo el periódico de esa mañana).

La Sra. Higurashi se giró y le dio a su hija un último abrazo y un beso levemente más delicado en la mejilla del que Kagome le había dado a Souta. "Te veré cuando regresemos el miércoles. ¿Durarás tanto sin nosotros?"

Kagome sonrió y abrazó a su madre más fuerte. "Sobreviviré." Le gustaba abrazar a su madre… ella siempre olía igual. Una maravillosa mezcla de jabón y perfume que siempre había usado desde que Kagome era una niña. Kagome podía captar el gentil aroma de su madre desde una multitud de millones…

La Sra. Higurashi retrocedió y pasó una mano por su brazo mientras daba unos pasos hacia el taxi. "Cuídate. Nada de fiestas salvajes. Nada de chicos. Nada de alcohol y nada de sexo. ¿Entendido?"

Kagome giró sus ojos. "Entendido."

Su madre entró en la parte trasera y cerró la puerta tras ella. Mientras el conductor encendía el motor, bajó la ventana. "Lo digo en serio. Nada de sexo. Al menos no antes de una boda."

Ahora eso era vergonzoso. Kagome podía sentir su cara caliente. "Mamá… ¡vete ya!"

La Sra. Higurashi se despidió animada. "¡Adiós Inuyasha! ¡Dile a tu amigo Miroku adiós! ¡Los veremos el miércoles!"

Kagome los despidió mientras el auto salía y permaneció ahí hasta que estuvo fuera de vista por la carretera tras los árboles. Suspiró fuertemente y le permitió a su sonrisa desvanecerse levemente. Honestamente… su familia estaba más segura lejos de ella e Inuyasha en este momento. Se giró y parpadeó sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba sentado en los escalones del pórtico, considerándola con una extraña expresión.

Ella le esbozó una genuina sonrisa mientras regresaba hacia el pórtico y se sentaba junto a él… más cerca de lo realmente necesario… pero hey, Inuyasha olía casi dos veces tan bien como su madre. "Luces inusualmente calmado." Le dijo ella. "¿Qué droga tomaste?"

"Ninguna." Dijo él cortamente, pero con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Entonces no estás más asustado?" preguntó ella.

"Bueno, imagino que alguien a quien le guste esto," él levantó un paquete azul de dedos de chocolate en su mano, "No puede ser así de malo…"

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Kagome tomó el paquete, lo volteó en sus manos y lo miró como si tuviera visión de rayos X y pudiera ver a través del paquete.

"Son como pequeños trozos de galleta o wafer bañados en chocolate." Él lamió sus labios. "Originalmente tenía dos paquetes."

"¿Qué pasó con el otro?"

Él palpó su estómago. Kagome hizo un conocedor sonido. "Oh…"

Ellos guardaron silencio, ambos miraban en la dirección que había tomado el taxi. Eventualmente, Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza hacia Kagome. "Tu abuela va a quedar en shock cuando aparezcan en su puerta de repente."

"Ellos creen que está esperándolos." Kagome arrugó su entrecejo con un frunce. "Espero que no los envié de regreso."

------

Pasadas las dos y media la ansiedad en la casa estaba elevándose a cada minuto. Kagome había dejado a Inuyasha, estaba muy cansado y contenido para hablar seguramente. Así que decidió que Sango probablemente estaba sedienta de su trabajo, y tomó una lata de cola y un sándwich.

"Oh, no debiste." Dijo Sango mientras ubicaba a Kagome acercándose al garaje con la comida y la bebida, pero en verdad estaba sonriendo y se veía muy agradecida.

"Imaginé que esa reparación fue extenuante." Razonó Kagome con un movimiento de su hombro mientras le alcanzaba el plato y la lata y se sentaba en una pila de ladrillos alineados contra la pared. Abrió su propia lata de soda que había llevado.

Pasó un momento antes de que se diera cuenta que Sango estaba mirándola de cerca. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Nada." Sango le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. "Sólo noté que todos aquí están muy tensos últimamente… bueno, todos excepto los tres que se fueron. Tus nudillos están blancos."

Kagome bajó la mirada rápidamente y se dio cuenta que había estado agarrando muy fuertemente el borde de los ladrillos. "Oh… lo siento…"

"Es porque el Primero viene, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sango tan casual que le tomó a Kagome unos momentos procesar realmente lo que había dicho.

"¿Perdón?"

"Había pensado que ya lo habías descubierto." Sango sonrió y tomó un sorbo de soda. "Soy el amo de Miroku."

"Tuve mis sospechas…" admitió Kagome tontamente. "Una pequeña coincidencia de que ambos terminaran aquí-"

"Oh no. Miroku me dijo quedarme por aquí para reparar el auto de tu abuelo… sólo para que él también pudiera quedarse." Le dijo Sango. "Decidí que al menos le debía una…"

"¿Le debes?" Kagome ladeó su cabeza.

Sango sonrió levemente, obviamente pensando algo bueno. "Bueno, cuando encontré a Miroku en ese pote vacío de pintura, mi hermano tenía leucemia… y no estaba recuperándose."

"Oh." Kagome llevó una mano sobre su boca con shock. "Lo siento…"

"No, está bien. Porque el primer deseo que usé fue curarlo de su enfermedad… fue un milagro. Se recuperó de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, los doctores estaban completamente sorprendidos." Sango terminó su sándwich. "Así que realmente le debo mucho a Miroku… excepto que algunas veces puede estar más allá de mi control."

"También tuve esa sensación." Le confió Kagome. "Cuando encontré a Inuyasha, era tan rebelde y salvaje… golpeó a los otros chicos en mi escuela y realmente me jugó malas bromas… estaba tan fuera de control que no fue divertido."

"Parece lo dominado suficiente ahora." Comentó Sango.

"Bueno, eso es porque los Cumplidores de Deseos son como cachorros. Tienes que ser firmes con ellos pero también entretenerlos de lo contrario pasarán sobre ti." Dijo Kagome sabiamente. "Me gusta pensar que he domesticado muy bien a Inuyasha."

Sango miraba pensativa al espacio. "Me pregunto si funcionará con Miroku."

"¿Realmente tienes problema con él?" preguntó Kagome. "Parece bien para mi."

"Oh, no es eso. Es sólo que va detrás de cada minifalda y cara bonita que ve, es vergonzoso." La mecánica pasó una mano sobre su cara como cansada.

Kagome sonrió y la palpó compasiva en el hombro. "Te diré qué, cuando todo esto termine te daré unos tips de cómo manejar a tu Cumplidor de Deseos. He tomado algunos."

Sango sonrió levemente. "Suenas confiada de que ambas tendremos a nuestros Cumplidores de Deseos después de esto."

Kagome se bajó de la pila de ladrillos y sacudió sus jeans. "Tengo que estarlo." Respondió ella simplemente y estuvo por irse cuando se giró hacia Sango con una extraña expresión. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sango?"

"Por supuesto."

"Miroku… ¿te ha mencionado una maldición de algún tipo?" preguntó Kagome tranquilamente.

Sango miró como si tratara de recordar. "Uh… no, no lo creo."

"¿No tienes ningún problema con tus deseos? Como, ¿si salieran mal algunas veces?"

"Bueno, sólo he pedido dos deseos… ambos salieron bien, gracias." Sango ladeó su cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh… nada…" Kagome sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Sólo curiosidad. Pero no sabes si Miroku mencionó algo sobre cómo liberar a un Cumplidor de Deseos, o sí?"

Sango suspiró de repente. "Tuvimos una larga conversación sobre eso. Aparentemente no hay forma. Pregunté, discutimos, pero es inflexible de que sólo hay una manera de liberar a un Cumplidor de Deseos de su destino…"

El aliento de Kagome se atascó en su garganta. "¿Cuál es?"

Sango se encogió un poco triste. "Morir."

Otra esperanza destruida. Kagome ocultó su expresión para esconder su preocupación y decepción. "Oh… entonces no importa." Ella se giró y fue a encontrar a Inuyasha.

No se dio cuenta que Sango la observaba alejarse con ojos compasivos.

------

Kagome lo encontró al frente de la casa con Miroku… ambos esperaban medio pacientes en el pórtico. Entre ellos había una bolsa abierta de dedos de chocolate… la mitad habían sido consumidos. Los Cumplidores de Deseos nerviosos recurrían a comer compulsivos… Hmm…

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó ella mientras se acercaba al pórtico.

"Um…" Inuyasha miró hacia la posición del sol. "Tenemos diez minutos."

Kagome se instaló entre los dos Cumplidores de Deseos y colocó los chocolates en su regazo. Mirando entre el par prácticamente podía sentir la tensión corriendo en el aire como electricidad… y estaba sentada justo en medio de ella.

"¿Tal vez deba traerles un poco de valeriana…?"

"Tal vez debas traer para ti." Fue la hostil respuesta de Inuyasha.

De nuevo hubo esa sensación de una broma en un funeral…

Momento de intentar aligerar la situación. Ella aclaró su garganta. "Amo estas cosas, saben." Tomó uno de los palitos de chocolate y lo examinó en frente de ella. "Justo del tamaño para… meterlo en tu boca y chupar."

Hubo una fuerte bofetada y Kagome miró a Miroku para encontrarlo consintiendo su mejilla. Inuyasha estaba temblando levemente, una mano presionada en su boca probablemente intentando contener su risa.

Ella se encogió y comenzó a morder la punta del dedo de chocolate. Le ofreció uno a Inuyasha. "¿Quieres chupar uno?"

Miroku continuó abofeteándose tontamente.

Inuyasha suspiró y movió la caja de su regazo. "Tenemos que dejar unos para el Primero, ¿sí? Los acabarás todos ante de que llegue."

"Lo dices tú quien se comió un paquete y medio." Señaló ella. "Hipócrita - y tú - ¡deja de golpearte!"

"¡No puedo evitarlo!" protestó Miroku. "Por favor ¿alguien puede sentarse en mis manos?"

"¿Por qué, para que puedas tocar sus traseros?" Preguntó Inuyasha.

Esto sólo incurrió en otra serie de bofetadas. Kagome sacudió su cabeza desconcertada y miró entre ellos. "Para ser seres supremos, ambos son muy idiotas."

Inuyasha de repente colocó una mano sobre su boca. "¡Shh!"

"¡No me 'calles'!" intentó espetar acalorada contra su mano… sólo para salir más como una amortiguada protesta. De cualquier forma, probablemente la entendió perfectamente bien.

"¿No escucharon eso?" les preguntó él.

Miroku y Kagome se callaron lo suficiente para abrir sus oídos al aire alrededor. Pero sin importar lo fuerte que se concentraba Kagome, todo lo que escuchaba era el circundante susurro de árboles y melodiosas aves entre las ramas. En algún lugar tras ella podía escuchar a Sango trabajar con el motor, ocasionalmente dejando escapar una distante maldición cuando sus esfuerzos fallaban (bueno, _era _un auto muy averiado).

Kagome retiró la mano de Inuyasha de su boca. "No escucho nada inusual." Dijo ella tranquilamente como si estuviera en una biblioteca.

"Tampoco escucho nada." Aceptó Miroku.

"Bueno, eso es porque ambos están sordos." Respondió Inuyasha cortamente. "Suena como un motor."

Kagome miró su reloj. "Casi son las tres…"

"Podría ser el Primero." Asintió Miroku.

De hecho, estaban muy seguros de que este era el Primero… que llegaba al fin. Kagome sintió a Inuyasha tensarse a su lado, y sólo para darle seguridad alcanzó y tomó su mano entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Sintió una rápida corriente cuando su mano se apretó… fue toda la seguridad que necesitó.

"¿Nadie va a tomar mi mano?" preguntó Miroku secamente.

Kagome se movió más cerca a Inuyasha quien a cambio miró a Miroku, una advertencia silenciosa para mantener su distancia. El antiguo humano suspiró y regresó a observar el camino. Probablemente sólo estaba tan ansioso como Inuyasha en ese momento.

"Estaremos bien." Kagome intentó sonar optimista y confiada. Pero pensó que en vez estaba débil y triste. Bueno, al menos Inuyasha estaba ahí para sostener su mano.

Por los próximos minutos nada se movió en el camino, y Kagome comenzó a preguntarse si los oídos de Inuyasha estaban comenzando a jugarle bromas a su vieja edad. No había señal del Primero... y esperaba que hubiese sido una falsa alarma o algo.

Pero esas frágiles esperanzas se despedazaron cuando un distante sonido se hizo existente. Kagome miró alrededor por un momento, intentando discernir de cuál dirección venía el ruido, y sólo hasta que se hizo más fuerte y más motorizado se dio cuenta que venía de la dirección opuesta a la que había tomado su familia.

"Aquí vamos…" Murmuró Miroku oscuramente mientras el rugido del motor se acercaba tanto que sólo podía estar a unos metros de vista.

Sólo fueron segundos antes de que el vehículo doblara la esquina, una mancha amarilla contra el verde follaje del bosque. El trío en el pórtico siguió el progreso del taxi mientras tomaba el camino hacia ellos, al menos a ochenta millas por hora. Pero aún mientras se acercaba no parecía estar deteniéndose.

Kagome mordió su labio ansiosa, tal vez no era su taxi después de todo?

Pero, en cuanto esa idea desesperada había destellado por su mente las llantas del taxi rechinaron y el vehículo llegó a un ruidoso alto justo en frente de su entrada. Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a Inuyasha hacer una mueca… no lo culpaba.

La gran entrada al fin estaba aquí…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Suspenso? Síp. Lo siento. Pero actualizaré tan pronto como pueda.


	25. Crimen y Castigo

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 25

Crimen y Castigo

------

------

De cierta forma la gran entrada no fue como Kagome la había esperado.

Para comenzar el Primero se supone debía ser viejo y sabio, después de todo era tan antiguo como el tiempo… supuestamente. Kagome había tenido una imagen mental en su cabeza desde la primera vez que escuchó de él. Un pequeño anciano árabe con un turbante, brazaletes y la parte baja de su cuerpo nebuloso como un verdadero Genio… uh, Cumplidor de Deseos, acompañado por una barba blanca que probablemente se arrastraba por el piso.

La persona que salió del taxi en su entrada era un joven. Más joven que un joven. De hecho, Kagome supuso que era un menor.

"¡Fuera!" El conductor gritó desde su ventana abierta. Tenía un acento extranjero. Probablemente sueco… "¡Y puedes tomar tu dinero y metértelo en tu _hack_—junto con tus opiniones, jovencito!"

"¡No son opiniones! ¡Son observaciones!" El niño apretó sus manos contra sus caderas. "¡Y para tu información, perdedor, tu taxi _apesta_ a pescado fermentado!"

"_Barn skall ses men inte horas…_" murmuró el taxista mientras comenzaba a encender su motor.

"¡Sé lo que eso significa, idiota!" gritó el joven.

"¡Regresa a la escuela!" gritó el conductor mientras estrellaba su pie en el acelerador y arrancaba.

El niño prácticamente saltaba molesto. "¡Sé dónde vives!"

El rugido del motor se desvaneció en la distancia y el polvo que dejó a su salida comenzó a descender en el suelo. Lentamente el joven tomó un profundo respiro y sacudió su ropa para retirar el polvo que también hubiese aterrizado en él… luego se giró y les sonrió.

Kagome fue la primera en moverse. Ella sonrió y lo saludó. "Cielos… ¡se ve muy dulce!" le susurró a los dos Cumplidores de Deseos a su lado.

Miroku estaba tan rígido que hubiese pasado como una estatua de piedra y nadie hubiese sido capaz de decir la diferencia… Inuyasha sólo miraba con su quijada desplomada.

Lentamente Kagome se puso de pie. "Uh… hola. ¿Eres el Primero?"

"El Primero, el Último, ¿el de algún lugar en el Medio? ¡¿A quién le importa?!" El niño depositó una bolsa sobre su hombro y pasó al trío para entrar en la casa por la puerta abierta. Kagome se giró, intentando seguirle el rastro. Estaba asombrada de lo realmente bajo que era… "Y viendo cómo un chico-perro se comió todos los dulces, me prepararé un sándwich. ¿Está bien?"

Kagome abrió su boca para responder.

"Gracias." Interrumpió él antes de que hablara y se disipó por el corredor hacia la cocina. Kagome rápidamente corrió tras él seguida por un Inuyasha muy lento e incrédulo. Miroku permaneció plantado en el pórtico.

Cuando Kagome llegó a la cocina, el niño ya estaba escarbando en el refrigerador. "Dónde está el jamón… ¡ah hah!"

Era del conocimiento de Kagome que los Cumplidores de Deseos nunca hacían su propia comida, siempre dependían de alguien más. Sólo porque cuando Inuyasha estaba desesperadamente hambriento, sólo tenía que chasquear sus dedos para traer un paquete de galletas de la cocina, o incluso de un supermercado a diez millas. Ver al niño haciendo su comida era extraño…

Aunque Miroku ¿ya no le había dicho que el Primero tenía poderes diferentes a sus descendientes? Bueno… sin importar quién o qué fuera, se veía como un niño y hablaba como un niño… y se encontró adentrándose inconscientemente en su rol de hermana mayor. "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?"

"Horrible en realidad." Respondió el niño mientras presionaba el sándwich con sus manos y luego lamía sus dedos. "El aeropuerto estaba atestado… el avión estuvo retrasado dos horas antes de que finalmente se cancelara y tuvimos que irnos en otro. Luego en cuanto salí del avión en Narita alguien me puso un cuchillo en el cuello y se fue con mi pasaje."

"¡Eso es horrible!" Se solidarizó Kagome. Inuyasha se asomó tras ella, no seguro de qué hacer ahora consigo mismo. Miroku también se les había unido, pero no era de mucho uso.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero qué idiota. Eran pasajes _usados_. No pueden usarlos una vez que han sido usados. Todos lo saben." El niño se sentó en la mesa y mordió el sándwich.

Finalmente habló Inuyasha. "¡¿Te asaltaron?! ¡Pero eres el Primero!"

"¿Y?" El niño giró sus ojos mientras masticaba. "No es como si se fuera con algo bueno. Además, sé exactamente dónde vive y cuál es su nombre, así que puedo llamar a la policía en este momento y hacerlo arrestar."

"¡Pero eres el Primero!" repitió Inuyasha. "¡Patea su trasero!"

"Cretino." Resopló el niño y lo ignoró mientras Kagome luchaba por contener al hanyou de golpearlo.

Miroku tomó la palabra. "¿Sabes dónde vive el hombre? ¿Te lo dijo?"

"No, es sólo una de esas cosas que sabes… sé todo lo que hay que saber… ¿sabes?"

Ellos lo miraron vaciamente.

"No lo saben, ¿verdad?" Él los miró un momento antes de bajar lo que quedaba de su sándwich mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. "Esto es ridículo… la gente está desinformada estos días."

"Bueno, eso es culpa de Miroku. Él ha estado informándonos." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente. Miroku suspiró y le dio una plana mirada.

"¿Qué le pasó a los buenos tiempos cuando la magia flotaba y las personas pasaban una vida buscando un Cumplidor de Deseos propio?" el niño le dio al techo una perpleja mirada. "No saben que nacieron."

"Bueno, tú pareces que naciste ayer." Dijo Inuyasha. Kagome pisó su pie y él rápidamente añadió, "Con todo el debido respeto, Sr. Primero… niño… ow, ¿eso dolió! En pie descalzo—_y _estás usando tacones, pequeña mujerz-"

"¿Siempre lo dejas tratarte así?" El Primero le preguntó a Kagome directamente. Inuyasha cerró su boca mientras Kagome parpadeaba sorprendida.

"¿Así cómo?"

"¿Como si él te poseyera y no al contrario?" El niño sacudió su cabeza. "No sientas que tengas que soportar cualquier basura de ese joven, vive para servirte, eso es todo."

Los puños de Inuyasha se apretaron a sus costados y Kagome lo miró cansada, preguntándose si saltaría sobre el niño o no. Miró al Primero. "Aún es una persona. Mi igual sin importar lo que es."

El niño rió. "Sí, de acuerdo, lo que digas. ¿Dónde está el TV? En la sala, ¿verdad?" Él saltó de su silla y se escabulló entre ellos y fuera de la puerta. Kagome fue tras él rápidamente, mientras Inuyasha viajaba malhumorado detrás de Miroku.

"Bueno, ¿tu propósito de existir no es también servir a otros?" preguntó Miroku mientras entraban a la sala. El Primero encendió la TV y fue directo al canal de niños.

"No me pongas a tu nivel." Dijo arrogante. "Soy más superior a las vidas de los Cumplidores de Deseos. Soy el Primero, no lo sabes."

"Lo sabemos." Entonaron todos.

"Aunque tengo dudas." Añadió Inuyasha.

"Sí," el niño se inclinó hacia ellos. "Pero mientras ustedes dos están destinados a cumplir cierto número de deseos de acuerdo a su generación al primer afortunado o desafortunado tonto que los encuentre, yo estoy atrapado en no servirle a humanos."

"No lo digas." Dijo Miroku.

Kagome se sentó en el sofá al lado del niño. "¿Tienes un nombre?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Él la miró por un momento. "Por supuesto que tengo un nombre. Yo lo escogí."

"¿Y cómo te llamas?" presionó ella.

El niño se movió incómodo. Kagome podía ver que una simple pregunta lo desestabilizaba. "Shippo." Respondió finalmente. "Pero no lo propaguen por ahí."

"No lo haremos." La sonrisa de Kagome se amplió. "Así que si eres una Primera generación, ¿eso significa que concedes un deseo?"

"Y si eres el único en tu generación, debes tener mucho poder para concederlo." Comentó Miroku. "Probablemente cumples cualquier cosa que quiera alguien."

La boca de Shippo se torció en forma pensativa. "En realidad, no soy el Primero."

"¡Lo sabía!" Inuyasha le apuntó un dedo. "¡De ninguna manera el todopoderoso primero podía ser un pequeño cero a la izquierda con cabello rojizo!"

"¡Oye!" Shippo saltó para pararse en el brazo de la silla para estar más cerca al campo visual de Inuyasha. "Cuida a quien llamas cero a la izquierda, ¡amigo!"

"¡Cállate, mocoso!" Inuyasha sonrió y pellizcó la nariz del niño. Un error, desde que puso su mano peligrosamente cerca a la boca de Shippo y Shippo no dudó en morder. "¡OW!"

"¡Sin morder!" Kagome rápidamente retiró al niño del hanyou y lo bajó al sofá. "Pero si no eres el Primero, ¿entonces quién?"

"Oh, no estoy diciendo que no soy al que llaman Primero." Dijo Shippo acalorado. "Sólo quise decir que no soy el primer Cumplidor de Deseos. Sólo creé la primera generación de Cumplidores de Deseos. Técnicamente todos ellos son Primeros… pero como dije, con el tiempo las cosas se hacen vagas y se olvidan y ustedes los jóvenes confunden los hechos." Él miró a Inuyasha. "¡Así que será mejor que cuides tu boca conmigo!"

"Oh, estoy asustado." Inuyasha lo miró planamente.

"Shippo…" Llamó Kagome. "Si no eres un Cumplidor de Deseos, ¿entonces qué eres?"

"Un hambriento." Él frotó su estómago con un frunce.

"No… quise decir, _qué_ tipo de ser eres. Si no eres humano y no eres un Cumplidor de Deseos… ¿entonces qué eres?"

"Oh, bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro." Admitió él.

"Es un enano." Intervino Inuyasha útilmente.

"Diría que más como un duende, tal vez." Miroku frotó su mentón.

"No. Un tanuki, ¿tal vez?" Inuyasha miró a la novena generación. Miroku asintió. "Tal vez."

"¡Oh, cállense!" Les espetó Shippo enojado. Kagome rápidamente hizo gestos calmados hacia ambos tras la espalda del niño. "¡Soy un ser superior—eso es todo lo que necesitan saber!"

"¡Entendido, entendido!" Dijo Kagome rápidamente. "Entonces… no cumples deseos."

"No." Shippo inhaló con aire superior. "Respondo preguntas."

Miroku chasqueó sus dedos. "¡Eres un oráculo!" Shippo le hizo una mueca.

"¡No puedes definir mi ser en un simple trabajo, Cumple-deseos!"

"¿Esa es una especie de insulto?" Inuyasha frunció incrédulo. "Porque apesta."

"¡Como estaba diciendo!" Shippo continuó fuerte como si no hubiese escuchado. "Puedo responder cualquier pregunta conocida para la humanidad. Desde por qué tus dedos se arrugan en el baño hasta el significado de la vida."

"¿El significado de la vida? ¿Cuál es entonces?" preguntó Inuyasha con interés.

Shippo lo miró. "Te lo diría pero sólo lograría darte un dolor de cabeza, cerebro de frijol."

Fue el turno de Miroku contener a Inuyasha esta vez.

"Responderé una pregunta oficial a cada persona que se cruce conmigo." Shippo regresó a ver TV. "Pero a eso no fue que vine. Vine a castigarlo, no a entrar en la inquisición española." Él le dirigió un dedo a Inuyasha. "Mantengo vigilancia en mis Cumplidores de Deseos para ver quién ha sido malo y quién bueno. Tu nombre parece aparecer en todos esos desastres localizados."

"¿Y estás aquí para castigarme?" dijo Inuyasha.

"Después de que termine este programa." Dijo Shippo despedidamente. "Y después de que cene algo, realmente estoy hambriento después de ese vuelo."

"Por supuesto que lo estás," gruñó Inuyasha y se fue. Miroku se disculpó del salón y lo siguió por la puerta de nuevo. Alcanzó a Inuyasha justo cuando llegó al tanque.

"Creo que las cosas pueden estar a nuestro favor." Le dijo él. "El Primero puede ser mayor que todos nosotros juntos, pero aún _es _un niño."

"¡Un arrogante cabeza de caca que hace de mi vida una miseria!" Espetó Inuyasha.

"Bueno, ¡sólo porque no puedes mantener tus labios cerrados!" Respondió Miroku. "Si cuidaras tu lengua tal vez sería más suave contigo. Estuviste provocándolo."

"¡Él estuvo provocándome!" Protestó Inuyasha.

"Mejor déjanos esto a los diplomáticos como Kagome y yo." Respondió él antes de irse de nuevo. Inuyasha le dirigió un rudo gesto con su mano y se desplomó de espalda para tomar el sol.

¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal vez esta era la última vez que iba a sentir su calor en su rostro?

------

"¿Shippo?" Kagome miró sobre su hombro mientras hacía la cena. "¿Qué estás planeando hacer con Inuyasha?"

"Por qué, matarlo por supuesto."

La mano de Kagome se deslizó del sartén.

"Sólo bromeaba." Animó él y la observó volver a cocinar. "Matar a un Cumplidor de Deseos es una mala idea. Los extermina de la existencia y si Inuyasha no existe entonces todas las cosas que ha hecho en el pasado no habrían pasado y el mundo cambiaría."

"¿De verdad?" Kagome añadió más aceite a los vegetales fritándose en el sartén. "¿En qué forma?"

"Bueno… en ciertas cosas supongo que sería maravilloso." Shippo suspiró. "Muchos de los desastres que ha causado serían enmendados—porque no habrían ocurrido. Pero también hizo algunas cosas que no sólo afectarían las vidas de personas individuales, sino a todo el país—incluso el mundo. Las tres undécimas generaciones que creó no existirían, así que eso serían tres Cumplidores de Deseos menos y sus actos se irían por el desagüe de la existencia."

"¿Qué… quieres decir todo eso con Oda Nobunaga?" supuso ella.

"Eso cambió al país. Borrarlo sería hacer un desastre del hoy. Pero esa no es una de las grandes cosas que hizo." Shippo tomó el paño mientras observaba sus actividades con un grado de hambre. "En el siglo diecisiete estuvo bajo un hombre rico que vivía en Kyoto. Mientras servía al rico salvó la vida de una pequeña en la calle que estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por un caballo. Si no hubiese intervenido ella habría muerto. Pero porque intervino, ella creció y se casó con un doctor, y juntos tuvieron un hijo que luego se mudó a Prusia. El niño se hizo amigo de algunas personas, se volvió exitoso y compró un pasaje de ferry para que uno de sus amigos fuera a Inglaterra para un viaje de negocios. Su amigo llegó allá en 1665, y viajó en carruaje para ir a su convención médica y porque el joven era un poco torpe dejó caer sus maletas. Cuando saltó para recuperarlas cayó al paso de otro caballo y carruaje quien viró para evitarlo. El carruaje se volcó y-"

"¿Esto tiene un punto o sólo son divagaciones de un anciano?" preguntó Kagome.

"¡Estaba llegando a la parte buena!" espetó Shippo. "De cualquier forma, como dije el carruaje golpeó el suelo y lo sacudió—era un carruaje grande, ves. Y a unos metros el suelo se sacudió lo fuerte suficiente para que una manzana cayera de uno de los árboles y lo golpeara en la cabeza. Y luego, ese tonto tuvo una brillante idea y creó esta teoría de la gravedad-"

"¡¿Entonces estás diciendo que si Inuyasha muriera entonces el Sr. Isaac Newton no habría inventado la gravedad?!" Exclamó Kagome.

"Uno; el hombre no inventó nada, sólo encontró una teoría para explicar algo que ya estaba ahí. Y dos; esa teoría esa una carga de basura, lo sé, porque sé todo."

Kagome lo miró un momento antes de sacudirse mental y físicamente y regresó al sartén antes de que se quemara la comida. "Bueno… al menos matarlo está fuera de pregunta. No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos de que vinieras para ejecutarlo."

"Tuve cada idea—y ¡no me gusta la mantequilla en mis vegetales!" rápidamente interrumpió mientras la veía moverse hacia la barra. "Me gusta la margarina."

"No tenemos margarina." Dijo ella apologéticamente.

"Lo sé. Sólo no quiero nada de mantequilla en ese caso." Dijo él.

Kagome se encogió y bajó el cuchillo de mantequilla antes de tomar el tazón de vegetales y depositarlo ante el niño hambriento. "Entonces si no vas a matarlo, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?"

"Oh, voy a liberarlo y a dejarlo vivir el resto de su vida natural en dichosa libertad." Dijo Shippo levemente.

"¿De verdad?" Las esperanzas de Kagome se elevaron.

Él resopló. "No. ¿Quién crees que soy? Necesito castigarlo, no recompensarlo."

Ella se hundió miserablemente en otra silla en la mesa de la cocina. "Eso no es muy agradable, sabes. Elevar así mis esperanzas…"

"Si estás tan inclinada a liberarlo entonces ¿por qué no me preguntas cómo?" dijo él con una bocanada de hojas. "Puedo responder cualquier pregunta que tengas, pero sólo una vez. No podré mentir o bromear, puedes confiar."

"Preguntarte… ¿cómo liberarlo?" repitió Kagome tranquilamente, mirándolo.

"Síp. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre todo lo que no necesitas saber." Le dijo Shippo. "Así que, pregunta."

Kagome se movió levemente en su asiento, acercándose más. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Mm hm." Asintió él mientras masticaba.

"¿Puedo preguntar ahora?"

Él giró sus ojos. "Mm hm."

"Entonces… por favor dime ¿cómo liberar a Inuyasha?" requirió ella, rogando en silencio por que estuviera en su poder hacer lo que le decía.

Por un momento, Shippo dejó de masticar, una corriente de molestia pasó por su joven rostro pero se fue en un momento. "No hay forma."

"¡¿Qué?!" Kagome estrelló sus manos contra la mesa. "¡Lo hiciste sonar como si la hubiera!"

"La regla uno del Cumplidor de Deseos que no se puede romper o manipular es la regla que garantiza la vida de un Cumplidor de Deseos. Inuyasha está atado para ser un Cumplidor de Deseos por el resto de su vida - ¡lo cual es por la eternidad! Nada que puedas hacer o desear lo liberará. Nada que alguien más pueda hacer lo zafará de las ataduras a su nueva vida. No puedes hacer que otro Cumplidor de Deseos lo libere. Supe cuando escuchaste que venía que esperabas poder usar mi único 'deseo' para liberarlo."

Kagome miraba fijamente la mesa.

"No va a pasar." Dijo él si rodeos. "La única forma de liberar a un Cumplidor de Deseos es matándolo. Y matar a alguien no es liberarlo, es matarlo. Y dudo que puedas vivir contigo si lo matas."

Kagome suspiró fuertemente. "Quieres repetir."

"Oh, sí, por favor. Gracias." Sonrió él mientras tomaba su tazón vacío para rellenarlo.

Así que realmente no había forma de liberarlo… había esperado que pudiese haber una posibilidad… pero no. Ella contuvo sus lágrimas mientras servía más comida para el Primero.

"Si lo amas…" dijo Shippo en forma tan casual que ella olvidó hacer una mueca ante su suposición. "Entonces si fuera tú pediría ese último deseo rápido. Entre más pronto salga de tu vida más pronto lo olvidarás y más pronto superarás el desconsuelo."

Sus manos se detuvieron… y pausó un momento antes de girarse hacia él, una sonrisa en su rostro, y de nuevo depositó el tazón ante él. "Si no lo supiera mejor diría que estabas sintiendo pena por mi e Inuyasha."

Él resopló de nuevo en forma infantil que completamente revelaba su verdadera edad. "¿Pena por ti e Inuyasha? Pena por ti tal vez. Después de todo, no me gusta ver lastimadas a las buenas cocineras."

Ella sonrió y lo palpó en la cabeza. "Eres una dulzura, Shippo."

Él sonrió y regresó a comer.

------

"No puedo soportarlo más. Creo que enloqueceré de verdad." Gruñó Inuyasha fuerte mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. "¡¿Cómo puede un niño ser el Primero?! Es decir… ¿es una especie de camaleón y apareció ante nosotros como un mocoso para que fuéramos suaves con él?"

"No lo creo." Respondió Miroku. "Si verdaderamente fuera una especie de oráculo entonces dudo que tenga la habilidad para cambiar su forma."

Sango levantó la mirada desde donde estaba sentada en una vieja llanta limpiando sus aceitosas manos en un paño. "Dijiste Miroku que la vida del Primero se extiende por la extensión del tiempo mismo… así que esa es la razón de que aún esté en su fase infantil. En tiempo no es así de viejo." Ella ladeó su cabeza. "¿Verdad?"

"¿Y escuchas la basura que sale de su boca?" Le preguntó Inuyasha desde su posición en el tanque.

Sango lo fijó con una seca mirada. "Oye, ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Kagome?"

Él hizo una mueca, pero estaba listo con su respuesta. "¿Oye Sango? ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con el auto?"

Temas susceptibles para ambos. Sango se infló y se levantó para regresar al garaje y al trabajo. Miroku la observó alejarse por un momento antes de que su mano inconscientemente se levantara para golpear su propia mejilla, rápidamente se dio cuenta y la atrapó con la otra mano antes de que pudiera hacer más daño. Cuando notó a Inuyasha mirándolo, rió y movió su mano. "Estoy mejorando en esto. Pronto mis pensamientos serán tan puros como los de Budha mismo."

"Sí, tus bofetadas son limpieza espiritual y el Primero está aquí para una agradable taza de te y una plática." Inuyasha echó hacia atrás su cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo.

Miroku suspiró mientras se acercaba al hanyou. "¿Cuál es el problema? Con la forma en como estás hablando suena como si _quisieras _ser castigado."

"¡Por supuesto que no quiero ser castigado!" Le espetó Inuyasha.

"Lo sé. Sólo no puedes soportar el hecho de que tu destino yace en la balanza… en la pequeña palma de un niño al que obviamente le disgustas, justo desde el comienzo." Miroku movió un hombro. "Entiendo."

"No me entiendes. Odio a la gente entendiéndome." Gruñó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba y se preparaba para saltar. "No me gusta que me dejen esperando, eso es todo."

Miroku estaba mirando hacia la casa. "Parece que la espera terminó."

Inuyasha siguió su mirada y ubicó a Kagome de pie justo en la esquina de la casa. Se veía infeliz y cansada. Haciendo un medio descorazonado gesto de invitación, los llamó. "Dice que quiere hablar contigo."

Inuyasha miró momentáneamente a Miroku quien se veía tan calmado e inmóvil como siempre, aún en la más tensa de las situaciones. Con un giro de sus ojos ante el típico comportamiento de su creador, bajó al piso y siguió a Kagome. Esperó a que la alcanzaran antes de conducirlos a la casa.

El Primero estaba esperando arriba en la habitación de Kagome. Cuando entraron estaba botando en la cama.

"Te das cuenta que a tu cama le faltan algunos resortes, ¿verdad?" Jadeó Shippo mientras se detenía.

"Sí." Respondió ella.

"Bueno, ahora tiene algunos menos." Shippo miró a los dos Cumplidores de Deseos tras ella. Frunció sus ojos mientras su mirada permanecía en Miroku. "Tú. Tú fuiste el que creó a Inuyasha, ¿verdad?"

Miroku miró a Inuyasha, el piso, el cajón de ropa interior en el tocador, luego al Primero. "Sí, yo soy."

"Eso es un crimen en sí, realmente." Dijo Shippo antes de sacudir su cabeza rápidamente. "Pero entonces, fue su deseo y no puedes negar un deseo así que exactamente no puedo culparte por todo lo que ha pasado."

Bueno, al menos Miroku podía respirar más fácil. Sin embargo, el pecho de Inuyasha se contrajo un poco cuando la ardilla le dirigió una mirada. "Pero _tú _por otro lado… no puedo exactamente hacerte responsable por crear esa abominación que se llamaba Naraku—ese también fue el deseo de Onigumo y como dije no puedes negar un deseo."

"¿Pero qué hay de todas las reglas que rompí?" Preguntó Inuyasha planamente. Vio a Kagome observarlo por el rabillo de su ojo, quería mirarla y ver su expresión… pero algo lo hizo mantener sus ojos sólo en Shippo.

"Oh sí." Shippo frunció y le apuntó un dedo. "¿Quieres saber lo molesto que es cuando las personas rompen reglas? Cuando los Cumplidores de Deseos rompen reglas se supone que deben morir—¡cuando usan poderes por fuera de los deseos entonces se suponen que también deben morir! Pero tenías que ser obstinado y sobrevivir a eso—y como resultado has estado agotando mis propias reservas de poder, ¡sanguijuela!"

Las cejas de Inuyasha se juntaron. "¿Lo siento?" ofreció pobremente.

"Eso no lo cortará. Porque una vez un rompe-reglas, siempre un rompe-reglas." Lo reprimió Shippo. Honestamente, Inuyasha no estaba intimidado por su pequeño cuerpo y voz… pero la amenaza detrás de esas palabras lo tenían al límite. "Sólo hay una forma en que puedo tratar con tu tipo… tengo que removerte de este mundo."

Eso estaba bien. Inuyasha podía manejarlo. Kagome aparentemente no.

Ella los sorprendió a todos al precipitarse de repente en frente de Inuyasha, como una especie de escudo. Eso le recordó de la vez que había tratado de protegerlo contra Naraku. "¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Inuyasha no hizo nada malo!"

"¡Hizo todo mal!" Le gritó Shippo.

"Pero salvó mi vida-"

"Y causó molestias al resto de nosotros mientras." Shippo desvió sus ojos hacia su blanco. "Tú, Inuyasha, no has sido nada sino una molestia desde el comienzo. Siempre pareces elegir a los peores amos y luego les das los peores deseos. No hay tal cosa como la maldición del Cumplidor de Deseos, pero en tu caso realmente tengo que creer que definitivamente hay algo incorpóreo colgando sobre tu cabeza. Y antes de que lo digas, sé que no quisiste hacer todas esas cosas - lo sé - ¡confía en mi!" Él dijo esto mientras Inuyasha abría su boca para protestar. "Y también sé que sólo hay un curso de acción para detener esto."

Todos miraban en silencio al niño. Inuyasha no podía creer esto… tenía que ser una especie de broma.

Shippo suspiró y cruzó sus brazos con un leve puchero de un niño obligado a hacer algo feo como limpiar su habitación. "Vas a período de prueba, Inuyasha. De hecho trescientos años de período de prueba, efectivos desde la medianoche de esta noche."

Nadie se movió o dijo una palabra por un tiempo.

Kagome avanzó lentamente. "¿P-prueba? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tipo de…?"

"¡Lo siento!" Explotó Shippo de repente, enojadamente defensivo. "¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Ha roto muchas reglas así que debe ser callado por un tiempo!"

"Él va a ser confinado a su contenedor por trescientos años." Miroku se vio levemente dolido. "Período de prueba significa que… también estará consciente durante su sentencia. No estará dormido."

"Sí, de acuerdo." Inuyasha asintió por un momento mientras todos lo miraban, esperando por la gran explosión. No tuvieron que esperar mucho… "**¡¡¿¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON PRUEBA, PEQUEÑO TONTO??!!**"

"¡Oye! Incluso yo tengo que responder a las reglas de otras personas - no puedo dejarte fuera, ¡sabes!" Gritó Shippo. "Si fuera suave contigo entonces todo se caería y se desordenaría - no puedo permitir eso así que lo siento pero no es mi culpa - ¡tú te hiciste esto!"

A este punto Inuyasha ya tenía al Primero del cuello y estaba sacudiéndolo furioso. Miroku tuvo que agarrarlo de la oreja para separarlos. "¡Nada de homicidios bajo este techo!"

Kagome pasó una mano por su cabello. "¿No hay nada más que puedas hacer para castigar a Inuyasha?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"¿Qué, como matarlo?" Gritó Shippo, frotando su adolorido cuello y mirando al enloquecido hanyou siendo contenido por Miroku.

"¡No!" medio gritó ella. "No puedes ser más suave con él - ¡trescientos años solo es suficiente para enloquecer a alguien!"

"¡Como si ya no fuera un chiflado!" Shippo cruzó sus brazos. "Esto es lo más indulgente que puedo ser. Podría hacerlo mucho peor…"

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos levemente, pero se calmó después de eso. Kagome aún presionaba. "¿No puedes cambiar tu decisión?" suplicó ella con el niño.

Shippo se encogió. "Ya está dicho. Tiene hasta la medianoche y luego nadie podrá invocarlo por deseos… por mucho tiempo." Él miró a Kagome. "Si fuera tú, usaría ahora ese último deseo mientras tengas oportunidad."

Kagome miró al suelo por un momento, duro, y cuando levantó su cabeza Inuyasha pudo ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Sin una palabra se giró y voló de la habitación, sus pasos se desvanecieron mientras desaparecía por las escaleras. Con un gruñido, Inuyasha se liberó del agarre de Miroku y agarró a Shippo por el brazalete. "¡Eres escoria!" siseó una última vez antes de soltarlo y seguir a Kagome.

Solo, Miroku suspiró mientras miraba al Primero. "Eso fue muy malo, sabes."

"Muchas personas piensan que la vida es tan simple como el negro y el blanco." Shippo frotó su desordenado cabello. "Sólo el siete por ciento de las personas tienen el final feliz que quieren en sus vidas."

"¿De verdad?" Miroku levantó una ceja.

"Seguro. Es una estadística basada en hechos reales." Shippo suspiró. "El cuarenta por ciento termina miserable…"

------

Continuará…


	26. Una Nota para Ti

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 26

Una Nota para Ti

------

------

"¡¿Kagome?!"

Ella ignoró su voz. Quería callarlo y a todos los demás y pretender que todo estaba bien. Normalmente era buena en enfrentar sus problemas… pero ahora parecía demasiado.

"¡¿Kagome?! ¿Dónde estás?"

En el único lugar donde no la buscaría. En el ático. Había trepado la escalera tan rápido como pudo y había cerrado la puerta tras ella. Había tanta miseria en ella que no podía pensar en tratar con nada de afuera.

"¡¿Kagome?!"

"¡Vete!" gritó ella, antes de morder su labio inmediatamente. Había sido tan buena como para guiarlo directo a ella.

Unos momentos de silencio siguieron. Él no la llamó de nuevo y se preguntó si no la había escuchado y se había ido a buscar en otro lugar, pero tan pronto como esa idea cruzó su mente él apareció ante ella en el escasa luz del ático. Con una sonada escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas y trató de ignorarlo… pero era difícil cuando se agachó ante ella y trató de retirar sus brazos de abrazar sus rodillas. Se resistió.

"Kagome… no seas así." Dijo él. "Soy el castigado aquí, no tú."

Estaba tan cerca a sollozar que tuvo problemas para hablar. "Te quedan… seis horas…"

"Y no quiero pasarlas observándote molesta y llorando." Dijo él sin rodeos.

Enojada, ella lo empujó lejos, sintiendo un poco de satisfacción cuando cayó sobre su trasero. "¡Sólo déjame en paz!" tembló con unos silenciosos sollozos mientras depositaba su cabeza en sus brazos.

"¡No quieres eso!"

"¡Sí!" Por supuesto, no lo quería realmente. "Es decir… ¡esto no es justo! ¡¿Por qué tienes que irte así?! ¡Es cruel!"

"¿Para quién? ¿Para ti o para mi?" Él se levantó, frunciéndole.

"Para ambos." Ella inhaló un tembloroso respiro para intentar calmarse. "Lo siento… es sólo que, sabía que este tipo de cosa pasaría eventualmente y no me gustó pensar en eso… y ahora que está pasando, ahora que te vas pronto, no sé cómo tratar con eso." Ella levantó su cabeza para verlo mirar el piso entre ellos. Se sonó otra vez y pasó una mano por sus ojos. "Has sido una… _enorme _parte de mi vida, no sé cómo se supone que te deje ir tan fácilmente…"

"No puede evitarse." Él se encogió. Aún estaba mirando al piso.

Kagome frunció levemente mientras observaba su vacío rostro sin emoción. "¿Esto no te afecta en absoluto? ¿No estás triste?"

"Seguro." Él le dirigió una pequeña mirada. "Tú también eres una gran parte de mi vida."

Ella tragó duro. "Es decir… ¿no estás triste de estar en período de prueba?"

"Oh sí. Eso también." Dijo rápidamente. "Después de todo, ¿quién quiere estar metido en una botella de perfume por trescientos años y observar pasar cada segundo como una pequeña eternidad?"

Kagome lo miraba en silencio mientras la embarazosa pausa se extendía entre ellos. Él comenzó a rozar sus garras contra el piso en forma molesta, pero en realidad no le importó mucho. La única luz con la que podía verlo era el pequeño y sucio tragaluz al otro extremo del ático. No daba gran iluminación, pero era suficiente para distinguir su perfil con algunos detalles. Su cabello reflejaba la mayoría de la luz, creando un suave blanco en el oscuro ático. Desde que su espalda estaba hacia la ventana, no podía distinguir mucho de su ensombresido rostro... sus ojos parecían negros en vez de ámbar vibrante, medio escondidos tras párpados ligeramente cerrados.

En seis horas nunca pondría sus ojos en él otra vez. Nunca le hablaría de nuevo, lo cual significaba que nunca tendría la oportunidad de dejarle saber lo mucho que significaba para ella…

Ahora o nunca…

"Inuyasha," ella apoyó su frente contra sus rodillas. "Sé que mi comportamiento realmente apesta… y sé que es inapropiado y desubicado, pero por lo que vale ahora, te amo."

No hubo ruido en el ático además del latido de su corazón en sus oídos. Él no estaba diciendo nada… no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento hacia ella, o lejos de ella. ¿Ahora qué?

"Supongo que el hecho de que no estés diciendo nada es una indicación de que piensas que estoy totalmente fuera de razón." Ella forzó alegría. "Probablemente tienes razón."

Ella reunió su coraje y lo miró… sólo para encontrarlo mirando a un lado. "¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Hm?" pareció regresar a la realidad y la miró.

¿Podía alborotar su temperamento aún en un momento como este? "¡¿No estabas escuchando?!"

"Sí, estaba escuchando. Sólo pensaba." Él exhaló lentamente. "Sentimientos como los tuyos no pueden encenderse y apagarse… ¿verdad?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza con un suspiro. "No… no pueden."

"Tal vez ese debería ser tu último deseo."

Ella le frunció sus ojos, nada segura de entender lo que quería decir. "¿Perdón?"

"Tal vez debas usar tu último deseo para deshacerte de ese amor." Él la miró sincero. "Estoy seguro que-"

"¡¿Qué?!" le gritó ella. "¡¿Qué tipo de sugerencia es esa?!"

"¡Sólo estoy tratando de ser objetivo y práctico!" gritó él.

"¡Estás siendo más calloso y despreocupado!" Kagome levantó el primer objeto que estuvo a la mano - uno de los viejos libros que había sacado de las cajas cuando había estado ahí con Souta por primera vez. Se lo lanzó. "¡¿No escuchaste lo que dije?! ¡**TE A-M-O**! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No quiero deshacerme de eso sólo porque te sientes incómodo! Personalmente - no me importa sobre ti - ¡estos son _mis _sentimientos! ¡No los tuyos! ¡Vete!"

Ella levantó otro libro y lo lanzó, él levantó su brazo para escudarse. "¡¿Te calmarías?! ¡Nunca dije que me incomodaba - sólo digo que si me amas entonces va a dolerte más cuando me vaya!"

"¡Eso no es útil!" ella lanzó un último libro antes de desplomarse contra la columna de madera tras ella. "Eres un cerdo…"

Él suspiró fuerte e irritadamente. "Sólo fue una sugerencia."

"Bueno, no fue una muy buena." Ella no podía creer que actuara tan casual sobre el hecho de que lo amaba. ¿No eran grandes noticias para él? ¿O ya lo había sabido…? "Apuesto que en realidad me escuchaste cuando le dije a Naraku que te amaba… ¿no es así?"

"Podría."

"¿Entonces lo sabías?"

"Mm." Pronunció evasivo.

Ella giró sus ojos. Al menos podría haberle dejado saber… pero probablemente porque no correspondía los sentimientos, había mantenido cerrada su boca para evitar cualquier desagradable confrontación… como esta.

"¿Estás molesta?" preguntó él tranquilamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "En realidad no… estoy más molesta con que te vayas a la medianoche." Su entrecejo se arrugó pensativo. "Deseo que pudieras quedarte aquí para siempre."

"No puedo cumplir eso." Le dijo con una pizca de cansancio.

"Deseo que fueras mortal como yo."

"¡Kagome!" dijo él enojado. "Sabes que no puedo-"

"¡Deseo, deseo, _deseo _que no tuvieras que irte a medianoche!" le gritó fieramente. "¡Deseo que Shippo no te castigara! ¡Deseo que no estuvieras en período de prueba! ¡Deseo que pudiera verte otra vez después de esta noche! ¡Deseo que siempre pudieras estar conmigo y que siempre fuéramos amigos si nada más!"

Él la miró.

Ella le hizo una mueca y dejó caer su cabeza contra la madera. "Pero tus poderes son muy débiles para conceder algo así…"

Él se acercó más pero ella lo ignoró… hasta que la tomó de los hombros y la haló en su regazo. Prácticamente abrió las compuertas y de repente Kagome fue incapaz de detenerse de llorar en su hombro. Por una vez Inuyasha pareció saber qué hacer… y sólo la abrazó fuertemente mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sollozaba.

"¡¿Por qué es tan injusto?!" chilló ella contra su haori, apenas inteligible en sus histerias. Sin embargo, Inuyasha siempre parecía tener un don para entenderla en cualquier forma que hablara. "¡¿Por qué tienes que irte así?!"

"Bueno… míralo por el lado bueno." Dijo él. "Al menos ninguno de nosotros va a morir."

Esto sólo produjo sollozos más fuertes en su hombro. "¡Eso no es divertido! ¡En este momento yo también podría _estar_ muerta!"

Sus brazos se apretaron. "No lo dices en serio." Él suspiró un momento antes de continuar. "Tal vez debas considerar usar ese último deseo. Para… olvidarme. Completamente. Al menos uno de nosotros se salvará de todo aquello de la galleta."

Su llanto murió levemente y se movió mientras levantaba su mentón para mirar su rostro. "No seas ridículo. No cambiaría mis recuerdos de ti por nada."

Él se vio extrañamente aliviado y exasperado al mismo tiempo. Pero… más agradecido que nada más. "Gracias…"

Ella observó su rostro por un momento antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente, inhalando temblorosos respiros para intentar calmar sus alteradas emociones. "Lo siento… estoy descargando esto en ti y no es tu culpa…"

"Estás asustada." Dijo él tranquilamente contra su cabello.

Eso casi la hace llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo valientemente. "¿Estás asustado?"

"Aterrorizado…"

Instintivamente, ella apretó sus brazos a su alrededor y cerró sus ojos. "Yo también me preocupo mucho por ti, Inuyasha… ¿tiene que haber una forma de salir de esto?"

Él hundió su cabeza contra su hombro. "No la hay." Sonó derrotado, golpeado… ella rezó que no comenzara a llorar, de lo contrario nunca podría ser capaz de hacer lo mismo por el resto de su vida.

Cuando él comenzó a separarse ella aflojó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se sentó levemente en su regazo. Estaba consciente de lo horriblemente rojo e hinchado que estaba su rostro, y usualmente en presencia de Inuyasha estaría mortificada consigo misma. Pero comparado a la enormidad de su situación, un poco de rosado alrededor de los ojos realmente no parecía así de importante… A Inuyasha tampoco pareció importarle, no es que él luciera mejor. Afortunadamente no había llorado, pero se veía lo miserable suficiente… casi siente su corazón romperse. Incluso no pudo lograr una débil sonrisa para ella.

"Inuyasha…" ella quería abrazarlo de nuevo, pero él no la dejó.

En vez, la atrapó por sorpresa cuando levantó su mano y rozó la línea de su quijada con sus dedos, retirando algunos de los sueltos hilos de cabello de sus húmedas mejillas. Recogiéndolos detrás de sus orejas regresó su mano a su mejilla, el calor de su palma se hundió en su piel. Momentos como este la hacía preguntar si realmente se preocupaba por ella…

"Escuché a Shippo decir algo antes…" le dijo él tranquilamente, aún sin ofrecer una sonrisa. "Sólo el siete por ciento de las personas tienen un final feliz… viven sus sueños al máximo."

Kagome tragó con una leve sonada. "Supongo… que nosotros no estamos en ese siete por ciento."

"No fueron muy buenas estadísticas…" le dijo suavemente. "El cuarenta por ciento terminan miserables, infelices… y solos."

Parecía como si hubiesen sido lo desafortunados suficiente para deslizarse en ese sector. El rostro de Kagome cayó y depositó una temblorosa mano sobre la suya para mantener su calor contra su mejilla.

"Puedo haber caído en esa última categoría pero al menos hay un cincuenta y tres por ciento de personas sin contar." Dijo Inuyasha de repente, haciéndola mirar con un frunce. "Tú serás una de ese cincuenta y tres."

"¿Cómo terminan?"

Él se encogió. "En medio del camino. Satisfechos con lo que tienen… pero no exactamente viviendo sus sueños." Su entrecejo se arrugó en un pequeño frunce mientras otra lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Él la secó con un movimiento de su pulgar. "Serás feliz. ¿No es así?"

Ella quería gritarle que nunca sería feliz en tanto como estuviera atrapado en una pequeña botella por trescientos años. Ella viviría y moriría mientras permaneciera encerrado en el mismo estado mental de ahora… ¿Cómo podría ser feliz sabiendo eso?

Pero por su bien, ella asintió temblorosa. "Lo intentaré."

Él asintió y finalmente le dio una pequeña sonrisa. No era una muy feliz, pero la hizo sentir como si estuviera orgulloso de ella o algo. Se preguntó por qué estaba orgulloso de ella… si algo era una desgracia. Había sabido desde el comienzo que no podrían permanecer juntos por tanto como le hubiese gustado, y él había logrado mantener su cabeza clara. Ella, por otro lado, lo había ignorado todo y se había enamorado de él como una idiota. Ahora iba a pagar el precio por su estupidez.

"Eres mi amo favorito, Kagome." Dijo él mientras la envolvía en otro abrazo.

"Tú eres mi Cumplidor de Deseos favorito, Inuyasha." Respondió ella mientras se inclinaba en él, dejándolo abrazarla esta vez. "Pero eso podría ser parcial porque te amo."

Con su cabeza atrapada bajo su mentón no pudo leer su expresión. Sus brazos se apretaron fraccionalmente alrededor de su cuerpo y ella eligió tomar eso como un pequeño gracias.

"Estás cansada." Observó él. Kagome se dio cuenta que estaba declarando lo obvio… llorar siempre la debilitaba y cansaba, pero estaba determinada a no ceder al sueño, no mientras su tiempo con Inuyasha fuera tan corto. Como si en contradicción a sus planes, él dijo, "Debes dormir."

Su mano apretó su hombro y ella se deslizó directo en un sueño sin sueño.

------

"¿Dónde está Kagome?" preguntó Miroku mientras todos miraban la llegada de Inuyasha a la sala.

"Está en la cama." Respondió él cansado.

"¿Te despediste?" preguntó Sango tranquilamente. Inuyasha hizo un vago movimiento de cabeza y hombro.

"Faltan treinta segundos para la medianoche." Declaró Shippo sin mirar el reloj. "¿Algunas últimas palabras? Ahora es el momento de decir algo profundo y significativo que ninguno de nosotros olvidará."

Inuyasha miró entre ellos. "¿Qué podría decirle a ustedes perdedores que pudiera iluminar sus pequeñas vidas?"

"Inuyasha carece de palabras sabias, Shippo." Le dijo Miroku cortamente.

"Diez segundos." Dijo Shippo tranquilo, mirando al piso, al TV, a cualquier cosa menos a Inuyasha. Por un breve momento Inuyasha fijó miradas con él y vio lo que pensó podría ser un brillo de desesperación. En ese breve momento fue casi como si Shippo estuviese intentando urgirlo a decir algo… hacer algo.

Algo que Inuyasha se dio cuenta salvaría su vida. La respuesta perfecta llegó a él.

"¡Shippo!" gritó de repente. "¡Yo-!"

"Medianoche." Dijo Shippo llanamente.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se evaporó y desvaneció. Un nuevo silencio descendió en el salón.

"Se ha ido." Intervino Miroku con voz calmada.

------

"Realmente no quieres que nos quedemos, ¿verdad?" dijo Sango levemente mientras colgaba su bolsa sobre su hombro. "De verdad creo que debes reconsiderarlo."

Kagome le dio una sonrisa al par. "Está bien, puedo hacerlo sola."

Miroku levantó una mano para escudar sus ojos del intenso sol. "¿Estás segura? Tu familia no regresa por otros tres días."

"Lo sé." Ella despidió su preocupación.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas ansiosas, pero entre ellos parecían decidir que no había forma de convencer a la chica. Con un suspiro, Miroku se giró y avanzó hacia el taxi en espera en la entrada, mientras pasaba a Sango su mano se extendió… sólo para tomar la bolsa de su hombro y cargarla al vehículo.

"Tu Cumplidor de Deseos parece ser más obediente ahora." Kagome le dijo a Sango con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya te dije."

"Mm." Sango sonrió levemente, aún observando a la joven con preocupación. "Estás segura que no quieres a alguien aquí… vas a estar sola por tres días. ¿Qué si algo pasa y nadie anda por ahí para ayudarte?"

Kagome exhaló un suspiro. "Ya te lo dije, está bien. Esto es el medio de la nada, nada pasa por aquí… además de unos cuantos incidentes involucrando seres mágicos, pero eso terminó ahora, ¿verdad? Mamá me dejó dinero, puedo ir caminando al pueblo y comprar comida si la necesito. Estaré bien."

Sango aún parecía insegura. "Está bien… ten cuidado, ¿sí?"

Kagome asintió con una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Shippo!" gritó Sango.

"¡Voy!" Respondió el niño desde algún lugar en la casa. Después de unos momentos llegó con la bolsa con la que había llegado. "No sé cuál es la prisa," dijo él mientras pasaba a Kagome en el pórtico. "Mi avión sale dos horas tarde, no necesitamos apresurarnos ni nada."

Era un poco molesto el cómo podía predecir ese tipo de cosas… ellos medio creían que hacía la mayoría de cosas sólo para ser una molestia. ¿Quién dijo que el Primero tenía que ser un cien por ciento honesto todo el tiempo?

"Vamos." Sango indicó para que se fuera al taxi.

Shippo avanzó hacia él, antes de disminuir, detenerse, y girarse hacia Kagome reprochante. "Um… siento y todo… lo de Inuyasha."

"Está bien." Kagome se encogió fácilmente.

"Sólo recuerda lo que dije." Llamó él mientras se dirigía hacia el taxi de nuevo. "Asegúrate de no romper esa botella - si lo haces, está tan bien como muerto."

Kagome asintió lentamente. "¡Lo sé, me lo dijiste! Saldré y compraré una caja con cierre y pondré el contenedor en ella… esperanzadamente eso lo conservará por trescientos años… ¿verdad?"

Shippo se encogió mientras se detenía en la puerta. "Si se rompe, no podrá arreglarse un nuevo contenedor."

La mano de Miroku alcanzó y lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Basta, vas a asustarla." Siseó él.

"¡No deberías golpear al Primero, Noveno!" Siseó Shippo mientras subía.

Sango sacudió su cabeza con un suspiro mientras miraba a Kagome. "Bueno… en cualquier caso, dile a tu abuelo que el auto fue imposible. Dudo que fuera un auto para comenzar… así que puede conservar su dinero."

"Le diré." Dijo Kagome suavemente.

Sango abrió su boca para preguntar si estaba bien… pero rápidamente la cerró cambiando de opinión. No es que Kagome respondería sinceramente. "Fue un placer conocerte, Kagome."

"A ti también, Sango."

Con una corta despedida, Sango se giró y se dirigió al taxi sin mirar atrás. Cerró la puerta y le dio instrucciones al conductor. "Aeropuerto Narita."

El taxi salió por el camino, todos observaban la carretera como una parvada de halcones, excepto por Shippo que estaba de pie en el asiento trasero mirando por la ventana trasera. "Está llorando de nuevo."

Miroku suspiró imperceptiblemente. "Eso pasa cuando tu corazón se rompe."

Shippo gruñó enojado mientras se sentaba. "Qué idiota, él no la dejó despedirse apropiadamente. Sólo la durmió y la llevó a la cama. No le dio la oportunidad de usar su último deseo. Ahora no puede usarlo, ¿verdad? A menos…"

Miroku lo ignoró mientras observaba el escenario pasar afuera. "Inuyasha nunca ha sido bueno en las despedidas. Prefiere no hacer grandes escenas."

"Y espero que Kagome eligiera perder ese último deseo por su propia voluntad." Añadió Sango. "Ella tampoco estaba esperando usar todos sus deseos."

"No es ambiciosa." Asintió Miroku.

"Mm." Dijo Sango sin compromiso.

Shippo hizo un enojado gemido. "¡Dios… todos ustedes son un grupo de idiotas!" espetó de repente, haciendo que los otros dos ocupantes en la parte trasera del taxi lo miraran sorprendidos. "Si uno de ustedes preguntara-"

Él se interrumpió de repente, presionando sus labios y gruñendo algo ininteligible por lo bajo. Miroku le dio una mirada a Sango, antes de inclinarse más cerca a Shippo. "¿Qué dijiste?"

El niño se movió. "Nada. No dije nada." Respondió de mal humor.

"Dijiste que uno de nosotros podía preguntar…" presionó él. "¿Preguntar qué? ¿Qué podemos preguntar?"

"No quieres hacer esa pregunta." Le advirtió Shippo. "Sólo te está permitida una pregunta y no quieres desperdiciarla."

"¿Entonces qué quieres que preguntemos?" Sango frunció.

Shippo suspiró fuertemente. "Esa es exactamente la misma pregunta, reformada. Y confía en mi, no quieres desperdiciar tu única oportunidad."

Ellos lo miraron un momento antes de encogerse y volver su atención a la ventana. Shippo resopló molesto. Se sentó ahí en tenso silencio por casi unos buenos veinte minutos antes de finalmente estallar. "¡¿Han escuchado la frase 'Pide y recibirás'?!"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?" Espetó Sango. "No tienes sentido."

Shippo se hundió en su silla, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos y murmurando algo más por lo bajo. Pero mientras Sango lo miraba, Miroku estaba mirando pensativo por la ventana. "Pide y recibirás… ¿huh?"

------

Comida… necesitaba comida. Y necesitaba encontrar una caja segura para meter la botella de Inuyasha. Necesitaba llamar a Hojo y averiguar cuándo daban los resultados de los exámenes de ingreso a su preparatoria. No podía recordar si los había presentado.

"Aspirina… necesito aspirina." Kagome secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con una temblorosa mano.

Estaba en pedazos y ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza, pasaba cuando lloraba demasiado. Sus ojos se sentían completamente calientes y su garganta estaba adolorida. ¿Tal vez se estaba resfriando? En cual caso necesitaba aspirina… oh, esperen, ya había decidido eso.

Fue sólo entonces que Kagome se dio cuenta que había estado sosteniendo el teléfono, mirando la pequeña hoja de números pegada en la pared a su lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con el teléfono? Su foco regresó en orden y se concentró en el número de Hojo, recordando que había estado a punto de llamarlo para preguntarle… preguntarle… ¿preguntar qué?

Los resultados. Con un frustrado jadeo regresó el teléfono a su base y permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, intentando reunir su descompuesta mente. Sentía como si estuviera en pedazos… sentía como si hubiese dejado su cerebro atrás cuando salió de la cama esa mañana… cuando se había dado cuenta que Inuyasha la había engañado y dejado sin avisarle.

"Maldito…" susurró ella amargamente. "Maldito, maldito, _maldito_…"

Maldecirlo no iba a ayudar a los problemas, y lentamente abrió sus ojos para mirar la mesa de la cocina. En el medio, entre un racimo de bananas y un par de manzanas, yacía la pequeña botella de perfume que ahora contenía a Inuyasha… encerrado ahí por una sentencia de tres siglos.

Ella se deslizó hacia la mesa, medio preguntándose si era consciente de ella… preguntándose si iba a derrumbarse y a enloquecer. Levantó con cuidado el pequeño tubo de vidrio entre su pulgar e índice y lo sostuvo a la luz. Se veía vacío, lleno de nada sino aire, aunque medio había esperado ver a un Inuyasha miniatura rodando dentro.

"No me dejaste decir adiós, idiota." Ella sintió sus ojos nublarse de nuevo y rápidamente contuvo las lágrimas. Sus dedos apretaron la botella enojados. "Idiota… un completo cobarde…"

Su mente se desvaneció y permaneció por largo rato, sólo mirando el pequeño tuvo en su mano… pensando…

Fue cuando la sacudió peligrosamente, que Kagome se dio cuenta dónde estaba y quién era, qué estaba sosteniendo. Sacudiendo su cabeza ante su tontería por irse a intervalos regulares, tomó el pequeño tubo en su puño y fue a buscar su abrigo. Necesitaba ir a dar un paseo para aclarar su cabeza, y posiblemente ir a las tiendas un par de millas por la carretera y comprar algo de leche y… y algo más que trataría de recordar cuando llegara ahí.

Le tomó diez minutos de búsqueda encontrar su abrigo - y tontamente estaba en el guardarropa donde lo había dejado. Ahora, ¿por qué no había buscado ahí primero? "Estúpida…" murmuró mientras tomaba el abrigo y salía por la puerta, olvidando asegurarla tras ella.

Sin importar lo muy plácido del día, decidió no caminar hacia las tiendas. En vez, sacó su vieja bicicleta del garaje y la llevó al camino. Antes de subirse guardó la pequeña botella en el bolsillo de su abrigo, secando distraídamente sus lágrimas y notando que había dejado su reproductor de CD en la cesta de la bicicleta. Probablemente la batería había muerto para entonces…

Muerto… tan bien como ahora Inuyasha lo estaba para ella.

El tiempo pasó de nuevo y Kagome se obligó a mantener su mente en ir a las tiendas y regresar. Si se elevaba más entonces podría volverse una col.

"Probablemente estás riéndote de mi." Le murmuró a Inuyasha… había decidido creer que podía escucharla. ¿Si no podía? Bueno, entonces nadie sabría que estaba hablando consigo misma… además, mantenía la esperanza viva dentro de ella de que aún estaba ahí, justo a su lado.

Suspirando, pasó su pierna sobre la bicicleta y pedaleó a paso perezoso.

Estaba muy tranquilo por la carretera. Árboles a la izquierda, árboles a la derecha… árboles adelante y atrás… muchos pájaros con lindas voces, cantando en tan hermosa mañana. Kagome condujo con una mano mientras buscaba el reproductor de CD en la canasta, por alguna razón prefería escuchar música que pájaros cantando. Necesitaba algo para ocupar su mente… de todo en realidad.

Introduciendo los pequeños audífonos en sus oídos, oprimió el botón de encendido y esperó para ver qué pasaría. Sorpresivamente, el CD comenzó a girar y la introducción de la primera canción comenzó. Bueno, ¿quién sabía? ¿Tal vez Sango había estado usándolo y había cambiado las baterías?

Ayudó un poco, montar con una brisa semi-fría en su rostro, secando sus lágrimas y llenando sus pulmones con nuevo aire limpio. Inhaló profundamente, dejando que algo de su mente se relajara. La música realmente no ocupó su mente… sólo era un ruido de fondo mientras montaba. Realmente no la escuchaba…

La llanta frontal golpeó una roca en el camino y la bicicleta, con ella, se volcó.

Kagome golpeó duro su cabeza en el suelo e hizo una mueca cuando el dolor atravesó su cráneo. Sus piernas se enredaron con la bicicleta y las cadenas rasparon sus piernas. Rayas rojas bajaban desde sus rodillas hasta sus tobillos. Levantó su cabeza para evaluar el daño un momento antes de que una corriente de alarma la golpeara.

Con un jadeo buscó la botella en su bolsillo, rezando con todo su corazón que aún estuviera en una pieza. Alivio la bañó cuando la sacó entera e ilesa.

"Casi…" le susurró a la pequeña pieza de vidrio y la sostuvo sobre su acelerado corazón. "Esto es por qué tendré que encerrarte en una caja y mantenerte a salvo…" sin importar lo mucho que quisiera llevarlo por el resto de su vida, hablándole, pretendiendo que podía escuchar.

Kagome estaba teniendo serias dudas sobre su salud mental…

Mientras su corazón se calmaba ella yacía de espalda, recuperando su aliento… mirando hacia el infinito cielo azul… casi entrecerrando sus ojos porque los lastimaba. Después de un momento, los cerró y se dejó ir.

En algún lugar cercano el reproductor de CD aún funcionaba, su pequeña música era lo fuerte suficiente para ser escuchada claramente por los pequeños audífonos. En la distancia un aeroplano retumbaba por el cielo, pero estaba muy lejos para ver o preocuparse realmente. ¿Tal vez era el avión de Shippo?

Alguna criatura pequeña se movió en los arbustos cercanos, probablemente un conejo o un armiño o algo. Los pájaros aún volaban y cantaban, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir que estaban hablando de ella entre ellos. Paranoia…

La rueda de su bicicleta finalmente dejó de dar vueltas y dejó rodar su cabeza, escuchando las palabras siendo cantadas por los audífonos. Recordaba esa canción… una vieja que a su madre le había gustado mucho. Básicamente era sobre una chica encontrando el amor, luego perdiéndolo en siete días. El chico en la canción había sido un idiota y se fue…

Su madre se rehusó a escuchar de nuevo esa canción cuando su padre se había ido. A Kagome también le había disgustado, sólo le recordaba de un esposo infiel que alguna vez había llamado 'papá' amorosamente.

Pero ahora la perspectiva cambió y se encontró pensando en Inuyasha.

"Sabes, cuando estás enamorada," recordó a su amiga, Ayumi, diciéndole alguna vez, "Todas las canciones de repente son sobre _él_…"

En cual punto Ayumi había suspirado ensoñadora e ido a perseguir el chico que había deseado. Kagome no había creído una palabra de lo que había dicho entonces… pero ahora lo encontró completamente cierto.

De ahora en adelante, no tenía duda que cada pequeña cosa probablemente le recordaría a Inuyasha.

La canción terminó y comenzó otra. Ah. La canción del Hámster…

Kagome no podía encontrar una forma para asociar eso con Inuyasha sin tomar algunos puntos serios.

Extendiendo su mano, golpeó el reproductor de CD, enviándolo a medio camino por la carretera, perdiendo sus baterías y su CD en el proceso. No más canciones saldrían hoy de esa cosa…

¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué la había dejado dormirse en el ático y perderse de sus vitales seis horas con él? ¿Tanto le había desagradado? ¿Se había molestado tanto por su confesión de amor que había querido alejarse de ella tan rápido como fuera posible? ¿Era su culpa?

Estaba tan confundida… no entendía cómo se supone que debía estar sintiéndose ahora. ¿Triste? ¿Enojada? Se sentía incompleta e insatisfecha con él… lo cual probablemente era peor que la tristeza o la rabia. Pero mayormente no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Importaba? No era como si nunca lo vería otra vez…

Kagome levantó su cabeza y se asomó por la carretera. Un auto podría pasar pronto y ¿qué pensaría el conductor de una chica llorando en medio de la carretera con una bicicleta enredada en sus piernas?

Con cuidado, deslizó la botella en su otro bolsillo… y sintió a sus dedos cerrarse alrededor de algo más en esas profundidades. Con un frunce lo pescó y lo sostuvo sobre su nariz. Un pedazo de papel plegado…

Abriéndolo, lo miró por un momento, enmudecida, procesando lo que era. Cliqueó en un instante y tomó el papel en ambas manos con una fuerte inhalación de aire, casi partiéndolo en dos.

Sentándose rápidamente, liberó sus piernas de la bicicleta y la pateó lejos.

Era una nota de despedida…

_Querida Kagome,_

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que o estoy muerto, dormido, o en el baño y escarbaste por tus bolsillos - en cual caso te aconsejo retractarla o enfrentar mi ira. O podrías ser la Sra. H haciendo la lavandería, y si es así - ¡BAJE ESTA NOTA!_

_Bueno, si estoy muerto o me he ido o lo que sea, entonces conociéndote probablemente en este momento estás culpándote por lo que pasó. No te molestes. Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo con auto-compasión. Sé lo mucho que querías creer que podía ser liberado, y sé que intentaste ayudar, pero estoy más allá de todo eso, así que no te golpees por eso. No fue tu culpa._

_Viendo cómo elegí esta vida, estoy preparado para vivir con las consecuencias de mis acciones. Supongo que todo esto fue un poco nuevo para ti así que pensaste que podías cambiarlo… pero… bueno, no puedes. Qué lástima. De cualquier forma, esta maldición es mía, no tuya así que no trates de cargar la culpa._

_Y si no estás culpándote entonces puedes desechar toda la basura de arriba._

_Espero que te estés cuidando bien ahora, desde que no estaré por ahí para ayudarte a salir de todos los mini desastres que les gusta seguirme. Dile a Miroku irse tan pronto como sea posible, no lo quiero por ahí después de mi._

_Siento como si estuviera escribiendo una nota suicida…_

_En cualquier caso, estoy escribiendo esto como un adiós. Me gusta más de esta forma desde que no estaré ahí para verte leer esto, y no podrás ser interrumpida y gemir sobre mí haciendo desorden alrededor. Y supongo que escribir es más fácil porque las palabras estarán ahí para bien, ¿no? Puedes leerlas cuando quieras, no es que quisieras._

_Y, desde que me voy y no podré ver tu cara de nuevo, entonces puedo decirte ahora, sin preocuparme por las repercusiones, que te amo. Creo que probablemente siempre lo hice… bueno, al menos desde esa vez cuando pusiste tus brazos a mi alrededor cuando estabas sorda y muda. Pero ¿recuerdas lo de esa galleta? Bueno… no quise decirte de lo contrario te reirías o nos ataríamos y entonces bla, bla… etc. etc._

_Además, dudo que sientas lo mismo, no con todas las cosas horribles por las que te hice pasar durante los últimos meses._

_Bueno, ahora que sabes cómo me siento te estarás riendo o golpeando mi botella con un mazo._

_Esto es todo lo que quería decir en realidad… sólo adiós, pero parece que te he escrito un libro. Espero que lo aprecies, niña, es difícil sacar este tipo de ideas de tu cabeza y ponerlas en papel en forma inteligible…_

_Así que para resumir, adiós, no te culpes, gracias y probablemente nunca te olvidaré a menos que me golpee la cabeza y tenga amnesia. Probablemente nunca notarás lo mucho que cambiaste mi visión de la vida, así que gracias de nuevo._

_Eso es todo._

_Espera, lo que sea que hagas, no te cases con Miroku, Hojo o ese feo de tu escuela. No me agradan. Pero si quieres puedes casarte y vivir una vida normal (a menos que hicieras algo realmente extraño con ese último deseo)._

_Crece, envejece y cambia de humor (más). Cásate con un hombre que te ame al menos la mitad de lo que yo te amo, o más. Ten hijas - los chicos son problemáticos y no seas estúpida y llames a uno de ellos como yo. ¿Tal vez los vea algún día?_

_Continúa sonriendo y te *deseo* suerte en lo que podría ser el regreso a tu templo algún día._

_Eso es todo lo que puedo pensar en decir._

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, el próximo capítulo bien podría ser el último… depende de si quiero añadir un epílogo. Entonces quedan dos capítulos a lo sumo… Realmente me entristece que termine pronto…


	27. Depravación Sensorial

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 27

Depravación Sensorial

------

------

Kagome no supo cuánto tiempo se sentó ahí mirando la nota en su mano, volteándola en sus manos, examinándola desde cada ángulo posible. En la parte trasera había unas caritas sonrientes con orejas de perro y unas bolas peludas que podrían haber sido gatos.

"Por qué…" comenzó distraídamente mientras sacaba la botella de su bolsillo y la miraba confundida. "No entiendo…"

Si la amaba, ¿por qué esperó hasta después de irse para decirle? ¿Por qué decir adiós en una nota cuando podrías haberlo dicho cara a cara? Pasando un dedo sobre la botella, suspiró profundamente y la aferró en su corazón. "También te amo… pero eso no significa que te perdonaré por esto." Tal vez en diez años lo dejaría ir…

Con cuidado dobló la nota y la devolvió a su bolsillo, preguntándose si estaba lo triste suficiente para enmarcarla y colgarla en la pared. Posiblemente...

Mirando hacia la carretera tras ella hizo una mueca… era una pendiente desde ese punto para llegar a las tiendas, y ahora que su bicicleta tenía una llanta torcida, tendría que caminar.

"Hoy no…" murmuró mientras se desplomaba de nuevo en el camino, de espalda, mirando hacia el cielo que parecía expandirse infinitamente sobre ella. Si un auto venía ahora se rehusaría a moverse y le pasaría por encima o la llevaría a la vieja casa… ambas estaban bien para ella.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que mirara en el profundo y calmado cielo azul y escuchara el canto de los pájaros, no podía sacudir una horrible y desalentadora pregunta de su mente.

¿Ahora qué?

¿Realmente así era cómo se supone debía terminar?

------

"Adelante… hagan una pregunta…" dijo Shippo mientras apretaba sus dedos contra el asiento. "_Cualquier_ pregunta… háganla."

Sango pasó una mano sobre sus ojos. "Tiene menos sentido que nunca…"

"¿Quieres que te haga una pregunta específica, verdad?" Miroku le frunció al niño. "Entonces dime qué quieres que pregunte."

"¡No puedo decirte!" Explotó Shippo. "Seguro puedo decirte hacer una pregunta que ya estás pensando, pero no puedo implantar la idea en tu cabeza - ¡tienes que hacerlo tú mismo! ¡Y eres tan lento! ¡¿Eres retardado o algo?!"

Miroku exhaló otro suspiro y se giró para mirar por la ventana, pensando duro. Estaba en la punta de su mente…

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Inuyasha?" Le preguntó Sango a Shippo.

"A _eso_ ya sabes la respuesta." Shippo cruzó sus brazos. "Vamos, no es difícil…"

Sango le giró sus ojos. "Sabes, para un ser todopoderoso y pareces así de poderoso, sólo que muy zalamero."

Shippo le dio una esperanzadora mirada. "¡Adelante!"

"Todo lo que haces es responder preguntas y eso parece ser lo único que puedes hacer." Frunció ella. "Lo cual ruega la pregunta, ¿cómo demonios transformas a la gente en Cumplidores de Deseos cuando todo lo que puedes hacer es darles respuestas? Tendrías que ser capaz de concederles deseos o algo así… pero dijiste que sólo puedes responder preguntas-"

Shippo agarró la manga de Miroku. "¡Escuchaste eso - lo entendió! ¡Entendió!"

Los ojos de Miroku se ampliaron mientras miraba a la despistada Sango. "Como en… ¿pide y recibirás?" Él procesó esto por un momento antes de inclinarse rápidamente hacia la cabina del chofer. "Oiga, de la vuelta - vamos a regresar."

"Pero puedo ver el aeropuerto desde aquí-" comenzó el conductor.

"Sí, pero vamos a regresar." Dijo Shippo.

"Está bien," murmuró el chofer mientras hacía un giro en U en medio de la carretera, haciendo que Shippo y Miroku aplastaran a Sango en la puerta. "Pero van a tener que pagar el doble por esto…"

------

Estar encerrado en una botella era como estar sentado en el espacio. Ni eso… era como moverse en la nada. No tenía orejas con que escuchar, ojos para ver algo, ni sentidos para leer sus alrededores. Todo de lo que era consciente eran sus pensamientos… que vacío parecía a su alrededor, y al mismo tiempo cuán claustrofóbico se sentía. No tenía nada para acompañarlo además de su consciente.

¿Siempre había sido así? Cada vez que iba a dormir en su botella estaba desvaneciéndose en un mar de… ¿de qué? ¿De nada? Nunca antes había sido consciente de eso, nunca le importó realmente, pero ahora estaba dolorosamente alerta de lo aislado que se sentía.

Trescientos años…

Los segundos estaban pasando uno… por uno… casi podía escuchar el sonido de un reloj en su mente. Ya estaba aburrido… no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado, pero ya parecía una corta eternidad. Necesitaba un reloj de pulso… sí… eso sería muy útil ahora.

Pero necesitaba más otra voz con quien hablar.

Si hubiese tenido su cuerpo probablemente se habría enroscado y llorado. Pero la mente no lloraba, sólo sufría, y sin la habilidad para llorar con ojos reales no había nada para distraerlo de la dolorosa soledad que pesaba sobre él.

No había absolutamente nada aquí…

Seriamente ya estaba considerando el suicidio. Pero ¿cómo se supone que iba a matarse cuando no tenía cuerpo?

¿Entonces así era como se sentía Onigumo? Onigumo fue dejado para vivir por la eternidad, profundo dentro de una apestosa montaña sin un cuerpo físico para moverse… sólo su consciente atrapado en un hueco oscuro por la eternidad.

Sonaba como un verdadero infierno. Inuyasha sentía como si estuviera tomando una prueba de su propia medicina.

_Esto es peor que la muerte._

Esta es una buena compensación por todas las cosas malas que ha hecho en toda su vida. Desde esa vez cuando aplastó estratégicamente las hormigas en ese hormiguero cuando tenía siete años a cuando había golpeado a un anciano. Desde cuando se había burlado de la mudez de Kagome a la otra vez cuando 'accidentalmente' había empujado a su antigua ama por un acantilado al mar… pero sólo porque le estaba permitido hacerlo una vez que sus amos decidían hacer de él un esclavo sexual.

Dios… era tan idiota… tal vez merecía todo esto. Todo lo que sabía era que si tenía que enfrentar esto por otros trescientos años, no saldría vivo de esta botella. Sería una col sin cerebro.

Fue mientras pensaba en la col parlante de ese programa infantil que había estado observando el otro día con Souta, que el dolor golpeó. Agotador y agonizante.

Pensó que estaba muriendo.

------

Kagome había decidido no salvar la bicicleta. Estaba vieja y oxidada y con una llanta y manubrio doblado, no iba a poder montar de regreso a casa, mucho menos cargarla.

Sin embargo, reunió el reproductor de CD y lo guardó en el bolsillo opuesto al de la botella… no quería arriesgar que rompiera el preciado tubo de vidrio.

La casa parecía estar a un millón de millas entonces, pero caminó mecánicamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos hacia el horizonte, observando que la casa apareciera a la vista.

Vagamente se preguntó cómo iba a decirle a su familia lo que le había pasado a Inuyasha. Ya sabía que probablemente mentiría y diría que Inuyasha finalmente se había mudado de Izu como siempre había amenazado en hacer, yendo a un hogar adoptivo diferente o lo que sea. Tal vez intentaría ser más convincente al decirles que prometió regresar para su cumpleaños dieciocho, o para cuando se independizara.

Aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Creó la historia, llenando los pequeños detalles y los vacíos que podrían aparecer. Encontró una mentira convincente… pero al mismo tiempo contempló la idea de decirles la verdad.

"Inuyasha no era humano," le diría a la familia reunida en la mesa de la cocina. Tal vez incluso Hojo estaría ahí sentado con ellos. "En realidad era un Cumplidor de Deseos - lo que la gente ignorante llamaría un genio. Me concedió diez deseos y ahora que los he usado, ha regresado a su botella." En cual punto sostendría la botella de perfume y los dejaría preguntarse cómo demonios una enorme persona como Inuyasha podría caber en una botellita.

Por supuesto, sería la versión de mentira blanca y endulzada. Si realmente quería ser honesta con ellos les diría todo. Les diría sobre Kikyo, cómo Inuyasha la mató y a su padre. Cómo Inuyasha era responsable por hacerla expulsar de la escuela. Cómo Inuyasha fue quien robó su voz y su audición. Cómo fue que el antiguo amo de Inuyasha quien se había transformado en Naraku y quien luego había empujado su auto por el acantilado y que casi los mató a todos - y había _logrado_ matar a Kagome.

Entonces les diría de todas las reglas que Inuyasha rompió, y en cuántos problemas se había metido. Les diría sobre cómo Naraku siempre había estado ahí, listo para matar dado el momento y nunca lo habían sabido ni tuvieron idea de que habían estado en peligro.

Les hablaría sobre el Primero, el pequeño niño que era mayor que la humanidad misma, cómo había llegado y castigado a Inuyasha… y que fue la razón de que ahora estuviera metido en su botella por trescientos años, no porque hubiese gastado sus deseos.

En cual punto su familia la llevaría a terapia, preguntándose si se había golpeado la cabeza mientras estuvieron lejos.

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, Kagome decidió que tal vez una pequeña mentira blanca era mejor. Sólo decirles que Inuyasha no iba a quedarse más.

Probablemente sólo se molestarían como Kagome ante su desaparición.

Un fuerte y pesado suspiro escapó de su pecho y desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo mientras continuaba caminando. A alguien allá arriba en realidad no le agradaba ni Inuyasha. ¿Era demasiado _pedir _que algo saliera bien por una vez?

El eco de un motor alcanzó sus oídos y ella disminuyó un poco para dar un vistazo sobre su hombro. Un auto estaba acelerando hacia ella por la carretera, moviéndose a una peligrosa velocidad y maniobrando en forma peligrosa. A pesar de caminar ya por la orilla del camino, Kagome se alejó de la carretera.

Había esperado que el auto pasara… pero también _sabía _que la vida no iba a ser fácil para ella. Así que no se sorprendió completamente cuando rechinó a un alto junto a donde estaba.

La ventana se bajó y Kagome se encontró con siete jóvenes… en realidad siete chicos de la escuela local a la que había atendido un tiempo atrás.

"¿Quieres un aventón, nena?"

Kagome en realidad quería un aventón. Pero preferiría toparse con un granjero y un trailer lleno de estiércol de caballo que meterse en ese auto con siete idiotas que sabía eran muy jóvenes para conducir. Decidió no sermonearlos, no cuando no tenía a Inuyasha a la mano para golpearlos por ella. "No gracias, estoy bien caminando." Se giró para continuar, pero los chicos sólo mantuvieron el auto a su lado, andando.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Dónde vives, nena?" le preguntó el chico colgando de la ventana.

Como si Kagome fuera lo estúpida suficiente para decirles. "Vivo en Itsukaichi." Les dijo. "Estoy segura que está fuera de su camino. Y mi nombre no es 'nena', es Kagome."

Eso los hizo inhalar un respiro. Ella los miró y encontró que prácticamente podía ver las palabras en sus cabeza mientras pensaban, 'Kagome… Kagome… ¿dónde habían escuchado ese nombre antes?'

Fue uno de los chicos en la parte trasera que se dio cuenta primero. "¡Santa basura - ella es la campeona de la WWF que golpeó a cientos de chicos en el club de artes marciales en la escuela!"

Su reputación parecía haber aumentado con su ausencia.

De cualquier forma le ahorró mucho problema cuando el joven al volante hundió el acelerador y el auto se disparó más rápido de lo que había llegado. Kagome exhaló un respiro de alivio y le agradeció en silencio a Inuyasha por crearle esa reputación… tal vez habría sido más difícil habérselos quitado de encima si no.

------

Esa noche, la noche parecía extrañamente tranquila. Kagome miraba las intermitentes llamas del fuego, observando los pocos trozos de carbón y leña quemarse y brillar en un rojo profundo.

Recordó el día en que Inuyasha había cortado esa madera…

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer hoy. Estaba atrapada en su mente, recordando todos los buenos y malos momentos que había experimentado con Inuyasha. El mundo a su alrededor podría no haber estado ahí para la atención que le prestó.

Sacudiéndose de sus pensamientos decidió que necesitaba dejar de pensar en él, si sólo por un pequeño momento. Todos esos recuerdos iban a deprimirla pronto. Encendió la tele y tomó el libro que había estado leyendo durante la última semana. Gracias al shock de perder a Inuyasha había olvidado en qué página estaba… también había olvidado los nombres de los personajes como la mayoría de la trama… Kagome decidió comenzar de nuevo desde el principio y retomar sus alrededores.

El fuego crujía cómodamente en el fondo, ahogando el ruido de la televisión en volumen bajo. Kagome se adelantó un par de capítulos mientras comenzaba a recordar cuánto había leído. Retomó donde lo había dejado y se relajó en la cálida y acogedora sala.

Un fuerte golpe afuera la paralizó en el piso. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y perdió el rastro de todo a su alrededor mientras se concentraba en identificar qué ruido había sido ese. Ahora estaba muy callado…

¿Tal vez había sido un zorro? O tal vez eran esos muchachos del auto que habían descubierto dónde vivía después de todo.

Kagome bajó el libro y se puso de pie mientras avanzaba de puntas hacia la ventana. Retiró la cortina y se asomó discretamente, pero estaba muy oscuro allá para ver mucho. Esta no era la ciudad y no había luces en la calle iluminando el área con luz que hacía la noche tan visible como el día. Y con la luna nueva arriba, ninguna luz natural tocaba el mundo allá afuera…

"Probablemente un zorro…" susurró ella, repitiendo sus anteriores ideas, tratando de convencerse. Dejó caer la cortina pero no regresó a su libro, en vez se recostó contra la pared, escuchando más sonidos.

Un poco de alarma hizo abrir sus ojos cuando escuchó más sonidos. Inconfundibles sonidos de pasos, irregulares y humanos - definitivamente muy pesados para ser los de un pequeño zorro. Kagome se tensó contra la pared, escuchando mientras los pasos se acercaban más, arrastrándose por la grava de la entrada… deteniéndose… luego se acercaban de nuevo.

Kagome se asustó cuando la puerta se estremeció fuertemente. Alguien estaba golpeándola con su puño, golpeándola tan fuerte que mordió su labio y se preguntó si se partiría. ¿Por qué no usaban el timbre?

Reluctante, y temerosa, Kagome salió al oscuro corredor e hizo su camino hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando el ruido pausó por un minuto, pero no pasó mucho antes de que quienquiera que estuviera allá comenzara a golpearla de nuevo. "¡Abre! ¡Sé que estás en casa!"

La voz de un hombre… no la reconoció.

Él le dio a la puerta dos golpes más. "He visto las luces encendidas - puedo ver humo de tu chimenea, sólo abre la puerta, ¿por favor?"

A menos que hubiese lobos rabiosos tras él, Kagome no iba a levantar un dedo por él. "¡Vete!" le gritó a quienquiera que fuera, manteniéndose lejos de la puerta.

Él dejó de golpear. "¿Perdón?"

"¡Dije VETE!" Gritó Kagome, mordiendo su labio. No se sentía tan temeroso como para ir golpeando en las puertas de la gente en medio de la nada a esta hora.

Él sonó cansado cuando habló de nuevo. "No soy un extraño - soy amigo de tu madre… o algo así."

Como si Kagome no hubiese escuchado eso. "¡No voy a abrir esa puerta!" respondió fieramente.

"¡Pero me estoy congelando aquí!"

"¡Resiste!"

"¡Déjame entrar!"

"¡No vayas demandando que la gente te deje entrar a sus casas, extraño!" gritó ella. "¿Quién eres?"

"¡Te lo dije!" fue la impaciente respuesta. "Soy un amigo de alguien que solía vivir aquí."

Kagome frunció sus ojos. ¿Quería decir Kikyo, tal vez? "¡Primero dime tu nombre!"

"Uh…" él pareció pensar un momento antes de responder. "Inuyasha, creo."

Kagome titubeó sólo un momento antes de lanzarse directo a la puerta y luchar para retirar el seguro. Abrió la puerta al siguiente instante y esperó encontrar al amor de su vida ahí en toda su magistral gloria de cabello blanco.

Lo que encontró fue un adolescente de cabello oscuro, húmedo, frío y temblando. Sin luz en el hall no podía ver su rostro. No era Inuyasha.

_¡Tonta! _Se reprimió Kagome mientras se preparaba para cerrar la puerta. _Cómo pudiste caer por esa-_

La mano del joven se disparó antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta completamente, deteniéndola en seco. Kagome trató de mover su peso contra ella, pero el joven empujó, y a pesar de su lamentable estado logró superarla, empujándola y abriendo la puerta.

Es momento para un arma. Kagome se giró y agarró lo primero que tuvo a la mano - una larga y puntiaguda sombrilla que había sido recostada contra la pared junto al perchero. La blandió mientras se giraba hacia el joven, sosteniéndola como una espada.

Él la tomó en una mano antes de que pudiera golpearlo y con la otra mano buscó por la pared el interruptor de la luz. Perturbó a Kagome cómo parecía saber dónde estaba.

En un segundo el hall estuvo inundado con luz y Kagome tuvo su primer y completo vistazo de su intruso. Cabello negro y ojos negros… pero en un rostro que era muy de Inuyasha.

Ella liberó la sombrilla como si estuviera cubierta en ácido y se alejó un paso de él, no entendiendo nada.

Él también se veía igualmente sorprendido de verla. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y su ya pálido y drenado rostro tomó un tono más blanco. Su boca se abrió una fracción y pronunció un saludo que pareció estar entre un 'hey' y un 'hola'.

La sombrilla cayó al piso ruidosamente y los dos se miraron en silencioso shock.

"Oh…" Kagome dio un tentativo paso hacia él, pero cuando él abrió sus brazos corrió en ellos sin pensarlo y se presionó fuertemente contra él.

Inhalando profundamente, aspiró el aroma de un húmedo bosque en la mañana, flores silvestres y aire destilado con ese toque de confortante masculinidad que calmaba sus alterados nervios. Este era Inuyasha… no había duda ahora, nadie podría imitar aroma tan único, ni Naraku en sus buenos tiempos.

Él suspiró, acariciando su cabello e inhalando su propio aroma. Kagome se preguntó cómo olía para él… probablemente a humo de madera quemada del fuego de la sala. La sorprendió cuando habló. "Pensé que estabas muerta."

"¿Qué?" ella no se atrevió a retroceder para ver su rostro, estaba abrazándolo muy fuertemente.

"Perdí la noción del tiempo… pensé que había vivido más que tú."

Kagome no pudo evitar la aliviada sonrisa que esbozó contra su hombro. "Tonto… sólo te has ido un día." Se separó entonces, unas cuantas preguntas fueron imposibles de contener. "¿Dónde estuviste entonces? Pensé que habías sido encerrado… y ¿qué es todo esto?" Gentilmente, pasó sus dedos por los oscuros mechones enmarcando su rostro.

"Soy un hanyou." Dijo él tranquilamente.

"No - eres humano."

"No… soy un hanyou. No soy un hanyou Cumplidor de Deseos… sólo un hanyou." Él se giró para mirar por la puerta abierta. Kagome siguió su mirada, preguntándose qué estaba mirando. "Con una luna nueva… esta es la primera vez en quinientos años."

Kagome estaba perdida, pero permaneció callada hasta que se giró con una nariz arrugada. "Ahora recuerdo por qué odiaba tanto las lunas nuevas."

Aún perdida, Kagome parpadeó confundida. "¿Qué significa esto entonces?"

"Soy libre." Sonrió él.

Y sin un cambio de expresión sus ojos se cerraron y se deslizó al suelo. Kagome rápidamente se agachó junto a él y pasó una mano contra su hombro para hacerlo rodar sobre su espalda. Estaba vivo… gracias a dios… pero profundamente inconsciente. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón lento.

Los faros de un taxi se asomaron por el camino y entraron. Kagome levantó su cabeza para asomarse por la puerta mientras escuchaba el rugido del motor y la fuerte luz pasó sobre ella. ¿Su familia ya estaba de regreso de su viaje?

Tres personas salieron del taxi, y mientras se movían en la luz de los faros del auto Kagome los reconoció de una vez.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" llamó mientras Sango, Miroku y un muy plácido Shippo se acercaban a la casa.

Shippo subió directo por las escaleras y entró en la casa para señalar a Inuyasha mientras miraba a Sango y a Miroku. "¡Miren - sabía que funcionaría!"

"Lo sabemos," ambos entonaron en respuesta, ambos lucían igualmente cansados pero complacidos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Demandó Kagome mientras los tres se reunían alrededor de Inuyasha y ella misma. "Pensé que iban al aeropuerto."

"Bueno, podíamos regresar, ¿no?" Señaló Shippo.

"Además, olvidó que esos pasajes que el ladrón le robó eran pasajes de _regreso_." Miroku le dirigió a Shippo una incrédula mirada. "No puedo creer que siendo todopoderoso sepas todo y olvides algo tan importante como eso."

"Oye, con la cantidad de equipaje que carga este cerebro no puedo evitar olvidar algo, sabes." Respondió Shippo.

Sango se había arrodillado junto a Kagome y pasó una mano sobre su boca. Miró a Kagome. "Está frío," miró la sombrilla, "No lo golpeaste con esa cosa, ¿verdad?"

"Traté… no lo reconocí." Kagome pasó afectuosamente una mano por los obsidianos mechones, un poco nostálgica por su cabello blanco. "¿Alguien me dirá lo que está pasando?"

"Pide y recibirás." Miroku sonrió ampliamente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente cuando el conductor del taxi les gritó fuertemente.

"¡Oigan! ¡No tengo toda la noche, saben! ¿Alguien va a pagarme o qué?"

"¡Sólo espera!" Respondió Miroku, antes de salir por la puerta para ir a hablar con el hombre.

"¿Pide y recibirás?" Kagome repitió su declaración. "¿Qué se supone que significa?"

"Significa que él me pidió la libertad de Inuyasha y la di." Informó Shippo, luciendo genuinamente satisfecho.

Kagome le dirigió un frunce al niño. "Pero me dijiste que no había forma de liberarlo-"

"¡No hay forma!" Shippo se defendió rápidamente. "Me pediste decirte cómo liberarlo, eso no fue lo que quise que pidieras. Quería que me pidieras que lo liberara. Como que dijeras 'Libera a Inuyasha por mi, por favor, Shippo?' y probablemente hubiese dicho 'sí, de acuerdo, lo haré'. ¡Pero no podía decírtelo!"

El frunce de Kagome se tornó furioso. "¿Qué?" dijo ella en una voz peligrosamente baja. "¡¿No podrías haberme _dicho_ pedir eso?!"

Shippo se dirigió hacia Sango. "Él también está regido por reglas," le ofreció Sango a la joven. "Es como un Cumplidor de Deseos, sólo que tienes que decir 'Pido' en vez de 'Deseo', además tiene la opción de negar tu petición, a diferencia de los Cumplidores de Deseos."

"Deja de compararme con esos perros falderos." Shippo suspiró malhumorado.

Afuera, el taxi apagó su motor, obviamente esperando mientras Miroku regresaba a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él. Tocó el hombro de Sango levemente. "Vamos, llevemos a este chico malo a la cama."

Kagome retrocedió mientras levantaba a Inuyasha por los hombros y Sango lo tomó por los tobillos.

"Vaya, este muchacho realmente necesita usar zapatos." Comentó Sango mientras Miroku los conducía arriba. "¡Estos pies están _negros_!"

Kagome se quedó atrás para girarse hacia Shippo, su expresión suavizándose un poco. "Supongo que debo agradecerte… a pesar de darnos mucho rodeo."

"Bueno, no lo habría hecho si hubiesen sido un poco más rápidos en tomar la iniciativa." Se quejó Shippo. "Todo lo que tenían que haber hecho fue hacer un requerimiento y yo les hubiese dado lo que quisieran."

"Pudieras haber dicho que no." Ella ladeó su cabeza.

"Podría… pero sólo digo no cuando quieren algo estúpido. Pedir la libertad de alguien no es estúpido, eso es desinteresado, así que hubiese dicho sí sin importar lo mucho que me enfurezca ese muchacho." Shippo le sonrió. "Fue más por ti que por él."

Kagome sintió una sonrisa en sus propios labios. "Gracias."

"Ni lo menciones."

Kagome se giró para subir las escaleras, pero Shippo la detuvo. "Espera, sólo te dejo saber que aún cuando sólo estuvo atrapado por un día, va a estar un poco desorientado."

"Puedo imaginarlo." Kagome se preguntó cómo debió haber sido.

Shippo pareció leer su mente. "Es como estar en total aislamiento sensorial. Sé que las personas pueden enloquecer por menos de eso."

Era una idea atemorizante, Kagome estaba segura de Inuyasha. "Él estará bien, estoy segura de eso."

Shippo desinfló sus mejillas y se encogió. "Él ahora es tu cargo." Dijo en el tono de 'es tu funeral'.

Sango apareció en la cima de las escaleras. "Kagome," los llamó. "Está despertando."

Kagome y Shippo subieron las escaleras y siguieron a Sango a la habitación de Kagome. Miroku estaba sentado a los pies de la cama al lado de Inuyasha. Inuyasha aún se veía drenado y débil, pero Kagome sintió su corazón alegrarse cuando se iluminó visiblemente para verla. Lo que había dicho en esa nota regresó y se encontró sonriéndole. No era sólo afecto amistoso con lo que la miraba… ahora sabía la verdad.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó ella mientras se sentaba junto a él, tomando su mano compulsivamente, intentando dejar que algo de su calor se filtrara en sus fríos dedos.

"Como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido separado molécula por molécula y luego reorganizado en el orden equivocado." Hizo una mueca. "Muy normal, gracias." Él miró a Shippo por un momento como si debatiera. Kagome se preguntó lo que estaba pensando. "Shippo, ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

"¿Es tu pregunta oficial?" dijo Shippo evasivo.

"Sólo ven." Lo llamó Inuyasha y Kagome se alejó para permitir espacio para que Shippo inclinara su oído hacia la boca de Inuyasha. El antiguo Cumplidor de Deseos le susurró algo mientras Shippo escuchaba atento antes de sentarse.

"Seguro," Shippo movió su hombro levemente. "Lo permitiré."

"Bien, ahora fuera de mi cara, llorón."

"Por qué me molesto contigo…" gruñó Shippo mientras se movía y dejaba que Kagome se acomodara de nuevo. Estaba abriendo su boca para decir algo cuando el taxi tocó la bocina afuera.

"Que impaciente," Sango suspiró exasperada.

Miroku descruzó sus brazos en su forma de 'conversación terminada'. "Creo que debemos irnos."

Kagome los miró, asustada. "Pero si apenas regresaron."

"Sólo regresamos para ver que hubiese regresado sano y salvo. Shippo nos preocupó al decir que podría aparecer en África." Le dijo Sango.

"… No puedo hacer nada bien, ¿verdad…?" Shippo continuó gruñendo sarcásticamente por lo bajo.

Sango se movió y abrazó a Kagome alrededor de los hombros con una cálida sonrisa. "Espero que se cuiden mutuamente. Felicitaciones," le añadió ella a Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Él se encogió débilmente.

Miroku también intentó abrazar a Kagome pero sólo terminó recibiendo una bofetada de su propia mano así que se dio por vencido. "Buena suerte," ofreció en vez para mirar a Inuyasha.

Kagome los llevó abajo y los vio salir por la puerta hacia el taxi. "¡Nos vemos!"

"¡No me verás otra vez!" respondió Shippo.

"¡Entonces te extrañaré!" respondió Kagome.

Shippo confió en Miroku. "No lo dice en serio."

Kagome los despidió de nuevo como antes ese día, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se iban, sólo que esta vez realmente se sentía sonreír. Tenía mucho que agradecerles…

El taxi desapareció en la oscuridad, las luces se desvanecieron en la distancia hasta que sólo eran pequeños puntos amarillos entre los árboles. Kagome no dudó en regresar adentro a su habitación donde Inuyasha yacía, durmiendo levemente en su cama. Despertó de nuevo cuando entró dándole la impresión a Kagome de que estaba obligándose a permanecer despierto para ella.

"Leí tu nota." Le dijo ella.

"¿Qué nota?" estaba comenzando a sonar áspero con cansancio.

"La nota de despedida." Él la miró vaciamente y Kagome esperó expectante a que recordara.

"Oh… parezco recordar," sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de cerrar sus ojos. "Me llegará…" se desvaneció.

_Qué romántico_… Kagome suspiró con molestia y afecto mientras miraba su rostro relajado y sonrió. Sin darle aviso para objetar se inclinó y rozó sus labios por su frente en un gentil beso. Se movió levemente, pero no despertó. Kagome se dio cuenta que se había dormido, no es que le importara, no ahora que tenían toda una vida juntos en vez de horas prestadas…

Acomodándose junto a él en la cama, recostó su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó sonreír contenta. "Lo amo demasiado algunas veces…" se advirtió en voz alta antes de dejar que todo el cansancio que había estado acumulando durante su largo día de estrés emocional la drenara. No pasó mucho antes de que también se quedara dormida, soñando plácidamente sobre su futuro que de repente no parecía tan desolado.

------

"¿No es agradable ver a la gente terminar felices?" Dijo Sango animada mientras el taxi aceleraba por las oscuras carreteras de Izu.

"Te da una sensación de satisfacción y bienestar." Aceptó Miroku.

"Justo lo que estaba por decir." Asintió Shippo.

Los tres se sumergieron en su sentido del deber cumplido.

"Además, fui yo quien tuvo la idea." Les dijo Sango.

Miroku la miró dudoso. "Yo fui quien supo qué pedir - _y _fui quien lo pidió."

"¡Oigan!" Intervino Shippo. "¡Fui yo quien lo liberó!"

Los tres refunfuñaron en silencio en sus sentidos de injusticia, hasta que Miroku se giró hacia Sango. "Así que parece que eres la única que queda con una pregunta."

Sango parpadeó. "Sí, ¿supongo que es cierto?"

Shippo rápidamente se hizo cargo. "¿Quieres saber si hay extraterrestres en el espacio exterior?"

"No realmente…"

Shippo suspiró. "Por qué nadie pregunta eso… muero por decirle a alguien la verdad…"

"¿Entonces qué quieres preguntar?" Le preguntó Miroku mientras el taxi botaba en los huecos.

Sango mordió su labio desviando su mirada por la ventana y en la oscuridad. Estaba tomándose su tiempo en responder y Shippo intercambió miradas con Miroku. Eventualmente miró a Shippo. "¿Crees que sería sabio preguntar si Miroku dejaría de ser un pervertido todo el tiempo?"

Miroku hizo un incrédulo sonido en su garganta.

"Muy sabio." Asintió Shippo.

"Bueno…" Sango miró a su Cumplidor de Deseos. "¿_Quieres_ ser libre como Inuyasha?"

Él sólo le sonrió.

Sango imitó esa sonrisa con Shippo. "Creo que sabes lo que pido."

------

**Nota de la autora**: Aún queda otro capítulo/epílogo así que no sufran mucho. Sé que este capítulo fue mucho desde la perspectiva de Kagome, así que el último será desde la de Inuyasha.


	28. ¿Felices para Siempre?

**Genio Embotellado**

(_Bottled Genius_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

------

Capítulo 28

¿Felices por Siempre?

------

------

La vida apestaba. Y ese era el final del asunto.

Inuyasha tentativamente llevó una mano hacia la herida en su costado. Cuando la retiró, hizo una mueca ante la pegajosa sangre que humedeció sus dedos. Inhaló un fuerte respiro, intentando ver cuánto de su pulmón izquierdo se había afectado…

No por mucho, descubrió, cuando inmediatamente tuvo un ataque de tos y probó el metálico sabor de sangre en su lengua.

"Urgh…" gruñó adolorido y se deslizó por el tronco del árbol para sentarse en sus raíces. Mantuvo la mano presionada en su herida mientras mantenía sus orejas atentas en el sonido de la villa a unos cientos de metros adelante. Realmente necesitaba un poco de agua para limpiar la herida en su costado, para intentar lavar tanto del erosionante veneno como fuera posible… o al menos lavar el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

"Estúpido Sesshomaru…" Él pasó una mano por su mentón, limpiando la sangre que goteaba desde la comisura de su boca.

Otro estúpido encuentro con su hermano y casi había salido como un cadáver. Se estaba empeorando; cada vez que se cruzaban, por casualidad o lo contrario, Inuyasha tenía menos y menos por qué vivir… ¿cuál era el punto de ganar otra pelea si no tenía con quien presumir, nada que proteger, y nada que esperar? Cada día era igual al último, sin lugar a donde ir, mientras _iba_a todos lados.

Había tratado de encontrar una razón y un propósito, pero aún tenía las manos vacías. Sus padres habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás. El rostro de su madre estaba nublado con un mal recuerdo y no recordaba cómo era el rostro de su padre. Nadie recordaba a su hijo. Nadie se preocupaba por él. En realidad… la única persona que se preocupaba era Sesshomaru, y lo único que le importaba a su hermano era verlo en una tumba.

"No estoy haciendo mucho impacto por aquí," tal vez debería quemar unas villas y derrotar unos cuantos demonios a punta de patadas…

El problema era que probablemente perdería medio corazón durante la pelea y terminaría. Ahora _había _algo que buscaría.

Luchó para ponerse de pie y avanzar, haciendo su camino por los espesos árboles y cerca a los sonidos de la civilización. Se tambaleaba precariamente, quejándose y gruñendo con el esfuerzo que le tomaba continuar moviéndose.

La villa apareció e Inuyasha se ocultó tras una de las cabañas en el perímetro externo del asentamiento. Se asomó por la esquina y frunció sus ojos, intentando localizar alguna fuente de agua…

Lo único que pudo encontrar fue el pequeño pozo en el centro de la villa. El lugar estaba rodeado de locales, y no había forma de que pudiera llegar a él en su actual condición sin ser visto. Al momento que lo vieran no dudarían en echarlo… se veía mucho como un demonio para asentarse bien con humanos. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche para llegar a él, y para entonces el veneno se habría carcomido su costado y hecho mucho daño.

Con un suave y molesto gruñido, cerró sus ojos y se recostó contra la pared. Nada podría salir a su manera por un simple minuto, ¿verdad? Ahora moriría lenta y dolorosamente… aún más vergonzoso y sin sentido que ser comido vivo por algún monstruo.

Maldijo por lo bajo. La idea de morir sin sentido era más irritante que todo. Enojado, se lanzó hacia el objeto más cercano - una la de las vasijas que había sido alineada a lo largo de la pared de la cabaña en la que se apoyaba. Se rompió del impacto y al mismo tiempo emitió una explosión de polvo azul… pero pareció evaporarse en el aire como vapor, a diferencia de otro polvo que haya visto.

El alfarero en la casa tras él debió haber usado un lodo _muy _extraño para hacer estas cosas…

Con su laboriosa respiración de la rabia y el esfuerzo que le había tomado romper la vasija, de nuevo cerró sus ojos y clavó su mentón en su pecho, disponiéndose a ignorar el dolor…

Pero inconscientemente estaba preparándose para morir.

"Los demonios no tienen respeto por la propiedad de otras personas."

Inuyasha abrió levemente un ojo y miró las sandalias en los pies de alguien vestido en ropa de monje. Genial… un monje humano… una forma aún peor que morir lentamente por envenenamiento - ser purificado por un bajo e inferior Hoshi humano. ¡Vaya forma de ser pateado cuando estaba derrotado!

"Si vienes a matarme, Mono, hazlo rápido." Gruñó Inuyasha, cerrando sus ojos. "Tengo una agenda apretada."

"Tentador, créeme," el monje se movió levemente, como si estirara unas extremidades encalambradas. Pero aún tenía que hacer un movimiento para estamparle un hechizo de purificación. "Bueno, después de ese rudo despertar… qué dirías si te dijera que puedes tener todo lo que deseas, en este momento."

"No estoy de humor para ser torturado por tus estúpidos juegos humanos." Respondió Inuyasha acalorado. "Tal vez un día cuando _no _esté muriendo."

"Diviérteme." El monje ignoró sus adoloridas muecas. "¿Qué desearías, si pudieras desear algo en el mundo, hanyou?"

Desearía por un propósito en su vida. Desearía ser completamente demonio así sería libre para destruir como lo deseaba. Desearía ser humano para encajar con ellos y vivir una vida tranquila…

No… sobre todas las cosas, desearía la fuerza perfecta… fuerza para romperle la linda cara a su hermano. Inuyasha sonrió adolorido. "Bueno, entonces desearía ser el hanyou más fuerte en la tierra. Sí… deseo tener la fuerza y el poder para hacer prácticamente todo lo que quiero."

"¿De verdad?" El monje sonó divertido.

"¿Complacido?" Inuyasha envolvió más fuerte sus brazos a su alrededor. "Ahora piérdete y déjame en paz."

"No sin un pequeño obsequio de despedida." Su tono de voz hizo que Inuyasha levantara la mirada lentamente. "¿Quieres poder infinito? Entonces con eso te bendeciré. Tendrás poder infinito… y las cadenas que vienen con ello."

"_¡NO!_"

Inuyasha se despertó con un ahogado jadeo. Por un momento, se sintió paralizado; espinado-como punzadas de dolor clavadas en su pecho, y no supo donde estaba… hasta que los detalles comenzaron a entrar en su conciencia. Se dio cuenta que estaba donde se había quedado dormido.

Encima del tanque. Con un gato en su pecho.

Se relajó rápidamente. Con frecuencia no tenía pesadillas así esos días, pero aún era suficiente para ponerlo tenso y de mal humor. Extrañamente, su conciencia parecía intentar no dejarlo olvidar su desastroso pasado. Había reparado dicho pasado, pero eso no lo detuvo de perseguirlo…

¿Y qué si no había tenido nada por qué vivir? ¿Y qué si había sido un esclavo? Bueno, ahora era libre, y no planeaba terminar solo tan fácilmente. Tenía a Kagome después de todo. Era dudoso que lo dejara fuera de su vista por más de cinco minutos…

"Fuera, Buyo." Gruñó él. El enorme gato prácticamente había estado aferrado a sus tobillos al momento que se había contoneado en la puerta del frente. Aparentemente, la familia Higurashi había dejado al animal con un amigo de la familia en la ciudad donde los gatos eran célebres por escapar de casa hacia sus lugares de origen; y más que arriesgar a llevar el gato y tenerlo rodando su gorda barriga por treinta millas de tráfico, dejarlo atrás había sido la opción más segura. Pero por supuesto, Buyo no era un gato ordinario. Además de ser obeso, también había andado _voluntariamente _por treinta millas de tráfico para reunirse con su vieja familia en un nuevo lugar. Pero el cómo había sabido a donde ir los había impresionado a todos…

Al momento que había visto a Inuyasha, había sido amor a primera vista. Así que ahora Inuyasha estaba disfrutando la peor mitad de una relación de amor y odio.

Inuyasha suspiró y empujó al animal fuera de su pecho y fuera del tanque…

Otra cosa extraña sobre Buyo era que nunca lograba aterrizar en cuatro patas. Más como que aterrizaba de espalda con un golpe cada vez que caía de alguna altura… lo cual, perturbadoramente, pasaba mucho.

"¡Inuyasha!"

"¡Yo no lo hice - él saltó!" Gritó Inuyasha automáticamente, sentándose para enfrentar a su acusador.

"¿Qué?" Kagome se detuvo sobre el felino con una particular mirada. Obviamente no había visto el crimen…

"Oh, nada…" él demostró inocencia mientras saltaba de la cima del tanque hacia el suelo. "¿Querías algo?"

"Bueno, la cena casi está lista… oh, ¡hola Buyo!" Kagome se agachó para recoger el golpeado gato en sus brazos, dejándolo colgar mientras doblaba sus brazos bajo sus patas delanteras… simplemente era muy grande para sostenerlo de la forma normal. Procedió a consentirlo. "Quién es mi gordito, gordo gatito, eh? ¡Sí, así es! ¡Eres tú!"

Inuyasha miró al animal. Buyo hacía sonidos que ningún gato mortal debería hacer… "Y… ¿no se supone que íbamos a cenar con tu ex-papá?"

"Uh huh." Asintió Kagome. "El perdedor se acobardó. Parece que vamos a tener que llevarlo a la corte si queremos sacarle dinero."

"Si quieres, ¿yo podría levantarlo de cabeza y sacudirlo…?" Ofreció Inuyasha, cruzando sus brazos.

Kagome en realidad lo consideró por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Nah, podemos sacarle más de su billetera si le iniciamos un juicio."

Inuyasha se encogió. "Es justo."

"Oh - pero cuando lo conozcas, tu nombre es Inuyasha, perteneces a una banda de heavy metal, cargas armas en tus bolsillos y me has inducido al abuso de la cocaína." Le dijo Kagome con una fresca sonrisa. Meció al gato en sus brazos. "¡Oh - y cada viernes en la noche, me llevas a un trío con… uh… tu hermano gemelo!"

Inuyasha le parpadeó. "No es otra de tus extrañas fantasías, ¿verdad?"

"Confía en mi, el juez le sacará más dinero si la abandonada familia es un desastre." Explicó Kagome. "¡Si creen que me enamoré de un bueno para nada cuando papá se fue, serán más simpatizantes y automáticamente lo odiarán tanto como nosotros!"

"Ya veo." Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza. "¿Quién dice que no te enamoraste con un bueno para nada?"

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome lo codeó - con dificultad considerando que estaba sosteniendo un gato del mismo tamaño de un niño, quien también pasaba a estar golpeando a Inuyasha. "Te ganas tu sostenimiento… a pesar de no poder conceder más deseos para mi."

"¿Y cómo lo hago?"

La oreja de Buyo se movió mientras la mirada de Kagome se desviaba, pensando duro. La oreja de Inuyasha se retorció, imitando al gato inconscientemente en su molestia. Eventualmente, Kagome regresó. "¡Cortas madera más rápido de lo que he visto!"

Inuyasha esbozó una arrogante sonrisa. Cualquiera podía cortar madera… pero nadie podría entretener a Kagome tanto como él… especialmente cuando se retiraba la camiseta. Obviamente, sus pensamientos estaban siguiendo los mismos pasos de los suyos mientras su animada expresión se suavizaba en algo un poco más tímida. "No eres así de rápido en todo… ¿verdad?"

Era afortunada de que su madre no tuviera idea de las cosas que decía cuando la Sra. H estaba fuera del rango auditivo.

Inuyasha avanzó, invadiendo deliberadamente espacio personal mientras alcanzaba para tomar sus brazos, apretando gentilmente. Pobre Buyo estaba muy aplastado, a juzgar por el amortiguado maullido que hizo. "Kagome… dejemos al gato y vamos a otro lugar un poco más privado para un poco de… diversión, ¿sí?"

Una vez más, Buyo probó no ser nada más que consistente en su habilidad para aterrizar con un golpe sobre su espalda.

------

"¡Vamos… vamos… entra… vamos… ohhhh! ¡¡Sí!!" Inuyasha colapsó en la cama. "¡Hazlo otra vez!"

Kagome suspiró, aburrida. Apoyó su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en su palma. "Sabes, cuando dijiste 'divertido' pensé que querías decir algo un poco más… _divertido_."

"¿Qué, no te estás divirtiendo?" Inuyasha se sentó rápidamente. "Mira, la traeré y puedes intentarlo de nuevo."

Él saltó de la cama y corrió por la habitación. Buscó en la papelera y sacó una esfera de papel arrugado, luego regresó rápidamente y lo depositó en el regazo de Kagome. "Aquí tienes."

Con una ceja levantada, Kagome tomó la abusada esfera de papel y la lanzó… por lo que se sintió como una centésima vez. Pero para la nonagésima novena vez, rebotó del borde de la papelera y cayó al piso.

Inuyasha recobró. Kagome lanzó. Él recobró. Ella lanzó. Él recobró. Ella lanzó…

Rió cuando la bola de papel de nuevo fue depositada en su regazo. En realidad era un pedazo de química en la que había estado trabajando, pero habiendo extraviado la fórmula química para calcular la masa atómica del nitrato de plata, era un justo material de 'recobro'. "Eres un cachorro, Inuyasha." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Él le dio una sucia mirada.

"Ven aquí." Ella palpó la cama a su lado. Inuyasha se sentó obediente junto a ella. Con una sonrisa, Kagome se levantó de rodillas y se movió tras él. Retirando su cabello hacia un lado, descansó su mentón en su hombro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, rascando distraídamente su barriga como le gustaba. Inuyasha hizo un suave sonido y dejó que su propia cabeza cayera contra su hombro. Su sonrisa se amplió, feliz con el conocimiento de que le estaba permitida libertad para abrazarlo cuando quisiera. No más caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo.

No más obstáculos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando dijeron que el cuarenta por ciento de las personas terminaban miserables…?" preguntó ella despreocupadamente.

"¿Mm…?" Ese sonido se tornó en un bajo gruñido que sonó sospechosamente como un feliz cachorro.

"¿Cómo crees que terminamos?"

"Las personas no caen en categorías, Kagome." Respondió en esa usual manera dimisiva suya. "Todo continúa… aún podríamos terminar miserables."

"¿Entonces piensas que estamos en la cima del siete por ciento?" Kagome ladeó su cabeza.

Inuyasha abrió un ojo. "Lo dudo."

Kagome detuvo los suministros en su vientre. "¿Huh?"

"Bueno… no somos _así _de felices, ¿verdad?" Él se giró levemente en sus brazos. "Digo, aún estás viviendo en este abandonado lugar mientras tu amado templo se deteriora. Tu padre aún está evadiendo su cuota mensual de manutención."

"Aún estoy expulsada de la escuela."

"Sin amigos."

"Sin centros comerciales."

"Sin tuberías decentes…"

"Y desperdiciaste todos los deseos que te pudiesen haber sacado de esta descabellada situación." Inuyasha resopló. "No vas a recuperarlos ahora…"

La nariz de Kagome se arrugó. "¡Vaya, mi vida aún apesta!"

"¡No sólo la tuya!" Le informó Inuyasha. "Escuchaste a Sango quejarse, ¿no? Al momento que Miroku fue liberado de ser un Cumplidor de Deseos, ha estado tocándola infinitamente. Creo que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido después de ser forzado a abofetearse por tanto tiempo… y luego está Shippo. La última vez que Sango y Miroku lo vieron, estaba aplastado contra la ventanilla del avión porque el hombre sentado junto a él pasaba a ser el hombre más ancho en el país. ¡Tampoco es exactamente un final feliz para él! No es que realmente me importe ese llorón ni nada…"

"Sí…" Kagome suspiró. "Y luego está Onigumo. Dudo que esté muy feliz atrapado dentro del Monte Hakurei con sólo sus pensamientos para acompañarlo…"

Inuyasha se calló extrañamente. Eso despertó la sospecha de Kagome. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No está pensando más. Está muerto." Le dijo Inuyasha simplemente.

"Oh…" Kagome frunció. "¿Pensé que dijiste que era inmortal…?"

"Le pedí un favor a Shippo…" Se encogió. "No sé… después de experimentar todas las alegrías de la depravación sensorial, sentí un poco de pena por el hombre."

"Entonces cometiste eutanasia." Dijo Kagome.

"Lo salvé de una eternidad de miseria, eso es todo…" Él la miró. "Además tampoco quería ninguna posibilidad de que regresara de nuevo como Naraku."

"Bueno… es justo." Kagome bajó la mirada. "Pero sabes… esto exactamente no suena como el final feliz que estaba esperando."

Inuyasha se liberó de sus brazos y se giró completamente hacia ella. "¿Quién dice que es el final? Tu abuelo ya está considerando vender este lugar para regresar a tu templo, así que no sé cuál es el problema."

"¡¿Qué?!" Kagome quedó boquiabierta.

Él parpadeó. "¿Tal vez esa era tu sorpresa de cumpleaños…?" hizo una mueca. "Bien - olvida lo que dije. Tu abuelo no está planeando vender este mina de oro y regresar a la ciudad."

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Kagome, libre y resplandeciente. "¡Eso es brillante! ¡¿Eso significa que voy a regresar a casa?!" Ella cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras asentía con un vaga expresión de 'oh bueno, eché a perderlo, ¿verdad?' "¿No estás molesto, verdad…? Digo… te gusta la tranquilidad aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué si no quieres mudarte a la ciudad?"

Él giró sus ojos y resopló. "A donde vayas, yo iré, no me importa. Podrías mudarte a la cima del Monte Everest y aún iría contigo… para suplirte con sábanas, si nada más."

Kagome sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. "Gracias."

Inuyasha frunció levemente mientras se separaban. "¿Por qué?"

"Por este 'Felices por siempre'." Ella suspiró contenta mientras miraba hacia el montón de tarea dada por Hojo. "O casi."

"Sabes, aún tenías un deseo que no usaste." Le dijo Inuyasha. "Si aún lo tuvieras, ¿qué hubieses deseado?"

"Um…" Kagome palpó su mentón pensativa, luego sonrió. "Desearía que estuviéramos juntos… para siempre."

Fácilmente concedido. Inuyasha sonrió y plantó un beso en sus labios. Uno de muchos de estaban por venir. "Como desees."

------

Fin

------

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Ya era tiempo!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Un millón de disculpas por la demora en subir el final de este fic pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y no había tenido un respiro. Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, por su interés, me alegra y satisface saber lo mucho que les gustó este fic de Rozefire... jejeje... como lo dije al principio, también es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que se hayan divertido, gracias por el apoyo para su autora y para mi por la traducción. Lamentablemente este es el último fic largo y completo de Rozefire, tuve toda la intención de subir el siguiente fic titulado Zero-G pero lleva años sin ser actualizado y no sé si tenga un final algún día. Si llegase a pasar cuenten con que lo haré complacida; sin embargo, aún existen unos one-shots que podría subir si lo desean. No me despido del todo porque espero traerles nuevas traducciones de fics que me han gustado y tmb me tomaré un tiempo para dedicarme a mis propias historias... jejejeje, sé que hay muchos que las esperan con ansias y ya me han regañado bastante por mi abandono, y no los culpo porque bien merecido lo tengo, jajajaja... Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!!!... Besos para todos!!!


End file.
